A Brave New Journey
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: Ash Ketchum aka the Pride of Pallet has conquered the Kalos League, now join him as he returns to Altomare to find true love, but where there is adventure there is danger where there is happiness there is sadness, and where there is order there is also chaos the time has come for a new adventure to begin and the time for secrets to be reveled and also, some well needed Chaos.
1. The Journey Begins

**Pokèmon : A Brave New Journey**

 **Ash Ketchum, known as the Pride of Pallet Town, has completed the Kalos league, and has became the Kalos champion and has finally accomplished his dream of becoming a Pokèmon master, but it is now time for a new journey to begin, and when Ash finds a hole in his heart, he remembers the fun he had on a small island city called, Altomare. And so when he sees a poster for the Tour De Altomare, he knows that he has to see the one who made him feel different. But, with Ash being Ash, he is not one that likes to travel alone, so he decides to make several phone calls. What happens when after years of leaving the island, and the friends he's made there, and returns there with old and new friends, and reunites with the dragoness that stole his heart? What will the future bring? And, what will happen if the greatest family secret that has been hidden for years is finally revealed? What will happen if Ash learns why his father left and what happened, to his brother? All these questions and more will be answered soon, but when? Only time will tell.**

 **Find out now, as the journey begins**

 **Altoshipping**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

 **AN: Hello future readers and fellow fans, my name is Thechaosmaster and this is my first story, Now than, I have read over hundreds of fanfic stories and this will be my first time publishing one, so if you want to follow me go right a head. Now than this story will start out as close to cannon as possible then will slowly become more, chaotic, as time goes by, this story will have adventure, romance, drama, twists and turns and most importantly, chaos. Now than, enjoy the show.**

* * *

Altomare, a large island city with water filled streets called canals, as with most places in this lovely world we call home, it has it's own myths and legends, this one is centered around two legendary siblings, the first is the older brother known as Latios and his little sister Latias. Now for those who don't know of the story it goes something like this, the city was a peaceful place all nice and quiet that was until an evil trainer came and used a Kabutops and an Aerodactyl to attack the city, and everyone that lived there lived in fear, until one day a Latios came and flooded the city and turned the streets into canals.

But the power he used to bring the water was to much for Latios, and he died, but in his place was a beautiful jewel called the Soul Dew, said to contain the spirit of Latios. But when he died he left behind his children a Latias and a Latios, who lived as orphans, left in care of two humans, Bianca (from the movie, not Unova.) and her grandfather Lorenzo.

Years later, two evil trainers came and stole Latios and the Soul Dew, to power a machine called the Defense Mechanism of Altomare or the DMA. The two trainers were part of Team Rocket, these trainers were Annie and Oakley, and they also tried and take Latias as well, but she got away. Then Latias went to Ash who, had played with the siblings earlier that day and then with her, Ash and Pikachu, they grabbed a gonadal and used it to get to the museum, but they had hit a roadblock, or should I say, a roadblock hit them. They were taken by surprise when the resurrected Aerodactyl attacked them. But they were able to get away on one of the water chariots, and was able to lose the prehistoric flying pokèmon in the taller building's. But when you lose one prehistoric pokèmon you end up having to deal with another one.

They were forced to get away from the Kabutops next, but thankfully, Ash was not alone with this rescue miussion, for Brock and Misty were able to send their pokèmon to help Ash, from Brock, he sent hius Crobat, and with Misty, she sent her Politoed, and Corsola, and together they were able to dispose of the Kabutops. Then when Ash, Pikachu and Latias, they got inside of the museum nnd saw that the DMA was malfunctioning, and together with Bianca, Lorenzo, Latias, and Pikachu Ash was able to stop the rockets plan. But even though the rockets were stopped, the Soul Dew was unfortunately destroyed, and the water was retreating only to come back as a giant wave. Both Latios and Latias, seeing no other option, charged at the tsunami and glowed in a bright blue aura, and destroyed the wave. But it costed Latios's life and he became the new Soul Dew, just as his father did years ago. After all the chaos ended, the new Soul Dew was placed where the old one was, on a pedestal, located in the secret garden. Now on the day that Ash was leaving, Latias, in her Bianca disguise, grabbed a picture she asked Bianca to make for her and gave it to Ash as a final goodbye gift, as well as another gift of appreciation, a kiss on his cheek. Now years later, Latias has been keeping an eye on Altomare and waiting for the day that Ash returns for a visit and maybe she can finally tell him how she feels about him.

Its a quiet day in Altomare where we see a certain red and white eon dragoness, all excited and flying around happily in the secret garden of Altomare. Who is this dragoness? Why, this dragoness is none other than our good old friend, Latias. The reason why Latias is excited, is because she just got word from her long time best friend, Bianca, saying that Ash will be coming to visit after winning the Kalos league a few days ago, and Ash bought eleven tickets to Altomare. So Ash invited his of his friends that he met throughout his journeys across the regions such as, Misty, Brock, May, Max, along with Dawn, not to forget Cilan, Iris, and finally Clement, Bonnie, and Serena. Ash will of course be bringing his best friend and starter Pokémon, Pikachu, they will be arriving in Altomare sometime the day after tomorrow.

After Latias had finally calmed down, she went to the swing where, she first showed her true form to Ash, who at the time could only reply by falling face first on cement. While Latias was thinking, she was interrupted by Lorenzo. "So Latias, are you ready to see Ash again?"

Latias was surprised when Lorenzo came out of nowhere but then replied _. 'Oh Lorenzo, I didn't see you there. And yes, I just cannot believe that after eight years, Ash is coming back! I guess I'm a little nervous. Bianca said that Ash has made a lot more friends since the last time they were here.'_ Latias said using telepathy (she had learned a few years ago to impress Ash once he came back, and now he is.)

Then Latias had a worried look appear on her face and she tried to hide it, but failed. Lorenzo noticed and asked, "You're worried that if you showed Ash that you love him, that Ash won't love you back, aren't you?" Lorenzo said while Latias became more nervous, ever since she saw Ash during the Tore De Altomare race eight years ago, she has developed a crush towards the oblivious trainer. Maybe she will finally get the chance to tell him how she feels. But she fears that he won't feel the same about her.

«Meanwhile in Pallet Town»

We see an eighteen year old 5'4' tall Ash Ketchum wearing his iconic red and white hat, a black undershirt, over that is a blue and white short sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans, red high top shoes, a one pocket green backpack with a white slanted Pokèball, as well as a pair of black and red finger-less gloves. With brown eyes and raven black hair, sitting on his shoulder his buddy Pikachu, and his friends were there as well.

Standing at 5" 7' tall is a nineteen year old Misty Waterflower with viridian eyes and orange hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless vest with a large blue button on the front with a matching shorts, worn over a dark-red under all with a short pale and burnt orange ankle boots and a small Spheal backpack.

Brock Slate is a twenty year old man with height of 6" 2' with black colored eyes (not that anyone could tell, seeing as he is always squinting) with brown hair sporting a orange, gray and green vest with blue shoes and light gray pants.

May and Max Maple were there as well, May was standing at a height of 5" tall, her age is 17 years old, with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was sporting a green bandanna with an orange and black tunic with a black collar, she was also wearing black bike shorts, with black socks and red and white sneakers with a green belt with a pair off green, black and white gloves and an orange backpack.

Her brother Max who had just turned ten about a month ago and had already chosen his partner, but not a normal starter no, he went back to the same forest that he had met a certain psychic type Pokèmon, a Kirlia which at the time was only a Ralts and now they are together once again and are never leaving each others sides. He has black/dark brown eyes with Oxford blue hair and a green T-shirt, brown shorts, with black and green shoes and black glasses, he is now 4" 6' tall and has a green backpack with a symbol on it representing the balance badge which belongs to his fathers gym.

Dawn is now fifteen years old and 5" 2' tall with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair, her outfit is the same one she wore during Sinnoh which consists of, a black V neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt and white beanie with a pink Pokèball on the front of it, she also wears a pink knee high boots with black socks and a small yellow backpack.

Cilan, who is now 16 years old with green eyes and hair, and height of 6"4' he is wearing a white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt and brown shoes

Iris who is now 13 years old with brown eyes and dark violet hair. her height is 5"4'. Her outfit consists of a cream top that has long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon on the side, the ribbon is tied around her waist just like a normal cardigan would be, also there is white and yellow leggings going over her knees, she also has a pink backpack and is wearing a pink and white shoes with yellow stripes and a yellow hair ribbon.

Clement is 17 years old, her height is 5" 4' his hair color is blond with blue eyes, his outfit consists of a blue and yellow jumpsuit, glasses and white tennis shoes. He also has a backpack that holds all of his inventions he calls his "Clemontic gear." Which is a black and white backpack.

Bonnie, Clement's little sister is 9 years old, and 4" 3' with blond hair and blue eyes just like her brother, she is wearing a dark brown blouse with a black ribbon on the cheat, a white skirt with black shorts and pink Mary Jane flats. She carries a yellow satchel. And finally Serena who is now 16 years old and 5" 5' tall with blue eyes and a honey colored hair, wearing a light pink dress over a grayish black tank top with a white collar. The dress is tied at the collar with a blue ribbon given to her by Ash. Over her dress, she wears a long red vest with large pockets. She also wears black stockings and brown boots. On her head, she wears a pink-red fedora with a black hatband and she carries a pink backpack with a black Pokèball design.

The whole gang that has ever met and traveled with Ash (minus Tracy Sketchit that is) have all met up at Pallet Town getting ready for their boat trip to their vacation. After Ash's conquer of the Kalos league he called everyone who he has traveled with over the eight years of adventuring. Bonnie and Max became fast friends when they met each other after Ash called them on their return trip to Pallet town. Dawn, Misty, May, Iris, and Serena got along quite well. Brock, Cilan, and Clement were discussing different food recipes, and different Gym strategies, along with Ash's 'Unique' battle strategy's and wins. After a few minutes of people talking to each other, Ash started to explain the plan, even though Misty, Brock and Pikachu knew the real reason on why they were going to Altomare but Ash told them that once they get there he will tell the others the real reason why when he felt like it was time.

But until then he told them to keep quite. "Alright everyone," Ash started. "today we are starting our trip to Altomare, and I know that we have all just gotten here but, when need to get there before the boat leaves. Now then the reason why we are going to Altomare is because the Tour De Altomare is taking place there. And also, I felt that we could all use a vacation from all the world threatening events that has happened over the years, and I wanted all of us to get to relax with friends. Now then for those who don't know what the Tour De Altomare is about, it is a water chariot race. Meaning you can use one water type Pokémon to pull a water boat throughout the city, and the winner gets this glass medallion that tells the story of the town.

The story of the town is that, when the town was beginning a evil trainer taught two fossil Pokémon, a Kabutops and an Aerodactyl, to attack people. And that evil trainer then used them destroy the town. Then Latios came and brought water to the town flooding it and drowning the evil Pokémon, and turning their streets into canals. Thus naming the city 'Altomare' which means high seas. But the story I was told by Lorenzo, who is a caretaker there and a gondola maker, was that when Latios brought water to the town, he used up to much power and died but in his place was a beautiful jewel called the soul dew. But when Latios died his children became orphans the older brother was a Latios and the younger sister is a Latias." Ash said.

Just then Max asked "What do you mean the brothers name WAS a Latios, Ash ?"

Everyone looked at him and was surprised except for Misty and Brock who knew why he was like this, it looked like he was holding back some tears, then Misty and Brock went to support him then Ash said, "I'm afraid, that I cannot tell you at the moment, but once we get to Altomare and I feel like you should know what I am talking about then, I will tell you the rest. Okay?" Then everyone nodded, then Ash spoke up with his usual energetic attitude. "Alright then, lets get going." And with that, Ash and friends said their goodbyes to Ash's mother, Delia and Prof. Oak. Delia was a little sad that she couldn't come but remembered that this was the relaxation that Ash and his friends needed. But before Ash left he went up to his room, and got a picture of him and Pikachu that he got the last time he was in Altomare. Ash look at the picture and smiled.

'I'll see you soon, Latias' Ash thought to himself Pikachu knew was that was. "You miss her, don't you Ash?" Pikachu asked Ash. It was about a month ago that Ash was given the ability to understand Pokémon by Arceus, after all the work Ash has done, and for saving the world for like, the millionth time. This process is called "Active awakening." "Yeah I miss her alright buddy, I just hope she's doing okay it has been at least eight years since that day but it feels like it happened just yesterday. I wonder how she's doing?" Ash asked, then Pikachu said, "Well, we won't know till we get there." Ash just nodded and with that, the group of friends headed to the ferry near Cherrygrove city. And then everyone got on the boat.

"I can't believe we are heading to the city where, The Eon dragons live." Max said, while Ash, Pikachu , Misty and Brock had sad looks on their faces, but no one had noticed. Other then that it was a relaxing boat ride to Altomare. With no trouble no no danger, and no life threatening events happening, it was a peaceful ride.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Oh boy, what a chapter, now then, what do you guys think of this so far, and before I forget, I have already written out the next few chapters but if you want me to make a few changes then let me know in the reviews. Now then, I'm not sure about the exact height and age of everyone but that is why I am writing this story, so if you guys want to correct me, go right a head, but if you do go easy on me. Now I know that this was a short chapter but, don't worry they will get longer and more Chaotic, he he, so until next time I am Thechaosmaster and this is my story, so it is time for me to leave so, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. Arrival to Altomare

**Chapter 2: Arrival to Altomare**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokèmon company**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and St Elmo's Fire I thank you for your advice about my first chapter, you see I kind of just started to post my stories so, yeah, but that's alright because that will only boost my motivation to write this story, but I do hope you had at least read the first chapter before you left your comment. But anyway this chapter we will be on the boat ride to the city of water known as Altomare, now than, as some of you may know, there is a kind of relationship between Ash and Serena, now don't worry, I have covered most of my bases with the female companions that Ash has traveled with, but not the rivals just yet, because I do not know there personalities, but just so you know, I have taken care of the Salon Maiden Anabel relationship. What is it, well only time will tell.**

 **So, now than, let the Chaos, reign!**

* * *

«The next day on board of the S.S. Saint Ann»

Ash, Pikachu and their friends are currently on their second day on their boat ride to Altomare. We see four friends sitting together, talking about what to do once they arrive tomorrow afternoon. They made sure not to let anyone know what is happing, for now. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are preparing for their arrival. "I'm just a little nervous how do you think she'll react when she sees me?" Ash said who was currently freaking out at the moment. Now, 'why he is freaking out?' You might be wondering, well, the answer is simple really. Ash had realised that he is in love with Latias. He found out right after he became the Kalos champ, when he felt like something was missing. Like there was a great big gapping hole in his heart. Then when he saw a flier advertising the Tour De Altomare race it was then that it hit him like a Dynamic Punch, he realised what was missing or whom was missing. Now Ash knew that he cared for Latias, but at first he thought that it was just like how felt with all of the Pokèmon that he has met before.

But this was different, for some reason every time that he comes home from his travels he instantly wonders if he should call Latias again, the last time they have spoken to one another was after his loss in the Silver Conference, and after that they rarely speak to each other, but they will never forget each other.

Then it hit Ash, that after so long of being dense he knew that he loves Latias, not as he does with his other Pokèmon but actually _loves_ her, and so he knew that he had the perfect plan to see her, so Ash went and gotten eleven tickets to Altomare at the closest ticket store, and Ash knew what he had to do. So he invited all his friends to Pallet town so they can meet each other. Then Ash made a quick call to Bianca letting her know that he was coming back to visit once again.

So he decided that he would invite all of his friends and head to Altomare together, and then Ash will see the girl that stole his heart. After a while of Ash freaking out Misty knew that she had to help the poor kid out, so she put a hand on his shoulder and she said, "Look Ash, you can't keep avoiding this forever, and we have already come all this way, don't make it for nothing." Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean city gym leader told the kid, well not a kid anymore but a mature teenager.

"I still can't believe that Ash has fallen in love! Oh, why can't I get a girl!? Ouch!" Brock Slate Gym, the gym leader of Pewter City said feeling extremely jealous for Ash, just as Croagunk came out his Pokèball and delivered a well needed poison jab to Brock's back and dragged him away, while Ash and Misty just sweat dropped. ^^;

"Okay then," Misty said trying to get back on topic "why don't we head back to the others now, I'm sure they are probably looking for us by now. Ash, just a word of advice, from a friend: don't let your fear get the better of you, I think that it's nice to see that you have matured a lot since we've last seen each other, maybe you'll have a chance at this after all. But remember that you have faced greater challenges then this, and you have always come out on top don't fail this time. Understand?" Misty asked then she got up from the bed which she was sitting on and Ash said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right thanks Misty. And you go on ahead I still need to think by myself for a while." Misty nodded and left the room. While Ash was left alone in the room to think about this.

"Meanwhile on the deck»

Bonnie and Max appear to be enjoying each others company, both were around the same age with Max being ten years old and Bonnie being two years younger then him. The way the two chatted about how their older siblings would be helpless without them. May would probably get herself lost on the way to a contest hall, while Clement would probably get himself blown up from one of his inventions, most likely then not. While those two are chatting we see their older siblings talking as well. "It's amazing that those two have only known each other for only about a day now, and they act like they've known each other forever. It's kind of cute, isn't Clement ?" May asked the Lumiose city gym leader who was watching Max and Bonnie having what, one might call a date, but not those two.

"Yeah, it's really is funny isn't? But you got to wonder, what kind of trouble those two can get into though? Bonnie won't leave me alone until she gets me a girlfriend, and Max is as smart as I am, but can still get into trouble. But at least we have got some one to keep an eye on that Brock guy, every hour it's like he's after another girl, he is worse then Bonnie. But with everything that we all have be through, ever since we met Ash, we all have had quite a few adventures in our lives, but that makes me wonder, why are we going to Altomare? Do you know May?" Clement asked the coordinator.

"I'm not sure myself, but it is kind of nice to be able to finally have a vacation without having to worry about those morons team rocket or any other evil organization trying to take over or trying to destroy the world. You know what I mean right?" Clement only nodded and looked back to the youngest members and smiled. While those two talk about their past we see the remaining hero's Dawn, Iris, Misty, Serena, Cilan and Brock. (who has recovered from the poison jab a while ago.) Discussing what they are gonna do when they get to Altomare.

Brock and Cilan have agreed that they will take care of supply's that they don't have. Dawn has decided to go sightseeing, Iris said that she wants to see the statues of the guardians of Altomare and try to learn more about the eon dragons, both Misty and Brock got depressed when mentioning the dragons of Eon. When Dawn asked them if something was bothering them they said, "It's nothing to be concerned about at the moment, alright?'

With that no one asked any more questions. Serena said that she wants to see if she can find anything that can improve her performance's and was getting ready to see the city. Misty said she wants to get ready for the water race so she is gonna practice till then.

Near the pokemon relaxation area we see our favorite electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu, along with the rest of Ash's Kalos Pokémon that he decided to bring with him. Like his Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern and Halucha. Along with Misty's Pokémon which consists of her Gyarados, Corsola, Staryu, her Goldeen in a aquatic area like a fish tank and her Froakie which she got from Prof. Sycamore when she came to see Ash after he became the Kalos champion, and her Togekiss which was Togetic, but after another Togepi evolved it came back to her where she gave him a shiny stone and it evolved.

We also have Brocks Pokémon his Croagunk, Swampert, Forrotres, Crobat, Steelix, and Sudowoodo. Max even has his Kirlia, the same one he met as a Ralts, he named Kir it was a name she picked out herself, how you might ask if Ash is the only one who can truly speak to Pokémon. Well Kir has telepathy, and told Max the name. Next is May's Pokémon, she has her starter Blaziken, her Delkatty which was a Skitty but after her Kanto Grand Festival victory she decided to ask Skitty if she wanted to evolve and she did, Glacion, Beautifly, and Munchlax,(also known as the bottom less pit.)

Dawns Pokémon are as followed her starter Pokèmon Piplup, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, her energetic Pachirisu, and Bunneary (who has been trying to get a date with Ash's Pikachu.) Iris's Team is Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, and Gabite. Cilan's team is Pansage, Crustal, and Stunfisk. Clements team is Quiliadin, Bunnelby and Luxray. Bonnie has Dedenne and the Zygarde that she used to call Squishy, but now calls him Z. Serena has Delphox, Sylveon and Pancham. Now that all the Pokémon have been introduced we can get to whats going. Pikachu and the other Pokémon are all around the others are trying to find out why Ash has been acting so weird.

"Come on Pikachu tell us why we are going to Altomare." Said Dedenne. Everyone was trying to get Pikachu to tell them the reason. "Yeah tell us". Axew said trying to get Pikachu to tell them as well.

" Come on tell us." The pokemon were trying to force the truth out of the mouse who was starting to discharge electricity from his checks telling everyone to back off, but no one did until he was saved by the keeper of order, Zygarde. "Now, now everyone, if Pikachu doesn't want us to know, then let us wait until we get there okay?" The Zygarde dog said. After saving Kalos from Team Flair, Zygarde stayed with Bonnie because of how nice she is and to top it all off he stayed in his dog form so he can defend her and himself. But he likes to be called Z instead of "Squishy" and no one dares to even try to pick a fight with him because they know he can destroy them without even trying. After that everyone backed off of Pikachu he turned to the dog and said, "Thanks Z," he said.

"Don't mention it."Z said. Then he spoke in a quiet voice and said, "After all, with Ash going to see the dragon that he fell in love with, it should be quite a surprise after all." Z said.

"How, how did you know that the only ones that know what is going on is myself, Ash, Misty and Brock! How do you know?" Pikachu asked the order Pokèmon.

Zygarde just laughed and said, "I am a legendary Pokémon after all, so you can't hide much from me, you know?" Then he walked away leaving Pikachu in a way, shocked.

«Meanwhile Back with Ash»

Ash was in his room looking at a small ruby colored box, while he held the box a small smile fell upon his face, thinking about the gift for the dragoness he has. Inside holds a special gift, when he discovered that he loved Latias he went out in search of it. He looked all over the Kalos region but ended up finding it in Terminus Cave. What is this gift? Well its only something that can work if you have a strong bound with a Pokémon.

It is a mega stone not just any mega stone but a Latiasite, the stone that can make Latias mega evolve. Ash thought that if he and Latias started going out he should get her this so her full power can be unleashed. Now only he, Pikachu, Misty and Brock know about this, he also has a feeling that Z knows but decided to stay quite for reasons unknown, everyone has yet to be filled in, but once they get to Altomare and find the dragoness, that is when he will tell everyone, but not a minute before. So until then he put the box back in his bag and went to go hang out with his friends.

«Meanwhile in the secret garden of the Lati»

Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias are looking over the Soul Dew that holds the soul of Latias' brother, Latios, which has helped to protect the town and, even though it brings back sad memories, it is a constant reminder of the human that helped save the town, for, if not for a certain knuckle headed trainer, Altomare would not be here today. "So, Bianca, Latias, are you two ready for when Ash and his friends to get here tomorrow?" An old man in his late sixties early seventies wearing his red shirt and blue jeans was Lorenzo, standing next to him is his granddaughter a seventeen year old girl wearing a green short sleeve shirt and blue shorts and a white berate was Bianca, floating next to her, is the legendary red and white eon dragoness, Latias.

 _'Yes Lorenzo I am ready to meet them tomorrow. I am so excited to see Ash again, it's been too long since I've seen him. I just hope he will accept the feelings of love I will show him.'_ Latias said with a little sign of hope in her smile. The two humans and one legendary Pokémon were staring at the Soul Dew, hoping that one day they will see Latios again. While they were staring at the jewel the Soul Dew glistened with a small light that no one noticed, then Latias's eyes started to glow and she blacked out causing Bianca and Lorenzo to freak out and check up on her.

When she opened her eyes she was in a dark place, she could not put her claws on it but she felt like she has been here before. Then it finally hit her, she was inside the Soul Dew. " Latios? Are you there brother?" Latias asked out loud hopping to hear her brothers voice again.

Then in a calm and soothing familiar voice spoke up. "Yes sis, I am here, it's good to see you again, how have you been doing Latias?" Latios asked his sister.

"I am doing good brother but what is going on?" Latias asked her brother who just said,

"Never mind that question right now. I hear that Ash is returning to Altomare. So, are you ready to see him again?"

Latias gasped when she heard what her brother had just said. "How did you know about..." Latias was about to finish when she remembered that even though her brother was 'dead' he was still connected to her and the city.

"That's right sister, I am still connected to both you and Altomare. But even though you are happy that he is coming back, I can sense a feeling of a bit of worry in your heart. You are scared that he won't love you back, aren't you?"

Latias just nodded and said,"Yes, I am a bit worried that he won't accept my love for him brother."

Then Latios said, "Well I can understand that my dear sister." This made Latias sad then seeing this Latios went to correct himself and said, " But, let me ask you this sister, if Ash doesn't love you then, why would he call Lorenzo and Bianca to let them know that he is coming back, and told them to tell you that he can't wait to see you again. Then do you think he would call, if he did not want to see you again, my dear sister?" Latios asked his sister.

Then Latias thought about it for a while and then she realised what her brother meant. Then she made up her mind. "Okay brother, I will tell him how I feel about him, and if he does not show me that he loves me back, then I will just accept it and try to be his friend, but if he shows me that he truly does loves me, then I know that I was right about him. Thank you brother, for all this, I hope that we will see each other again one day soon."

Then Latios said. " That is good to hear sister, but one more thing, when Ash gets here and after you tell him your feelings, bring him here to the Soul Dew, and if I am right, then he will know what to do. Goodbye, sister. I hope that things go well for you. And good luck." Then everything went dark. When Latias came to she saw Lorenzo and Bianca, and they looked worried. Then the two of them noticed that Latias was awake, Bianca asked, "Latias what happened to you? You just passed out. You have been out for at least an hour. What happened?" Bianca asked. _'I was talking to Latios, he said that I should follow my heart, that I should tell Ash how I feel about him.'_ Latias replied.

Both Bianca and Lorenzo had surprised looks on their faces. "You mean, Latios contacted you?" Bianca asked. Lorenzo snapped his fingers realized what had just happened. "Of course! The two of you have always been connected since birth, not even death should be able to separate you!" Lorenzo said, understanding the eon dragons powers. "But what do you mean to bring Ash to the Soul Dew? Unless... Unless Latios believes that..." Bianca stated to say getting her hopes up, but was interrupted by Lorenzo.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves Bianca, we don't know what he believes, so lets not get our hopes up just yet. Okay?" Both girls nodded. Latias knew all to well that you should not get your hopes up. _'I don't really know what my brother meant by bringing Ash to the Soul Dew, but I trust him, and I will do my best to make him proud of me. I mean after all, I was sad for the past two weeks after Ash left, but after he called from Pallet town after his loss at the Silver conference to ask how things were doing around here. And I still remember what he said to me that day. He said,'_

 _"No matter how bad it gets, you can't let the past rule your future." 'After he said that I knew that I had to go back to protecting the city. And that is what I plan on doing.'_ With all that said Lorenzo and Bianca went to the museum to make sure that is staying in tiptop condition. While Latias went on her daily check up on the city.

«Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins»

 _"What do you think of those two Mew?"_ Asked a strong but soft and caring voice. _"I'm not sure Arceus, but I believe that both Ash and Latias might have a chance together. Ash has already begun to become less of a bonehead, but Latias feels that she will not receive the same love as she feels for Ash. Those two are so alike in so many ways. But I wonder, what it is that Latios is planning?"_ Replied Mew.

"I'm not certain myself, but what I do believe is that Ash is trying to make up for having to leave so soon last time. Did you notice what he had in that box, Mew?" Arceus asked the small pink cat like Pokèmon. _"Yes, it was a Latiasite, right Arceus?"_ She asked. _"That is right. He already has a keystone from professor Sycamore, but when he got those tickets after seeing the poster for the Tour De Altomare when he became champion, he had bought enough tickets to Altomare for all of his friends, Ash knew that he had a chance to make things right, so before he headed back to Kanto, he went to look for that stone to show how much he really cares about her._

 _They are both clueless about the fact that they feel the same about each other. Now then, I do think the time has come for other friends to be reunited. Manaphy, Jiriachi, come here please."_ Just then a small sea creature and a doll like creature with three tags on its head showed up. _"You called my lord?"_ Asked Manaphy. _"Yes, I believe that the time has come for May and Max to see you two again."_

The two mythical Pokémon looked at each other then grabbed each others hands and started to dance around like giddy little school girls, then they asked, "Where should we go to meet them, my lord?" Asked Jiriachi. _"You two will be going to Altomare, that is where they will be."_ Then Jiriachi started to glow, and both mythical Pokèmon were gone, leaving the two legends to talk. _"Are you sure that sending those two is wise sir? Not that I don't have faith, but it's just, why those two?"_ Mew asked. Arceus just laughed and said, _"Well Mew, let's just say that I don't believe that Ash should be the only one who reunites with an old friend. I'm sure that May and Max should see old friends as well, right?"_ Mew thought about it for a while and smilled saying, _"Yeah I guess your right. You think that maybe one day Ash will learn the truth? About his family that is?"_

Arceus looked at the small feline and said, "When the time comes I'm sure that he will learn the truth. Until then let us watch and see how things go. And besides, the other legends still don't know the truth, so when I call the meeting in the next few days I want you and Mewtwo to keep to the plan, then when the time is right, we will tell them. And, I want to thank both you, and Celebi for keeping Delia company when Ash is away." Arceus said. Then Mew said, _"Yeah, it's no problem my lord, and besides, it's kind of fun, hanging out with her, it feels like the good days, back before that blasted Fearrow flock incident. I hope that things can go back to the way they were before."_

Mew said, Arceus nodded and said, _"Yes, I'm sure that things will be able to back to normal for everyone. But my only concern is how Ash will react when his brother returns."_ Mew just nodded and then left the hall, both watching and waiting to see how things will turn out.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well then, that was interesting was it not? Now just what was Mew, Celebi and Arceus talking about? And what does this have to do with the Fearrow flock? So by now I have interduced more charaters that will be meeting with the gang sooner than you think, but remember this story is mostly surrounded around Ash and his family, as well as Latias, if you guys want more, you know what to do. But what exactly happened in the past that caused Ash's father to leave, and Mew and Celebi know Delia? Now that is interesting. So, yeah that happend. ^^; oh yeah, and sorry about this story, I had accedently deleated the story from my page, but that is because I am writting this whole story from my Kindle and am not that good at texting, but that is enough about me, I just wanted to get my second chapter out to satisfy you guys, and once again, thank you St Elmo's Fire for telling me what I did wrong in the first chapter, I will try to remember that for future chapters, so until next time, I am Thechaosmaster and you readers are awesome but I have some more chaos to spread so, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. The reunion of old friends

**AN: a small round figure is seen entering the room, the figures name is,**

 **Thechaosmaster: Kurivolt! So good of you to join me here on my second day here! Where were you? I was hoping that you would be here yesterday, what happened?**

 **Kurivolt: Well you see, I kind of got lost on the way here, and to tell you the truth, the other monsters in your dueling deck were pretty rough.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Right, okay everyone allow me to introduce my muse and dueling monster friend Kurivolt, say hi to everyone buddy.**

 **Kurivolt: Hello guys so good to finally be here after so long of Chaos typing this story, we can finally be here.**

 **Thechaosmaster: that's right Kurivolt, and don't call me Chaos, understand?**

 **Kurivolt: (nods) yes sir! I understand.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Good, now then, here we are, this will my third chapter in two days. Now then, I want to point something out that another author noticed, DarkFoxKit, Yes I have introduced alot of characters last chapter, but that is because I am trying to show you guys how many pokèmon the gang has. By the way in this chapter, we will be seeing our not so favorite buffoons, Team Rocket.**

 **Three mysterious voices sounded off in the distance: HEY!**

 **Thechaosmaster: he he, sorry you three but as you know it can't be a funny Pokèmon fanfic without you three blasting off, now than, don't interrupt me unless you would like to go blasting off prematurely.**

 **Nothing but the sound of crickets chirping can be heard.**

 **Me: Okay, good. Now then, (clears throats) in this chapter the heroes will finally be arriving in Altomare, oh and also, sorry about yesterdays author notes, I am doing all of this on my kindle so, yeah, ^^; but any ways, another thanks to, Ace Trainer Jessie, even though that was a one word sentence, I will not be judging people, and besides I am not one to hold grudges against people.**

 **Kurivolt: That's right, he's not, it takes a lot for Thechaosmaster to get annoyed.**

 **Thechaosmaster: that is true, now then, I want to point out that I have already written a total of twenty five chapters, but if you want me to make some slight changes, don't be afraid to ask, and also, I have a list of my charaters on my IPod and their pokèmon, and if you think that there is a lot now, hehe, just wait. Oh and if you haven't already noticed, I have been hinting a relationship between Max and Bonnie, but I will not be focusing around that, but if you guys would like to go right ahead. Okay that is enough for now, just sit back, relax and enjoy the chaos.**

 **Chapter 3: The reunion of old friends and the question of ages**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the pokemon company** **if I did own Pokèmon Ash would probably have taken Latias with him after the fifth movie and they would be a couple. But, unfortunately I don't so as I said before, sit back relax and enjoy the chaos.**

* * *

After their long three days out on sea and everyone was just amazed on how beautiful the city is, Ash and his friends have finally reached Altomare. Upon their arrival the city, Ash, Misty and Brock see their friends Lorenzo and Bianca, whom Ash had told them about last night and a third one. A girl with golden colored eyes, is wearing a perl colored shirt with an emblem of a blue colored jewel on it that, if one knows the story of Altomare, would instantly recognize it as the Soul Dew, but not many will know that. Her outfit looks just like Bianca's but with longer pants and without the beanie.

But only Ash, Misty and Brock know that this girl is actually Latias, the eon dragon. "Lorenzo, Bianca it's so good to see you guys after so long. And Tina, it's good to see you to." Ash said to his old friends.

"It's good to see you to Ash. Tina missed you since you were last here." Bianca said which caused her to blush and began to rub the back of her head then she smiled at Ash, who smiled back at her, then Ash turned to his friends and said,

"Every one, this is Bianca, Lorenzo and Tina, these are the people who I was telling you about." Ash said, as he and 'Tina' locked eyes and 'Tina' ran up to him hugged him crying.

"You still miss him, don't you Tina? After all these years, you still miss him?" Ash whispered the question to Tina but everyone still had heard him.

"Uh, excuse me but who are you talking about?" Asked Serena who was a little bit of worried about the way these two were acting, but remembered that those two were old friends and just figured that it is best to leave it. But still had a feeling that there was more to these two then what they were letting on, but just decided to let it slide, for now.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Lorenzo, Bianca and 'Tina' had sad looks, but then Ash spoke up. "Look, why don't we go somewhere a little more, private. Shall we Tina?" Then 'Tina' simply nodded and then she was leading the group through the maze of the city to the entrance to the secret garden where Ash, Bianca, Lorenzo, Misty Brock, Pikachu and 'Tina' ran straight at a wall everyone else thought they were crazy until they saw that they didn't hit the wall but went THROUGH it, everyone was shocked at what just happened, until Ash came back and asked,

"You guys coming or what?" After Ash spoke, everyone snapped back to reality then they started to enter the secret garden one by one and everyone but the ones who've been there before were surprised to see it. Then Ash looked up to 'Tina' and gave her a small nod.

Then 'Tina' began to glow in a bright blue color catching almost everyone off guard, then when the glow died down where 'Tina' was standing, was a red and white dragoness floating, this dragon was our friend, Latias. May looked like she had just seen a ghost. Dawn was in total awe at the figure before her. Cilan was amazed never did he believe that he in the would be in the presents of a eon dragoness.

Iris was amazed at the dragon as well, she was trying to be a dragon master, but never would she have known that she would see this dragon in her life. Clement was speechless beyond belief. Serena saw the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Bonnie and Max were amazed. Then Max spoke up.

"Amazing! I cannot believe that the stories I read about this place are true. But wait, does that mean that the Soul Dew is...?"

"Yes Max, Latias' brother, Latios is..." Ash started to explain but then he started to cry remembering what happened here eight years ago.

 _'Oh Ash. I miss him too. I wish he was still here as well.'_ Everyone of Ash's friends started to look for the source of the voice. But Ash already knew where it came from. "I know Latias, I know". Everyone was shocked to see that Ash knew that Latias was the one who spoke.

 _'How did you know that it was me Ash?'_ Ash just smiled and looked towards his friends. "Guys do you think that me and Latias can have some room to talk? In private?" With that, all of Ash's friends along with Lorenzo and Bianca left. Leaving Ash, Latias and Pikachu alone in the garden. After making sure that every one was gone Ash finally spoke up. "You don't have to use telepathy Tina, I can understand Pokéspeak now."

Latias looked puzzled. "How can you understand us now?" Latias asked now speaking in her native tongue.

"Well you see, after eight years of saving the world, over and over again, Arceus granted me the ability to understand Pokémon. And after I became the champion in Kalos I felt, empty, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Than after I became the champ I noticed a poster for the Tour De Altomare race and knew what to do, so I got tickets for a boat ride here to Altomare. It was that day that I had realized what was missing, what I was missing, was you Tina. Ever since that day, eight years ago. I knew then that you were different, and I knew that you were the one for me. So I decided that I would call my friends and told them to meet me in Pallet Town, but before I decided to go home, I went to the Professor in Lumiose City and asked him if he had a keystone, that's this stone that works as part of a set able to make certain Pokèmon change, he gave me the keystone, and I asked him if he knew where to find a certain mega stone, but the one I was looking for, but unfortunately, he did not know where to find it, so I searched around Kalos for a few days on my own and then came to Terminus cave there I found what I was looking for deep in the cave."

Ash pulled out a small red box while, Latias was confused. "This is what I was looking for Latias. This is for your species, this is the Latiasite it will allow you to mega evolve. That is a process of evolution that can make you temporary evolve, raising your power to a new level. And the best part you can go back to normal afterwards. So do you want to give it a try?"

Ash asked Latias. She noded but before Ash gave her the stone he said, "But that is not all I have with me." Ash then took out a small piece of paper, one which Latias recognized as the picture she gave him eight years ago. "You remember that day, don't you?" Latias nodded and Ash continued to speak. "At first I thought it was Bianca that gave me this, but two years after I got this I realized that it was you who gave me this, wasn't it?"

She gave a small nod stating that he was correct. Then just as Latias was about to speak a smoke bomb came out of nowhere. "No, not here, not now! Pikachu! Latias!" Ash yelled angrily, as a pair of robotic arms came and grabbed Pikachu and Latias and trapped them inside of a metal cage.

"Ash help us!" Screamed Latias.

"Ugh, I am really getting sick and tired of these idiots already!" Pikachu said as he tried to break out with an Iron Tail, but failed as did whatever Tina tried to do. Ash growled and said with anger in his eyes and voice, "Ugh, Don't you three ever quit!?" Then Ash heard a familiar set of laughter.

"Listen, is that a twerp I hear?" Asked a girl with a serious need of a hair cut, Jessie.

"It speaking to me loud and clear." Said a blue short haired man, James

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Said a talking cat that walked on his hind legs, this was Meowth.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbeffet" Said Wobbeffet, while giving off a salute.

Ash was to put it lightly, angry. "Team Rocket you have picked the wrong day to mess with me." Ash said in a threatening voice with his hands clenched, and shaking while full of rage.

Then Jessie said, "Hahahaha, you are in no place to be making threats twerp, our new Zygardeatron 3000 is completely invincible, you can do nothing to save your friends, so just do yourself a favor, and hand over all your Pokémon and we'll be on our way!" The robot was a large green mech that looked much like Zygarde's complete form, but much more mechanical and had a bright red R on its chest. It would make the real Zygarde feel insulted, very insulted, and angry.

Just then, Ash's friends came in and ready to help out when Misty said, "Team Rocket you have no reason to be here." Misty said and was about to send out Gyarados when Ash put his hands in front of her.

"No, this is only between us." Ash said.

"But Ash..." Misty started but was interrupted by Ash.

"No Misty." He said in a calm voice. "They come in here disturb the peacefulness of secret garden and take the girl I love and my partner, Pikachu, whom without, I would not be here today, and they think that I will let them get away with it. They have another thing coming."

Then Z said breaking his silence, "Ash is right, this is not our fight, and besides this time, this has become personal for him." Z said shocking everyone. Ash just nodded and then he closed his eyes and clenched his fists tighter then before and took a deep breath, then he started to glow a bright blue energy which began to cause the wind to circle around him. (Think of when Gohan went supersayin 2 for the first time, or when Naruto, went 2nd stage fox in the final valley.)

"Wha ,what is going on why is the twerp glowing." Asked the blue hared rocket.

"Meowth, whats happing?" Asked Jessie, who really needs a haircut.

"I don't know wat to tell yea, da tworp has never done tis before." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket, you are about to feel pain unlike you have ever felt before. You thought that Pikachu's Thunderbolt was strong, well, you've never felt this before!" Ash said in a very angry voice.

Then Ash opened up his hands and put them together then brought them to his right side, and a bright blue orb started to form in his hands. Max then recognized it. "Guys, that's an aura sphere!" Max told everyone causing them to be surprised. Then Team Rocket became scared.

"Meowth get us out of here!" Jessie said. But it was to late. "No! You're not going anywhere, now then take this, haaaa!" Ash let lose a strong aura sphere at the cage breaking it. With both Pikachu and Latias out Ash asked, "Pikachu, you okay?" Pikachu gave him a quick nod and said,

"Teach them a lesson they will never forget."

Ash nodded and looked over to Latias. "Latias you good?"

She nodded and said in her native tongue, "End it now."

He just nodded, and then Ash turned towards the robot with anger in his eyes. "Team Rocket, today you have made your greatest mistake you can ever make!" Just then he, once again, formed an aura sphere in his hands, this one much bigger then the one before. "When you're gone, stay gone, OR ELSE!"

Ash then launched the massive aura sphere at the machine and in a split second it exploded but a bright blue light surrounded the robot and preventing any serious damage to the garden. Then Team Rocket flew out of the smoke and completely covered in dust. "How did the twerp do that?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, but I know that my head is ringing. Can someone please answer the phone?!" James said.

"It don't matter how he did it 'cause the outcome of us is the same as always..." Meowth said. Then together they said.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "Wobbe Wobbeffet!" Then when Team Rocket were sent somewhere far far away, Ash's aura calmed down for him to think clearly.

"Ash, what, what just happened?" May asked, a little frightened by the demonstration of raw power. Ash then sighed and turned to his friends and began to explain what they had saw.

"If you must know, when ever I have time off from training or battling I have been practicing my aura powers in secret."

"But I thought that you didn't want to, because it will cause it could ruin your dream of being a Pokémon master?" May asked. Ash nodded and said, "That was correct that was until after the Riolu incident from Sinnoh and Hunter J. That was when I felt like I had to be able to protect anyone, even if it means that I have to give up my dream, then so be it." This caught everyone off guard. Then Ash went towards Latias and grabbed her claw and said, "Latias, no matter where I go, no matter how much time goes by, you're the only one that I would literally die for. You see after I left Sinnoh for some reason I couldn't keep my mind off of you, but I wasn't ready to come back to find out, because I have not grown strong enough yet, but after I became the Kalos champ my mind kept coming back to you, and these feelings were stronger then ever. You see, you mean everything to me, ever since we first met eight years ago, I felt like that every time we were apart I would lose my mind. But after what happened to Latios, I couldn't bring myself to ask you to come with me. But I couldn't stay here I was not yet ready to stop traveling, but I knew that as long as you were safe here, I could sleep peacefully.

So you see, when I found out that I had the power of aura in me, back at the Cameran Palace, I knew that I had a way to protect you and all of my friends, so for the next few years I would go out and practice my aura skills in secret, and so after five years of training, you saw the results. Now then, I would like to ask you a question. Latias, after eight years since I left here, would you make me complete and, "

Ash paused and looked around him and saw Serena and she looked like she understood what Ash was gonna ask the Eon dragoness. "Latias, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Latias thought that she felt her heart stop from the question. Everyone else was shocked minus Lorenzo, Bianca, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu and of course Zygarde.

Max thought that this was ridiculous. Bonnie thought that it was kind cute. Serena seamed a little jealous, but she understood she had a felling that this was more then just a trip to see a friend. May, Dawn and Iris seemed to understand as well. Cilan thought it was the most interesting ingredient to the spice of life.

Misty was smiling, knowing that no matter what some might say, she knew that Latias would say yes. Clement thought that Bonnie might take this the wrong way and try to set him up with a Pokémon as well. Then after a few minutes of silence Tina said, _'Ash, for so long, I thought that you would not accept my love, but never would I thought that you would be the one to ask this question. But, Yes! Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend and you, my boyfriend, as long as you are always with me'._ Latias then gave Ash a great big hug.

Ash felt like his heart skipped a beat. Then in a loving in brace the two kissed each other lovingly. Then all the females around were all tearily eyed and the boys were proud.(Well, all but Brock that is. But Croagunk took care of him before he became a problem, but no one seemed noticed, or cared. Oh well. ^^;)

Pikachu seemed to be proud of his friend, after so long of being in denial, he has finally admitted his love for Latias. "Everyone," Ash spoke up after kissing his new girlfriend. "me and Latias will be heading out for a while, is that okay with you guys?" But before anyone could say anything Latias spoke up.

 _'Ash wait. Before we do this I need to ask you something. Something important.'_ Latias said. "What do you need my sweaty pie?" Ash asked in a beautiful tone that made Latias's heart melt. _'Aw, now that is totally cute, ain't it?'_ Said a mysterious voice. Everyone looked for the source of the voice, but Max knew right away who's voice that was.

"Jiriachi, is that you my friend?" Max asked. Then another voice spoke. "Mama, mama it's so good to see you again." May looked around for the source of the second voice. "Manaphy, is that you?" Everyone was looking around for the two mythical Pokémon that have now been identified. Ash stepped away from his girlfriend for a moment and used his aura sight, (it was the first technique he had learned from his training).

"Jiriachi, Manaphy, you do realise that it's rude to spy on people, right? Now than, why don't you two come out from hiding." Just then Jiriachi and Manaphy stepped out from where they were hiding , Manaphy was in the lake, while Jiriachi came out from behind a nearby tree. Ash then said, "You do realize that was a bit rude you know that right, Jiriachi?" Ash asked the small wish granter Pokémon.

"Jirachi what are you doing here?" Max asked extremely happy to see his friend.

 _'Well you see wish maker, Arceus actually sent us here, and we did not want to miss a chance to see you all again, I missed you the most Max.'_ Max was crying tears of joy to see his best friend again.

"And I just couldn't miss a chance ether May. You are my mother after all." Said the seafaring pokemon. May to was crying.

"Oh, Manaphy I missed you too. I hope we are never apart again."

While those four are getting all emotional, Ash went back to Latias and asked, "Wasn't there something you were gonna ask me, sweetheart?" Latias then snapped back into reality remembered what she needed to ask him.

 _'Yes. Ash can come with me to the Soul Dew, please?'_ Ash took a minute to think about what his girlfriend had just asked him to do.

"What do you mean, Latias?" Ash asked.

 _'_ _You see, yesterday me, Bianca and Lorenzo were near the Soul Dew, then I felt a strange presence nearby I grew weak and I passed out and found myself talking to my brother. He said that I should bring you to the Soul Dew and you would know what to do. Other than that I don't know what he meant.'_

Ash took a moment but he said, "I will do it for you my sweet pea. Everyone can you wait here, we will be back as soon as we can okay?" Everyone else nodded. And with that both Ash and Latias went towards the Soul Dew. While friends, old and new got to know each other.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well then, how was that for an emotional chapter? And yes, I did have Team Rocket use their motto form Unova, I thought that it was the best fitting one for this chapter, what do you think Kurivolt?**

 **Kurivolt: Well I thought that it was very, exciting.**

 **Me: Yes I have to agree, oh and by the way, the mega stone was never given to Tina because of Team Rocket, but it will not be seen until a future chapter. By the way, if anyone can make me a cover for this story, I would most appreciate it. So as always read and review, and DarkFoxKit, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, I know that my previous chapters were, iffy but, I just started publishing yesterday, so yeah.**

 **Kurivolt: Yeah, this kid is ADHD and completely crazy by all means.**

 **Me: HEY! You know you shouldn't tell people what they already should know, anyways, I need two things, first, if any of you guys would like to, can you make me a cover page for this story, the one I am using now is just a symbol of Chaos, not that is wrong or anything but, I would like to have a real cover for this story, and secondary, what do you guys think of this story so far? I mean it just started and the Rockets have already...**

 **Gets interrupted by the roof coming down with two humans and one Meowth standing in the smoke, James started to speak, "cough, cough, alright you twerp, how dare you send us blasting off like that? Why I outta... " James gets interrupted by Thechaosmaster.**

 **Thechaosmaster: FINAL CHAOS!**

 **just then a bright white light came from Thechaosmaster's hands and then he launched it at the rockets and sent blasting off again without saying another word. Thechaosmaster then looks up to the viewers and says,**

 **Thechaosmaster: Sorry about that everyone, I guess I didn't exactly caculate when and where those three were going land.**

 **Kurivolt: Uhh, yeah, he he, so anyways, Chaos, do you think we should rap this up?**

 **Me: Yeah, I think you're right. Anyways I am always here, Because I have graduated from high school. So now then, what do guys think is going to happen next? and as I have said before, I have already written a total of TWENTY FIVE chapters for this story so far, but if you guys would like I could change some of them, just leave your advice in the reviews and I will come back to you. now I would like to thank all of those who have been reading this story and would like to give a big thumbs up to you all, oh before I forget, I need a proof reader, and if anyone can, tell me how to choose one, and tell me who wants to be my proof reader, leave you name and instructions in the reviews, so don't forget to read and review, anyways, as always I'm Thechaosmaster and this is my new muse Kurivolt and it is time for me to leave, so, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. Resurrecting an eon

**Chapter 4: Resurrecting an eon**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome back to a Brave New Journey, now as you may have already guesed by the title of this chapter something big is going to be happening tt the Soul Dew, now don't worry this chapter may be short but it will be good. Now for those who have been living under a rock Patrick Star-style go and watch the fifth pokèmon movie, because if you have never watched that movie then that must mean one of two things, first: you have never even watched the pokèmon movies and don't care about them, or it means that you have truly been living under a rock for over thirteen years.**

 **Kurivolt: Sorry every one about how Chaos is acting, he had some trouble logging onto the website afew days ago and forgot his password.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Kurivolt! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that! (Looks back to the viewers and rubs the back of his head.) He he, anyway, today is September first that means back to School is now in session, now then before we get this story moving I am going to tell you guys something about my uploading schedule, last month I published a total of three chapters in two days. This month, I will be publishing three chapters over the course of the month, this is the first chapter. Now, you might be wondering why would I be doing this? That is because I already have a Halloween special prepared, and it will be short, but it will also be dark, so get yourself prepaired for it, oh and by the way, if you guys would like to get a headache then go and read Ashes of the Past, by Saphronth, it is an interesting story, but can be quite, confusing. But just a word of advice, Beware Squitle. That is all I have to say. Now then I may be somewhat of an adult, but I still cry everytime I watch the fourth, fifth and tenth pokèmon movies, you have to have to be a Heartless or a Nobodie not to feel anything at the end of those movies, and here is a Kingdom Hearts question for all you fans. Who is your favorite KH character, I'll give you a hint for mine with a quote. "Got it Memorized?" He he, now then lets get this show on the road. Kurivolt care to do the Honors?**

 **Kurivolt : Of course! Chaos does not own anything but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company, he also does not own me, I rightfully belong to Konami.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Resurrecting an eon

Ash and Latias had just arrived at the Soul Dew and the moment that Ash approached it, he could just feel the aura just pouring out of it. He knew that something was up.

"What's going on here? I have never felt an aura signature as strong as this one before. But, for some reason it feels familiar somehow." Ash said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Latias asked, being a bit worried about her boyfriend's safety.

Ash stepped up to the Soul Dew and just then a memory flashed back at the time at the Tree of Beginning, it was then that he understood what he had to do. But first he had to see if his hunch is correct. He turned to Latias and smiled at her and quietly said,

"Don't worry Tina, I will be just fine."

She simply nodded and returned the smile, then Ash turned back to the Soul Dew and he put his hands together and did what he saw Damos and Shina did back at the temple in Sinnoh a few years ago, just to see if it would really work.

"Now transcend, the confines of time and space."

Then the area surrounding Ash became blue and when he opened his eyes, his face looked like he just saw a ghost. And he was not to far off, because he soon found himself staring at the late eon dragon, and guardian of Altomare, Latios.

 _"Hello Ash it is good to see you again."_ The blue eon dragon spoke quietly to Ash.

"Latios, its good to see you too. How, how have you been doing?" Ash spoke in a shaky voice not believing what he is seeing.

 _"You might be wondering why I asked my sister to bring you here today. Aren't you?"_

Ash just nodded, unable to speak without making a fool out of himself. And trying not to break his concentration, thus cause the link to end abruptly.

 _"The reason is simple really,"_

Latios began explaining his reason. _"You see, as you have already shown, you have quite a bit of control of your aura, right?"_ Ash then nodded and said,

"Yeah, that's right. But what does that have to do with… Wait do you mean to tell me that I have to use my aura on the Soul Dew?" Latios just shook his head.

 _"It's not that simple Ash, for you see, if you use to much aura, it could kill you, if you don't use not enough it could end up in failure, you need to use the right amount to make this work."_

Ash nodded and understood remembering what happened at the Tree of Beginning and Lucario's sacrifice.

"So, how should I do this?" Ash said cautiously hoping that he will be able to see Latias again.

 _"Your concern for my sister is touching, but you have nothing to fear Ash, you will be just fine. Now then, I admire what you did for my sister and as long as she's happy, you can be with her."_ Latios said, thus causing Ash to say,

"Thank you, Latios. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Latios nodded but then he got up close and spoke in a dead serious voice that sounded like it could cut through diamonds.

 _"I'm pretty sure that I have some idea. But if I found out that she has been mistreated, I will hunt you down and personally hurt you myself. Not even in death can I be stopped from protecting my sister. You got it?"_ This made Ash almost die of a heart attack but he nodded. But then Latios backed up from Ash and spoke with a calmer voice and act as if nothing ever happened.

 _"Good. But I know that you won't let that happen, now then, when you end this connection, infuse some of your aura into the Soul Dew, it should cause it to release my soul and in turn take some of your aura to keep it stable. Understand Ash?"_ Ash just nodded, hoping that everything will turn out okay. _"Now then Ash, go forth and do what you can."_ As Latios said this Ash began to loosen his hold on the connection and then he finally ended it.

Ash slowly came back to reality felling a little light headed. "Ash, Ash are you okay my love?" Latias asked Ash worriedly.

"Ugh, Yeah, Tina, I'll be fine, for the moment anyway." Ash replied felling like he just got hit from one of Groudon's claws.

"What happened to you?" Latias asked.

"Tina, I just had a chat with your brother, he kinda scared me a bit, but I think I know how to help him." Ash said.

"You spoke to Latios!?" Latias asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I did, but let me see if I can help him."

Ash then stood up and proceeded to head towards the fountain and stared at the Soul Dew again, only this time putting up both of his hands forming an aura sphere in the center. Latias was scared she knew what would happen if Ash did not do this the right way.

"Ash wait! Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Latias asked her boyfriend.

"If I don't try I will never know. So I will try it anyway, besides I'm doing this for you as well, Latias." Ash said with a voice filled with determination.

Ash started to infuse his aura with the Soul Dew, it felt like he was being drained. But he saw how Latias looked at him and knowing that she will always be there for him gave him the strength he needed to be tough and stayed strong. Then after what felt like forever (it was only about five minutes) the Soul Dew exploded in a giant ball of light that caught the attentions of everyone who stayed behind and went to check to see what happened. It was at that time that everyone who stood behind when Ash and Latias left showed up.

"Bianca, do you know whats happening?" Bonnie asked Bianca hoping that everything is alright.

"I don't know but..." Bianca gasped at the sight and so did every one who saw what was in front of their eyes.

Hoovering in front of them all was a large blue and white dragon with a red triangle on his chest holding onto Ash, while Latias looked completely shocked. _'Latios, is that, is that you brother?'_ Latias asked her brother while looking at the passed out Ash.

 _'Yes Latias, it's me, and don't worry, Ash is alright just a little drained is all. I told him to be careful with how much aura to use, but I didn't expect to take so much of his aura.'_

Bianca looked like she was about to cry from shear joy, while Lorenzo looked amazed, while Misty and Brock were a little scared fearing that Ash wasn't gonna make it.

Then Ash started to move. Latios carefully setteled Ash down. "Ugh, Latios is that, is that you, did it, did it work?" Ash asked. Latios just nodded and replied,

 _'Yes Ash, it worked, thank you for this, now I can live freely without having to worry about Altomare getting destroyed. I just want to say...'_ Just then he was tackled by his sister who was just happy to have her brother back.

 _'Latias, Latias, calm down! I am happy to see you too, but, can you kindly get off of me, I can't breath.'_ The blue eon said gasping for air.

 _'I'm sorry brother, but it's been to long since I saw you last. Please don't ever leave me like that again. And will Ash be alright brother?'_

Latias asked after calming down. Latios picked Ash back up and said,

 _'He is a brave man, I can see why you love him. And you know I will never leave you again. Ash just needs to rest he should be fine later on. Now then I think it is time catch up, does that seem fine?'_

Everyone nodded while Latios carried Ash back to Lorenzo's house to rest up, while everyone started to tell their stories

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Yes Latios is back everyone, now then I have noticed that I really didn't get much reviews but I have a lot of people who seem to be enjoying my story so far and for those who are reading this story please leave a review because that might make me upload faster or get new ideas, so only two months and fifteen days left until pokèmon Sun and Moon come out to stores, just what will the game be like and what new mega evolutions will come with it. So anyway, Latios is back but Ash is out of commission for a while, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Tour De Altomare race, that will be happening soon enough, but first we have a few loose ends that need to be tied up. So as always I am Thechaosmaster.**

 **Kurivolt: I am his trusty pal Kurivolt**

 **Thechaosmaster: And it is time for us to leave, don't f** **orget to leave a review or else I will gather the Five Pieces of Exodia and come after you myself and then I will say two words**

 **EXODIA OBLITERATE**

 **But no need to worry, oh yeah and go and read DarkFoxKits story the Child of Mew series and Saphronth's story Ashes of the Past and then leave a review for all of us. So anyway this is the shortest chapter but my longest A/N in a while. But if you want my longest chapter then, just wait and keep reading. And don't worry I haven't forgotten abou t Ash's brother, he will be making an apperance very soon some time after my Halloween update, oh and when we get to Alola, I will be needing some Ideas for a rival, his/her team and travel compainions for Ash, and the usual team for Ash, Pikachu is already number one for Ash's team and his girlfriend will be going with him as well, okay I am getting to out of control so best to leave with this so, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	5. Double Trouble

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble**

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster is hidding from Tina**

 **Thechaosmaster: (Looks towards the camera) Hello everyone and welcome back to ABNJ or A Brave New Journey, in the last chapter Ash used his aura to revive Latios. Now I know that there is several stories that has done that in the past but, I just felt like it had to be done. Anyway the reason why I am hiding is because Tina has decided to "play" with me until I bring back Ash.**

 **Tina: There you are. Now you better tell me why you had Ash do that or you won't be able to post anymore chapters for a while!**

 **Me: Tina, I have told you before, even with Ash's unusually large amount of aura, he just couldn't take it, and besides he will be fine. And if I should ask, How many times has Ash ever been in this situation, hmm? And besides, its not even _half_ as bad as what Sabrina did to him and his friends. Now that girl scares me, and everyone, if you have a fear of dolls but you can't seem to remember why you do, chances are is probably because of the Sabrina episode. Oh and by the way, in this story, do you guys want me to make Ashs Squitle obsessed with anything or do you want him to be normal, you decide ****and leave a comment below. Now then Tina, will you leave me be? Or do I have to, drastic measures?**

 **Tina: No, no, I will behave, just as long as Ash gets out of this alive.**

 **Me: he he, Tina, you do relize that Ash has died and came back to life more times then Solomun Grundy, and that's saying something.**

 **Tina: Yeah, you're right. I guess I was being the crazily protective girlfriend there, right?**

 **Me: That is true, but that is not wrong, and I believe that we have talked long enough. See you guys shortly.**

 **Tina: Later, oh Chaos, you forgot to do the description again.**

 **Me: Tina as I have told Kurivolt, my name is Thechaosmaster, but I guess I will have to go with Chaos for now, oh and speaking of Kurivolt, can you do the honors?**

 **Kurivolt: Better late then never, any** **ways Chaos owns nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

After Ash helped bring Latios back from his death, he passed out from exhaustion he was brought to Lorenzo's house and Brock said that he would be fine in the morning just needed a little rest, but Latias stayed with him to make sure he would be fine. While he was resting, Serena went into town to see if she can make her Pokémon more beautiful for her next showcase. May and Dawn went with her to try to find any contest related areas. And Clement, Cilan and Brock went out to stock up on supplies.

Max, Bonnie, Manaphy, Jirachi, Zygarde,and Dedenne played in the garden while Bianca and Latios chatted away. "So what do you think about this, Tony?" Bianca asked while Latios just replied with, _"Well, I guess that things have been fine since I died, but other then that it seems to me that, Ash and Latias are perfect for each other. The fact that Ash used his aura to save Latias, then asked her if she would be his girlfriend, I think that shows how much he really cares for her."_ Latios said after being filled in from the days events.

He was a bit surprised that Ash and his sister would get together, but not that surprised. "Yeah, I have never seen an aura related attack as strong as that one. But then again he was powered by love, and love is a powerful and dangerous force." Bianca said, and she was amazed at what Ash said, he said that he secretly practicing aura to protect Latias, which explains why he never used it or showed it to his friends. If they knew that Ash was practicing aura it would be harder to ditch Team Rocket then usual. And so the two friends watched as the younger ones played together.

«Meanwhile inside Lorenzo's home»

Lorenzo was tidying up the house while Latias stayed with Ash until he woke up. Latias quietly thought to herself. 'Oh Ash I hope you'll be alright. While I am grateful that my brother is back, I don't want to lose you, so please get well soon. ' With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of how her life with Ash will be

«Outside of the secret garden »

"Haha haha haha ha, just wait till we'll get those twerps, they won't be able to stop us from getting that Pikachu or those other legendaries now that the head twerp is out of commission!" Said Jessie with a smile so evil, so dark that it makes Giratina himself look like a harmless little Magicarp. "Meowth my friend, do you think that Jessie has lost her mind a little?" James asked the feline pokemon while they were several yards away from her. "If ya ask me Jimmy, I tink dat aura sphere had hit ter in da head a little to hard, and now I tink she's gone completely Zubatty. " Meowth said felling a little like a scaredy cat at the moment.

Then the two Rocket members then felt a chill run up their spine as they slowly turned around with fear plaguing their faces, as they saw Jessie with a demonic look on her face. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! WE NEED TO GET READY TO ATTACK THE TWERPS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Jessie yelled nearly giving both Meowth and James heart attacks. "Well you see Jess, me and Meowth have been thinking, and we believe that you might be a little, I don't know, obsessive, since the twerp sent us blasting off, by himself I might add, when we tried to take his Pikachu and that Latias." James said.

"Yea, and did ya hea da way da tworp spoke of dat Latas as well? It's as if ta tworp might be in luv with dat dragon. And did ya hear what the kid said? He said 'If you think you can come here and take the girl I luv.' Take it from little ol' Meowth, you do not want to mess with someone who's in luv, or you will get hurt, got it?" Meowth said.

Then when you thought Jessie could not get any scarier, what she did will have make you'd think that Darkrai's nightmares were like pleasant dreams, compared to what Jessie was like angry. Her stares would feel like your very soul was being burned.

James was terrified he thought Jessie was gonna turn into a Gyrados and eat him whole. "J-Jess d-do y-you t-think y-you c-can c-calm d-d-down p-p-please?" Jessie then did something so terrified that I will not and refuse to wright into the story. But what happened made James screamed so loud that some say you could have heard it all the way in the Hall Of Origins as well as all over the globe.

«Meanwhile in Ash's dreamscape»

Ash was very very confused, last thing he remembers was that he helped bring Latios back to life, and the next, he was fighting Cynthia in the Sinnoh league championship with both trainers down to their final Pokémon. With Cynthia using her trusty Garchomp. And Ash was using, wait a minute, is that, Latios? Something was wrong and Ash couldn't put his finger on it.

"Latios what's going on? Weren't we just in Altomare?" Ash asked the eon dragon who just turned around and smiled. Then everything just stopped. And then 'Latios' had instantly turned into Sir. Aaron. Ash was now even more confused. "Aaron!?" Standing where the Pokemon was was now the guardian of aura Sir. Aaron. "Hello Ash, it is an honer to finally meet you. If you are wondering what happened. Please let me explain, alright?"

Ash just nodded. Then Aaron began to explain to Ash why they were here. "You see Ash, when you performed the aura purge..." "Aura purge?" Ash interrupted. Aaron nodded and said, "Yes, the aura purge is when you focus your aura into someone or something that already has aura infused into it, just like you did in The Tree of Beginning. When you placed your aura into the Soul Dew a bit of Latios's aura went into you as well, but your body couldn't handle the aura of a legendary Pokémon so it went into shock and you are currently in a deep sleep. But not to worry, because I can teach you on how to handle and use your newly added aura. And it would be good to see how strong your aura really is." Sir. Arron said.

And so, Ash begins his dreamscape aura training with his new teacher and master, but what he does not know is that this is only the beginning of a troublesome day.

«Back with Latias»

Latias has just woken up from the most weirdest dream she has ever had since the nightmares that followed her brothers death. Tonight she dreamed that she was watching Ash who was in a fierce battle using her brother when he turned into a strange looking human then, nothing, she can't remember anything after that.

Latias thought to herself. 'This is weird, what is happening to you Ash? I miss you.' "La-Latias." Latias heard Ash say her name and became worried. "Ash, Ash please wake up!" Latias began to cry fearing that she would lose the one she loved, right after they had just gotten together.

«Back with Latios and Bianca»

Latios had just finished getting Max, Manaphy, Jirachi, Kir, and Bonnie all to calm down, with Z's help of course, when he felt something. "Latios is something wrong?" Bianca asked the blue dragon of eon. "I thought I felt Latias crying but I also somehow felt Ash's feelings, but they are confusing. It's probably nothing but maby I should check on them."

Latios was about to leave when Bianca grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't, your not leaving just yet." Bianca saying in a demanding voice causing Latios to stop and go back onto the bench they were sitting on.

Just as he was just starting to relax again he had heard his sisters voice again. "Ash, please, wake up, please! I cannot live without you, not now!" Latios knew than that something was wrong. "Bianca, while I enjoy us spending time together again, but there something is wrong with Ash. I will be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Bianca knew that this was supposed to be their time together, but she knew that Latias and Ash are whats important. "Oh, alright, but you owe me another date, got it?" Latios thought that Bianca was joking but he knew otherwise. "Okay Bianca, but after I find out what's going on with those two. Bye Bianca." And with that Latios took off to find out what is going on with Ash.

«At Lorenzo's house»

Latios had just arrived at Lorenzo's place and he knew instantly that something was wrong, he went up to the guest room that Ash and Latias were staying in. But instead of barging in there like he knew he should've have, for some reason he instead knocked on the door. "Latias, sister are you okay in there? Can I come in please?" Then he heard the door knob click and he saw the door slowly open and he saw Latias she had tears going down her face, she looked like a mess. She then tackled her brother and started crying again.

"Oh Latios I don't know what to do. Ash is in a deep sleep and I can't get him to wake up. I feel like my whole world has fallen apart. Latios can you help him?" Latios looked at his sister and knew that he couldn't lie to her. So he turned to Ash and looked at him then turned to his sister and sighed and sadly spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot do anything at this time Latias. I'm sorry but this is something that Ash will have to get out of on his own."

She started to cry again and Latios felt guilty, felling like this was his fault, and in a way, he was right. Then he tried to cheer up his sister. "Latias listen, just because I cannot help him, doesn't mean that he is without help." Latios said. "Sniff, What Sniff what do you mean brother? Sniff." Latias asked still sniffling. "You see Latias, Ash might be in the fight for his life and I believe that it is all my fault. Now, before you say how crazy I sound, just listen for a minute alright?"

Latias just nodded and Latios continued telling her how this is his fault. "You see Latias..." He was once again interrupted by Tina. "Please call me Tina, okay? It is the name Ash started calling me when I became his girlfriend." Tina said.

Latios took this as a surprise with this remark but just let it slide, because he could not stand seeing his sister cry. "Look sister, I may not be able to help him, but if Ash really loves you, nothing will stop him. Understand?"

With all that said, Tina knew that her brother was right, if Ash really did love her, then he would do what ever it takes to make sure that he would see her again. "I just hope your right bro." Tina said. "T-,Tina." Just then she heard what sounded like Ash's voice. "Ash? Ash is that you?" Latias asked happy to hear her loves voice again. Latios was shocked. "Sis, did you hear that to?" Tina just nodded to her brother.

Both eon dragons knew that Ash was okay but were confused. Why did they hear Ash's voice? "Ash, Ash is that you? Please wake up. I need you." Tina started crying again. Then Ash started to glow and his aura began to manifest itself. Tina couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. While Latios thought he was seeing things. In front of both eon dragons were the aura manifestation of Ash Ketchum. "Ash, is that you my love?" Tina asked. "Yes my sweet. But don't be confused, I am still in a deep sleep. Latios you are right to feel that this is your fault." The blue eon dragon dropped his head. "But at the same time it's also not." He picked his head up looking a bit confused. "What do you mean Ash?" He asked.

"Your aura was to much for my body to handle. And it did not help that I was drained from resurrecting you, so I fell into a coma like state. But during the transferring of aura I obtained your aura, your power, Latios." Then it became clear to him. "So what happened is, you now have my aura inside of you. So it it my fault that this happened." Latios said realized what Ash meant. Ash shook his head. "It's not that simple, and no it is not your fault Latios. Let me try to explain. You see..."

Ash explained how when he placed his aura into the Soul Dew that both his aura and Latios's aura converged and that with the exhaustion that he was in, it made him to weak to withstand the access power, and how he is now being taught by Sir Aaron, in his dreams to learn how to control his aura more perfectly and how he can manifest his aura at anytime he wants to, even his sleep. And how he came here to let Tina know that he was okay. But now he needs to train some more, but he came to let the two know that he was okay. But he needs to get back to training. "Tina, Latios thank you for watching over me, but be warned I can feel Team Rocket near by so be on your guards, but don't let anyone else know for now, I don't want them to have to watch their backs every five seconds. I will be fine in a few hours just need some more sleep. Latios, I trust you can keep Tina and the rest of the city safe right?"

Latios simply smiled and said, "She's my sister, remember? And don't worry about your friends, and Bianca and Lorenzo either, they will all be fine as well." Then Tina spoke up. "Ashy you know I won't leave you until I know you're safe." Tina said making Ash embarrassed a little bit. "Tina stop it, you're embarrassing me, in front of your brother no less. Look, just keep an eye on everyone I will be up in a few hours okay?" With that the Aura Ash left and the two siblings did what he had asked them to do.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: So it seems that Jessie has finally snapped. Now some might be wondering why I have made it this way? Well that is because in my mind Jessie has always been the one who is obsessed, in some episodes Meowth and James don't even go after Ash and Pikachu, in fact in some episodes, they, along with Jessie actually helps them out. Now then, Ash is training with Sir Aaron, and by the way if you guys haven't noticed I did do a Bianca and Latios pairing also called Dew Shipping, not much I can say to that, and some one has stated that Ash being eighteen and five feet four inches tall, does not make any senes, so if anyone has a better idea leave a review or PM me. Oh and I will be doing my first poll. The poll is which two of Ash's rivals should he incounter when he returns to Pallet Town? I mean, I have decided Paul and Gary, but if you guys want different leave your answer with the list of pokèmon on them in the reviews.** **So Tina do you feel better now that you know that Ash is alive?**

 **Tina: I won't say anything until I have Ash back in my arms again.**

 **Chaos: mumbles something un describable.**

 **Tina: What was that?**

 **Me: Nothing, anyway that is all for now, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter about Ash not being awake but not stopping training for an instant. Oh and if you guys are wondering why I have done Ash vs. Cynthia that is because I feel the whole Lilly of the Valley confrence was riged, I mean come on, are you really going to belive that Tobias has won all eight of his gym badges with a bloody Darkrai and a Latios? That smells a little fishy to me. But enough of that time to say good-by.**

 **Tina: See you all soon.**

 **Kurivolt: Time to head back into the computor and resume putting out the flamers who think they can debunk us fans.**

 **Me: Good luck, and now then time for me to make like Ash and save the world from the non-believers, and remember Order can only exist if Chaos does as well, so without me, Zygarde is out of the job. CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. Luster purge of love

**Chapter 6: Luster Purge of love and an unexpected alliance**

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of a Brave New Journey, now in this chapter an alliance will be made, power will be revealed and someone will get hurt. But enough about that, so far on the poll for rivals to return the only ones to have votes is Cassey and Bianca, I would like for more people to vote, because even if I dont chose te ones picked, the ones who have the most votes by the end of the year will be the ones who will return for the sequel, which will take place in the Alola region.**

 **Kurivolt: Hello everyone nice to see you again so soon.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Kurivolt what, what are you doing here?**

 **Kurivolt: Well I noticed that you didn't mention the other thing yet so I came to remind you of it.**

 **Thechaosmaster: (face palms,) Oh right, you see guys I had a dream that gave me an idea for a story, what would happen if before Ash's 10th birthday he recived a mysterious box inside it is a gold and black egg with an mysterious stone, and a note that tells he has to look after this pokèmon and become it's friend then after Ash turns ten and he gets Pikachu who won't stop shocking him head out to the Viridian forest and then the egg hatches into the legendary pokemon, Giratina. What do you guys think of that hu? Of course Giratina won't be full size just about the same size as Pikachu. Well while you guys think on that please sit back, relax, and enjoy the chaos, ha ha ha.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the pokemon company**

* * *

«With the losers Team Rocket»

We see James and Meowth cowering for their lives while Jessie has gone crazy. "James me boy you tink dat we should go and ask ta tworps if we can be forgiven?" Meowth asked the blue haired Rocket member.

"I don't know Meowth but it would be better than this that's for sure." James said still scared from what Jessie did him. "Maybe they would be more forgiven if we tell them about Jessie, to tell them about her plans and help them to stop her." James said.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL CRUSH YOUR BRAINLESS SKULLS!" Jessie yelled at the two. Meowth and James then looked at each other and nodded. Then the two did what they thought they would never do, they turned their backs on Team Rocket forever. And went to try to get the hero's to save them.

«Meanwhile with Misty»

We see Misty Waterflower getting ready for the Tour De Altomare race tomorrow, when she heard what sounded like screams of terror. When she looked up she saw James and Meowth running towards her. Misty was about to throw her Pokèball containing Gyrados when she heard James scream,

"Wait, wait! Please, just wait." James said. Breathing heavily gasping for breath.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you two right blasting off right now?" Misty asked

"You see twerpett, after Ash sent us blasting off, Jessie completely lost her mind and is now planing to use an even more dangerous robot to destroy the town and everyone in it, just to get to Ash." James said.

Misty then asked a little suspicious at the behavior of these two, "Well then why are you here? Aren't you three a supposed to be a team?"

James was about to answer when Meowth interrupted him, "Trust us when we say dat Jessie is more terrifying then normal, and dat's saying someting, lady."

Misty knew that these two were not that dangerous but if what they are saying were true, and that Jessie has finally snapped, then they were in trouble.

"You two come with me. And Arceus help you if I find out that you are lying, you will not be leaving here in one piece. Got it!?"

Misty said making the two ex Rockets scared only nodded in understanding.

Ten minutes of traveling through the maze like city the three arrived at the entrance of the secret garden.

"You two, just a warning, the two dragons that live here might not like seeing you again especially Latios. I will have to try to convince them not to kill you, understand?"

The two just nodded.

Misty and the two Rockets entered the garden and were spotted by Max and Bonnie.

"Misty, I thought you were practicing for the race? And..." Max saw that James and Meowth were with her. "What are THEY doing here?!" Max asked demandingly pointing at the two rockets.

"Listen little guy, we know that you have no reason to trust us but at the very least you should let us explain why we are here. Okay?" James said, trying not to sound scared.

Bonnie took a moment to think about this. "Fine." she said surprising everyone, "We'll give you guys a chance, but if you so much as even look at our Pokémon funny, you are getting a free one way ticket to the moon. Got that?" Bonnie said in a scary voice that made everyone who heard it shiver.

"Th-thank you squirt, we are grateful for ya kindness." Meowth said.

"Don't take it as a sign of mercy, after all we are guests here. And don't call me "squirt", if you want me to accept that you want to be good guys, then you will call us by our names. My name is Bonnie and this is Max. Got it?!" She yelled again. Both of them just nodded.

So with that all taken care of Max had Jiriachi get May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena. While Bonnie had Zygarde get Clement, Brock and Cilan. While Misty sent out her Togekiss to get everyone else to meet them at swings near the entrance of the garden.

«Meanwhile back in Ash's dreamscape»

Aaron has just finished training Ash on how to control the legendaries aura and was in the middle of teaching him of how to the aura sight more precisely, such as how to detect aura from the smallest blade of grass to the biggest trees. Even on how to detect a single aura out of millions inside a building. Training was going great when Aaron and said,

"You have done well my student, never in my years of training have I seen someone make progress so far so quick."

Ash just said while rubbing the back of his head,

"Well, it helps when you got a great teacher, and someone to be waiting for you."

Aaron just smiled knowing that Ash has done all this, to protect the girl he loves. Aaron then stopped and the area they were in turned into nothing. Just a pitch black room of emptiness.

"Aaron, why did you stop?"

Ash asked confused.

"Because my student, I have nothing more to teach you. The rest you must learn on your own, now than, why don't you go and spend time with your true love. And say hello to your new guests." Aaron said.

"So they finally showed up?" Ash asked.

"Yes, just as I said they would. They seem to be more afraid of Jessie then Giratina himself. Now goodbye and good luck. May the aura forever guide you."

Aaron said as he vanished from sight. Then Ash felt himself disappear as he was returning to the waking world.

«With Latias in the guest room.»

Latias decided to get some sleep about two hours ago when she heard some groaning coming from Ash.

"Ash, Ash are you okay, are you awake now?"

Tina asked her boyfriend excitedly.

"Ugh, Tina can you get off me please, it's hard to breath with you laying on me."

Tina blushed when she saw the way she was on her boyfriend.

"Ashy do you think we can go out on date sometimes, please Honey bunny?"

Latias gave Ash the most beautiful look that would make one with the strongest heart melt into a puddle.

"Aw, how can say to no to that face my sweetheart. Of course we'll go on a date, but first let us go greet our new guests, shall we?"

Ash said causing Tina to give him a confused look.

"New guests?" Tina asked.

"You'll see when we get there so let's get going I'll race you." Ash asked moving towards the window.

Hearing this Tina gave Ash a confused look. "What do you mean you'll race me? Won't that kinda be unfair?"

Tina asked Ash. Ash just opened the window and jumped out the window. "ASH!" Latias screamed when Ash jumped out the window. But imagine her surprise when she sees Ash's hands glowing in a bright blue aura, and he is flying!

"Well? Are you coming or what Tina?" Ash asked in a teasing but loving voice. Tina looked at him with a face that would make you cry. But not Ash so she charged our of the window past Ash taunting him.

"Sorry, am I going too fast for you?" She said with a laugh. Ash just took after her.

"You are so gonna pay for that, my love." Ash said with a laugh. The two of then racing to the where the others were, laughing from the fun they were having.

«Back at the park»

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Asked a very angry Latios. James and Meowth were frightened by the blue dragon while trying to explain themselves, but not being able to get any success from the very angry dragon. And no one was gonna try to step in between those three. Latios was about to release a dragon breath on the two former rocket members when out of nowhere an aura sphere came and hit the ground in front of Latios.

"Whoever did that, show yourself now!" Latios said.

Then a familiar voice spoke up. "You do not want to hurt them Latios. For as long as they are with me, they are under my protection."

Everyone was looking for the source of the voice.

"Ash is that you?" Asked Max. Just then Max looked up and could not beleive what he saw. May noticing that Max was looking in the sky looked up as well and gasped.

"Look everyone, it's Latias and Ash." Everyone looked up and gasped even James and Meowth's jaws dropped. Ash then landed in between the two ex rockets and Latios.

"James and Meowth may have been part of Team Rocket but why would they come here and ask for our help, hmm?" Ash asked everyone.

"Ash what, how did you get here? Did Tina bring you here?" Asked Misty. Ash shook his head and laughed and said.

"No, I flew here myself." Ash said setting his hands on fire made of aura, and pointed it to the ground and started to lift off the ground.

"How did you know you could do this?" Asked May.

"Do you guys remember the incident at the Tree Of Beginning?" Just then May, Max, Brock, James and Meowth all nodded.

"Well, as it turns out I am one of Sir Aarons decedent's in fact the reason why my aura is the same as his is because in a way I have his aura. Or my aura is identical to his."

Everyone was looking at Ash like he had three heads. "What do you mean? I thought that everyone's aura was unique?" Asked May.

"Well you see in a way that is true but you see when I was in that deep sleep, I was training spirituality with Sir Aaron he told me that I have the unique ability that not many aura users have, the ability to sync my aura to whosever aura that I touch to make myself more powerful and because I grabbed Sir Aarons staff my aura matched his and what little that was left there went into me and I unexpectedly gained his aura. He also said that because Latios' aura is inside of me I could end up be as powerful as him. If not more."

Everyone was shocked at this except Latias because Ash told her on the way there.

"And as it turns out, he is my great great great great grandfather."

Everyone was shocked at how Ash spoke then Max asked, "How did you know that these two were here anyway Ash?"

Ash then proceeded to explain what happened during his sleep and finally said, "I think I will take these two with me back to Lorenzo's you guys go back to relaxing."

«An hour later in the guest room with Ash, Pikachu, Tina, Meowth and James»

"Hay twerp, uh, I mean Ash, why did you stop your dragon friend from roasting us anyway? Not that I'm not grateful but I just wanted to know."

James asked a little confused. Ash replied with,

"Well, I thought it was obvious. I saw that your auras were pure, so I was able to tell that your telling the truth, but just because I stopped my "Dragon Friend" from killing you does not mean that I am going to stop my Girlfriend from giving you a piece of her mind."

As Ash said this the two looked at the one floating next to Ash, and started to run out the door to get away from Latias, who had fire in her eyes. She was told not to kill them on the way there by her love, but said nothing about severely wounding them.

«Five minuets later back in the room»

So after the two Rockets had faced the wrath of the pink eon dragoness they asked Ash, "Why did you do that we thought you trusted us!?" James asked angrily. Ash just then replied.

"And what? Let you get away with harming my girlfriend? Ha, like that will ever happen. Just be happy I asked her not to kill you two. I'm sure that her brother would be less forgiven. You two are lucky that she only gave you guys a burn. I could have let her do much worse, but I thought better of myself."

Meowth was silent for a few seconds then asked Ash something that was on his mind for a while. "Hey uh, Ash?" Ash looked at the cat pokemon.

"Yes Meowth?" Ash asked sensing that something was troubling the cat.

Then Meowth asked, "Well, I have two questions, one. First, how did ya send us blasting off? And second, did ya really mean what ya said bout dis here Latias? Dat you really luv her?" Meowth asked. Ash was taken a bit surprised at these questions but smiled.

"Well to answer your first question," Ash put his hand up and made a fist Meowth and James saw the fist start to glow and then be engulfed in fire. "You see," Ash continued. "I have the power of aura, that's this mystical force that is inside of all living things. But not everyone can see it. And even fewer can use it there are a few exceptions. Like the species of Riolu and Lucario species are born with the power of aura. There are humans that can use aura as well but they are few in numbers. That is how I sent you guys off. To answer your second question, yes, I do love Latias. But please, call her by the name of Tina, understand?" Tina just smiled and nodded.

They just nodded trying not to make their host angry. "When you guys came in here and tried to take her and Pikachu away from me, I've just had it and sent an aura sphere at the cage to free them the sent another one at you guys. Sorry about that by the way, you just crossed a line. That is why I sent you guys off like that. So after hearing about what happed to Jessie I can understand why you guys came here." Ash said.

Pikachu the spoke up. "Yeah, but don't think that just because we let you live, does not mean we have forgiven you easily, understand?"

Ash just laughed at his oldest friend and said. "Pikachu, you shouldn't try to scare our guests. Not now anyway."

James and Meowth looked at Ash surprisingly. "Wait, you can understand what he said?" Asked Meowth. Ash knew he forgotten something.

"Yes, I can understand Pokémon just fine actually. It was after I saved the universe after like, the millionth time, Arceus said that being so loyal to the world and saving it when I can, asked if he could grant me anything I wanted. Now if he asked me that a few years ago I would have asked to be a Pokémon master, but I have grown so much and thought for a while and said, 'I would like to understand Pokémon, so I can be able to get to know them better and have more understandable conversations with them. And be their true friends.'" Ash said

"Arceus looked at me like he understood why, and he said, ' You truly have a heart of solid gold young chosen one, and you are a true friend. Only a true friend would ask something like this, to be able to understand one another. To not have a language barrier get in the way of true friendship.' Arceus said then he begun to shine and the seventeen life plates came out of him and he said, ' Your wish shall be granted young hero.' Then Arceus' aura came out of the life plates and hit me right in the chest and I felt a new power enter me. The power of a god." Ash said explaining what happened that day.

"So twas afta dat day dat you could speak with any Pokémon even without telepathy?" Asked Meowth. Ash just nodded then remembered something. "When we all go our separate ways, you two will be going with Misty to help her out with taken care of her gym, understand?" Ash said. Both of them looking surprised with this. "What do you mean kid?" James asked. "Well, she does need help with it seeing as her sisters care nothing but performing instead of taking care of the gym, and besides you guys will be technically getting a job where you will getting a small pay check at first, but if you two do a good job you might get a better pay, and a place to sleep until you earn enough to get your own place." Meowth and James were shocked that they will be getting a paying job and a roof over their heads.

"But don't think that it won't be painless if you think Jessie is scary, wait to you see Misty, there is a reason why no one makes her mad, it's not just that we all have respect for her, we also fear her too. So word of advice don't make her angry or you won't live to regret it." Ash said making the two flinch with fear. Ash laughed in amusement seeing them like that, then he felt something coming and stood up rather suddenly scaring the two, and said, " You two, come with me, we have trouble." Ash said, making James and Meowth shiver with fear knowing who it is: Jessie.

«Five minutes later inside the secret garden»

Ash, Pikachu, Tina, James and Meowth got to the secret garden to see a giant mechanised beast that looked like Rayquaza. They saw everyone with their Pokémon out to try and stop the machine. Ash saw Max with Kir and Jiriachi trying to destroy it with some psychic blasts. While Misty had Gyarados, Corsola , Staryu, Goldeen and Froakie try to blast it to smithereens with combinations of hyper beam, water pulse, hydro pumps and some well places frubbles while Togikiss was firing some rapid fire aura spheres.

Brock had Croagunk use poison sting and Swampert was using muddy water to try to waist it to ruins. Forrotres was using flash cannon while Crobat was using steel wing, Steelix was using a dig and iron tail combo and Sudowoodo was using double edge, but thanks to his rock head ability he received no damage fatigue.

While that was going on May had Blaziken try to roast the bot with some blaze kicks and flamethrowers, Delkatty and Glacion were using a double blizzard assault, Beautifly was using a silver wind and psychic combo, and Munchlax was using metronome's and out of the odds got oblivion wing, and Manaphy was using water pulse.

Dawns had Piplup use whirlpool, Mamoswine encased its ice armor using wild charge, Quilava was using flame wheel and eruption combos, her Togekiss was helping Misty's by sending aura spheres at the bots head, Pachirisu was using discharge to try to fry the bots power source, and Bunneary was using ice beam and dizzy punch combo.

Iris's Axew was using dragon breath, Excadrill was using dragon claw, Emolga was using electro ball while Dragonite and Gabite were using dragon rage.

Cilan's Pansage was using solar beam, Crustal was using rock wrecker, and Stunfisk was using thunder,

While Clements Quiliadin was using pin missile, Bunnelby was using mud shot and Luxray added electret terrain and some well placed iron tails and discharges to try to knock down the beast.

Bonnie was having Dedenne use nuzzle and Zygarde used thousand arrows and thousand waves , while Serena had Delphox use fire blast and psychic combo and Sylveon used moon blast while Pancham used stone edge.

They also saw Latios trying do do some damage with dragon breath. Ash saw what was happening and couldn't stand it anymore so he sent his Pokémon out. "Greninja come out and use water shuriken, Noivern go and use dragon rush, Halucha use flying press, Talonflame use flame charge." Just then all of Ash's Pokémon came out to join the fight. The Ash looked to Pikachu and said, "You two buddy go get her." Pikachu replied with, "Got it Ash, she is good as done." Pikachu then charged into the fight while Ash looked towards James and Meowth and said, "If you want a chance to prove yourselves, nows the time."

James nodded and said, "Okay Inkay, lets go." Inkay came out ready to fight. "Inkay, go and help the kids destroy the robot now." Inkay just looked at him confused but did so hitting the machine with psy beams. Meowth then jumped into the fight with a few fury swipes to add to the mix. Ash even started to launch a few aura spheres as well. But with all this nothing seems to be working not even a scratch could be seen on the beast. Tina started to help he brother with Mist Ball and Luster Purge combos but still nothing.

Jessie was inside the beast laughing at how pathetic everyone was and said, "Ha ha ha ha ha, You twerps are so pathetic you will never be able to stop me now, and now, I will crush you all! And as for you two," she pointed at James and Meowth scaring them saying, "you will pay for betraying the boss, and to make it worse you team up with the twerps, pathetic. You will pay for that, WITH YOUR LIVES!" Jessie said. Jessie launched a dragon pulse at the two but just before it hit the two, Latias flew in between the blast and the two ex rockets taking the hit herself. "LATIAS!" Everyone Screamed even James and Meowth screamed at what they just saw.

Ash and Latios ran to Latias hoping she still alive. Ash was the first one to speak to her with tears in his eyes. Ash said, "Tina, Tina please speak to me please." Tina spoke weakly, "Ash is, is that you my prince?" Ash said quietly, "Yes, my princess, it's me. Why did you do that?" She just said, "I couldn't just let them die. No matter what they did they did not deserve that. I'm sorry but, but I need to rest, good night, my love." And with that Tina fainted in Ash's hands.

Ash's hands were trembling and his aura started to pulse ferociously around his body, and everyone backed away from him from fear. Jessie to was scared, but she got over it quickly and laughed. "Haha haha haha haha haha haha, I have finally won how pathetic, and you really do love her as well, to bad and now for the dragon! And as a bonus, the Twerp, with him out of the way Giovanni will surly give me a great big promotion!" A robotic claw came towards Ash and the passed out dragon. "ASH GET OUT OF THERE!" Misty screamed trying to get to Ash but was held back by James and Meowth. Misty yelled at the two, "Let me go, I have to help him!" James while holding her back said, "Listen Misty, we know that Ash needs our help, but he can take care of himself." Meowth then said, "Yeah and besides, I'm pretty sure dat you don't want to be near him at dis vewy moment." Misty was just about to ask what they meant when she turned back to Ash and Tina.

Just as the claw was about to grab Ash and Tina, Ash turned around and grabbed the claw in midair and stopping it in it's track, earning gasps from everyone, even Jessie. Ash had a very angry look on his face and spoke, "Don't worry Tina, I will protect you, AND AS FOR YOU!" Ash said as he was then engulfed in a bright blue aura then pulled the claw towards him ripping it off the robot. "H, how, How did you do that twerp!?" Asked Jessie. Ash then turned to Jessie with passion burning in his eyes. Then he spoke in an ominous voice making everyone shiver from each word.

"You come here, once again, and attack everyone, and then try to kill you old teammates," Looking towards James and Meowth, both of them only nodded then turning back towards Jessie. "then when Tina took the hit to save them, you try to take her from me, her brother, from her friends, from her family, from all of us. And you have followed me ever since I started my journey, hunted down me and my friends, just to get my buddy Pikachu, and now you, now you seriously injure my girlfriend, and to think that no one can get any more evil, you then try to take her from me and for what? To get noticed from your so called boss, the same one who, chooses time and time again Cassidy and Butch over you. You, you, YOU HAVE NO SOUL!" Ash yelled, everyone was now scared at the way Ash was acting especially James and Meowth for, they know what happens if you mess with someone in love. Misty was very scared "Ash please calm down." She said quietly. No one has ever seen Ash angry before, he was always the one who was cool and collected, even if he did get angry it was never like this. And that is what scared everyone, even Pikachu.

Ash then exploded with anger, and massive amounts of aura coming off of him. "Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Ash screamed with his aura started pulsing from his standard blue to majestic gold. Ash then turned to Brock his aura still pulsing and said, "Brock, go take a look at her, please." Ash said calmly, Brock only nodded and went to treat Latias. He applied a super potion to her and she seemed to look better but still out cold. After seeing that Brock had Tina taken care of, Ash then turned to Jessie, who was now freaking out. "You, how dare you twerp, I will make you pay for that." She said in a not really threatening voice. Ash's aura then became completely majestic gold making everyone who saw it look in total aw and then it transformed into what looked like a Latios but this was different, it looked completely golden with three shapes on its stomach one was a green triangle on the left was an red angel wing on the right was a blue angel wing. "What's dat ting?" Meowth asked.

"That, is the guardian of Aura's true power. This is the Golden Draconic Angel. " Latios just said. "Who, What are you?" Jessie asked. Ash said. "Who am I? I am the guardian of aura, I am the protector of the innocent, the defender of the ones I love, and the Soul Guardian of Latias, my girlfriend. I am the hero chosen by the legendaries. I am, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Ash said then he put his hands together, thinking it was an aura sphere Jessie laughed at him and said,

"Hahahahaha, this Rayquazabot is invincible there is nothing you can do to destroy it, I made sure that even your aura sphere could do nothing against me." Everyone seemed to have lost hope, James and Meowth thought that they were going to die today, that was until Ash said four words that will change everything.

"Luster,"

Ash began to say putting his hands to his side.

"Purge,"

then his hands started to glow with a bright golden light.

"Of,"

then the light began to shine brighter making it almost blinding to look at.

"LOVE!"

Ash yelled the last word with a booming voice so loud that it made the ground shake.

Just then in Ash's hands glowed in a bright golden orb and launched it at the Rayquaza bot destroying it instantly, sending Jessie blasting off by herself.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF ALONE!"

She said as she was launched far far away. Then Ash took a few deep breaths and calmed down while his aura was returning back to normal blue and then dispersed then turned to Brock and asked while gasping for air.

"Is, she, going, to, be alright?"

Brock looked at him and said, "She will be just fine, she just needs to rest a bit, she should be fine by tomorrow Ash, just give her time. Understand?"

Ash just nodded. While James said, "It's our fault she got hurt if we had just stood back she wouldn't be hurt."

Ash looked at them and shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. She knew that you guys have a bad reputation, but she also knew that you didn't deserve to die. And besides if I know her she will be just fine, but lets head to a Pokémon Center, I'm sure she needs it and to tell you the truth, so do I."

Ash said while everyone else just nodded.

"Hey uh, Ash, what was that thing you used, I have never seen an attack quite like that before." James asked.

"I will explain that when we get to the Pokémon Center, and besides, don't you need to get new clothes? I mean now that you are no longer part of Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

James looked at his clothes and said, "You have a point, alright I will call the only part of my family that I can trust, then we will go from there."

So with Latias being carried by her brother and Ash being carried by Brock they all head to the Pokémon center to make sure Latias and Ash are okay.

While they were heading to the Pokémon center there was only one thing going through Ash's mind, 'Latias, please be okay'

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Okay wow, how about that everyone, the whole James and Meowth joining Ash and friends, and what was going on with Ash, that whole Golden Dragonic Angel by the way, three coockies for anyone who can spot the reference in this chapter, and yes, Ash did just use a version of Luster Purge, it is however my own creation, Luster Purge Of Love. More will be revealed in the next chapter and leave a coment on what you guys think of the idea of the other story and don't forget to vote on which rival should return on my page. As always I am Thechaosmaster and this is Kurivolt,**

 **Kurivolt: Later**

 **Thechaosmaster: And it is time to leave so, CHAOS CONTROL**


	7. An Injured Friend

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Welcome back everyone and happy October first today I bring you all the seventh chapter of A Brave New Journey. Now then even though we should be happy, I do have some bad news, I will only be uploading two chapters this month, one today and another one on Halloween. And that is because I have made a Halloween special. Now then the poll for the rivels has been growing as of late here is the score so far,**

 **Paul has two votes while Casey, Morison, Tyson, Barry, Tobias, Bianca and Gary all have one vote. Not that this is a bad thing but it seems people want Paul to return and I am happy to see that but lets not forget that I need two rivals, anyway, my second story The Hero and The Dragon seems to have gotten a lot of peoples attention and it only has two chapters, anyways in this chapter it will explain more of the Golden Dragonic Angel thing that was reviled last chapter. And for those who did not notice I did a Dragon Ball Z reference with the Kahmahamaha like attack I called The Luster Purge Of Love which was used exactly like how Gohan used it against Cell to defeat him. Anyways lets get on with the show, Kurivolt do you have anything left to say?**

 **Kurivolt: Yes, remember fans Thechaosmaster does not like flamers, any flames you send us will be sent to Arceus to have him decide your Judgement and then will be sent directly to the spirits of Halloween to decided your fate. Enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer means one thing: I do NOT own anything but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : An Injured Friend**

Everyone arrived at the nearest Pokémon center in ten minutes, and to everyone's shock Brock did not attempt to ask Nurse Joy on a date, probably because this was was a serious matter. Nurse Joy was not surprised to see the legends coming into the centre because Latias had been helping her with the injured and sick Pokémon for the past month, but when she saw the condition she was in she knew she had to work fast, so she came and took Latias to the back room to get her feeling better. Latios said he wanted to be there with her, but Ash said that Nurse Joy can handle it, even when she is caring for the other Pokémon. But while they were there, Ash was looked at by Nurse Joy who said that he too should be in bed resting.

So everyone minus the Pokémon, except for Meowth and Latios of course, was in the room Ash was resting in waiting for James to get back who had to call his grandparents to ask them to send him a change of clothes, but not to tell his parents where he was because he did not want Jessebelle to find him. He told them where he was at the moment so he could not be seen wearing the Team Rocket uniform in public. After the call he hung up and went back to the room.

"So everything is taken care of?" Ash asked.

James nodded saying, "Yes, they said that they will send me a new outfit sometime tomorrow. I just want to thank you guys for giving us a second chance, this means a lot to us." James said.

"Don't mention it. The way you guys reacted when my sister took that hit for you guys shows that you really meant what you said. But I will still have my eyes on you for now, understand?" Latios said.

"Oh come on Tony, give them a break, will you?" Bianca said.

"So Bianca, Latios, how long have you've been dating?" Ash asked. Everyone was looking at Ash like he was crazy then at Bianca and Latios, both of them blushing.

"How, how'd, how did you know?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Oh come on Bianca, you don't see the way you guys act is the same way that me and Tina act? I mean, I was dense back then, but even I could tell you are dating. So how long?" Ash asked them again.

Bianca and Latios both blushed with embarrassment. Then Bianca said, "Just about a week, before your first visit here, Ash, but after his death I had just as a hard time recovering as Latias did. But thanks to you, I have him back. So thank you, for everything."

Latios blushed at this. 'Come on, your embarrassing me Bianca.' Latios said with deep red cheeks showing. "Anyway Ash can we get bask to the reason why we are here?" The blue dragon asked.

Lorenzo then asks Misty, "Dose this normally happen around you guys?" Everyone just nods.

Misty then said, "Hey, he's doing what he normally does in his life, no matter how weird it gets, and trust me when I say that."

Ash just nodded. "Alright. Now then getting back on topic. " He took a deep breath and said, "You all saw what happened earlier today, right?" Everyone nodded while Ash continued. "Well, that was a combination of my own power and the power I got from Latios. When I get extremely angry my aura will explode like how you saw and I will change into what one would call my "Aura Dragon" form or my Golden Draconic Angel form, when that happens my aura will greatly increase to mach that of Latios if not more. But it will take a lot out of me, and that attack that I used is called the ' Luster Purge of Love ' it works like a normal Luster Purge but instead of releasing a blast of pure light, it releases a blast of power that comes from true love. The stronger the love between the user and the ones he loves, the stronger the attack. That is why Jessie was sent away the way she did. Because I truly love Tina and all of you, you guys mean everything to me."

Everyone was amazed on what Ash said. No one would thought that Ash would go that far for someone, his friends knew that he would practically put his life on the line for someone but never would they have believed that Ash would go this far for Tina, or for all of them. Just then, Nurse Joy came in and Ash asked her worriedly,

"Nurse Joy how is she? Will she be alright?"

Nurse Joy gave him a smile saying, "She will be just fine and here are your Pokémon back." She said handing everyone back their pokèballs except for Pikachu's who was now on Ash's shoulder.

"If you want, you can come see her, she still needs rest but she's awake now. If you want to see her now you can."

Joy said and with that everyone go up and went to where Tina was to see how she is doing. Ash went to get up but was still a little sore from earlier and couldn't walk on his own, but with Brock's help he was able to stand up then they started to walk to where Tina was resting then Ash said,

"Brock, I think can walk on my own now, thank you ."

Brock looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you sure?"

Ash just said, "Yeah I'll be fine, it's not the worst pain I've felt but it still hurts, but I'll live."

Brock nodded and let Ash go gently and stepped back from him who started to walk normally. Then they got to where Tina was recovering in.

Ash was the first to see her and when she saw him she gave him a loving smile. "Tina how are you doing, my love?" Ash asked quietly.

Then everyone else arrived but seeing the two, decided to let them have their moment. Latios wanted to see her but Tina telepathically told him to back off for a while. He not so easily accepted it and left while the couple chatted away.

"I'm doing fine my guardian angel." Tina said.

"So you saw that, huh?" Asked Ash.

"I may have been unconscious but I still saw everything from my brothers eyes. You haven't forgotten about our sight sharing ability, have you my golden eon of love?"

Tina said making Ash blush before he sensed something and he said,

"You know Latios, you shouldn't be spying on someone who can see aura, you know?"

Latios then reviled himself in the hallway. Then Ash said,

"Look, I know you care for your sister, but you can't keep over protecting her or shadowing her for her entire life, remember last time? If it wasn't for me and my friends, Altomare wouldn't be here today. That goes to prove that you need to be able to take care of yourself before you can protect others. The reason why I can just charge blindly into any dangerous situation head first is because that is who I am, because I will always get myself into all kinds of danger, but the reason why I always pull out on top is because I have my friends behind me to cheer me on when I feel like failing and to pick me up when I fall.

So if you want to protect others here's a little advice from hero to hero, 'don't try to protect others if they are not in danger, when they are in danger, make sure you have others behind you that way if you fall they can help you back up and with them by your side you can reach victory."

Latios just said, "Did you get that off a fortune cookie?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Look, why don't you go spend time with Bianca and the others, and at least give us some privacy? Okay?" Ash asked and Latios just nodded and left, for real this time.

"You would think that after all this time he would be looking out for his girlfriend and not his sister. I mean I knew that he and Bianca were dating the week they started." Latias said earning a laugh from both Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu you think you can..." Ash started but Pikachu interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah I know just hurry up okay? Your going to need to rest for tomorrow's race, remember?"

Ash nodded, "Just try not to fall of the bridge this time okay? I don't think I can catch you a second time." He said with a laugh.

"Hey! That was Brocks fault, if he did not go all goo goo eyes, then that wouldn't have happened understand?" Pikachu said.

Latias looked at the two then asked, "Wait, your racing tomorrow?"

Ash just nodded and said "Yes I figure why not try again seeing how the last time I was kind of cheating with an invisible legendary pulling me." Ash said with a smile that caused Tina to gasp.

"You know?" Tina asked.

Ash smiled and then Pikachu seeming to think that this would be the best time left the room and Ash said,

"Your brother told me, and while I appreciate the help I don't want to be eliminated for cheating, so this time don't try to help me win understand? Just cheer for me that is all the help I need from you. Now then, rest up I will be back to check up on you in a little bit. Sleep tight, my dragon princess." Ash said ad he kissed her forehead.

"Just as long as you return my golden angel of love." Tina said. Both of them laughed at that, then Ash left and Tina went back to sleep.

"So when can we talk to her?" Asked Max after Ash closed the door.

"Tomorrow, you probably couldn't tell but she is very exhausted, she needs to rest. I could see it in her aura, she has very strong aura, almost as strong as mine but she is also very tired, she should be able to leave by tomorrow before the race. Just as long as someone keeps an eye on her, so she doesn't try to cheat again and someone doesn't cause me to lose. Understand?"

Ash said as Pikachu went back to his spot on Ash's shoulder. Latios just nodded remembering the last time Ash was in the race. Latias tried to help Ash win by grabbing the cord that his Totodile had but Latios came to get her to let go, because he couldn't stand for cheating even though it caused Ash to lose.

Latios just nodded.

"Good, well that's that. I will stay with Tina until she wakes up. I just want keep an eye on her until she has fully recovered and nothing else goes wrong. Everyone else you guys should go back to relaxing."

Latios was surprised at the Ash was acting. He thought that Ash was going to send someone to be with Latias for the rest of the day. But instead he is going to keep an eye on her himself, knowing that she needs rest. He secretly smiled as he left to go and ask Bianca on another date. Hopefully, without anymore problems as well, and hoping that his sister would be okay, but knowing Ash, he won't let anything happen to her.

Ash was now back in the room that Tina was sleeping and did not want to disturb her. So he went to a nearby chair and fell asleep there but did not see a familiar creepy shadow next to him placing a note on his lap. When Nurse Joy came to check up on Tina a few minutes later she saw that she was alright she decided to leave when she saw that Ash was sleeping but he was tossing and turning almost as if he was having a terrible nightmare. She went to wake up the sleeping trainer when she heard a chilling voice say,

"Don't wake him."

When Nurse Joy turned around she saw who spoke to her, Darkrai. Then Darkrai continued.

"What he is experiencing is something that he needs to experience. Let him sleep, let him have this nightmare." Darkrai said with a laugh.

Nurse Joy then asked, "But why? Why should I let him have this nightmare? What makes it so special that you have to stop me from waking him?" Asked a worried Joy. (Hah made a joke.)

Darkrai simply said, "This nightmare will give him new motivation to protect the ones he loves. So I'll ask you again, will you let him have this nightmare or will I have to give you one as well?"

Nurse Joy shook her head and simply said, "Alright fine, but just as long as this does not kill the kid."

Darkrai laughed and replied with, "You have nothing to worry about, the kid is tough, he has experienced worse things then this before, and he will become stronger because of it. Now I must be going, I have been gone from my home for to long." Darkrai said.

"Where are you from anyway?" Asked the scared Joy.( Ha another joke.)

Darkrai said, "I am from Alamos Town, in Sinnoh. Goodbye, and let the kid have his nightmare. Pleasant dreams." (Oh God, it's like a disease)

Darkrai said with a laugh as he vanished from sight. Joy was only left with a single thought. 'Oh Arceus, what are you up to? Why give this boy nightmares?'

With that final thought as she did her final check up on Latias, seeing as she was fine she left to check up on the other Pokémon to make sure that they are okay.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well everyone looks like I did it again. Now I know that this was not a very actiony chapter but that is because I needed to have a filler chapter. Now then don't forget to leave a review or PM me just remember flamers will not be accepted and be sent to Arceus for Judgement and then to the Spirits of Halloween for punishment, enjoy the month. CHAOS CONTROL!**


	8. The Nightmare

**Thechaosmaster well then everyone, this is it my Halloween spooktacular, I am warning you, it gets dark here, and half of this stuff, I don't even remember writing so just a word of advice, be warned, it gets pretty dark so without delay here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and this messed up dark and psychotic nightmare that should be a Creepypasta story everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokèmon company**

 **Chapter 8: The Nightmare**

A/N: Warning: This chapter is dark read at own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It was two in the morning when Ash woke up from the nightmare, he had been breathing heavily trying to remember where he was, after a few minutes he calmed down and went into his back pocket and pulled out the lunar wing, which he had gotten from Alamos Town during the battle between Palkia and Dialga. He always kept it on him to prevent any further nightmares, but for some reason it didn't work tonight. Ash thought to himself, ' Man I thought these lunar wings were supposed to drive away nightmares.'

As Ash was thinking he saw that Tina was still asleep. So he got up from the chair he was sleeping in and stretched his arms and legs when a letter fell to the ground, he was surprised to see it, so he decided to see what was on it. So he picked it up, he noticed it was blank with no known address except for the words, ' read immediately,' on it.

' Who could have sent this?' Ash wondered.

So Ash thought about it for a minute then decided to open the letter. Ash gasped at what was on the letter. What was on it was short but made clear what happened last night. The letter said was...

'Dear Ash, it has been a while since we seen each other, but you see, I had to come and give you that dream. Why? I cannot tell you much, but what I can tell you is that it will prepare you for the future. Now than wait until morning before you decide to tell your friends about it, they will need to know. Sorry about this but you needed this. I asked Nurse Joy to let you have this nightmare because you will need to remember it for the future.'

Signed Darkrai: guardian of Alamos Town.

Ash was shocked at what the letter said. 'Darkrai gave me that dream? But why? That was horrible, why would he make me have that kind of dream? I mean what happened at Alamos Town I can understand, I mean he was just trying to warn us about Palkia, but making me watch everyone with me, everyone I had ever met, my rivals, my family, and even my Pokèmon, all die in front of my eyes? That's a bit much, isn't it?' Ash asked himself, remembering the dream.

Warning: gets extremely dark here

The Nightmare

Ash was laying down next to a tree in the secret garden of Altomare, hanging out with everyone, with his girlfriend laying on his lap, and his buddy by his side, enjoying the quiet and peaceful day. James and Meowth were in the middle of getting pounded by Misty (you think of a reason why.) Brock, Cilan and Clement were having a gym leader practice battle. Bonnie and Max were playing with the Pokémon. Serena, Dawn, May and Iris were talking about the different legends from all over the regions. And Bianca was having a date with Tony, while Lorenzo was reading the daily newspaper.

Everything was going nicely with it being nice and calm. That was when everything went south real fast. The sky turned pitch black, the wind picked up intensely, all the Pokémon were fleeing the area. And everyone was panicking. "What is happening? Why did the weather just change all of a sudden?" Asked Misty.

Ash shook his head and said, "I don't know." Then he heard something that made his blood turn to ice and made his heart stop.

"ASH!" Ash heard Tina screamed, when he turned he saw darkness take Tina, and then he heard several terrifying laughs that sounded eerily familiar. Ash looked over and could not believe what he saw.

He saw everyone who he had stopped from taking over/destroying the world from Giovanni to Annie and Oakley. To Archie and Maxie, to Ghetsis. To all of Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Zero, The Collector, The Iron Masked Marauder, The Phantom, and Team Flare. All of the people who Ash had stopped before were now in one place holding all of Ash's Pokémon, his friends, his rivels and even his family hostage, even James and Meowth were held captive.

Then Giovanni said with a laugh, "So young 'hero' do you think you have won this time? You are wrong, very very wrong."

Then all the villains started to laugh at the same time.

Then Ash said, "Let them go Giovanni, they have nothing to do with you!"

Then the Rocket Boss said, "Oh, but they have everything to do with me."

Then Ash asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Giovanni said, "They know you and I have heard that your will to fight, your will to live comes from those that you care about. So if I'm going to get rid of you, I'm going to have get rid of everyone that you ever knew and cared about."

Then what Ash saw next almost made him have a heart attack. He saw all his loved ones die one by one with Pikachu being the first, then his rivels, Gary, Richie, Casey, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Barry, Conway, Nando, Tobias, Trip, Bianca (from Unova), Staphan, Cameron, Virgil, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, and Allan, then his mother was killed, followed by Professor Oak and then his friends Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, James and Meowth, even Greninja and all of the Pokémon he had were killed, even Charazard, then Latios, Bianca and Lorenzo were next. Then the rest of his Pokèmon were killed.

His girlfriend being the last one to die, but before she was killed, she said one last thing to Ash with tears running down her face. "Ash, you were supposed to protect us, why did you let this happen? Why? Don't you love us anymore Ash? Don't you love me?"

That was the last thing she said as she was killed right in front of Ash's eyes. Then Ash screamed.

"TINA!"

All the villains laughed while Ash was in a state of pure shock. He got angry, very angry. His aura started to pulse but not with blue to gold, no, this aura was pulsing black pitch black, Ash had only felt this kind of rage when he was possessed by the king of Pokèlantis. The villains started to step back at the reaction. "What, what is this pressure, why dose the boy have a dark aura like energy surrounding him?" The boss Rocket asked the others.

Then, the Ash that was a hero, the Ash that was always putting his life aside to help others was no more, Ash had finally snapped, his aura had exploded and turned pitch black, and then his eyes turned blood red, he, had become a monster, and then, he brutally murdered all those who had just ended his loved ones, lives saving Giovanni for last. And the worst part of it was, he looked, happy. But before he killed Giovanni, he said one thing, "This is what happens when you mess with an aura guardian." And then he ripped Giovanni in two.

«End of nightmare, end of dark stuff»

Ash was crying for fifteen minutes remembering each and every detail forever burned into his brain, without noticing that Tina had woken up. Tina saw that her boyfriend was crying and she went to him and asked if he was okay. "Ash, Ash is everything okay? What happened?" Ash finally noticed that Tina was awake put the note in his pocket not wanting to worry his girlfriend.

"N- nothing, it's nothing Tina, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Now come on, let's get back to sleep, alright?"

Tina just said, "Ash, you know that I am here for you, you know that right? So please tell me, please?"

Ash was quiet, thinking for a minute and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow, along with everyone else. Alright?"

Latias simply nodded. "Okay then lets head back to bed." With that the young couple went back to sleep, this time without any nightmares.

 **Thechaosmaster Well, I did warn you, this chapter was dark, what did you guys think? Too much? Or, not enough? Leave your review, amd I will see them soon. HaPpY HaLlOwEeN!**

 **ChAoS cOnTrOl!**


	9. The Tour De Altomare

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to my first chapter of the month, and what did you guys think of my last chapter? Pretty dark right? Well how about one that is very bright? That's right everyone, after my eight previous chapters we have gotten to the chapter that I'm sure you have all been waiting for, because this is thge Toir De Altomare race. I hope you enjoy this one, it's one of the hardest chapters I have written. But it was fu to write, Enjoy,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

 **Chapter 9: The Tour De Altomare**

* * *

It is five in the morning, Ash has been up for the past hour the nightmare still fresh in his mind. So Ash now wide awake decided to go out for a walk. He left a note letting Tina know where he was going. So after leaving the note Ash left the Pokémon center to clear his head. Ash had just arrived at the secret garden and he noticed that it was empty. So he approached the Soul Dew, even though he knew that "Tony," who was the name that Latios went by so he could blend in better, knew that he was free he could not help but to look at it. _"Can't sleep either, huh?"_ A voice said shocking Ash.

Ash turned to find Tony floating behind him. "Oh, hi Tony, I didn't sense you. And no I can't sleep. Last night I was visited by Darkrai, who gave me one of the worst nightmares I've had of my life." Ash said.

 _"What kind of nightmare? How bad was it?"_ Tony asked.

"Well you see..." Ash felt like he had to tell someone, so he told Tony about the nightmare and the note that the Nightmare Pokémon gave him. After a few minutes of absorbing the information Tony finally spoke up.

 _"That, was dark, having a nightmare where you are forced to watch everyone you love, your friends, all of your rivals, even your Pokèmon and family killed in front of your eyes, with Tina being last, but before she was killed she asked why you let that happen. Then she died, and then you went void and killed everyone that killed everyone that you loved. That was extreme, even for Darkrai's standards."_ Ash was still crying from having to remember the dream again, but when he heard the word 'void' he asked Tony.

"Wait, void? Whats that?" Ash asked.

Tony sighed and said, _"A void being, is a being whether it be Pokémon or human, that can use aura that, if they experience something so traumatic, something so dark, that it will completely turn their soul pitch black and turns them into a savage, cold blooded killer with no reason or purpose except to kill for blood. It is almost unstoppable, there are two ways and ONLY two ways stop them. The first is to kill them before they turn, but I doubt the my sister would allow that to happen, so that leaves the second option, what do you know about the shinning entities theory?"_

Ash was shocked at this question, but because he knew about the theory from his time at the Cameron Castle studying from the books that Sir Aaron had in his personal library, he found one book that had a picture of him and Lucario on the front cover. When Ash opened it up a note fell out of the cover saying,

'Dear reader and future Aura guardian, I hope that what you find in this book will help you become a true master of aura, what you may find may prove to be useful. Signed By: the first guardian of aura: Sir Aaron.' Ash then opened up the book and started studying.

Ash was brought back to reality by Tony poking him, then Ash spoke up remembering what he had read in the book called ' The aura guardian's handbook.'

Ash took a deep breath then replied with, "Yes, I have heard of a shining being, that is when an user of aura performers the most dangerous technique. ' The self purge.' That is very very risky. From what I have read, if done improperly you could die." Ash replied.

 _"It's not that simple Ash, you see a self purge will either allow your true inner light to shine through and erase all of your darkness and make you a shinning being, but that can only happen if you go deep into your heart and destroy all the darkness. But if you fail to overcome the darkness plaguing your heart, and the darkness overcomes you instead, then you will turn instantly into a void. So you have to be extremely cautious or you could risk losing yourself to darkness."_ Tony finished explaining.

So after a few minutes of silence Ash asked, "How do you know all this Tony?"

Tony replied with, _"My kind have been watching aura guardians for centuries and in some cases became partnered to one. That is how I know so much, because it is my job to know."_

Then Ash said, "So, I guess I should head back to Tina then. Thanks for listening Tony."

Tony only nodded then said, _"Sure. No problem. Though when the time comes, do you want me to tell the others the story for you?"_ Tony asked Ash.

Ash shook his head and said, "No, I will tell them myself, but thanks for offering. I should probably be going now, don't want to worry my girlfriend now do I?"

Tony smiled at Ash then nodded and said, _"Go then. Go, and keep her safe, for the both of us."_

Ash just nodded and said, "I would always keep her safe, even at the cost of my life. Well goodbye, Anthony." Ash said making Tony angry but only said,

 _"Don't call me that it's "Tony." Understand?"_ Ash just laughed and ran back to the center to make sure that Tina was okay.

Tony just laughed at Ash. "You know you shouldn't treat Ash like that, don't you?" Asked a hidden voice.

 _"Yeah, yeah I know Bianca. So how long were you listening?"_ Tony asked Bianca who then came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"I was here when Ash came to the Soul Dew. I knew that I should have left but I stayed hidden because I wanted to know what was bothering him. I had no idea that Ash had such a dark nightmare caused by Darkrai. I just hope he will be fine. A dream like that could cause some serious trouble."

Latios nodded and said, _"I'm sure he will be fine, but for now let's just keep an eye on him."_ The two just stayed there to enjoying the sunrise together.

Ash had made it back to the Pokémon Center and back to the room that Tina was in and found that she was awake and noticed Ash and then tackled him to the ground. She starting to ask, _"Ash what happened to you? I got the note you left. I want to know, what did you have to think about? And where did you go?"_

Ash just laughed and said, "Relax love, I just had a bad dream, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, right?"

Then Tina nodded and asked, _"What kind of dream? Is that why you were crying last night love?"_

Ash said, "I will tell you when I tell everyone else. Understand?"

Tina just nodded at her boyfriend. _"Oh Ash, I am so sorry I almost died but I..."_

Ash just his fingers on her lips, and spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "Shh, don't talk like that sweetpea. You're okay now, and that's all that matters to me."

Tina just smiled at the way her boyfriend comforted her. _"Oh Ash, you seem to know just what to say to me, my love."_

Ash just said, "Well, you do mean everything to me you know? Come on I think we should get going." Tina gave him a questioning look.

 _"What do you mean love?"_ Asked the eon dragon.

Ash laughed. "Well I did promise you a date, didn't I?" Ash said kissing her on the cheek.

Tina said, _"Ash, why don't we wait till after the race? It will be starting in about two hours after all. And besides, then we would have all day. So come on, you should get ready for the race."_

Ash just nodded then said, "Alright but first we should get everyone, I really need to tell them something."

And so the young couple went to wake everyone up, so Ash can fill them in about last night's event. After several minutes everyone was gathered at the secret garden and a little angry about being woken up. Well everyone but Bianca and Tony that is of course.

"Alright Ash, what was so important that you had to wake us up so early in the morning? The race ain't for another two hours." Asked a very angry Misty.

"Yeah Twerp, why did you wake us up?" James asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. Now Tony, if I start breaking down, can you take over for me? This is something they need to know."

Tony just nodded. Everyone was confused at what Ash had just said, but decided to let him speak.

"Alright then, lets get this started." Ash said taking a deep breath and looking like he would start crying at any minute.

"Alright, so last night, after I got back to Tina I had fallen asleep on a chair in the recovery room. At some point during the night I was visited by Darkrai who gave me a nightmare to somehow help me prepare me for the future."

Everyone but Tony and Bianca gasped at the reveal of the nightmare bringers name.

"Yeah, you can guess that he didn't come to check up on me. No, he came to give me a very vague dream. So in the dream it started out peaceful, with Misty beating up James and Meowth for whatever reason, Brock, Cilan and Clement were having a practice gym battle, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena were talking about the different legends of the regions, Max and Bonnie were playing with the Pokémon while me, Tina and Pikachu were laying down near a tree enjoying the peacefulness of the day. Then the sky went dark and I heard Misty ask what is going on. Then what I heard next nearly gave me a heart attack. I heard Tina scream out to me but I couldn't find her.

Then I heard eerie sets of laughter and I looked around and saw the source of the laughing. I saw all the criminal originations that we stopped in our past with Giovanni leading them. But that is not all I saw..." Ash said starting to breakdown and cry Tony asked,

 _"Want me to continue for you Ash?"_ Ash shook his head.

"Sniff, no, sniff, I can continue but thanks for asking though. Sniff, anyway what I saw was that each member of the criminals were holding a member of my family, friends and Pokémon even my rivals were being held hostage then they along with Tony, Bianca and Lorenzo were all held captive. Tina was held by Giovanni who seemed to be teasing me. Then one by one the worst thing that could ever happen happened, they were all, they were all killed. With Tina being the last one, asking why didn't I do anything then she died." This earned gasps from everyone but they let Ash continue.

"That was when I finally snapped and became what Tony said is called a void being. An aura user who has nothing left to lose, one who has just witnessed the most traumatic experience in their life. My aura turned pitch black and then I was out for blood," Ash shuddered. "and that is what I got. I went out and killed all those who killed the ones who I love and saved Giovanni for last. And I made him suffer. The worst part is that it looked like I, I was enjoying it. Then I ripped him in two. That was when I woke up breathing heavily and went to get up to go for a walk when this, fell to the ground." Ash pulled out the letter from his pocket and showed it to everyone.

 _"Ash, why didn't you tell me this last night?"_ Asked Tina who sounded hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. And Darkrai said to wait to tell everyone. But today I just couldn't take it and went to where the Soul Dew is hoping to clear my head when Tony came and asked what happened and I just couldn't take it and I told him. But please remember that this may have been a dream but it felt too real. I think Darkrai gave me a vision. Now then," Ash said as he stood up took a few deep breaths and was back to his normal self. "Why don't we get ready for the race. It starts it two hours so lets go. Tina, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to help me win this time. Just stay in the stands and cheer for me. Okay?"

Tina just nodded and was a little bit disappointed that she could not help her soulmate win the race but agreed anyway. "So Misty, you ready to lose?" Ash asked finally back to his true self, after he had recovered from breaking down wearing his signature cocky smile. And Misty replied with,

"Only in your dreams Ash, I've won the race the last time we were here and I don't plan on losing this time."

Ash said, "Should I take that as a challenge then?" Then both shook each others hand and Misty said,

"Challenge accepted. "

So with spirits high but still concerned about what Ash had just told them, everyone got ready for the race.

Two hours later at the starting line of the race were Ash and Misty are ready to race. Ash has his friend Greninja who he thinks will help him win. While Misty had Gyarados. Pikachu had decided that he wants to be in this race at the very beginning. All of their friends were watching. Even Tina and Tony were watching on the bridge in their human forms Tony looked a bit like Ash but not that much he was a bit taller and had blue eyes but he did not have the hat and gloves.

Then the announcer spoke up. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE EIGHTEENTH ANNUAL WATER CHARIOT RACE FOUND ONLY HERE IN ALTOMARE AND WHAT A RECORD TURNOUT NOW RACERS WHEN YOU HEAR THE XATU, THAT WILL BE YOUR QUEUE!" Just then three Natu sounded off spreading their wings.

"Tu."

"Tu."

"Tu."

"Xatu."

"Lets go."

Ash said as he, Pikachu, Greninja and every other racer sped off to reach the finish line first. Tina wanted to go and help Ash win so badly, but she promised that she wouldn't intervene and would let Ash win fair and square this time. But she can't resist, she had to go and help him win.

 _'Tina you need to let him win this one on his own this time, alright?'_ Said Tony.

 _'I know, but can I just go to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt, or worse. So I'm just gonna to stay close to him.'_

Everyone thought about it for a while then Bianca said,

"Fine, but stay out of sight. And don't cheat understand."

Tina nearly squealed with joy then went to find an empty alleyway to change into her Pokémon form. After she changed, she quickly caught up with Ash.

Ash sensing that a certain someone was near.

 _'Honeybun, your not going to cheat are you?_ ' Ash thought to his girlfriend.

 _'Of course not love. I just want to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. That's not wrong is it?'_ Tina asked.

 _'Just as long as you leave the racing to me. Okay? Just, try to keep me from being part of a wall. Understand?'_ Ash said with a laugh.

 _' Alright by the way your in the lead now you know that right? Oh here comes the next turn. '_ Tina said.

 _' Tina, I don't need a back seat driver. By the way I have two questions to ask you. '_ Ash said.

 _'Well, ask away.'_ Replied Tina.

 _'Well first what do you want to do on our first date? And second,'_ Ash then had a huge grin grow on his face, _'Think you can keep up?'_ Just then Ash sped up and left Tina behind while laughing.

 _'Oh so you think you're funny huh? Well you have no idea.'_ Just then Tina heard her brothers voice call.

 _'Tina, remember stay out of sight and stay clear of the water if you are going to be chasing him. Alright? And please don't bring any unwanted attention to him either. Understand?'_ Tony asked.

 _'Yes, Tony I promise. '_ Tina answered her brother.

"So is she doing what we predicted she would?" Asked Bianca.

 _'Yes, she seams to be intent on staying with him ever since Ash told us his dream.'_ Tony said, James looked worried, he was in his summer clothing that was given to him by his grandparents.

"Jimmy you okay? You seem to be nervous about something, what is it?" May asked.

"Well you see twerp, I mean May, ugh, it is going to take a while to used to calling you guys by your real names. And thank you for calling me by my real name, May it's just that, I'm worried that Jess will return and make everything worse, but as long as we are safe for now that's all I could ever ask for." James said. Meowth simply just nodded.

Getting back to the race we see the leaders reaching the final stretch. Ash, Misty, and Ross were tied in first place and quickly approaching the end of the race.

"It seems that the racers have reached the final turn, and it's no surprise that Ross and his wailmer are in the lead. But Misty and Ash are not going to make it easy for him." Just then Ash and Greninja took the lead. "Oh and it looks like Ash and his Greninja have taken the lead but Misty is catching up real quick. These two are neck and neck. It's a dead heat folks it's going to be to close to call."

Just then both Ash and Misty crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Oh a photo finish, lets look at video feed. And it looks like Greninja inched ahead just enough to win it. Judges? Yes! Ash Ketchum is the winner! And that's another grate race found only here in Altomare."

All of those watching were cheering for the new winner of the race. But no one was more happier for Ash then his friends, but not as much as Tina. Who was back in her human form ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Then after the two separated, the master of ceremonies approached Ash and gave him his prize. The first place glass medallion. Ash was so happy to have won the race. And now he had a promise to keep.

"Come on everyone let's head back I'm sure that Grandpa would be happy to see this years champion and then we can get started with lunch." Bianca said as they approached the entrance of the garden.

"Sorry guys, but we'll have to pass on that." Ash said making everyone looked at him like he just grew wings.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Ash?" Asked Misty. Ash just laughed.

"What's so funny? Did we miss a joke?" Max asked. Tina then started to giggle knowing what Ash meant.

Ash finally spoke up. "You see, I did promise a certain someone a date after the race. So…" that was when everyone put the pieces together.

"Wait, so your taking Tina out? On a date!?" Asked Bianca.

Ash nodded. "That's right. And besides, we kind of need a day together without any interruptions. Now then before something else happens," said Ash turning to Tina saying, "Shall we go, my darling?" Tina just nodded.

Then the two left to go on their first date.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you have it, one of my longest chapters, and next time, we will see how Tina and Ash do on their first date, well hope you chapter this chapter. And don't forget to leave a review, or plement me in a PM. And next time is the first date, and I hope I did fine with it, and remember, I already have this entire story already written out, and I have yet to decide on my uplode schedule I might upload once a week, or more often, and as for my Hero and the Dragon story, that is currently on hold for the moment, I got caught up in Bleach and am already on season two, so once I finish that, I will get back to Pokèmon, until then everybody, I hope you liked my last chapter and this one, later everybody.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	10. First Date, eon of aura

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter ten of A Brave New Journey, in this chapter we will see a bit of romance between Ash and Latias, and also a new power for Ash, what is it? Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

 **Chapter 10: First Date, the Eon of Aura**

Ash and Tina started their date with a lovley lunch at Tina's favorite pizza place where Tina had a large Pepperoni Pizza while Ash had a large cheese Pizza and asffter the two ate Ash paid for the Pizza and the two left with full bellies until they got back to the others for lunch. And then the two shared a heartwarming kiss and then they paid for a godola to take a beautiful tour of the city, Tina was in her human disguise during half of the date. They were chatting for a while, talking about what they have been doing the past eight years. Tina was actually amazed by how mature Ash was acting. "So, Tina want to go for a fly throughout the city?" Ash asked.

Tina just said, "Yes, oh yes, yes come on lets go!" Tina said already standing in the gondola ready to change into her Pokémon form.

"Hold on," Ash said putting his hand up stopping Tina. "We have to put the gondola back first, then we will take flight. Okay?" Tina just nodded as Ash brought the gondola back to where he rented it.

And when the two were in a secluded area Ash said, "Alright then, now that that is taken care of, why don't we go for that flight, and besides I have been wanting to try something."

Tina was about to ask Ash what he meant, when Ash began to glow in a bright blue light. When the light died down, where Ash was standing was a Latios like the one he became when Tina got hurt, but this one was different his entire body bright blue and he only had a raven black triangle on his stomach. Tina was at a loss of words. But Ash knew that he needs to explain.

"You see back when I was out cold after the resurrection of your brother, my aura teacher showed me how to change my form. But not the same way as you do, my form is made completely out of my aura. And also like what hapened when you got hurt, but that was a different situation. Now then, come on, lets fly."

As Ash said, this he took off by releasing a small amout of aura from his 'tailfins', while Tina finally recovered from what Ash had said and then she took off after him.

After an hour of flying around Altomare chasing each other, Ash and Latias both felt like it was time to eat. "Come on Tina, I'm sure that Brock, Cilen or even Clement has already started cooking lunch. So lets go and eat, then we will continue our date if you want." Ash said.

Tina just said in a lovley and sweet voice, "As long as I can spend time with my aura dragon of love, we can rest." Tina said making the aura blue eon blush a deep red of embarrassment.

"Come on sugarplum, let's get going before they eat without us." Ash said.

"But don't you think you should switch back to your normal form before your friends see you like this?" Tina asked a little worried.

"Don't worry love, I trust them to know that they won't freakout to much. But they probably will freakout when they see me like this. But let's find out, shall we?" Ash said and Tina just went with it because, she to wants to see the look on their faces when they see her with a Latios. Then the looks on their faces when they learn that the Latios is actually Ash. She was fighting the urge to laugh, and so was Ash.

«Meanwhile back with the others»

Max was looking at his new Pokèdex that had received from Prof. Sycamore, it had all the new tech and he even got an upgraded version of the PokèNav. While Bonnie was playing with the Pokémon, even Tony was having some fun with the kid. Brock, Cilen, and Clement were finishing up lunch. Pikachu was simply waiting for Ash to come back from his date. James and Meowth getting filled in about their new jobs from Misty.

In a very safe distance away from the garden, the girls were all having a contest battle. With May and Dawn doing a contest battle, May using her trusty Blazikin, and Dawn was using her newly evolved Typhlosion, it had evolved when Quilava was hit by a Blaze kick and hearing Dawns loving words made it possible for him to evolve. And Serena and Iris watching, from a safe distince that is.

"Blazikin, now use Tornado Blaze kick!" May said as Blazikin jumped up in and his foot was engulfed if fire then he begun to do a spin and created a fire tornado aimed at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, intercept it using twin fire punch!" Then Typhlosion lit both of his claws on fire and intercepted the incoming blaze kick, canceling each other out.

Blazikin and Typhlosion were starting to look exhausted. The battle has been going on for an hour now, and both trainers knew that the next attack would be what would decide this practice battle, and they both have been saving their last attack for this. Misty's and Dawns Togekiss and Serena was ready with Delphox and Iris was ready with Dragonite so nothing gets set on fire.

"Blazikin," May said.

"Typhlosion," Dawn said. Then at the same time they yelled,

"Blast Burn!"

Then both fire types charged a blue fire ball in their mouth or talons and launched them at each other and created a massive explosion of fire. Those who were on fire watch made sure that the fire stayed out of the garden. When the smoke cleared the winner of this practice battle has been decided. The pokemon who was left standing was Typhlosion.

"Way to go Typhlosion!" Dawn ran up to her pokemon and hugged him.

May just smiled and took out Blazikin's Pokèball then said, "You did wonderful Blazikin. Take a good rest." May then returned him to his pokèball then looked up to Dawn and said, "I'm impressed Dawn you have seem to have improved since the last time we battled, great job."

Dawn said, "Thanks, you have improved a lot as well May. I was certain that I lost for a moment. But when Quilava evolved it was a real turnaround. So I guess the best coordinator won."

May lightly chuckled and said, "You do remember that this was a practice battle, right?"

"Of course I do, I was just caught up in the moment. I guess Ash has rubbed off on a bit too much." Dawn said while rubbing the back of her head. They both started laughing. As they both headed back to the others to eat.

"Boy, those two are something else, aren't they Serena?" Iris asked after they finally left.

"They sure are. But, I wonder how the date between Ash and Tina is going." Serena said.

"You really love him, don't you Serena?" Asked Iris.

"Yeah, I guess but I can understand why he chose Tina over me. I mean, the fact that she's a legendary Pokémon is probably the main reason. Right?" Serena said. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke up surprising the two girls.

"That's not the reason why I love Tina, Serene." This made the two girls jumped, then Serena turned around and noticed a completely blue Latios with a raven black triangle on its chest.

Serena looked at the Latios and asked, "What! Wait, Ash? Is that you?"

The Latios spoke. "Yes, it's me. Serena, I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings, but you must know this, I have always thought of you as family, but please don't think that ever I wanted to hurt you or break your heart. After I had won against Diantha and became the champion, I felt something missing. Then when I saw the poster for the Tour De Altomare I knew what was missing. Or should I say who was missing. So I got enough tickets to here for all of us to come here." Ash then looked over to Tina who was in her true form and gave him a loving smile.

"So that is why we came here isn't it? Do the others know?" Serena asked.

"Brock and Misty knew, they are filling the others in now. I wanted to tell you myself because I knew how you felt about me. And I didn't want the others to have to tell you. Please forgive me. So are we still friends?"

Ash asked transforming back to his human form offering her his hand.

Serena looked at him then at Tina, then finally at Iris then she said, "What kind of an idiotic question is that!?" She said with anger in her voice. Ash had flinched and retracted his hand. He was scared that he had just ended a friendship with one of his closest friends, then Serena said with a nicer tone in her voice, "Of course we're still friends Ash. What made you think that something like this would end our friendship? Ash I knew the moment you bought those tickets, and said that we were coming here, that it was more then to see a 'GoodFriend' Ash, I'm not blind." Ash then realised that Serena knew all along what he was up to.

"Come on then, the others are probably waiting for us, and besides, don't you want to see the looks on their faces when they see me like this?" Ash asked as he was enveloped in a bright blue aura, and Ash was back in his eon form, causing Iris to gasp, making everyone that she was still there.

"Oh Iris, sorry we kind of forgot that you were here Iris, so, what do you think of my new form?" Ash asked the dragon tamer.

Ash asked the two girls. "No it's okay, and besides this was sort of a personal conversation and, Wait, how we can understand you? Aren't you now a Pokémon?"

Ash was about to answer them when Iris took out a Master Ball, and threw it at the human turned dragon. All that happened was that the ball hit Ash square in the jaw and then, nothing but Ash was knocked back a few inches.

Iris then asked, "Wait, why didn't that work?"

Tina was about to attack the girl for hurting her love, when Ash explained, "The reason why that did not work, and the reason why you can understand me, even though I appear to be a Pokémon is because I am still human. This is only a disguise created by my aura, which is why the Master Ball failed. Because I am not a Pokémon. But that is enough talking, we should get back to the others by now, right?" Everyone just nodded.

«Meanwhile with everyone else»

"Excellent, the perfect combination of skilled cooks and tasty food. Its, exquisite." Said the S - ranked connoisseur said while spinning on his toes.

"Well, we do work well together. But I wonder, just how long it will last, once Ash gets here?" Brock said with a smile.

Then Clement laughed and said, "Well we'll probably find out soon enough." Then the three gym leaders/cooks continued prepping the table for everyone, and a spot for all the Pokémon to eat at. May and Dawn who had gotten there after they had finished their battle just showed up.

Then after all the food has been setup Brock called everyone,

"Okay everyone lunch is served." Then all of the Pokémon came to eat. While all the Pokémon started to eat, Pikachu was looking for Ash when he saw that Latias, Iris and Serena were coming this way but could not see his best friend.

"Well, it's about time that you showed up. Where's Ash?" Asked Brock who had noticed that Tina was here but no sign of Ash.

Just then Misty was tackled by an unseen force, "Hey! Tina was that you?"

Tina just laughed innocently. Then when everyone was present they had heard what sounded like laughter. Everyone was confused on where the laughing was coming from when everyone noticed that Tina, Iris, and Serena were laughing as well.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Asked Misty. Just then a bright light caught everyone's attention. What they saw shocked everyone but Tina, Serena and Iris. It was a completely blue Latios.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Said the Latios with a familiar voice.

"Ash?" Asked May.

Then the blue dragon was enveloped in a light of blue aura. Everyone gasped at who was in front of them when the light faded. "Ash? What? When? How is this possible." Asked Misty.

Ash just smiled while thinking to himself, ' This is going to be an interesting conversation.'

 **Thechaosmaster: Well everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, next time will introduce my first OC in this Story, but you won't know the name until later, Next Time: A New Adventure, A forgotten being, and past remembered. Later everyone and don't forget to review. By the way, if anyone wants to help me with writing The Hero and The Dragon, I could use a coauthor PM me and you might be able to help me.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	11. A Forgotten being and a past remembered

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and sorry for the wait, things have been a bit crazy for me here, but that's not important at the moment, now then here is chapter 11 of this story, and FYI SPOILER ALERT, this chapter will be going to look back at Giratina and the Sky Warrior movie, so if you have been playing Patrick Starfish and livimng under a rock for the past six or seven years and never seen any of the Sinnoh Pokèmon movies, stop reading this right now and go watch them.**

 **Kurivolt: Hey everyone, long time no see.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Ah, Kurivolt. I was wondering where you were sorry about not releasing you for a while.**

 **Kurivolt: Don't worry about me, Chaos, but you should be careful around Giratina, he has been more grouchy then Kuruma, and he's a demon for crying out loud!**

 **Thechaosmaster: Please don't bring him into this. It's bad enough that I got the lord of hell on my doorstep, do you really want to bring a fox with an attitude into our little family of chaos as well?**

 **Kurivolt: Well sir, no not really.**

 **Me: Good, ehem, anyways, in this chapter we will see a meeting with the all legendaries besides, Jiriachi, Manaphy, Latios, Latias, Zygarde, and the Alola legendaries, why is there a meeting? Well read and find out, also if anyone wants to help me with The Hero And The Dragon, leave a review or just PM me, maybe we could try to fix some unnecessary parts that were in the series, but keep the important parts. And NO, I will NOT I repeat NOT be turning Squitle into a fourth wall breaker, or any reality defying moves, and I am only on my third chapter, trying to figire out if I should or should not have Giratina hatch, and when we get to Dameion, can't spell worth S***, what should happen to him? And by the way, that stroy will have Annabel in it when she started her journey, she will have Eevee with her and will meet Ash after the obtaining of the Casqued badge, but sometime after the defeat of Sabrina will she join the Battle Frontier, but I am still trying to write the next chapter, you see for me, some of these chapters can write themselves but most of them I have a hard time doing, this one was the last chapter I remember working one during my last days of highschool, but I was able to write it nevertheless. Well later and see you at the bottom, Kurivolt, if you would?**

 **Kurivolt: right the word Disclaimer means that Chaos owns nothing but the plot and the mysterious shadow, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A new adventure, a forgotten being, and a past remembered**

«Two hours later at the Pokémon center»

After everyone had eaten Ash decided that he will tell everyone at the Center. And so everyone was at the Pokémon center where Ash has just finished telling his friends how he can now use his aura to change his appearance at anytime. He said that he basically has the power of a ditto but much more stronger. When everyone asked why Ash had chosen then form of a Latios he only replied with, "I wanted to chose the perfect form for my girlfriend", which made Tina blush. Then James asked if this was like when Jessie hurt Tina. Ash said, "Not quite, you see the difference between what happened then and what happened now is, I willingly changed my form, back there I had completely lost it and changed with rage."

Then after the explanations were through Ash spoke up again. "Everyone, after some time to think, I would like to say something." Ash's expression changed to a serious look. Then Ash turned to Tina who was a bit confused. "Tina, I know that you have to stay here and protect the Soul Dew, but, I would like you come with me on the trip back to Pallet Town. But if you can't leave then, I'll stay with you here. So, what do you say Tina? Do you want to come with me or do you want me to stay here with you? The choice is yours and yours alone. I will give you time to think. The boat won't be coming here till the day after tomorrow. So you have two days to chose. But know this, no matter what you chose, I will always stay with you."

With that Ash bowed his head respectively and left the Pokémon center. Leaving everyone flabbergasted, especially Tina from what her love just asked her and how he had acted. After a few minutes of everyone seeing Ash act so, well unlike Ash. Then a question was asked.

"So Tina what do you plain on doing?" Asked Bianca, snapping Tina back to reality.

"Oh well, I, I don't really know at the moment. Brother, what do you think I should do?" Tina nervously asked her brother.

"I think you should go with him sis, you have been waiting for eight years to see him again, don't let it slip by. Altomare is safe as long as I am here. I know your worried but you can do this, you have my permission to leave and go with Ash if you want to."

Tina looked around the room and saw that everyone agreed with him. "Alright, I'll do it but please be careful brother. I don't want to see you get hurt again, okay?"

Tony smiled and said, "As long as you are happy, you can go with Ash, but if he mistreats you at anytime you are to come home and notify me immediately. Understand?

"Latias nodded and said, "I'm sure that something like that will never happen, but if for any reason, it does happen, I will return here, but I doubt that Ash would ever even think about betraying me, so I think that everything will be just fine." Tina said.

«Meanwhile with Ash half an hour later»

Ash had just left the Pokèmart with a large grin on his face. Ash had just got a custom made Pokèball perfect for girlfriend. The custom made ball is called, 'the Soul Ball. ' The Soul Ball is a standard Pokèball but with a different coloring. It had a blue top half with a red bottom half, and a symbol on the top that looked like the Soul Dew and a triangle on the center button. It had coasted him quiet a lot of money about a grand total of three thousand dollars, but it was worth every cent.

The reason on why Ash had paid so much for a Pokèball when he could have gotten a Luxuryball or something instead is because he wanted to give Tina the perfect Pokèball to capture her in and it is designed around the story of Altomare. He is going to show it to her tomorrow, no matter what her decision is, he will offer her the chance to become his, so no one else can capture her. 'Man I hope that Tina will accept the offer I had made her, and if so then the two of us can be together and no one can split us apart again. ' Ash thought to himself as he walked throughout the city remembering the last time he was here.

«Meanwhile in the hall of Origins»

Inside the Hall Of Origins all of the remaining legendary Pokémon have gathered for an important meeting everyone except for Jiriachi, Manaphy, Latios, Latias and Zygarde of course. The legendary Pokémon from all over the regions from Kanto's Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, to Johto's Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, to Hoenn's Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Deoxys, to Sinnoh's Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, to Unova's Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thunderus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genescet, to Kalos's regions Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion.

Now the reason on why they are here is quite simple, they are talking about a coming darkness that Mew and Mewtwo have both in visioned, that's been threatening to enter their universe and head towards their world. And it is going in the direction of Ash and his friends. "We should warn Ash immediately. If what Mew and Mewtwo has seen is true then there's no telling what could happen if 'he' gets to them and they aren't prepared." Ho-Oh said.

"Worry not, I'm sure that no matter what happens, Ash will come through like he has before."Celebi said knowing the real reason behind all this but has not told anyone yet, because that is Arceus's orders that is.

"Yes, he helped me see the error of my ways back at New Island" Mewtwo said.

"Just like he did back in Shamouti Island." Said Lugia.

"And back in Greenfield during the Unown incident" said Entei.

"Or the Lake of life," said Celebi again.

"And again in Altomare" said Volcanion.

"And back at Forina and that fake Groudon." Said Azelf.

"And again back at LaRousse City and mine and Rayquaza's battle." Said one of the Deoxys.

"And at the Tree Of Beginning." Said Mew.

"And again at Samaiya." Said Uxie who knew the truth as well but that is because he is the being of knowledge and nothing happens that he doesn't know about.

"And Alamos town." said Palkia.

"And just like in the Gracidia Flower garden." Said Giratina.

"And in Michina" Dialga said.

"And Crown City" said Celebi once again.

"And again at Eindoak Town, where Reshiram and Zekrom both worked with humans to save the people of the Vail." Said Victini.

"Then came the Full Court incident." Said Keldeo.

"Then New Tork city." Said one of the Genescet,

"The all Earth Forrest." Said Diancie.

"And finally at Dahara City where most of us were changed to be evil by shadow, while Hoopa called forth others to help out. But in the end too many of us were called forth and almost destroyed the tower and killed the human and Hoopa, but I was able to get there just in time to stop it." Arceus said.

"And we all remember that it was Mew and Celebi that were sent there to check up on a strange aura signature that that seemed to be familiar to the one of Sir. Aaron's own that was used to save Cameron castle a thousand years ago." Lugia said.

"Yes, if not for Mew and Celebi, then Ash and Serena would probably have died when 'He' gotten his powers, and now that Ash has gotten his own powers, he might be able to defeat his twin. But let's not talk about this now, and instead let us talk about how 'he' was released from his banishment." Arceus said, not liking to have to lie to the others about the truth about what had really happened that day. The only ones that know the truth is himself, Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, and Uxie and possibly even Zygarde. But not the others, and that is how he wants it to remain until the time is right.

The other legends nodded in agreement. "Yes now then, let us explain about what happened that day five years ago." Giratina said. They all nodded.

"Yes I remember that day also." Regigigas said. Giratina then spoke up.

"Ah yes, I remember, you were able to stop an entire towns destruction and saved Gracidia flower garden." Giratina said.

"Giratina, um not one to be sounding um rude or anything but um, do you think can, um, you resume the story please? If you don't mind that is, take all the time you need." Said a scared Shaymin.

"Your heart is in the right place Shaymin, don't forget that you are part of a group of small legendary and mythical Pokémon and even though you are small you can be quiet powerful just as long as long as you remember that, wars aren't won by brute force but by understanding ones heart. That is why lord Arceus banished me to the Distortion World in the first place, because I didn't know the difference between good and evil. And don't forget, if not for you I would not be here today." Giratina said to the gratitude pokèmon. All of the other legends nodded at what Giratina had said.

"If you could, I would like to here this story please." Arceus said.

"Right, I remember it like it was yesterday." Giratina started to tell the story.

«The Gracidia flower garden five years ago »

Ash, his partner Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Newton Graceland and Shaymin had just freed Giratina from Zero's machine that, if not stopped would have killed him, it was a last minute effort Newton was hacking into the fortresses system and just as the machine was about to completely kill Giratina, Newton shut the whole system down. But unfortunately it also caused the engines to shut down as well and everyone had gotten off the ship just in time while Giratina fell into the water.

By now everyone is back at the flower garden and Giratina after weakly walking onto the surface, has collapsed to the ground and breathing irregularly is close to dying and Shaymin in his sky form goes up to Giratina's back and he says. "Giratina stay with me." Then he started to glow in a bright green light. Shaymin was using Aromatherapy to try to heal the giant legendary.

"Aromatherapy. That's one of Shaymin's moves." Newton said. Then the forest Pokémon started to come out of the forest to see if Giratina will recover.

Shaymin put all he had into the recovery that after he had finished, he was breathing heavily from exhaustion. Than once Shaymin caught his breath Giratina started to move and rose to his feet. Dawn and Ash were smiling to see that the Guardian of the Reverse world was fine. Then Giratina gave a great big Mothra like roar and Shaymin became scared/nervous and hid behind Dawn.

"Giratina! It's Shaymin who made you feel better!" Ash said which caused Giratina to look down on them which made Shaymin even more scared.

Pikachu then climbed up to Giratina's head. Then Pikachu explained how Shaymin saved his life, which caused Giratina to understand.

"Pikachu." Ash said glad that he has a friend who can help others understand.

"Wait for me!" Shaymin said as he flew up to Giratina's head with Pikachu. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Said the Gratitude Pokémon.

Newton laughed at seeing Giratina and Shaymin have become friends. Then both he and Brock turned around to see all of the forest Pokémon rejoicing that the legendary has survived. "Guess they were all worried about Giratina, huh?" Brock said.

"Ah, they would know what was at stake, and just how important the Reverse World is." Newton said.

Shaymin looked like he was having fun, flying around Giratina's head. Everything seemed fine, that was until something bursted out of the ocean. Everyone turned to see what it was, and saw some sort of machine.

"Is that..." Ash started.

"Zero." Newton finished.

Then the ship began to change. It had what looked like Giratina's head, small flat wing connectors, the wings themselves were short with long blades at the edge. With a big blade on the underbelly of the mech. It gave off a mechanized version of Giratina's roar.

"I couldn't care less what they think they've done. No one gets in my way!"

Then the mech began charging a DragonBreath and launched it at everyone, aiming to destroy them all. That is unless Giratina doesn't have anything to say about it, which he does, and launched his own DragonBreath to intercept Zero's, both collided and cancelled each other out.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn said.

"Now Shieldon, Flash Cannon, go!" Newton said.

Then all three Pokémon attacked one right after the other. With combined power of electricity, bubbles and light they all attacked hoping to destroy Zero's mech. But it dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and Piplup's Bubblebeam, but it could not avoid Shieldon's Flash Cannon. It caused a big explosion and it looked like they have made a huge dent, but they only made Zero very angry.

"I said, stay out of my way!" Zero said angrily. Then he drove the mech towards the ocean powering up for something and opened up a portal to the reverse world and entered it, then the portal quickly closed as fast as it opened.

"He's gone!" Ash said.

"He went to the Reverse World!" Newton said.

And everyone asked the same question, "Huh?"

Newton said, "Zero's managed to acquire all of Giratina's powers."

«Meanwhile in the Reverse World»

Zero is flying around when we see team Rocket looking over to see what has just entered the Reverse World.

"What is that!" Asked James.

"Not sure. But it's no doubt sporting someone on the inside." Said Jessie with one of her hands over her head.

"We don't care if you're nastier than we are, save us!" Said Meowth trying to get the pilots attention but failed.

Then Zero looked at one of those crystal observers things, that allow you to see into the real world this one showed where he had just left, with Giratina and everyone.

Zero laughed like a manic and said, "Look at you all in your pathetic filthy world! Disappear all of you!" Then the mech screeched it's mechanical Mothra like cry as he charged up his under blade with DragonClaw and shattered the crystal. Causing a huge affect on the real world.

«Back in the Real world»

Just then everyone felt a wave of energy that literally blew them away.

"What was that!" Ash asked.

"Zero's attacking the real world from the reverse world!" Responded Newton.

Then Giratina roared angrily and took to the sky. He then made his own portal to the reverse world and entered it and he changed to his original form. Then Ash ran towards Zero's conveniently placed hovercraft and got on it and with Pikachu on his shoulder they went off to take down Zero.

"But Ash..." Brock said.

"Wait for me!" Said Shaymin. Then both Ash and Shaymin followed Giratina into the reverse world just as the portal closed behind them.

«Inside the reverse world»

Zero is going through the purple clouds of toxic death saying, "My lovely Reverse World. They won't tarnish its beauty again!" Zero said thinking that he is doing what's best. Then proceeded to attack the real world saying, "The Reverse World's true power will forever shine through!" He said as he destroyed the supporters to the glaciers one by one causing the glacier in the real world to start to move.

«In a hidden temple outside of the flower garden»

Regigigas began his awakening from his years of slumber from sensing the danger to the balance and the moving of the glaciers. The sleeping Regigigas awoke to stop it before its to late. He sat up from his chair and proceeded to try and stop any destruction, but not helpful when you think about it, (his ability is slow start after all,) not the most fastest Pokémon, but one that can deal a powerful punch.

Zero continues to destroy the glacial supports making everything worse. And caused the glacier to begin to move faster then before. Then over head on the hills you see the shadows of very large Pokémon with very large tusks, the mammoth Pokémon, Mamoswine. While everyone was just standing there like a bug on the wall, the glacier kept moving.

"The glacier." Dawn said.

"Its moving. Zero's doing this." Brock said pointing out the obvious facts.

"But how?" Dawn asked.

«Back in the RW»

Zero is watching his master plan through some sort of one way window. "The glacier has lost its support in the reverse world and has begun moving." Said Zero's AI Infi.

Then while evilly smiling Zero said, "Excellent. Just as I planned! Continue to collect data!"

Infi then said, "As you wish, sir." Then with a sinister laugh that would make even Jessie flinch he said, "Perfect!"

«Back in the real world»

"The Real and the Reverse Worlds support each other! Zero, do you really want to destroy that?!" Newton said angrily. Zero's only response was destroying more of the support beams in the Reverse World. Making everything worse.

«Back in the Distortion Dimension»

Then came Giratina, who fired a DragonRage hopping to destroy the machine. The attack hit but that only made Zero mad. Then came Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Shaymin's EnergyBall. Which made him even more angrier.

Ash took a look through the viewing portal and said, "Zero, give it up now!"

Shaymin also said, "Stop this!"

Zero only said, "Why, don't you just understand, I'm protecting this place!" Giratina then roared, angrily!

«Real World»

Dawn called forth Swinub and Bunneary and said, "Swinub, IceShard, Bunneary, Ice Beam!" Then the small pig and rabbit Pokèmon fired out crystal ice fragments and a beam made of pure Ice planning to try to slow down the moving glacier, by freezing the water, but she was not the only one, the other forest Pokémon helped out as well. And it seemed to be working with the combined help of the forest Pokémon, the ice types and Dawns Pokémon they seem to be succeeding.

«Reverse World»

Giratina used DragonClaw to try and destroy Zero's mech but clashed with Zero's own DragonClaw, but Giratina was stronger. That is however, until Zero decided to use his boosters and send Giratina straight into a crystal pillar. Zero was ready to kill Giratina with a DragonBreath saying, "All of your powers now belong to me!" He said hoping to kill Giratina. But he did not have the most important power, Giratina's signature move, ShadowForce, this caught Zero off guard.

If Giratina could have, I bet he would've smirked and then begin to taunt Zero saying something like, 'Oh, what, you don't have ShadowForce? Well it looks like your 'Perfect machine ' is not so perfect after all. Ha. ' Then Giratina came back from being invisible and fired DragonRage at Zero and made a direct hit.

But once again, making him more angry than before. Then turned with a questioning look when he saw Ash with Shaymin flying next to him with Pikachu on his left, Chimchar on his right and Turtwig in the middle. "Chimchar use flamethrower! Turtwig, EnergyBall! Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Ash said as all three attacks were launched at Zero, even Shaymin launched a EnergyBall at him as well. Even Giratina came and fired his DragonRage at Zero. Zero tried to get away but the hero's won't let that happen. Zero and Giratina both fired out a DragonRage, they collided in the air and made a huge explosion.

«Back in the real world»

The frozen lake was crackling and the glacier is not even slowing down. "No use, it's not stopping!" Brock said.

"If this keeps up, it's going to crush the Flower Garden!" Dawn said.

"That's not all that'll be crushed. All the villages and towns just ahead. They're all doomed to be destroyed." Newton said.

"Oh, no. Dawn said.

"How could he?" Brock asked. Piplup became desperate, and told Bunneary and Swinub that they need to do something. Bunneary was angry and fired Icebeam while Swinub fired IceShard hoping to stop the giant block of Ice.

They made a small ice stopper, but it failed. Everyone became depressed. Then they looked up and saw their savior, Regigigas.

"Is that a..." Brock started.

"Regigigas!" Newton finished. Then out from behind Regigigas came a herd of Mamoswine. They all charged down off the base of the cliff.

"Mamoswine!" Brock said.

Then Dawn turned around and saw even more, "There's some more!" Even more Mamoswine came charging down the mountain. So with Regigigas leading an army of Mamoswine they will try to stop the glacier from moving.

«Back in the Reverse world»

Zero fires off another DragonRage at Giratina and hit him straight in the face. Causing Giratina to crash into a nearby land formation. "The Reverse World belongs to me!" Zero said crazily. He began charging another DragonRage and fired it at the crystal formation trapping Giratina in place. Ash and his Pokémon were hoping that he was still okay.

«Real world»

Regigigas put his hands up trying to stop the ice from moving, while the Mamoswine were using their tusks to try and stop it. "Look at Regigigas and the Mamoswine! "Dawn said.

"They're all trying to stop the Glacier!" Brock said. And it seems that they have stopped the glacier for the moment. Then Regigigas started to glow a bright golden color that seemed to be transfered to the ice, causing it to move back.

«Reverse world»

One of the glacial supporters has started to slowly regenerate. Zero moves his ship to the trapped Giratina. Then Team Rocket pops up.

"I'll bet him helping us is not going to happen." Said Jessie.

"Same bet." James said.

"I've got 4-to-1odds." Meowth said.

Then they all said depressed, "Losers take all." Giratina dose not seem happy being trapped in his own dimension. While Zero is smirking evilly.

"Giratina, this will all be over soon." He said almost whispering. Then he began charging what he thought would be his last DragonRage at Giratina aiming for the kill, that is unless Ash doesn't have anything to say about it. With a thunderbolt, flamethrower and EnergyBall combo they destroy the DragonRage before it has a chance to hurt Giratina.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, and Chimchar, use Flamethrower! "Ash said coming to the rescue. All the attacks were aimed for one point, the cockpit.

"Out of my way!" Zero said getting irritated, he turned his ship around to face his attackers. Hitting them with his wings. They were forced off the hovercraft which fell in to the reverse worlds ocean.

"All right, are you okay?" Ash asked his Pokémon, making sure that they were fine. Then robotic claws came out and tried to grab Ash and his Pokémon, but missed him and Pikachu, but got Chimchar and Turtwig. It was chasing Ash and Pikachu. But were fried by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Shaymin's EnergyBall.

"Shaymin!" Ash said.

"A simple "thank you" will suffice." Said the gratitude Pokémon. Ash noticing that Chimchar and Turtwig were caught decided to get them out of danger.

"Turtwig, Chimchar return!" Then both Pokémon were safely returned into their pokèballs. Then the cockpit opened up showing Zero.

"Hey, you stop destroying this place, Zero!" Ash said very mad.

"If anything is destroying this place, it's the real world!" He said, obviously delusional. Giratina roared angrily while a toxic cloud came rolling in, and Team Rocket were hiding like coward's. Zero turned the ship to face the cloud.

"There, look at that Toxic Cloud! Don't you see this glorious world is constantly being polluted? So don't you understand, I'm protecting it!" Zero said angrily.

Ash shook his head. "No! The real and Reverse worlds support each other!" Then they entered the Toxic cloud.

"Ash! I'll take care of this!" Shaymin said absorbing the toxic cloud.

"Shaymin!" Ash said covering his mouth.

«Real world»

It looks like Regigigas and the Mamoswine are starting to have trouble.

"Can they really hold it back? "Asked Brock.

"You can do it, Regigigas!" Dawn said believing in the legendary Pokémon. Piplup and Bunneary looked depressed. While Swinub looked, hungry? ^^'

«Reverse world»

Ash still holding his breath said, "We've got to do something! Okay, Shaymin, use Seedflare now! We've got to knock Zero outta here!"

"I don't think so." Zero said as he attempted to dispose of Shaymin.

But Ash would not allow that to happen, Shaymin dodged while Ash said, "All right, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Oh, really? Your turn to be knocked!" Said as he hit the boosters, only to find himself stuck.

"What the…" Zero asked. It turns out that Giratina is not letting Zero getting away with this. "I warned you to stay out of my way!" Zero said boosting his ship even more. But Giratina is unaffected by it.

"No, Giratina! Shaymin it's up to you!" Ash said.

"I'm ready!" Shaymin said, as he started to purify the toxicity he had absorbed.

Zero who has clearly snapped said, "I have had enough of you!" Began charging one last DragonRage aimed at Shaymin.

Ash said "Now, Shaymin! Go!" Then Shaymin unleashed the Seedflare and opened up a portal back to the real world.

Shaymin was trying to fight the suction of the portal, as were Team Rocket, Ash was falling off the mech.

«Real World»

Everyone was gasping at seeing something. "What's that?" Asked Dawn.

"Shaymin opened up a portal!" Said Newton.

"Shaymin did?" Dawn asked a question that was already answered.

«Reverse World»

Giratina was still holding onto Zero's ship because Ash was still holding onto it. Then Giratina launched a DragonBreath knocking Ash off the mech but catching him in midair before Ash got sucked into the portal. The same cannot be said about Zero.

«Real World»

His ship was now back in the real world and had just taken some serious damage. "Systems Down, systems down!" Infi started saying. As Zero crashed right besides Regigigas.

"Quick, Bunneary, use Icebeam! Swinub, IceShard!" Dawn said then Bunneary and Swinub both used their approved moves, even the Mamoswine had a hand in freezing Zeros ship solid.

"All systems have been shut down." Infi said.

"Recover data on Giratina! " Zero said seemingly unworried.

"All systems down. Unable to recover."

This shocked Zero. "Oh, no!" He said.

"All systems Down." Infi kept repeating until the ship lost power.

Then Zero smiled a weak smile and said, "Every single one of my glorious plans - they're ruined." Then the Ship lost all power.

«Reverse World»

Shaymin was still fighting the suction of the portal but was eventually sucked up and brought back to the real world. Team Rocket were still somehow able to hold on for so long, but their luck had finally ran out. And they even had time to say their last words,

"Lousy weather for flying!" And then, they were Blasting off again!

«Real World»

Shaymin has just landed on the glacier and is sliding down the cold surface, "I am really not that good in the cold!" Shaymin said as he slid off a the berg and reverted back to land form. Scared as can be, Shaymin had almost hit the ground, but Dawn came and caught Shaymin.

"Shaymin, are you okay?" Asked Dawn.

"I am the teensiest bit scared." Said the no longer the brave and strong Shaymin.

"Where's Ash and Pikachu?" Dawn asked in a worrying voice.

"They must still be there!" Shaymin said scared for the safety of their friends.

«Reverse World»

Giratina along with his 'Passengers' were flying around the reverse world, correcting the harm that Zero has done to it. With the fact that Giratina is the master of the reverse world he has the power to restore what was destroyed. Giratina then started to restore all of the crystals, which means that Regigigas can stop pushing the glacier.

«Real world»

"It stopped." Dawn said stating the obvious. Then a familiar portal opened up, one made by Giratina.

"What's that?" Brock asked. Then out came Giratina along with Ash and Pikachu. Ash was waving towards his friends,

"Hello, down there! Dawn! Hey, Brock!" Ash said even Pikachu was happy to see everyone.

"It"s Ash!" Dawn said once again stating the obvious. Giratina then landed and allowed Ash and Pikachu to get off safely.

"Yeah!" Ash said as he jumped off Giratina's head

"Ash, Pikachu! I'm glade you're safe!" Brock said.

"Thanks. Giratina saved us!" Giratina looked towards the sky like he was embarrassed. Then as if sensing something roared and took off.

"Where is Giratina going?" Asked Shaymin.

Newton checked his bag which has all sort of technological gadgets and said, "I'm wondering if Dialga's near." Then just like that Giratina took off and was gone.

«The next morning»

The sun has begun to rise and everyone is waiting for the sky bouquet. Pikachu senses something and notices the other Shaymin started to coming out of hiding.

"Shaymin, are they your friends?" Asked Dawn.

"Sure are!" Said Shaymin.

Then Ash spoke, "It's a good thing we weren't late."

"True, thanks to you all!" Shaymin said looking like he was very happy. Then everyone stared to watch the sunrise. With the sunrise the Gracidia Flowers started to bloom.

"Quick, look!" Said Newton then everyone turned around to see.

"It's the Gracidia Flowers!" Brock said.

"Beautiful!" Dawn said seeing the sea of flowers bloom.

"Shaymin, it's awesome that we get to see this!" Ash said.

"Does that mean you're grateful for Shaymin?" Shaymin asked in the third person.

"Yeah, you bet I'm grateful. " Ash said. Shaymin then started crying.

"Ash, I must say that I'm grateful to you too. Ash, Dawn, all of you I guess this is goodbye." Shaymin said now completely crying.

"Yeah, we know." Ash said seeming to be sad. Shaymin then started to walk down to the Gracidia flowers but stopped and said,

"Ash, Dawn, all of you I'll never forget you." Shaymin said.

"Oh, Shaymin." Dawn said, now very sad. Then Shaymin started to run through the flowers and began to change to his sky form. And took off. Then him and all the other Shaymins began to fly around in a circle gathering the Gracidia flowers.

Dawn gasped and said, "Its the, sky bouquet!" Ash smiled. Then looked at the beautiful sight of the sky bouquet.

"Goodbye, my friends!" Shaymin said as he flew by the group.

"Shaymin, make a pretty garden, and I hope, that maybe, we'll see each other again!" Ash said as he started crying.

"Oh, Ash." Dawn said sad to see Ash like this. "And try not to get lost!" Ash said.

'I hope so Ash, I hope so. Goodbye, and I'm sorry for how I've treated you.' Shaymin thought to himself.

«End of memory»

After Giratina told them the story with Shaymin and Regigigas filling in any holes that were missing, everyone was quite until Arceus spoke up.

"So after what happened in the reverse world, we all know what happened when the balance was disrupted along with Palkia and Dialga's fight on Alamos town, once again leaving it up to Ash to save everyone, again."

Everyone shuddered from remembering the worst thing that was awakened from the disruptions of time and space and the attack on the reverse world and Arceus's reawakening in Michina which caused Ash and friends to go back in time to save the world, once again. But the fact that Ash had gone back in time in the first place caused a darker being to be reawakened. The darkest shadow of the brightest light. Or that was what they had believed except for Zygarde that is but seeing how he kept quite for all these years meant that he knew the truth.

"Yes, Ashs twin brother was begun to reawaken because of all the disruptions in the world and now he has completely awakened he will come after Ash, he needs to be warned!" Lugia said.

With all that said, Arceus said one last thing,

"Before we leave Lugia, you will go to Altomare and tell him, that the world will need its hero once again. And about his, brother. Lets just hope that he will be ready for when he does get here."

Lugia nodded and left to give the warning to the chosen one. Then one by one the legendary Pokémon started to leave with only Arceus, Celebi, Mewtwo and Mew left.

"So, what do you guys think of all this? Do you think that the others are ready for the truth or should we wait until after his brother and his father reunites with Ash?" Arceus asked the three legendary Pokèmon.

Mew said, "I think that we should wait until after his father catches up to his sons. That way the others won't think that we are lying to them."

Celebi then said, "Yeah and besides from what I have seen, his father will see his sons again right after Ash and his brother fight each other at New Island to see who is stronger. Then once everyone leans the truth we will be able to reunite with our adopted family."

Mew just nodded and said, "Yeah ever since Delia met us years ago when we were sick she took us in and treated us like average Pokèmon and not some sort of prise. Then we asked if we could be part of her family she instantly said yes. Then when ever we had time we would always come and visit. Then when Ash and his brother were born we became sort of like godparents and helped the two out and taught them things about us legendary Pokèmon. But it is to bad that we had to make them forget about us." Mew said.

Then Celebi said, "But at least the time is coming that we can be a crazy family again."

Then Mewtwo said, "Yes, that's true and all but, how do you think the others will react when they learn the truth? I mean, there has to be more to this then just keeping Ash safe, so when will we be able to tell them?"

Celebi said, "They will learn when the time is right. But not a moment before."

Arceus nodded and said, "I just hope that when the others learn the truth they will accept why we have done these things. At least Zygarde has kept quite about this, he could have told the others or Ash for that matter, but has decided to remain silent because he too knows what the others would have done if they knew we had let the brothers stay together even though it caused great pain for Delia and the others but, at least this time they could have a chance at being a happy family again. Now go you two, keep an eye on Delia and keep her company I'm sure that Ash will come home soon, and also when Ash tells his mother about his girlfriend at least act surprised we don't want Ash to know that we have been watching his every movement just yet. Understood?" Both nodded their heads and like that were out of there with Arceus and Mewtwo were left to watch how things turned out.

«Out side of Ash's Galaxy »

A dark being just entered Ash's universe. "I have finally made it, soon my brother we will finally see each other again." Said a being that looks exactly like Ash but had red eyes and looked like a shadow. "Ash, I can't wait to finally see you again. And maybe, just maybe we could be friends again." Then the Shadow headed towards Ash and friends.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well then, what did you guys think? I decided to go with the eleveth movie then tenth because of the fact that even though that Alamos Town could have ended in total extinction for everyone but the real and Reverse world support each othetr, so yeah**

 **Now then, what will be the outcome of Ash meeting his brother? And is he good or evil? Dose he really want to be friends with Ash or does he have dark intentions? What does fate have in store for Ash and his friends? And what secret is Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo and Celebi keeping from everyone? And just who is Ashs father? Only time will tell on the next installment of**

 **Pokèmon: A Brave New Journey**

 **Sorry, couldn't resist.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	12. The meeting of brothers

**Thechaosmaster: I'm back, I'm look whose back chaos is back again. Sorry about not uploading guys, things have been chaotic, and more then I can control, if you must know I have been in the middle of moving for the last couple of days and I have had a lot on my plate, I am currently at my grandfarthers house writing this, and by the way, twelve chapters and I am finally interoducing my first OC, who is this new OC? Well his name will be revealed in this chapter, but I call him Derek Ketchum, Ash's twin brother. And we will also be getting an answer from Tina, and you all know what thgat will, oh and FYI from here on out, I am going of cannon, and as I said from my last chapter, I will be needing some help writting these chapters, and if anyone wants to be a coauthor just PM me or leave me a review, anyways I'll see you all at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Derek, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The meeting of the Light and Dark brothers**

«Lorenzos House »

Ash had just arrived back at Lorenzo's house after an hour of walking, but before he even opened the door he was tackled by an unseen force. Ash reacted by encasing himself in his new aura armor which he learned from all his training. But when Ash saw who it was he put his armor down. "Tina? Why'd you do that? I could have seriously hurt you!" Ash said a little upset that his girlfriend just scared him.

Tina was laughing but then she sensed something and became serious. "Ash, I sense something. The emotions I am feeling are somehow familiar to your own. I can't explain it."

Tina said worrying Ash but he simply replied with, "I'm sure that it's nothing, but just in case, keep on guard. I have a feeling that something big is coming. Well then, come on then, have made up your decision, Tina? " Ash asked Tina hoping that she will come with him.

"I'll tell you along with everyone else inside, now, come on Ashie." Tina said as she went inside. 'What am I gonna do with her?' Ash thought to himself as he shook his head and went inside.

«Meanwhile off the coasts of Johto»

Lugia has just left the Whirl Islands where he sometimes goes to visit with his family. He went there to rest up from his journey since he departed from Sinnoh. _'Hopefully, I can reach Ash before 'He' dose.'_ Lugia thought to himself as he was making his way to Altomare he will be there in about an half hour so he has a long way to go.

"Somewhere off Earth»

The dark Ash has made his way to the solar system with the only thing on his mind, finding his brother. He was thinking, _'Ever since the Alamos town incident, I have been freed from my banishment caused by my own mistake. I still can't believe that the legends thought that I was a danger to my own family. But maybe it was for the best, Ash and Serena probably would've gotten hurt if not for the fact that Mew and Celebi had been around when my powers awakened. Even though that we were only five years old at the time and Serena who was only three and was visiting from the Kalos region, she probably would have been killed that day. Then when Mew and Celebi saw my powers they said that I would be sealed away in another dimension far from Earth, and no one will ever remember me until the time was right, but I didn't want to leave my friends and family but maybe, just maybe it was for the best. Maybe Ash would have died if not for my banishment, but by now I bet that most of the legendaries already know about my return._

 _But maybe I can make up for it, somehow. I just hope that Ash will forgive his own twin brother. For we are two of the same I am darkness and he is light, we need each other to keep our powers in check. I know that Darkrai was responsible for that nightmare I felt from Ash and when he saw was himself or should I say myself, killing those who had hurt him, but I now know that that is not the way I should be doing things. Now, I will be reunited with my twin brother in about an half an hour, and then I can meet the one who became his first friend, the one who be came his reason to fight, the ones who became part of his extended family, and the one who became his true love. Maybe if I tell them the true story then they would forgive me.'_

«In Altomare»

Everyone was gathered around the living room all talking about the day when Ash had put his hand up signalling that he wants them to be quiet. "Now then," Ash started to speak, " you all know why I have called this meeting. Tomorrow the boat that leaves heads to Cherrygrove city will be leaving and then we will make our return to Pallet Town, and we know how my mom acts when she hasn't seen me for a while, and thinks that some world ending event will take place, but I don't want to leave by myself this time." Ash said turning towards Tina. "Tina, have you decided on your choice yet? Do you want to come with me? Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

Tina not even waiting for a second to pass answered him, _"Ash, I have decided to come with you! I don't ever want us to part ever again! So yes, yes, a million times yes!"_ Tina said making Ash smile at his girlfriends enthusiasm.

"Well, if that's the case then we need to make sure that no one tries to capture you, so why not prevent that now." Ash said as he took out a red bottom and a blue top lid Pokèball with the symbol of the Soul Dew on the top and a red triangle on the center button. Everyone gasped at the Pokèball Ash has.

"Ash, where did you, what is this, how did you get this?" Asked Bianca.

Ash lightly chuckled "I got it custom made, you have no idea how much this costed, I'm just lucky that Kurt happens to have apprentice's all over the world. The name of this pokèball is called 'The Soul Ball ' it is designed around the legend of Altomare and the Soul Dew. I wanted to have the perfect Pokèball for Tina and I decided to have one made. And half an hour later and three thousand dollars later I got this."

"THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" Everyone asked, shocked that Ash would spend that much for a Pokèball that he would only use once.

"Yes, that is how much I spent. And if you are wondering why I would spend so much on a single custom made Pokèball that I will only use once is because, this one Pokèball will keep the one I love from ever being taken away from me. That is why I spent that much money on it and I would spend more for her, because to me, Tina matters much more to me than money." Everyone seemed to understand Ash's decision and no one asked anything else.

With all that taken care of Ash pressed the button on the Soul Ball turning it from the size of a medium sized marble to the size of a baseball. "Tina, are you ready for this?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

 _"Yes Ash, I'm ready."_ Tina said.

"Okay than, lets do this." Ash said as he lightly tapped Tina on the head with the Pokèball and it opened up with a bright white light and closed in Ash's hand and shook three times not even budging meaning that Tina was not fighting, then it clicked and Ash said "Welcome to the family Tina, now come out." Ash said as he tossed the ball up in the air and Tina came out.

Ash's friends were at a lose for words Ash saw the look and asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Then Misty said, "What? No pose or anything like that like how you used to back in the day?"

Ash shook his head, "That me was nothing more than a kid, this Ash is much more mature, and besides, she is my girlfriend after all."

Misty was shocked at what Ash just said but then smiled at him, "Wow Ash, I'm impressed, never have I thought that you will ever actually admit that you were a kid."

Iris too was shocked, "Yeah Ash, when we were traveling you used to get angry every time I call you a kid."

Ash chuckled and said, "Well, I do remember a certain dragon tamer thinking that Charazard was a dragon type after all." Ash said with a smile. Iris just blushed with embarrassment.

Everyone looked at Iris with a bit of shock, "Well, okay, but you all know that Charazard can mega evolve into a dragon type, right?" Iris replied.

Ash then said, "Okay Iris we get it, and besides..." Ash stopped mid sentence sensing something.

 _"Ashie, you okay?"_ Tina asked Ash.

Then Ash spoke up, "I'm picking up two strong auras, one I can tell right away belongs to Lugia, the other feels like my own but somehow darker, yet also feels like I should know it. I've got to go, what ever Lugia wants I think I should go alone."

Ash said but Tina said, _"If you're going than I'm going to."_ Ash was about to argue but saw the look in Tina's eyes and knew she wouldn't take 'No' for an answer.

"Alright, lets go, Pikachu, can you stay here and keep an eye on the others?" Ash asked his closest friend.

 **"You got it Ash! They will be in the best of hands!"** Ash looked happy knowing that everyone will be safe.

"Well, lets go Tina." Ash said.

Then both he and Tina left Lorenzo's house while everyone else chatted about their past adventures with Ash and how much trouble they gotten into, James and Meowth talked about how lucky they were being able to survive all those times they blasted off.

«Outside Altomare »

Ash and Tina had just arrived at the place where Lugia's aura was the strongest. Ash looked around to make sure that no one was around then spoke up, "Lugia? You there?"

Ash asked hoping that he was not just talking to the sea, then the water started to pulse, and then the water blasted outwards the two were going to get wet, if not for Tina using psychic to stop the water, when Tina put the water down, the two saw the beast of the sea, Lugia.

 **"Hello Ash, Latias it's good to see you again."**

Lugia said in a calming soothing voice. **"Actually my name is Tina, now."** Tina said.

"Lugia, why have you come here? Is the world in danger again? And," Ash took a moment to decided weather or not to ask Lugia about the strangely familiar aura he sensed. "does this have to do with the strange aura I sensed earlier? Why does it feel like my own?"

Lugia was surprised at Ash, he already sensed his brothers aura. **"Ash I'm afraid that..."** Lugia was about to finish when Ash felt that strange aura again. This time it hurt him. It felt like he was being torn apart.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh" Ash screamed gripping his head tightly and falling on his knees, this caused Tina to freak out worrying about her boyfriend.

 **"Ashie! Ashie, are you okay?"** Tina asked as she grabbed her love.

Lugia looked at how Tina reacted towards Ash. But that didn't keep him distracted for long,

 **"Does this mean that 'He' is already here?"** Lugia said out loud.

Tina looked up at Lugia and asked, **"Who? Whose here?"**

Lugia was about to answer when Ash spoke, "My, my brother's back isn't he Lugia?"

This one question shocked both Tina and Lugia.

 **"Wait, you don't have a brother Ash, don't you?"** Tina asked.

 **"Yes, he does but, how do you remember that? I thought that Mew and Celebi made everyone who knew about your brother forget about him when the incident happened."** Lugia said.

"They did, but not completely, you see, during my aura training at Cameron Castle, I was mediating and found a memory that looked off. Then when I was observing it, it changed, instead of it being me meeting Serena for the first time, it was me with another person meeting Serena. And soon I found out who that person was, my twin brother, Derek."

"That's right, my brother of light." A mysterious voice said. Everyone looked for the sound of the voice, but Ash looked up and saw someone who looked exactly like him.

"Hello, my brother of darkness, it has been too long since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?" Ash said with a smile.

Derek just chuckled at Ash's remark, "To long my brother, to long indeed. And Lugia I hope that you have come to understand that I would not have hurt Ash or Serena in any way. You know this right?" Derek asked.

Lugia was shocked at how calm Derek was acting, _'Maybe we were to quick to judge Derek, maybe he shouldn't have banished after all.'_ Lugia thought to himself.

 **"Derek."** Lugia spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, Lugia?" Derek asked.

 **"Can I ask you something?"** Lugia asked.

"I don't see why not so, go a head." Derek replied.

 **"Thank you Derek. Can you ever forgive us legendary Pokémon for banishing you? You know we were only trying to protect Ash, right?"** Lugia asked.

"Of course I can forgive you Lugia. You guys were just looking out for the chosen one after all, and Ash is still alive after all, I mean he has died a few times but never for to long so there is nothing to be angry after all." Derek said then looking towards Tina.

"Ah, so you must be the one who showed Ash how to feel love, huh? Tina is it?" Derek asked. Tina was shocked hearing Derek call her by her name.

 **"How..?"** Tina asked.

"You see, me and Ash are connected to each other by our auras, so I know all about you and your friends even the first time you met Pikachu, and by the way the reason why he always shocked you is simple, he just didn't like you, in fact that Pikachu was the one we met when we were only three years old and was only a Pichu at the time, and you just wouldn't leave it be and it shocked you. I went to calm him down and he liked me. So fast forward seven years and my own banishment five years before, and you meet the same Pikachu that you met when you were only a child. So you can see why Pikachu didn't like you at the time, do you understand Ash?" Derek asked after telling his story of the past.

"Wow, who would've known that me and my own best friend met each other years ago." Ash said.

 **"Hey, how come Pikachu didn't say anything about his past?"** Asked Tina.

Derek simply replied with, "He doesn't like to talk about his past, Ash do you think that I can meet everyone? That is, if you don't have a problem with that, Lugia?"

Lugia was brought back to the real world with this question, **"N, no of course not, just please, don't hurt anyone Derek. okay?"** gia said a little worried about the safety of Ash and his friends.

"You don't need to worry Lugia, if I was going to hurt Ash, don't you think that I would have done so by now? Now I must admit, when I was banished, I was a bit angry and wanted revenge on all of you, but soon I realised that I was still connected to Ash by our aura." Derek said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ash.

"Well you see, when I was banished the only reason I wanted revenge was because they took me away from you, but over the years I learned that I could still keep an eye on you. This was when you turned ten Ash, I could feel the energy just surging off of you. In fact if not for your excitement for you to start your journey I would not be here now. The excitement you had allowed me to find you again and then I knew that I could watch over you until you were able to take care of yourself. But when you overslept and woke up late, I knew that something's never changed." Derek said with a laugh.

"HEY, what does that mean?" Ash asked angrily.

"Well, you were always the one who stepped up to any challenge but when it came to sleeping, I swear that you can out sleep a Snorlax and probably out eat one as well." Derek said with a laugh.

Everyone was laughing at the way Derek talked about his brother even Lugia laughed, then Derek turned to Lugia and said, "Lugia, I know that you and some of the other legendaries don't trust me but, please believe me when I say that I would never hurt my own brother. Because if he were to die then so would I and vice versa."

"What do you mean by that bro?" Asked Ash making Derek to smile calling him "Bro" meant that he has accepted that they were brothers.

"You see I can't explain it , but I can show you." This made everyone look at him weirdly even Lugia was made uneasy at this.

Derek saw their confusion and spoke, "Let me try to explain, you see brother, our auras are connected but not the way you think, they are two parts of the same aura, one dark," he said pointing to himself, "and one light." He said pointing at Ash. "We cannot exist without each other. If I was to die then so would you, and if you were to die then so would I. But that would have happened if our aura's synched up when you discovered your aura, but because I was banished when my powers first awakened that never happened, but even as we speak our auras are synching meaning soon enough we will be able to truly know each other and that would mean that we have to look out for one another. But if you could, can you all keep this between us for the moment?" Derek asked everyone.

"Why?" Asked Lugia. "Well, say someone wants to get rid of Ash, he has tons of Pokémon and friends to protect him, but me not so much even as powerful as I am, I'm kind out of practice. So lets say Lugia, you kill me, but in the end you will be killing Ash as well. Tina can you please demonstrate for us, by using a weak psychic attack on me? Don't worry we will be fine."

Tina was looking at Ash not knowing what to do. "I trust him Tina, if what my brother is telling is true, then we need to know if we truly are linked by our auras." Ash said this made Tina calm down long enough to proceed and let out a weak psyshock at Derek, who seamed to be in small pain Lugia looked at Ash and his eyes widen. Ash was glowing on a dim blue aura and looked like he was in pain.

Ash felt like he was being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolts, which he gotten used to over the years but this still hurt. Then Derek said, "Ugh, enough, I think this proves my point."

Then Tina stopped the attack on Derek and Ash felt the pain go away. Ash was breathing heavily, "I, I felt that. How?" Ash asked.

"As I told you, we would feel each others pain, this is why we need to be cautious of how we fight. Now then shall we get going?" Derek said and then Ash and Tina both nodded, Lugia was about to leave when Derek said,

"Lugia?"

Lugia turned around, **"Yes?"** Lugia asked.

"I just want to say thank you and all the other legendary Pokémon for taking care of Ash and his friends." Derek said.

Lugia just smiled at this and said, **"We were just doing our job to protect the innocent."** Lugia told him.

"Indeed, indeed now then lets get going, I'll race you guys." Derek said before anyone could say anything, Derek begun to glow in a dark almost black colored aura, when the darkness faded there stood a black Mewtwo.

"No way!" Is all Ash had to say.

"What, did you think that you were the only one who can use their aura to create a Pokémon form? I created mine years ago, after the incident at New Island. But, just like how your form is completely blue mine is pitch black with red eyes."

Then everyone looked and saw that he did in fact have deep red eyes.

Then Derek spoke, "Alright I think that we have wasted enough time talking, I would like to meet the rest of your friends now. If you don't mind that is?"

Ash simply nodded and said, "Come on bro lets go, Tina you ready?" Tina nodded her head. "Lugia, goodbye, and, will I see you again?" Ash asked.

 **"When the time is right maybe. Goodbye, chosen one."** With all that said Lugia went back into the sea and had a single thought go through his head, _'I wonder, maybe we were wrong about Derek, we'll have to keep a close eye on him for now. '_ Lugia then went to the hall of Origins to report back to Arceus.

Now how will the rest of Ash's friends react to meeting Derek? Is he really good or evil? How will the other legendary Pokémon react to the info that Lugia will give them? And will Arceus tell the others the truth? Find out next time, As the journey continues!

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Alright for starters, what do you guys think of Derek? And does he look, well, he looks just like Ash did during Sinnoh but with red eyes longer hair, now then, don't let what you read seem like the truth, as someone once said, "You need to look underneath the underneath, and yes, I do have a chapter dedicated to what happened thirteen years ago, but you won't be seeing it yet.**

 **Oh, I have been thinking of something, near or at the end of this story, do you guys want to see a song for Ash to sing? Here are choices, I might add some more later on,**

 **#1 If everyone cared by Nickelback**

 **#2 Never gonna you up by Rick Astley**

 **#3 Gotta be someone by Nickleback**

 **#4 Far Away by Nickle back**

 **Leave a review or decide on a poll later on**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	13. The challenge

**Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, I'm finally back with the next chapter of A Brave New Journey, I must apologize for the long wait, its just I kind of got lazy, and it seems that no one wanted to review this story, but now I'm back and more ready then ever, and we have reached more then 45,000 words, yreah, but anyways as a bonus for me forgetting you guys will get TWO chapters, now then, I asked in the last chapter what you guys wanted for an ending song, and no one replied, oh well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and my OC Derek everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

"Normal Speak"

 **"Pokespeak"**

 _'Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The challenge**

Ash, his Pokèmon girlfriend Tina the Latias, and his new found twin brother Derek, all arrived at the secret garden, and Derek was impressed at the beauty of the garden. "Whoa! I have seen this from your memories, but never did I believe that it would look like this, this, this is beautiful." Derek said amazed.

Ash just laughed at how his brother is acting like and said, "I know right? You may have seen it through my eyes, but it's different to see it with your own eyes for the first time. I remember my first time here. And when Tina showed me her true form for the first time, and man did that hurt." Ash said making both Tina and Derek laugh.

 **"I told you I was sorry, didn't I?"** Tina asked.

"Yes, yes you did, but I couldn't understand you back then. And I can forgive you for that, just next time you want to surprise me, don't do it when I'm going to face plant on the concrete, okay?"

Tina just nodded. **"Yes Ashie. I promise."** Tina said.

"So, Ash?" Derek asked.

"Yes Derek?" Ash asked.

"Where is every..." Derek was interrupted when Greninja attacked him.

"Greninja!? What are you doing!?" Ash asked the ninja Pokèmon.

 **"This one has a very dark aura, one that has not been seen for over a hundred years. He must be..."** Greninja was interrupted by Derek blasting a small black aura sphere at him causing him to crash into a nearby tree, not just breaking it but obliterating it.

"Derek! Why did you do that?" Ash asked shocked at what his brother had just done.

"Sorry bro, I'm not very good at this. Sorry Greninja it's just, I have been banished for a good thirteen years, so I'm not good with the whole holding back when I'm being attacked, and what did you mean by 'I have aura that hasn't been seen for a hundred years?'" Derek asked helping Greninja to his feet.

Then he heard footsteps coming and got into a fighting stance, forming a black aura sphere when Ash ran up to him and grabbed his arm, dispersing the aura sphere, Derek looked at his brother who just shook his head. Then everyone who was in the garden came to see what happened and could not believe what they saw.

"Ash, Tina we heard what sounded like... Wait, why are there two Ash's?" Asked May.

"Amazing! He looks like Ash, but he doesn't actually seem to actually be him! He must be his twin brother that has been banished for some unknown reason in the past! But no one remembers, because someone must have erased everyone's memories!" Max said shocking Ash, Tina, Derek and well just about everyone.

Derek then just smiled and said, "You must be Max. You are very smart for someone of your age, but do tell me, how did you figure that out? You obviously had some help, didn't you? Kir?" Everyone was shocked at what the second Ash had said, and as if he had read their minds he said, "My name, is Derek Ketchum that's spelled D-E-R-E-K, Derek, I am the twin brother to Ash Ketchum, and Max you are correct, I was banished to an unknown dimension, by Mew and Celebi themselves. But before you ask why don't we head inside I would like to tell this to everyone at once. Understand?" Everyone simply nodded and headed back to Lorenzo's home.

Once everyone was at Lorenzo's place they got a good look at Derek, Dawn stated that he looks like how Ash did during their Sinnoh journey, but with two major differences, his deep red colored eyes and he had longer and straighter hair. Everyone was wondering the same thing, 'why does no one know who you are, if you are Ash's twin? Or, Why did Mew and Celebi banish you? And, Why do look like Ash when he was in Sinnoh?' Derek sensing their confusion decided to explain what happened all those years ago.

"Well I will try to explain as much as I can, the first question I can answer is why no one knows about me, even though I am his twin brother, is because what happened thirteen years ago." So Derek explained to everyone the events that had happened to cause his own banishment, and after the explanation everyone seemed to believe him.

Then Derek turned towards Ash and asked him a question. "Hey Ash?"

"Yes brother?" Ash asked.

"Do you think you and I can have a battle?" Asked Derek.

Ash looked at him and said, "I thought you didn't have any Pokèmon, so how could we have a battle? I guess I could let you use one that I have on me but, "

Derek shook his head and interrupted him saying, "I wasn't talking about a Pokèmon battle, I was talking about, just you and me using nothing but our aura powers. Just plain old Hand-to-hand combat."

Then Ash understood what his brother was asking him for. "Alright, you want to see which one of us is the stronger brother. Okay then," Ash said with a smile as he stood up. "You got yourself a battle. But be warned, I am stronger then you think. So where should we do this?" Ash asked knowing that a battle like this would cause some serious collateral damage.

After some thinking, Derek knew just where to fight. "Well I think I got just the place where we can fight, New Island." Everyone was speechless, (well everyone but Ash that is, for he knew why Derek wanted to go there,) at the proposal at where this, battle of brothers will be taking place.

"Why do want to go there of all places?" Asked Max.

"Because that is the place where I sacrificed myself to stop two legendary Pokémon from killing each other, the place where," Ash took a deep breath before continuing. " Where I died for the first time."

Everyone gasped at what Ash just said, but before they had got a chance to ask what he meant by that, Ash looked at his brother, Tina and Tony for they had been secretly communicating via telepathy so no one can hear their plain, and they all nodded. Then Both eon dragons started to glow with pink and blue lights, while the brothers of light and dark began to glow with, well, with dark and light auras. The combination of all four lights began to fill the room, and in an instant everyone was transported out of the house and into the battlefield.

What will happen now that the brothers are about to face off? Will Jessie go all crazy and get all of Team Rocket on her side? Or will she realize that what she is doing is not going to end well? Only time will tell, as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: Now I know that this was short and all but, this will lead up to a pretty good fight scene, by the way, have you guys been enjoying this story so far? And if so then, what would you guys think of me writing a prequel, after all, I am starting to think about writing a sequel to this story, or should I say that I am already in the process of writing one. And FYI things will be getting insane after the next few chapters. And after the next chapter I will be introducing my next OC, who will it be? Read and find out, R &R! **


	14. The battle of brothers

**A/N this is the second chapter of the day, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC Derek, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company I also don't own the fight song that right belongs to the band Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Battle of brothers**

Ash, his brother Derek, Pikachu, Tina and her brother Tony, Misty and Brock, May and Max, Dawn, Iris and Cylan, Clement and Bonnie, Serena, Meowth, James and Bianca and Lorenzo have arrived inside a giant stone arena that looks like it hasn't been used in many many years.

Then Max asked, "What the? Were we just teleported? And what did you mean that you died the first time?"

Ash took a deep breath then said, "I will try to explain in a little bit but first," Then Ash looked around and then whistled and said, "Wow, look at this place, it's terrible."

After Ash said that everyone looked at the arena, and at the same time Brock, Misty, James, Meowth and Pikachu remembered the first time they came here and looked over to Ash, who seemingly able to know what question they were about to ask, and answered them.

"Yes, this is indeed the place where Mewtwo, the strongest psychic type Pokèmon that was ever created, came after he escaped Giovanni's clutches and destroyed one of his hideouts. He then came to this secluded island, the same one that he was born in and turned it into this arena. Then he kidnapped a Nurse Joy to act as his secretary, then sent out invitations to the strongest trainers and challenged them to a battle to try and prove that clone Pokémon are more powerful then the originals, that was until Mew herself showed up to try and reason with the angry legendary clone. Mewtwo got very angry and challenge Mew to a battle, the two clashed while our Pokémon clashed with their cloned versions of themselves. That is when I had enough, when both Pokèmon were near the ground they were about to launch their final attacks, that's when I charged in between the two attacks, killing myself in the process.

Now, I don't know much about what happened during my quote unquote death, but from what I understand is that both real and clone Pokémon felt depressed and started crying when I died, even Pikachu was trying to shock me back to life, but with no avail. Mewtwo at first was angry that I interrupted their little battle, but then he seamed a little confused on why all of the Pokémon were crying when I died. Then I guess it hit him, that what makes a person, or for that matter a Pokémon, who they are, is : their hearts, that no matter if you are a pure born, being resurrected from a fossil, or even a clone, you all have a heart and a reason to live. That is the lesson that Mewtwo learned that day.

Now I am sure you want to know how I was able to come back from the dead, well that bit is not as easy to explain, you'd think that it was the tears of the Pokémon that brought me back, well that is only half true, the other half is that when Pikachu's tears hit me I could feel his aura, his power and I also thought I heard an unknown voice, but the strangest part is, that I now know who's voice it belongs to." Ash said as he caught his breath for a minute or two.

"Whose voice did you hear Ash?" Asked May.

"Now, I know this is going to sound almost impossible but, the voice I heard was yours, Tina." Ash said, shocking everyone in the room.

"How can that be? We didn't meet these two until four years after that day, right?" Asked Misty.

"Yes, she's right Ash, and we were still in Kanto during Mewtwo's tournament and after that, you went through the orange islands. Then I rejoined you guys right before the Johto league began." Brock said.

"That's right, and during that you met up with Celebi and Suicune at the lake of life, and then a few months later you took place in the Tour De Altomare race and then you met Latias and Latios and helped save them, and every one back at Altomare." Derek said. Everyone was looking at him like he just sprouted three heads or something. "What?" Derek asked everyone.

Then Misty asked him, "How do you know this, Derek?"

That was when Ash spoke up. "Now now, guys we can explain everything when we get back to Altomare. But as of right now," Ash then turned to his brother and gave him a smile and said, "we have a battle to get underway."

Derek just smiled in understanding and said, "Alright then Ash, if you want a battle, you got one."

Max looked around the arena and said, "Guys, I don't mean to spoil anything, but, how can you two have a battle when this arena looks like it could collapse at any second. So, how can you have a fight without bringing the whole place down on our heads?"

Then both Derek and Ash looked at each other and nodded. "You see Max, we have a way to deal with this problem. Shall we Derek?" Ash asked his brother.

"Let's get to it brother." Derek said. Before anyone had a chance to ask them what they were up to, both brothers started to glow with their appropriate auras and at the same time, they said a prayer.

"Aura of light, Aura of dark,

brother of yang and brother of yin

when apart can cause the breaking of hearts

but together can create a bond where good can win

when unified their true fate shall be decided

when hope and kindness stand side by side

a hero's destiny will guide others to victory

light, dark, brother's apart for years together again

to defend the world from destruction and chaos

we are two halves of the same whole"

As the brothers said this prayer they both began to glow brighter and so did the earth around them. Then with a great bright flash, everything went bright white and everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down the first thing everyone saw what had happened was that the whole arena was restored to its original glory. Everyone was looking around at the newly restored arena, and was amazed even the eon siblings were at a loss of words. Ash then snapped his fingers bringing everyone back to the world of reality and gaining their attention.

"Alright everyone, you might want to get up to the stands to watch this battle, that is of course, unless you want a front row seat to this battle." Ash said which caused everyone to head up to the stands.

Both Ash and Derek took their places on the opposite sides of the arena while everyone else was up in the stands.

"Who do you think is going to win May?" Asked Max.

"I don't know Max. I have never seen Ash like this before, it's almost as if he has completely changed." May said.

"Believe it or not but, Ash does tend to take every challenge differently. So I guess you can say that this might be the toughest challenge Ash will have to face in his life." Misty said.

"What do you mean by that Misty?" Asked Bianca.

Brock then said, "Well, you see Bianca, Ash has been in many many battles before, but this will be the first time he has actually fought someone in hand to hand combat. So this could be difficult even against his own brother." Bianca was shocked at how Brock described Ash.

"Yeah, Ash is a pretty good trainer but sometimes he can get himself lost way to much. He's a good kid but this will be his ultimate test, this will be an advanced battle. Now then, Tina what are your thoughts on this?" Misty asked the eon dragon.

'Well, I'm not sure, I mean after all, you all saw his power before, and James and Meowth can both vouch that Ash has some strong attacks, but we know next to nothing about his brother, so the best thing to do is to see who has more determination.' Tina said.

"Well, if you want determination, then you will see a lot of it with Ash." Said Misty and everyone agreed.

"Shush, it looks like their ready to begin." Max said.

Both Ash and Derek had fire in their eyes ready to see how strong the other is. "You ready Ash?" Derek asked while taking a battle stance similar to one used in Kung Fu.

"You bet Derek. Hope you guys enjoy the show." Ash said taking a stance similar to that of Karate, and with that, the fight began.

 **Play song Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

 **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

 **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

 **Everybody sing, Hey-O**

 **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**

 **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**

 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Both Ash and Derek charged at each other at incredible speeds it was if their feet weren't even touching the ground. Ash started the fight with an aura sphere charged up in his hand and threw it at his brother, who dodged it like it was nothing. Then Derek charged up his fists with aura and came in for a close combat and started to punch Ash repeatedly but Ash was dodging each and every punch and started to throw some punches of his own.

 **Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club**

 **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

 **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

 **Everybody sing, Hey-O**

 **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**

 **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**

 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

"Wow, look at those two it looks like something out of a Kung Fu movie, right guys?" Max said.

May just nodded while Tony said, _'Yeah, you're right Max but lets not forget that these two have not even gone all out yet.'_

Everyone but Tina was shocked at this. "What do you mean, Tony?" Asked Bianca.

 _'He means that they are just sizing each other up at the moment, seeing exactly what they can do but believe me, the warm ups is done, get ready for the main round.'_ Tina said.

 **I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way**

 **When it hits it shakes me to the core**

 **And makes me stronger than before**

 **It's not a question about trust**

 **But will you stand with us**

 **Can you feel it, make it real**

Ash and Derek have both decided to take off the kiddy gloves and pull out all the stops. Ash then started to glow with a golden aura surrounding him and everyone knows what that means Ash is going Aura Guardian mode. But what happened next shocked everyone. Ash's whole body looked like it was encased in armor. His arms looked like they had wings on them, his legs almost looked like they too had wings but the most obvious change was that Ash's head looked similar to that of a Latios but different, he also had a raven black triangle with blue and white angel wings on his chest, Brock recognised it looked like from his studying mega evolution.

"That looks like a mega Latios, am I right guys?" Asked Brock.

"Yes how strange, I wonder what that's all about?" Clement said.

 **I think it might wash away tonight**

 **Awaken from this never ending fight**

 **It takes more than meets the eye**

 **This war we're fighting is not just rotting**

Then Derek started to change as well, except his transformation was more like a shadow version of mega Mewtwo X the only difference is that his face remained the same. Then when both brothers have finished changing they resumed the fight. But little did anyone know that this fight was being watched, hidden on top of the arena was a certain cloned Pokémon wearing a brown hodded cloak, Mewtwo. He got there to see if what Lugia said was true, that Derek has truly returned. Arceus told Mewtwo to go and witness the battle to see just how strong the brothers truly are. And it appears that both brothers are, having fun testing their limits against each other.

 _'Hmm, it seams that Ash and Derek are both evenly matched at close combat but, how will they do when reach the end of this fight.'_ Mewtwo continued to watch the fight out of sight until the time is right.

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**

 **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

 **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

 **Everybody sing, Hey-O**

 **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**

 **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**

 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Ash and Derek were getting tired and decided for the ultimate test, Derek started to charge up his aura and unleashed an bombardment of aura spheres at Ash. It looked like they would hit Ash until he did the impossible, he ducked back to where it looked like he was on the ground but only his feet are touching. Ash proceeded to dodge all the aura spheres this way.

 **There's a rumble in the floor**

 **So get prepared for war**

 **When it hits it'll knock you to the ground**

 **When it shakes up everything around**

 **But survival is a must**

 **So will you stand with us**

 **Can you feel it, make it real**

 **Make me feel it**

"How's Ash doin' dat?" Asked Meowth who had never seen anyone do that.

'T _he answer is simple really, he is using his aura to manipulate his entire body to move in a way it can't normally move. The process is called, 'The Aura Matrix' it allows aura users to basically break the rules of the body.'_ Tony said leaving everyone speechless.

 **I think it might wash away tonight**

 **Awaken from this never ending fight**

 **It takes more than meets the eye**

 **This war we're fighting is not just rotting**

Both brothers continued to dodge and fire aura spheres at each other, then Ash said, "Alright brother, its time to finish it."

Derek just nodded Ash began to charge up a familiar looking orb of light while Derek was doing the same but in darkness.

 **Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

 **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

 **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**

 **Everybody sing, Hey-O**

 **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**

 **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**

 **This your last warning, a courtesy call**

"What are they doing?" Asked Bonnie.

' _They are ending this fight. Those moves are...'_ Tony started but could not finish.

 **Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**

 **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**

 **We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot**

 **Everybody sing, Hey-O**

 **Tell 'em turn it out till they can't no more**

 **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**

 **This your last warning, a courtesy call**

"Luster Purge Of Love!" Ash screamed and ran towards his brother with a charged a glowing golden sphere in his hand.

"Luster Purge Of Darkness!" Derek screamed as well and he too charged at his brother with a dark shadowy sphere in his hand.

Both brothers charged at each other when both attacks collided it created a massive explosion but thanks to Jirachi, Tina, Tony and Kir, the ones watching the fight did not get hit by the explosion. Everyone was trying to see who one and when the dust cleared the winner was left standing the winner was…

* * *

 **A/N: BOOM! Done. And sorry about the cliffhanger, just wanted to do something I haven't done before, now then, the battle has come to an end. And what did you guys think about the brothers chant, it took a ke to write, but who won? And what will happen next? will this madness ever end? Find out next time, as the Journey continues.**


	15. Enter: Anabel and Mar Ketchum

**A/N Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, welcome to my fifteenth chapter for ABNJ, I hope that there are some of you loyal viewers still reading this, and by the way, to** **MEWTWO is awesome** **: nice comeback for my Exodia, but how can your blite steel colossesus stand against MY Sliver hivelord? And yes I have some Magic the Gathering cards as well, but you guys do know that** ** _ALL_** **my stories deserve some love as well, so keep reading my stories but, don't just focus all your attention to my Hero and The Dragon fic, even though it seems to be my most popular story, just be sure that you guys are keeping up with this one AND my Key of Hazard fic, other then that, here is chapter fifteen, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I have added a second OC of mine into this story. You could probably tell that his name is indeed Mar Ketchum, just who is he? Well read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's Derek and Mar Ketchum and the fact that Ash and Anabel are related everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokèmon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Enter : Salon Maiden Anabel and Mar Ketchum**

As the smoke cleared from the explosion from the clash of the two Luster Purges, the last one standing was made clear it was Ash. But what came with his victory came proof of exhaustion. Ash was breathing heavily while barely standing on one knee. He looked exhausted and beaten up, while Derek was on the ground knocked out.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled as they rushed towards both, him and his brother. Tina got to Ash first while the others went to Derek.

Ash seeing that Tina was helping him up said, "I'm okay Tina, I'm okay, but, can you bring me to Derek, please?"

Tina looked at him worriedly but only nodded. Once the two got to Derek Ash put his hand on Derek's shoulder and turned him facing up and smiled happily seeing how he was still okay. Then Derek started to stir and Ash quickly was at his brothers side.

"Ugh, oh man you sure pack quite a punch, bro." Derek said as he slowly sat up.

Ash couldn't help but to laugh at Derek. "Well Derek, I guess both me and Pikachu have something in common." Ash said.

 **"Oh yeah, and if I must ask what's that, pal?"** Asked Pikachu who was translated by Meowth.

Ash looked at his oldest and strongest friend and said, "We're both stronger then others like ourselves. You are stronger then other Pikachu's and even Raichu's and I'm stronger then my own brother, who I must say should be at an even playing field as me. Now if you all can excuse me, I'm gonna pass out now." With that Ash hit the ground face first on the dirt and was out cold.

 **"Ash!"** Tina yelled and quickly went to go check on him but couldn't because something was keeping her back.

 _'No need to be worried about him Latias. He will be fine.'_ Said a mysterious voice, that sounded ominous but at the same time familiar to a small amount of the group.

Just then Ash started to stir again and slowly he opened his eyes and saw the legendary clone Pokèmon.

"M, Mewtwo?" Was all Ash said right before he passed out from exhaustion again.

Everyone was worried about their friend, and in a way their leader, though Ash never had the best luck when it came to directions, or traveling with girls up until Kalos where he didn't accidentally blow up another poor girls bike, or accidentally throwing a Pokèball at a poor girls head, mistaking it for a Pokèmon, because, he never did have the best kind of luck when it came to that sort of thing.

Ash was able to take a lot of beatings and walk away from them almost as if he didn't even get hurt. And at times he was a true leader and a motivator, and was able to help people push past, and break through ones limits.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" Asked Brock.

Mewtwo already knew that Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Meowth, and James remembered the incident that had happened here several years ago but the others don't know the full story and that was how he wanted it.

 _'I came here to see if what Lugia said was true about young Derek. To see if he is not as dangerous as we were led to believe.'_ Everyone looked at him questionably.

Mewtwo seeing their confused looks decided to answer them. _'You see, me and Mew foresaw a threat to the world, and we thought that it would be Derek.'_

 _'But why?'_ Asked Tina. Mewtwo then filled everyone in on the vision that he and Mew had a while ago, and when Lugia came back from his meeting with Ash and told them of how nice Derek appeared he knew he had to see if it was true. Of course this is all a lie but no one needed to know that.

 _'To be honest, I got here shortly after you did. I was going to approach Derek right then and there but when I saw how the two were able to fix this place up for their battle I decided to watch them fight. To see how it would turn up. I must say I am impressed with how powerful their aura is. From what most of the legendaries say about it with humans, the only one who had such powerful aura was their ancestor Sir. Aaron of Cameran Castle.'_ Mewtwo said.

Everyone was amazed that Ash and Derek's ancestor was the last one who had such powerful aura.

 _'But I'm afraid that is all I can tell you for now.'_ Mewtwo said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max.

 _'What I mean is that you all should head back to Altomare because most of you are returning to Pallet Town tomorrow right?'_ Mewtwo explained. Then everyone aside from the two Ketchum brothers, who were still out cold realised that they need to be back before tomorrow.

"How are we going to get back seeing how these two are still out cold?" Asked Max.

Just then Ash and Derek started to stir. "Ugh, don't, ouch, don't count us out just yet guys." Said Derek.

"Yeah, ugh, Derek's right, and besides I have taken harder hits then that. And besides to tell you the truth, Pikachu hits harder then that." Ash said with a laugh but was still hurting. Everyone was shocked that those two were able to get up let alone stand.

"Alright then, Tina, Tony, Derek. You guys ready?" The three of them nodded and Ash took one last look at Mewtwo and said, "Tell the other legends I said 'hello' for me, and may we see each other again, when the fate of the world is not in danger that is." Ash joked.

Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle at this and said, _'I'll be sure to let them know, and make sure they know that you and Derek are at an even playing field when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.'_ Mewtwo said.

"Thank you." Was the last thing Ash said.

With that Ash Derek, Tina, and Tony put their hands together and started to glow and just like that they were all teleported off the island.

 _'I must say that I have never seen a battle quite like that one before, but I wonder when will the others learn the truth? I guess only Celebi knows.'_ Mewtwo thought to himself.

 **«Back in the secret garden in Altomare »**

Ash and the others had just been successfully teleported back when Ash had just collapsed to the ground with Derek not to far from behind.

"Guys!" Misty said.

"Ugh, we'll be alright just give us a little bit to recover." Ash said.

"Well if that's the case, then what happened to my cousin, to the kid who won the ability symbol from me all those years ago? The one who could take any hit head on and be able to walk it off not even a second later?" Asked a mysterious voice.

Everyone looked up to find and old familiar face to most of the group. Standing around 5"4' was the holder of the ability symbol and frontier brain Anabel in her usual madden clothing.

"Heh, well well, if it's not my favorite cousin and frontier brain, the Salon Maiden Anabel. How are you doing?" Said Ash shocking everyone but Derek.

"Wait, she's your cousin?" Asked Max. Everyone then turned to Ash who just sighed.

"(Sigh) Yes she's my cousin I only found out about it a year after I took the Battle Frontier challenge. My mom told me about it. She's my cousin on my father's side." Everyone gasped.

"I thought you didn't know your father?" Asked Dawn.

"He doesn't." said an unfamiliar voice.

Then out of nowhere a bright blue light came out from between everyone catching them off guard. When the light died down there stood a 7" 2' tall adult male with a familiar raven black hair, light brown eyes and sporting an aura guardian wardrobe with an guardians staff, but the crystal was a different color, it was midnight black with what looked like white dots moving around it, the effect made them look like stars in the night sky.

"It is so good to finally see you two again after so long, my sons." Said the man now known as Ash and Derek's long lost father.

Ash weakly smiled and said, "The honer is ours, right brother?"

Derek weakly smiled as well and said, "Yeah, what he said."

Anabel then asked, "Ash how come you didn't tell me you had a brother or that you knew both eon dragons?"

Ash just sighed and said, "Anabel, Latias is more then just another legendary she is also, my girlfriend, and please call her Tina okay? And the Latios, call him Tony, alright? Anyways, I had meet these two along with their caretakers, Bianca and Lorenzo here," both caretakers waved to the Salon Maiden then Ash continued, "I met them durning my first visit here years ago which ended sadly because it caused Tony to die, and become the new soul dew, I had just revived him just a few days ago. And I also, I've had a very busy week so before my luck catches up with me and some world threatening or insane event happens, I think me and Derek are going to pass out now, for the third or forth time today." And with that both Ketchum brothers were out cold, again.

"Well I must say that I am impressed that they were able to stay awake for that long, they are definitely my kids. Although, I am surprised that Derek is back from his banishment so soon that must mean that the spell that Mew and Celebi put on him has finally been broken." Mr. Ketchum said.

"Wait, how do you remember about that? I thought that Derek said that everyone who knew about him would forget about him?" Asked Brock.

"Ah, you must be Brock Slate, son of Flint and Lola Slate, my guess is that you were the Gym leader of Pewter City until Ash here met you, am I right?"

Brock nodded and asked, "That's right, but how did you know that?"

"If ya ask me, I'd say dat dis man is smater den Ash ovea hea." Said Meowth and James just nodded.

"Ah you must be James good to meet you, and Meowth nice to see you again. So you two are the ex Team Rocket members I've heard about." Said Ash's farther.

"Yeah that's right Mr, um?" James said.

"Oh, where are my manners, pleased to meet you all, the name is Mar, Mar Ketchum at your service." Said the now dubbed Mar as he bowed.

Then Meowth asked, "Um, Mar how'd ya know me anyways?"

Mar just ignored the question for the moment. "Well Mar, you seem to know each and everyone of us, but we don't even know much about you. How is that?" Asked Max.

May then said, "Max, behave yourself."

"Ah Max and May Maple, children of Norman and Caroline Maple it's a pleasure to meet you guys. And Misty Waterflower it is so good to finally meet you. And Dawn Berlitz nice to meet you, tell me how's Johanna doing. And Cilan how are your brothers doing with the gym. And Iris nice to meet you as well. And Serena it is so good to see you again."

Serena then asked, "Wait what do you mean 'again?'" Serena asked the same question as Meowth then Mar knowing that he had to explain some things said,

"I will explain everything later. And Clement, Bonnie how is your farther doing?" Everyone was speechless on how Mar knew all of them.

Then Misty asked "How do you know all of us anyway Mar? I mean I'm sure that Delia knows about most of us but I don't know how you would know of us, unless you have been closer then you would appear?"

Mar just smiled. "Ah it looks like I was right about you all. You all are truly Ash's friends."

"Yeah? You think? Thanks captain obvious, tell us something we don't know." Max said in a rude tone while stating the obvious.

"What I mean is, that you all have been affected by Ashs aura, to the point that it has bonded with your very own." Said Mar.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked May.

"Well you see, as aura guardians, when we cross paths with people and start to travel with others that can't use aura and start to hang out together our auras kind of, how should I say, attach itself to others and merge with them making it easier to friends with them, no matter how stubborn they can be." Mar said.

Then Misty said, "That sure explains a lot."

Everyone nodded and then Mar continued. "Yes, I'm sure it does, anyway as I was saying, in rare cases it can make someone who was not born an aura user become one. And I can feel in all of you the true potential of aura users. It truly is something else, because it appears that Ash has the most strongest aura the world has ever seen, not even his brothers or mine, for that matter could compare to it. And Max if I am correct out of all of the people here, you will be the first one to be able to use their aura."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"How can that even be possible? I mean I know that Ash here is the one chosen by legendaries and a descendent of Sir. Arron, but how can just being with this kid turn us into aura guardians in the first place? Sounds like a lousy plot line of a terrible story, just to move the plot forward, to me." Asked Max and everyone agreed, no matter how crazy it sounced when he explained it.

Then a mysterious voice spoke up out of nowhere saying, **_"HEY, you think you're so smart, Max? You try writing this, here, here's the script for the rest of the story! If you think you can do better then please, take it from here!"_**

Max takes a look at the script that appeared out of nowhere for the story and his eyes widen and says, "Okay, that's pretty cool. Alright, fine, I'll just deal with this for now." Then the script vanished from his hands.

Then the voice said, **"Good. Now then, lets rewind and start again, this time without that little bit and now then roll film!"** At that moment everything rewound and Chaos looked up and saw the viewers with questionable looks, then I said, **"Oh uh, hi, sorry for this, its kind of like, uh technical difficulties around here, but hey, just keep reading and don't worry, I promise from here on out there will be no more fourth wall breaking will be happening around here. Just, uh, uh,"** (chaos looks around almost looking for something and spots what he was looking for, and presses a big red button saying, 'restart' and the fanFic restarts to before Max insulted the plot, and removed that part.) **"Oh, and don't forget to leave a review at the bottom telling me what you thought about this story, and don't forget about my other stories, this and The Key of Hazard have not been getting any love for a while, AND THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "** Chaos sits in a corner and started crying, then chaos said, **"Roll film."**

Everyone was looking around like feeling like they had just lived through something but forgot about it, then Max said, "Does anyone else feel like we just had an argument of some kind or another?" Everyone nodded and Max said, "Good, just checking. Alright then, as I said, I don't believe that we can use aura, that sounds impossible!"

"Well if it's proof you want then," Mar said as he took of his aura gloves. "here, put these on and focus your energy into the gloves, and if I'm right then you should be able to make an aura sphere materialize in front of you."

Max thought about it and decided to go for it. He took the gloves and and put them on and started to concentrate, and a few moments later Max's hands started to glow with a bright green aura and a sphere appeared.

"Holy Arceus, it's true!" Max said just then the aura sphere exploded in Max's face and sent him flying a few feet into the gardens pool.

"Max!" May yelled as she went diving after her brother. A few seconds later the Maple siblings were out of the water dripping wet.

"Okay, that is the last time I do that for a while. But why was my aura jade green when Ash's aura is either torques blue or golden yellow!" Max then did a double take on what he had just said and replied with, "Wait a minute, how did I know what shade of blue Ash's aura is?" Max asked out loud while taking the gloves off and giving them back to Mar.

"I think I can explain that one Max." Everyone looked to see that both Ash and Derek are back up.

 _'Ash you look better. How?'_ Asked Tina as she floated up and hugged Ash while snuggling on his shoulder.

"Easy sweety, please? And as I have already said before, I have taken much harder hits from Pikachu, and my other Pokèmon as well so I will be fine. And Max from how you could tell the exact shade of blue my aura is because that is one of the coolest parts of being an aura guardian, being able to know the exact color of aura of other aura guardians. For instance. Derek, your aura is midnight black and May, your aura is ruby red. Misty, yours is aqua blue, Brock yours is stone gray, Dawn, yours is sapphire blue, Cilan yours is pine green. Iris your aura is emerald green. Clement yours is lighting yellow, Serena yours is fire red, and Bonnie," Ash said getting the youngest attention.

"Yes Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, yours is very unique, yours is rose red, harmonic blue and forest green. Now than, can you tell me who else would have those colors with them?" Ash asked.

Bonnie took a moment before she gasped and said, "Zygarde?"

Ash simply nodded. "That's right, you were destined to protect the order Pokèmon, Bonnie." Ash said.

Bonnie looked over to Zygarde and said, "Wow, I never knew that it was possible." Zygarde just shrugged like it was old news, because to him, he already knew that.

"Well, hey what about us?" Asked James.

"I'm sorry but you two have not exactly been hanging out with Ash long enough. But not to worry it won't be long now I'd say if you two at least stay with us for at least a week maybe less, and you will be able to have your aura unlocked. And it is also because you were not officially his friends until you two quit Team Rocket." Mar said.

"Hey dad?" Ash started to ask.

"Yes son?" Mar replied sensing a bit of worry.

"Why did you leave me and mom? She doesn't really talk about you very much. So what happened?" Ash asked.

Mar knew that this question was bound to come up so he decided to answer it. "You see son it goes something like this..."

* * *

 **A/N Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to decide how I wanted it to go down. And yes, from now on in this story, Ash and Anabel will be cousins, the reason why is simple, when I watched that episode during the Battle Frontier I saw how those two acted almost exactly like relatives they almost had the same personality to be honest, but I am sorry for the second Cliffhanger, I wanted to end this chapter at this point, and don't worry, from here on out, they will be longer and also, I have decided that seeing how this story has Ash using Aura powers, and I have mentioned the term Void before, then Ash will have to fight Void Pokèmon in the future, and also, he and a few others will be getting a cool new power, and I bet some of you are wondering where the wacko Jessie is? Well, she will be making an appearance soon enough. Well until then, spread the word of chaos. And what did you think about my conversation with Max? And what did he see to make his eyes widen? That is a secret, and as you can see, I rewound to before that so they wouldn't know what to expect. Not fun when you know whats going to happen in the story now is it?**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	16. Story of the Past

**Chapter 16 : Story of the Past**

 **A/N Thechaosmaster: Hi everyone and welcome to the sixteenth chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it, and please don't forget to to leave a review at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my Original Characters Derek, and Mar Ketchum, and this memory, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

"Well you see it all happened about thirteen years ago. But I still remember it like it was yesterday."

 **«Flashback Pallet Town thirteen years ago »**

 _It was a quite day in the Peaceful Town of Pallet, where the Ketchum family having a nice picnic right outside of the Viridian forest. We see a twenty four year old Delia Ketchum wearing a jade green short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with her hair tied up in a bow and is wearing a pair of red Mary Jane shoes. We also see a twenty seven year old Mar Ketchum was wearing his usual aura guardian clothing and five year old twins Ash and Derek._

 _Ash was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers while Derek wore a red shirt and blue shorts with green sneakers. Delia was preparing the picnic area and taking out her home made grilled cheese sandwiches, while Mar was checking the surroundings with his aura sight, and both Ash and Derek went to start practicing their aura deeper in the forest, although, neither one of them could seem to be able to make their aura manifest themselves._

 _"Man, this is harder then it looks, right Derek?" Ash asked his twin brother._

 _"Yeah you said it bro, dad makes it look so easy, but he said that our aura will awaken when the time is right." Said Derek. Just then an aura sphere came out at them and stopped right in front of them then took the form of their father._

 _"Dad!" Ash and Derek said in sync._

 _"Ash, Derek, lunch is ready, follow my aura back to us, and be careful, word around town is, that there is a violent flock of Fearrow and Spearrow living in the forest so please be careful. You know how your mother worries about us." Mar said in a calm voice. Both Ash and Derek looked at each other and nodded then started to head back to the picnic sight, but for some unknown reason Ash stopped in his tracks._

 _"Hey Ash, what's up? Are you okay?" Derek asked._

 _Ash shook his head while the aura version of Mar asked, "What is it son?"_

 _Ash just said. "I, I think, I think I sense something. Quick follow me!" Ash said as he ran off deeper into the forest. (Yes, in my story Ash has empathic powers. Don't like it then, f*** off.)_

 _Both Mar and Derek yelled, "ASH!" And chased after him._

 _"Dad, what do you think is going on with Ash?" Derek asked his father._

 _Mar simply said, "I don't know Derek, Ash has always had a way of feeling when someone was troubled or in trouble. He may not be able to truly use his aura yet, but he can still feel the emotions of others, just like your cousin Anabel, but Ash has always been unique. Remember the Pichu incident last month?"_

 _Mar asked. "Yeah, he said that it was as if Pichu was calling out to him, telling him that he was hurt, now, I was standing right next to him on that day and I couldn't feel anything, but Ash said he felt him and some how he, the kid with no sense of direction was able to navigate this forest, with his eyes closed may I add, and found a poisoned Pichu, he picked it up and instantly found his way back home, right as I caught up with him and he explained to me what happened to him. It was on that day that he had saved a Pichu's life. In fact, I still see that same Pichu from time to time, almost as if it wants to go with Ash when he starts his journey." Derek said._

 _"Yeah, Ash has the power to make friends with just about anyone he meets, if given the chance, that is. He also has a habit of helping those in need without even knowing them. Hey, maybe one day Ash will be able save save the entire world, if it is ever in danger." Mar said with a laugh._

 _Derek nodded and said, "Yeah, and knowing Ash's luck, he'll probably see Ho-Oh, the Pokèmon that everyone has spent their entire lives looking for, on his first day of his journey."_

 _Then Mar laughed and said, "I wouldn't put it past him, nor would I say it to him or else he might take it as a challenge. "_

 _Derek simply laughed and said, "Yeah, I know dad, I know. Wait, who is that?"_

 _Both Mar and Derek were looking at a small three year old girl wearing a pink T-shirt and light blue shorts, and wearing purple shoes, who was covered in dirt and Ash was offering her his handkerchief to help her clean off the dirt then Ash noticed the two staring at him._

 _"Oh, hey guys, what happened? And what took you so long?" Ash asked them._

 _"What happened? What happened?! What happened was that we were heading back to our parents and you just stopped in your tracks and dashed into the forest!" Derek said angrily._

 _"Now, now Derek, I know Ash had a good reason to run off, besides he did help this girl here after all, right?"_

 _Ash smiled and said, "Thank you dad."_

 _Serena looked confused and asked, "Um, excuse me but, who are you two? And who are you talking to?"_

 _Ash said realizing that he forgot to introduce himself. "Oh my, I'm sorry, but you see we are children of an aura user and our farther is right here." Ash said pointing to nothing but air. "Oh, and where are our manners, My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my twin brother Derek. So what is your name? And what happened to you?" The young girl thought for a while and decided to tell them._

 _"My name is Serena." The young girl now known as Serena seemed to be comfortable around Ash for some reason. Then she said, "You see, I was heading back to the camp site not too far from here when I was taken by surprise by a Wooper and fell backwards." She said a little embarrassed._

 _That is until Ash noticed and said, "Hey its okay, look we all get spooked at times so you have no reason to be embarrassed about it."_

 _This made Serena smile and said, "Thank you, I thought that you would laugh at me for this."_

 _Ash then said, "I would never laugh at you for something like this. But hey, I've got an idea, why don't come with us? Not only to meet our parents but to get out of this forest."_

 _Serena looked confused and asked, "What do you mean by that Ash?"_

 _Ash simply said, "What I mean is, that it isn't safe here. Have you heard of the Fearrow flock Serena?"_

 _Serena just shook her head then Ash was about to tell her about them when he sensed tons of very angry emotions and stood straight up scarring everyone._

 _"What is it Ash? What do you sense?" Derek asked._

 _"Wait, what do you mean by 'sense ' ?" Serena asked._

 _"Well, you see Ash here has the power of empathy, means he can sense emotions of others. In fact that is how he found you, you know? Wait, I hear something." Derek said._

 _Serena was about to ask what is going on when the trees started rustling then Ash spoke in a very serious voice and said, "Guys, we need to get out of here. NOW! RUN!"_

 _Derek then asked, "What do you mean Ash?"_

 _Serena was about to ask the same thing when the worst possible thing happened. The Fearrow flock attacked._

 _"GUYS RUN, NOW! Dad how fast can you get here?!" Ash asked. Then Derek and Serena started to run away from the violent flock._

 _"Not fast enough! You need to keep Serena and Derek safe until I get there, I'll send Meowth over to you to lead you back to us!" Mar said then vanished._

 _Ash seeing that there was no other way, ran to catch up with the others and make sure that the Fearrow flock didn't get to them._

 _"So, what did dad have to say Ash?" Derek asked while trying to keep up without tripping over any tree roots._

 _"Dad said that he will send over Meowth to help lead us to him." Ash responded._

 _"I don't get it, can't you find your way out of here, just like how you did when you found me?" Asked Serena while trying to keep up with the two boys._

 _"It's not that simple, ugh, you see I can only sense emotions when they are clear and easy, and when we have the anger of the Fearrow and Spearrow chasing us, it kind of becomes harder to feel the emotions of someone else. I mean I'm good but not that good, you want to see a real empathetic person, I'll have to introduce you to our cousin Anabel. At another time, that is. And to tell you the truth, I've never been the best navigator of all time. Hey look it's Meowth!" Ash said pointing to a scratch cat Pokèmon standing on it's hind legs._

 _"Well look who the birds dragged in. Come on, follow me before those birds get here!" The talking Meowth said. (Yep, in here, Meowth was also once part of Ash's family. I know that it was done before but, hey, of it works.)_

 _Both Ash and Derek nodded while Serena only thought that this is definitely the most strangest family she has ever met. From brothers talking to thin air, to a kid that can sense emotions of others, to a taking Pokèmon. What else is going to happen next on this crazy day?_

 _Then the flock appeared out of nowhere and Meowth said, "Okay, I've got this. Eat this you bird brains. Thunderbolt!" Meowth had just unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at the violent flock of birds of prey but it was not enough if anything it only made them mad, well more then before. This sudden Thunderbolt also caused Serena to fall to the dirt and scrapped her knee._

 _"Meowth, I think you made them mad!" Ash said and he looked over to Serena who was scared and holding her knee, he just couldn't stand to see someone like this, even if he had just met her he knew he had to help her. So he did the only thing he could think of, he picked up Serena and said, "Hold on to me!" Serena just nodded and then Ash started to focus all of his strength into his feet which then started to glow a bright blue aura and then Ash dashed off a way from the flock._

 _"Wow, well what do you know? He tapped into his aura, lucky kid." Said Derek._

 _"Yeah lucky, he was able to get away, but we're still here, and in case you haven't noticed, we still need to run away. Come on before we become bird treats!" Said Meowth._

 _Then Derek picked up the scratch cat and started to run as fast as he could. Five minutes later they caught up to Ash and Serena, with Ash looking exhausted. Derek then put Meowth down to catch his breath. Then once he caught his breath Derek asked Ash what had just happened._

 _"Ash, how did you do that? I thought that you were still having trouble using your aura?" Derek asked._

 _Ash turned to face him and said, "I was, but when I saw the Fearrow flock and how scarred Serena was I just couldn't take it, even if I had just me her, I couldn't take to see her so scared, then I just knew I had to do what I could to protect her, so I guess, that by realizing that I have to protect those who can't protect themselves, it gave me enough strength and motivation to use my aura. It sounds crazy I know, but it worked."_

 _Serena didn't know anything about this 'aura' business but what she did know was that her life was saved because of it. And she was grateful of it._

 _Meowth only nodded and then said, "Yeah that was how your farther first used his aura, to save little old me from a Persian that was about to kill me years ago. We were back in big old Hollywood taking a stroll when this group of Meowths surrounded us saying that we were trespassing on their territory and then their Persian leader showed up ready to pounce on me for trespassing, when your farther stepped in front of me and threw his arms up to defend himself when he created an aura shield and saved me while spooking the other scratch cat and classy cat Pokèmon. So I guess I owe my life to your dad for saving it. And I will never see Persians the same again. I just plane hate them." Ash and Derek nodded knowing that their farther has also saved the lives of other's in the past, but such is the life of an aura guardian._

 _Just as everything seemed to have calmed down the Fearrow flock attacked in numbers bigger then before. Derek turned to Ash and asked him, "Think you can use your aura to get rid of these birds, Ash?"_

 _Ash shook his head. "It's not that simple bro, I now know that, once you use aura for the first time, it will take time to be able to use it again. And besides, I am to exhausted to be able to use it again, even if I could. I'm sorry but we are in major trouble at the moment."_

 _Derek knew that their farther should be here soon but he couldn't just sit back and watch this anymore. Derek stood his ground. "Derek what are you doing!?" Ash asked his brother._

 _Derek turned and said, "I am doing what I can do to make sure that we all get out of here alive. After all it's what dad always said, 'If trouble stares you in the face and all hope seams lost and you are pushed into a corner, you can only do one thing: you look danger straight in the eyes and charge back into the fight with your fits held high and you don't stop fighting until the innocent is protected.' And that is exactly what I am going to do right now!"_

 _Then Derek stomped his foot on the ground with the look of pure determination in his eyes then out of pure instinct he put his hands together and a dark aura manifested in between them and he unleashed a, "Shadow Aura Sphere!" It hit right in the center of the flock scarring them away. Then Derek collapsed to the ground from exhaustion then Ash went to his brothers side to see if he was alright._

 _"Derek! Derek! Derek are you okay? Please be okay." Derek then stirred and said with a calm voice with a hint of humor in it._

 _"Ugh, Ash, you may be the one who can sense emotions but, ugh you still need practice."_

 _Ash just laughed and said, "I'm glad to see that your sense of humor hasn't be destroyed, so, that's a good sign."_

 _Then Derek said, "Ugh, Oh real funny, and I see that your sense of humor is still intact, what a shame." This caused both of them to laugh. Just then they heard the rustling of bushes. Ash was the first one to take a battle stance, but then he heard a familiar voice._

 _"Easy there Ash, take it easy."_

 _Ash the sighed and relaxed a bit as their father stepped out of the bushes. "You're kind of late to the party dad, just so you know."_

 _Ash and Derek's farther just laughed and said, "Yeah I know, but you two were never easy to keep up with just so you know. Ah you must be Serena it is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."_

 _Serena just smiled nervously and then passed out. Everyone was shocked. "What happened to her?" Asked Mar._

 _Ash put his hand on her head and felt that she was burning up and said, "She's got a fervor, all this excitement is not good for someone of her age. Come on we need to get both her and Derek back to mom. Dad you carry Derek, I've got her."_

 _Ash then picked Serena back up and looked inside for his inner power when a voice spoke, **'I'm afraid that this has gone on long enough. '**_

 _Ash looked around for the source of the voice when he looked up and saw, "Mew!"_

 _The mythical feline Pokèmon looked at Ash and said **'Hello Ash. It's good to see you again.'**_

 _Then Ash said, "Good to see you to. What are you doing here anyway?"_

 _Then Mew said, **'You see, as proud as I am that you were able to save Serena, I'm afraid that things have gotten a whole lot worse around here.'**_

 _Mar looked over and asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Mew was about to speak when was interrupted by another voice. ' **Easy there Mar.'**_

 _Just then Celebi showed up from nowhere. "Celebi? Mew? Okay if the two of you are here then that must mean that something is up. What happened?" Ash asked._

 _Both mythical Pokèmon looked at each other and said, ' **We're afraid that Derek has used a dark aura attack to scare that Fearrow flock. And as you know, the other legends will think that he will be a problem and will try to hurt him if they found out about his aura, so we have to banish him to another dimension and alter the memories of those who ever knew him. And we also need to have Mar go into hiding for a while.'** Mew said._

 _Mar then asked, "Why do I have to go into hiding?"_

 _Celebi said, **'Because we will also be changing the memories of those who know you and those who have been affected by the two of you. '**_

 _Then Ash asked, "But, why? Why must you split us up? Aren't you part of our family as well?"_

 _Then Celebi said with hint of regret in his voice, **'Yes Ash, we're family but that is why we're doing this, because we're family Ash, we'll have to change your memories about knowing anything about aura. But relax, anything that you have done will remain slightly the same, except for your aura and empathic powers, and, unfortunately knowing us and your cousin, Anabel.'**_

 _Ash looked like he was going to start crying at any minute until Mar gave him a big fatherly hug and asked, "What about my memories? And what will happen to the rest of us, if you do the things you're going to do?"_

 _Mew then said, **'You will be the only one who can keep their memories Mar, and this change won't be permanent but it is just until the legends can accept that Derek is not a monster, or until some cataclysmic events that warps time and space happens and frees him, but from what Celebi has told us, that is highly unlikely.** ' (Hint hint. He he wink wink.)_

 _Then Celebi started to sweat but no one seemed to noticed. **'So will you except this Ketchums?'** Mew asked everyone._

 _Mar just nodded, although Ash was still crying he nodded as well. Then Derek became conscious long enough to nod then he fell back into unconsciousness. Then Meowth asked, "What will happen to me?"_

 _Mew then said with another hint of regret, **'I'm afraid that you will forget the times you've had with your family Meowth, and be sent to live your life as a normal Meowth living in Hollywood. I am deeply sorry for this but it has to be done.'** Meowth just nodded with agreement._

 _So with the three Ketchums and Meowth agreeing, Derek was sent to a place where he would be "banished" until the time came for him to be released, and with Ash and Serena and anyone who knew either Mar or Derek or anything aura related, had their memories changed so they would only know Delia and Ash Ketchum. Any information about Ash's farther was that he left before Ash was born. And Meowth was sent back to Hollywood to live his life as a normal Meowth, with no talking and no walking on two legs until the Meowzzi incident, and so the way that Ash and Serena had met and the outcome had changed just a little bit without the whole Fearrow flock attacking and without the aura and empathy powers but that's about it._

 **«End of Memory »**

Everyone was shocked at this story but not as much as Ash, Pikachu, Derek, Serena, Anabel, and Meowth. Then the six of them looked at each other and all their memories of the past returned and Meowth was the first one to speak as he was also crying, "Oh Ash can you ever forgive me for all the trouble that I've caused you?"

Everyone was shocked by this. Not only did Meowth apologize for what he did in the past, but he did so while speaking perfect english.

Ash just smiled and said, "Of course I can forgive you Meowth, after all we're still family, right? And by the way, you talked with perfect english, old friend." Ash said as he hugged Meowth.

Everyone looked at the two and were happy for them, for all of them. "Yeah, sniff, I guess I am. Oh thank you, buddy." Meowth said embracing the hug while Ash just scratched his head and looked over to the rest of his friends and family and said,

"Come on everyone, how about a group photo together? With all of us here today?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded then Bianca said, "Sure Ash, I've got a camera in the house! I'll be right back."

Then Ash said, "Hey guys, we should let all of our Pokémon be in the picture as well."

Everyone nodded and then James started, "Okey Inkay, Chimecho, Cacturne, Yamask, Mister Mime lets go." Just then in a flash of light a giant cactus, a wind chime, a ghost with a mask, a mime and a squid like Pokèmon all came out and when they saw James they all tackled him even though it hurt a lot, James was still laughing.

"Wow James, I didn't know you got your old Pokèmon back." Ash said in amazement.

After James calmed down he said, "Yeah, Gardena sent Cacturne to my grandparents house saying that he was ready to come home and when they sent me my new clothes they also sent me my old Pokèmon. I'm just so happy that I get to see my old friends again."

The next one to send out their Pokèmon was Ash. "Alright everyone, come on out!" Just then he threw up four Pokèballs and out came the ninja frog Pokèmon Greninja, the Wyvern Pokémon Noivern, the prideful fighter Pokèmon Halucha, and the fire bird Pokèmon Talonflame. Standing next to them is the electric mouse Pokèmon Pikachu and the eon dragon Tina the Latias.

Not wanting to be left out, Misty sent out her Pokémon. "Come on out guys." Just then the Jubilee Pokèmon Togikiss, the atrocious Pokémon Gyarados, the corolla Pokémon Corsola, the goldfish Pokèmon Goldeen, the star shaped Pokèmon Staryu and the bubble frog Pokèmon, Froakie came out.

Brock was next up. "Okay guys come out!" Then he threw up six Pokèballs and out came, the toxic mouth Pokémon Croagunk, the mud fish Pokèmon Swampert, the fortress Pokèmon Forrotres, the bat Pokèmon Crobat, the iron snake Pokémon Steelix and the imitation Pokémon Sudowoodo.

Then Max threw up his only Pokèball and out came the dancing Pokémon Kir the Kirlia. Then Jiriachi came out from his backpack ready to go.

May was next and she said, "Alright everyone, take the stage!" Just the then the Blaze Pokèmon Blaziken, the Prime Pokémon Delkatty, the fresh snow Pokémon Glacion, the big eater Pokémon Munchlax and the Seafaring Pokèmon Manaphy was out and about.

Then Dawn was up. "Alright everyone, spotlight!" Then out came the Penguin Pokémon Piplup, the Mammoth Pokèmon Mamoswine, the Volcano Pokèmon Typhlosion, the Jubilee Pokémon Togekiss, the eleSquirrel Pokémon Pachirisu, and the rabbit Pokémon Bunneary took to the field.

Then Iris came and, "Alright everyone, we don't want to be left out now do we?" And she threw four Pokèballs and then out of her hair came the tusk Pokémon Axew, then, from the Pokèballs came the subterrene Pokèmon Excadrill, the sky squirrel Pokémon Emolga, the dragon Pokèmon Dragonite, and the cave Pokemon Gabite appeared.

Cilan was next and he said, "Alright guys it's photo time!" And out came the Trap Pokèmon Stunfisk, the Grass monkey Pokèmon Pansage, and rock shell Pokèmon Crustal were out and ready.

Before Clement could even move his Quiliadin let himself out of his pokèball and Clement just sighed and said "Come out guys, the future is now thanks to science!" Just then the digging Pokémon Bunnelby and the Gleam Eye Pokèmon Luxray were out.

Bonnie didn't really need to let anyone out because she liked to be with her two Pokèmon, the antenna Pokémon Dedenne and the order Pokémon Zygarde were standing right by her.

And Serena was next and she said, "Alright everyone curtain call!" **(If Serena doesn't have a catchphrase before, she does now.)** And out came the fox Pokèmon Delphox, the interwining Pokèmon Sylveon, and the Playful Pokémon Pancham were out.

Anabel was the next one up. She kissed her three Pokèballs and threw them. "Lets go, my friends!" Out came the Sun Pokèmon Espeon, the psi Pokèmon Alakazam, and the Iron Leg Pokèmon Metagross were out.

Last but not least Mar "I may have only one Pokèmon on me, but he has been with me since the beginning. Lets go old friend!" And he threw his only Pokèball and out came the aura Pokèmon Lucario.

Just then Bianca came back from the house. "Alright guys I've got the ..." Was all she said before she saw all fifty nine Pokèmon that were out in the secret garden. _'Oh wow I hope this doesn't attract to much attention around here.'_ Bianca thought to herself. "Alright then, is everyone ready for this?" She asked and all the humans and Pokèmon cheered.

"Already then, lets get into position." When everyone was ready, Bianca put the camera on the stand set the timer and got into position herself then ten seconds later a flash from the camera let everyone know that the picture was taken. Once the picture was developed this was what was on it,

In the center was Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Greninja on his right, Talonflame flying on his left, Noivern flying on his right, Halucha in front of him, and Tina in her true form holding his right hand. Next to him on his left was Derek, on his right was Mar holding Meowth in his hands and Lucario standing next to him.

Anabel was sitting on Metagross near Mar with Espeon in her arms and Alakazam floating above her. On the far right was James and his Inkay, Chimecho, Mister Mime, Cacturne and Yamask all hugging him. On his left was Misty sitting on Gyarados with Goldeen and Staryu in a psychic bubble of water, she is holding Froakie in one arm and in the other is Corsola floating above her is Togekiss.

In between her and Derek was Brock sitting on Steelix with Swampert in front of him, in his arms is Forrotres and Crobat above him and in front of him is Croagunk and Sudowoodo on the other side of Anabel is Max with Kir and Jiriachi on both sides of him, May was on his right holding Manaphy, on both sides of her is Delkatty on her right and Glacion on her left, Blaziken is next to her holding Munchlax.

On her left is Dawn on Mamoswine and Typhlosion on her left Pachirisu and Piplup in both of her arms Togekiss on her right with Bunneary on his back on their left was Cilan holding Pansage with Stunfisk on his left and Crustal on his right. After Crustal is Iris with Axew popping out of her hair, Excadrill popping out of the ground, Emolga was above Iris's head with Dragonite and Gabite on her left.

On her left is Clement sitting on Luxray with Quiliadin on his right and Bunnelby on his left sitting in front of him is Bonnie sitting on the Zygarde dog holding Dedenne, on her left is Serena with Delphox on her right, Sylveon in front of her and Pancham on her left. Then finally on her left is Bianca and Lorenzo with Latios in the middle of them. Every one of them smiling

After that was done Bianca went to go make copies and everyone returned most of their Pokèmon the only ones that did not go into any Pokèballs were Espeon, Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, Dedenne, Kir, Manaphy, Jiriachi, Zygarde, Axew, Tony and Tina.

Then Ash and Derek went to go talk with Mar and Meowth. Meowth heard Ash and Derek approach and looked and said, "Hey guys. Whats up?"

Ash decided to speak first. "Well you see, tomorrow me and my friends are going to take the boat back to Cherrygrove city and then will be heading back home, and I was wondering if, if you guys would like to come with us?"

This caught both Meowth and Mar by Surprise but then Meowth said, " Sure! I would love to go home again. It would be nice to see the peaceful Pallet Town again, and not when I was back with Team Rocket. So, sure! I would love to come. How about you Mar? Would you like to finally go home and be with your family again?"

Mar remained silent but after a while he said, "I would love to go home, after all this time. By the way Ash, when you turned ten who was your starter?"

Ash just smiled and said, "If I told you that on my first day as a trainer would you believe me if I told that I, not only sleep in, and got to Professor Oaks late, but got stuck with the same Pikachu that I had met years ago, and who also hated me at the start, then with the Fearrow flock attacked us and we had to run away to get Pikachu to safety because he was hurt and ended up falling into the river and ended up being fished out by Misty and me not wanting Pikachu to get hurt anymore, I kind of "borrowed" her bike and then crashed and then when the flock caught up with us, but then it had taken me up to that point for me to stand up to the the Fearrow flock and putting myself between him and the flock.

Then have him come and save my life for us to become friends, which caused Misty's bike to be fried, then on that same day would you believe me if I told you we saw Ho-Oh fly over our heads right after that?"

Both Mar and Meowth had their jaws drop after hearing that. "That sounds like an amazing day, my son." Mar said.

Then Ash nodded and said, "I call it my first day of my most craziest legendary seeing streak of my life."

Meowth had to agree with that. "Yeah Ash, you seem to be a magnet to those legendary Pokèmon, it seams that you are off saving the world. And some times it would be right on your Birthday no less."

Ash could not help but to blush at this. "That may be true but, I wouldn't have it any other way. No mater how many times I get close to dying. I will always still step up to save the world. Such is the destiny of an aura guardian. Right dad?"

Mar could only nod at this then he said, "Seeing how we have a two to three days for the boat ride tomorrow, I would like to hear about your journey so far."

But before anyone else could speak Bianca came back with the pictures on it said, 'Friends and Family, bound by our hearts.' Ash smiled thanking Bianca for the picture and put it in his pocket as did the others, then remembering what his farther asked him he turned back to him.

Ash gave him a small smile and said, "I think it's going to take a long time, but it will be fun. But there is one story I will tell you now." Ash said.

"Alright and what story is that son?" Mar asked.

Ash gave him a sad smile and said, "The day I went to the Cameran Castle and met the Lucario that was trained by, Sir. Aaron."

At this, Mar was shocked. "You met Lucas?"

Ash simply nodded and said, "It all began four years ago..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER BY ANY MEANS! Now that that is out of the way**

 **Here is a challenge/request to you guys who do devian art, can anyone make me a cover page for this or any of my stories please, for this one, use picture that was in the story please, thank you. Well then here is my question, this story has already had the ending written, and is just waiting to be published, but how many chapters will be published and when, is up to you guys.**

 **If you want one chapter a month, review with Litten**

 **If you want two chapters a month, review with Rowlet**

 **If you want two chapters a week, review with Poplio.**

 **Let me know.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	17. Home Bound

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, today is February 2nd, now originally I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but, I got distracted, ^-^' but anyways, in this chapter the gang are starting their journey home, now then this chapter will be kind of like a filler, only because the next few chapters will be, different. And you'll see wht when that time comes, (hehe) anyways, I would like to thank ypou all for reading this story and staying with me all the way. And by the way,** **Thor94** **: that is so true about Mew, she was wrong about Ash, and glade you liked the flashback I wanted to see how I would do if I did something like that. So, Ash before the incident, would have been the perfect trainer, after the incident nnd the memory seal, is the worst Ash ever. (Sigh) anyways, here is chapter seventeen, as I said, not much going on this chapter. Well sit back and enjoy :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Home Bound**

'No, Lucario isn't gone,' Ash thought to himself then said, "his aura is with me."

 **"And me."** Pikachu said while looking up to the sky.

Thanking the Lucario that they had met. After telling Mar, Meowth and Derek the story of his time at the Cameran Castle everyone was silent for a while. Then Meowth decided to break the silence.

"So that is what happened after I left you. Boy, I am sorry for all the trouble I caused back then. Now that I remember our past, I can't help but to feel guilty about all this."

Meowth then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it belonged to Ash. "Hey, don't feel bad about it Meowth, you have proved time and time again that you can help me when I needed it the most. And besides, I should be apologizing to you for all the times I've sent you blasting off." Ash said apologizing to Meowth.

Meowth said, "I guess we both have something to feel sorry about."

Ash only nodded then said, "Now then come on, it's getting late and we have a boat ride to catch in the morning and I hope to see you all there. Goodnight everyone." Ash said as he and Pikachu left.

"Goodnight Ash." The rest of his family said.

Once Ash and Pikachu was out of sight Meowth turned back to Mar and Derek and asked, "So, what do you guys think about this? We'll all be able to be a family again. And just by me saying that is more then I can say, 'cause after that day years ago, I've never really had a home except for being with Jessie and James. But when Jessie lost her mind when Ash used his aura for the first time outside of his training to send us blasting off, and let me tell you this, that really hurt, me and James were happy that we had some how survived yet another blast off. But Jess she took it hard and finally snapped, so when we had a chance, me and James left Team Rocket behind us for good. And boy, am I happy that we did that. Oh sure that the others didn't believe us at first because Ash was out of it for a while and out track record wasn't so good. But just as Tony was about to roast us, good old Ash came in using his aura to fly around and launched and aura sphere at him and saved us."

Derek understood completely. "Yeah, Ash does that at times, makes you wonder how far this journey will take him. And I know exactly how strong my brother is when it comes to a fist fight. We were both evenly matched until we decided to end the fight, then we both used a version of the Luster Purge and when we clashed together we were at a standstill. But the sheer force coming from Ash's power alone was enough to knock me out. (Yaaaaaawn) Well goodnight you two, see you both bright and early tomorrow." And with that Derek was gone leaving Meowth and Mar sitting alone.

"So Meowth, are you happy to be going home again?" Mar asked his oldest friend.

Meowth then said. "I am but..."

Mar looked confused. "But what?" He asked.

"Well you see it's just that I have spent the last several years hanging out with James and I fear that when we go our separate ways that I will probably never see him again and I don't really know anymore. I mean I know that I have moves that I never even knew about now but, (Sigh,) I guess what I am trying to say is that what if I don't feel at home once we return in the next couple of days." Meowth was now sad. "Look, the only time that I've ever felt like I belonged was when I was traveling with James and chasing Ash and Pikachu. I guess I'm going to have to get used to staying in one place again. But heh, the one thing I will never miss is those kids blasting me off again, that's for sure." Meowth said with a hint of sincere in his voice.

"You said it buddy. Well come on, we have an early day tomorrow so lets go to bed." And with that the last of the Ketchums went to bed.

 **«The next day at the boating docks»**

Bianca, Lorenzo and Tony, who was in his human form that looked a bit like Ash minus the hat and gloves were saying their goodbyes with tears in their eyes for having to see Tina leave.

"Now then Ash, remember to keep Tina safe and call us the moment you dock, okay?" Bianca said.

"Don't worry I will, and just so you know, if any world threatening event happens in the near future don't expect me to run or keep Tina away from it, because that would be unavoidable as you know."

Then Ash, Tina, Bianca, Lorenzo and Tony all started to laugh then Lorenzo said, "Well Tina, I hope that you enjoy your new life. Take care girl, see you soon."

"Yeah, and don't let this stop you from painting either. The next time I see you, I at least want to see something from you alright? Take care friend." Then Tina and Bianca embraced into a goodbye hug while the other three let the two girls have their moment while Tony had his final words to Ash.

 _'Now Ash, remember what I said before, take good care of my sister. Because, now that I am back I can personally come after you if you hurt her, do you understand me?'_ Tony asked which caused Ash to just laughed and said,

"As I said before, I would never think of it. And besides, if you want me, then you have to go through all of my Pokèmon as well, and that includes thirty Tauros, a Glalie and a very powerful Charazard and a few other powerful Pokèmon, so remember that."

This made Tony flinch _‹This kid sure knows how to choose his Pokèmon.›_ _'Alright Ash just try not to get yourself killed alright?'_ This made Ash laugh even harder. _'Hey whats so funny?'_ Tony asked.

"Well, you see, if I had a dollar for every time I have actually died, nearly died or the world nearly ended or I had to put my life on the line, I would be able to buy myself a house to live in, in every city of every region across the globe, so good luck, is all I have to say."

Just then the girls broke up from their hug and then Mar spoke up from the boat. "Hey, come on you two! The boat will be leaving soon, and I'm pretty sure that you can't… You know what never mind, I'm not even going to ask that, just get yourselves on to this boat already!" Mar said.

"Coming dad! Sorry guys but we've got to go! Come on Tina." Ash said.

Then Bianca asked, "Hey wait a minute, where's Pikachu?"

Ash said, "He's already on board. Now goodbye everyone and take care. Especially you Tony." Tony was about to say something but then realized that Ash and Tina were running on board.

"I still can't believe that she is leaving. Never thought this would actually happen right guys?" Bianca said. They both nodded then the three then just watched the boat set sail for the course of Cherrygrove city in the Johto region.

 **«On the boat five minutes later»**

We see the entire gang on the observation deck talking about what they are going to do when they land in the next couple of days when Ash spoke up. "Everyone, I would like to spend some time with my family," Ash said looking at Anabel and Tina. "My whole family, that means you two, as well as Meowth, if you guys don't mind that is?"

Everyone shook their heads and Misty said, "No, go ahead after all you need to play catch up with your family, and besides, I need to get Jimmy caught up with his new job so take all the time you need." Then the seven members of Ash's family left to go to another part of the boat. Then when they got to Ash's room they all entered and took a seat.

"So Ash, what is this all about?" Asked Meowth. Ash looked over his family with his starter Pokèmon, his Pokèmon girlfriend, his cousin, his twin brother his farther and his oldest enemy turned comrade and said. "Dad, I would like to know if my empathy powers will ever come back? I would like to say this in front of everyone but I feel more comfortable talking with my family for a while."

Everyone nodded then Mar said, "Well, just as your Aura was locked away for a while, your empathic powers have also been sealed away waiting to be reawakened. You just have to give it time. Now I do believe that there is more to this family meeting then just a question about your powers. So, what else is there?"

Everyone looked at Ash ash he sighed and said, "It's about an old friend who I made a promise to years ago. But was never able to keep." Everyone gasped at this. Ash has always been able to keep his promise so what was different about this one?

"What do you mean by that, Ash?" Asked Anabel.

"Well you see, it was just after my defeat in the Indigo league I was on my way back to Pallet Town to rest up for the next League when I got to the Viridian Forest, and ran into my old nemeses, the Fearrow flock, and at the time I had my Pidgeotto who was my closest friend and the second Pokèmon I caught, but then there was trouble, you see the Fearrow and Spearrow were attacking the local Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

So my own Pidgeotto rose to help defend her friends, and she evolved into Pidgeot and we rose to take out the attacking Fearrow and Spearrow and when we did I realised that I had to release my closest friend so she can protect her friends and so I did but, I promised that I would come back for her, but, (sigh) I never did, and I would really like to make up for it when we go home but, I'm not sure if she would forgive me if I go back now, because I am now six or seven years too late to keep my promise, so would guys be able to help me mend a broken promise if she doesn't accept my apology?"

Everyone was quite but then Meowth said, "I would be happy to help you Ash, because from now on, I will always be behind you every step of your journey, no matter how many times you get close to getting yourself killed, I will always be there for you."

Derek just nodded and said, "Yeah and no matter what I will always go with you, even if it means I have to take out Arceus himself, I will do so because now that we are together again I am not leaving your side brother, not until I get sick of you that is." Derek said with a laugh.

"Thats right, and I am your farther after all so if you ever need me just send out a signal with your aura and I'll be there. "

Anabel then said, "Yeah and you will need a teacher to help hone your empathic powers anyway so, you can count me in."

Then Pikachu spoke up and said, **"Yeah and we have been in bigger and more crazier situations then this before, remember Sabrina? Man that girl was crazy, I mean she turned us into dolls for crying out loud, dolls! And now every time I see a doll, I am forever reminded of that one gym leader that nearly made us her play things literary, so I'm with you all the way buddy."**

Then Tina spoke up. **"Yeah and I'm you girlfriend now so you can't get rid of me that easily, Ashy."** Tina said.

Ash smiled at this and said, "Thank you, all of you for this, it means so much that you guys will do this for me. Now then, I do think that it time I told the rest of you how many times the world nearly ended or I nearly or have actually died in a few cases. So lets see, I guess this all stared with..."

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And once again another chapter is finished, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was more of a relaxing chapter then an excitement kind if chapter. But don't worry yourselves, the next ones will be big, and I mean BIG and remember, this is not a cliffhanger ending, it was just Ash beginning to tell his adventures. So what is next? Oh and before I forget, here is the poll results so far,**

 **Tied in first place is Paul and Tobias, with four votes, a three way tie for second place with two votes is, Gary Oak, Casey and Bianca, and tied in last place with one vote each is, Richie, Morrison, Tyson, Barry, Stephan, Cameron, and Allen. It seems that people like to se Paul return as well as Tobias, and if that is true then, here is I'll do, once the gang reach Johto in the next few chapters, I will close the poll, and whoever has the most votes will return, and if things go like this, I will chose two, one in first place and one from second, and the one in first I didn't chose, will return as a rival in the sequel I will write. Just so everyone wins, if you like it, just review to say so. And as you all noticed, I had mentioned a certain flying type might also return, you want more, well then, just wait and see.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	18. The boat ride attack

**A/N Thechaosmaster: hey everyone, just want to say something important before this chqpter gets put up, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEWTWO! Yes thats right, today is Mewtwos birthday so, yea!**

 **Well, thats all.**

 **Chapter 18: The boat ride attack**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

We find ourselves back with the Ketchum Family after four hours and fifteen movie explanations later. Everyone was shocked to say the least even Derek because somehow a few of these incidents he did not know about. Like Ash going years into the past to save the Alpha Pokèmon, but other then that, Tina realised that Ash was telling the truth about before. If he had a dollar for every time something like this ever happened to him, he would be a very rich man.

Ash then looked at the time and said, "Well that's it for today. I'll tell you guys the rest of my story tomorrow, alright?" Everyone nodded and slowly made their ways out of Ash and Pikachu's room and head to bed, except Tina of course that is. So with Ash, Pikachu and Tina in the same room Ash said, " Well then, are you two ready for bed?" Both Pokèmon nodded and Ash said, "Well then lets get some sleep."

Tina then looked a little nervous and Ash instantly noticed. "Tina, if you don't want to sleep alone, then if you're comfortable with it, you can share the bed with me, if you want. I mean, after all you are my girlfriend, right?" Ash asked with a smile causing Tina to blush then Ash went into the bathroom to change, Tina returned to her true form and then back into her personal human form but with pajamas on instead of her normal clothes.

Then when Ash came back from the bathroom he was wearing a black shirt with blue shorts. Then he said while getting into bed, "Well, goodnight buddy," he said scratching Pikachu behind his ear. "and goodnight, my princess." He said to Tina and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Then both Pokèmon said, **"Goodnight, Ash."** And with that everyone was off to dreamland. Ash was dreaming about the time he will spend with his newfound family, Tina was dreaming of her new life outside of Altomare, and Pikachu was dreaming of, ketchup? Eh.

The next morning everyone was surprised to see Ash up early and _**NOT**_ eating more then a Snorlax. It shocked them all to the point where Misty had her war mallet out and aimed at Ash. "Alright, who are you and what have you done to the real Ash Ketchum?" Ash couldn't help but to laugh at this. This, however made Misty mad. "What's so funny mister?" Misty said getting ready to swing her hammer down the his head when Ash spoke up.

"'What's funny?' Is that you guys have spent so much time with me when I was traveling and making so many mistakes and even to the point where I practically HAVE to go and save the world a million times over, but when it comes to eating and sleeping, you guys say that I could put my Snorlax up for his money. But when I am suddenly up before you guys and eating a small amount of food you guys instantly think that something is wrong. And by the way how many of you have seen what happens to May when someone takes her food from her? When that happens I would rather face Misty when she's angry without using my aura to defend myself. Then get in between May and the jerk that stole her food. And that's the truth."

Everyone then turned to May who just blushed and scratching her head then said, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Then Brock said, "You once beat up Team Rocket, _by yourself_ when we were in Sinnoh just because they took all of the food at that diner right after you won that Tag battle to be allowed to get your seats inside. Remember?"

At this May laughed nervously and said, "Okay, I get it but can we please eat now? I'm hungry." Then everyone started to eat. That is until Munchlax decided to come out and get ready to eat everything. Unless May had nothing to say about it, which she did. She went into her bag and pulled out a Pokèblock dispenser. "Hey Munchlax, would you like one of my May's pink surprise?"

At this the big eater Pokèmon ran over to May and took the pink Pokèblock and ate it then swelled up like a balloon and said, **"Ah, that hit the spot. Time to rest up, then I can eat some more."** ^^' And with that he fell asleep and Tina, Pikachu, Derek, Meowth, Ash, Mar and Anabel all sweat dropped, and when everyone asked what he had said and Ash translated and then everyone else sweat dropped. But then after a few minutes everyone was eating, until James said, "So, Meowth looks like we will be going our separate ways once we reach Kanto, huh pal?"

After hearing this Meowth became sad and said, "Yeah, I guess so old chum. But hey, maybe you can visit from time to time would that be alright?"

Then Misty said. "Hey James look, the Kanto League won't start for at least a few more months so I will train you for a week or two then you can go and hang out with Ash and his family. I'll keep in contact with you and call if I ever need your help, alright?"

James asked. "You mean it?" Misty just nodded and then James said "Oh thank you Misty, thank you. I promise you won't regret it. Well Meowth it looks like we will be able to hang out with each other again soon my friend."

Meowth then said, "Yeah I guess it does chum. Thank you, all of you for, well for everything you have done for us, you have no idea how proud it makes us to say that we have this opportunity now. And we also like to say..." Meowth was interrupted when the ship began to shake.

Everyone was scared. Misty asked, "Whats going on?"

Ash then stood up and said, "We have company. It seems that Jessie has returned for one last attempt to get Pikachu! Dad, Cousin, bro, Tina lets go show Jessie why you don't mess with the Ketchums! Guys you go and secure the rest of the passengers and make sure that this boat doesn't sink. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Alright then, everyone move out!" James was just about to leave to help the other passengers when Ash stopped him. "James wait."

James turned around and asked, "Yes Ash?"

Ash then said, "I need you to come and help us deal with Jessie. Alright?" James was nervous because he didn't want to deal with Jessie at the moment.

"Why do you need my help Ash?" James asked with fear in his voice.

Ash then said. "Because I will need your help with what I am going to do." James was about to ask when Ash then dashed to get on the battle field. And after some thinking James followed him as well.

 **«Outside on the Deck»**

James had made it to the outside where he saw a giant robotic Jessie attacking the boat. And he also saw Ash, Derek, Mar and Lucario all launching aura spheres at the bot. Ash was launching bright bluer aura spheres, Derek was firing black aura spheres while Mar was firing black aura as well, but it looked like it had small white stars inside. Anabel had her Alakazam, Espeon, and Metagross attacking the thing with bulletpunch, Psyshock and Psychic on the bot, he also Tina using Mistball on it as well.

He also saw Greninja using Watershrunken on the bots legs, Talonflame was using Flamecharge on the midsection of the giant robot, Noivern was using BoomBurst at the head of the robot, Halucha was using flyingpress at the sides of it. But what surprised him most of all was that Pikachu and Meowth were using a thunderbolt combination. But after he snapped out of his shock he sent out his Pokèmon.

"Okay Inkay use Psybeam on the robot! Cacturne you use Needlearm, Chimecho use Astonish! Yamask you use shadow ball! Mister Mime use Mirrorcoat to protect the boat!" Then all of James's Pokèmon proceeded to attack or defend as commanded. Ash seeing how James made it was happy to see him and decided to go all out.

"Guys, I'm going to go all out. It's time I stopped her once and for all!" Everyone nodded but just before he was about to unleash his aura Jessie said,

"Hahahaha, you think you can stop me this time? There is nothing you can do to stop me this time! I have prepared for everything. And Meowth, I didn't know you can use Thunderbolt! Why didn't you tell us before? We could have taken out the twerps years ago! But that doesn't matter now! Because now you can help me take care of these losers, right now!"

Meowth took a deep breath and said, "NO!"

This caught Jessie off guard. "No? What do you mean, No!?"

Meowth then got angry and yelled, "I WILL NEVER, EVER, THINK OF BETRAYING THE LOYALTY TO MY FAMILY! " As he said this, all of his family and his closest friend just smiled but Jessie was not happy.

She then asked, "What do you mean 'The Loyalty to your 'Family? ' Your only loyalty and family is to Team Rocket! And since when can you speak perfectly like a human?"

Meowth had just about had it. "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS! BUT SOMETHING IN THE PAST HAD CHANGED THAT! IN FACT, YOU SEE THIS MAN HERE!?"

Meowth asked pointing towards Mar. "Yeah so what? What is he some kind of older twerp? And why does he look like the other twerp?"

This made Meowth snap. "THEY ARE NOT TWERPS! THEY! ARE! MY! FAMILY! AND NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE AN AURA GUARDIAN!" Just then out of pure instinct Meowth put his paws to his side and then they began to glow with a bright white aura. This made everyone surprised at what he was doing. Then he unleashed his attack. "AURA SPHERE!" Then Meowth fired his white aura sphere at the robot, and destroyed it's hair.

Then Jessie said, "MY HAIR! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY HAIR! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Then Jessie launched one of her fists at Meowth, knocking him in to the ocean.

"MEOWTH!" Everyone screamed.

Then Ash looked towards Tina and said, "Tina, go and get Meowth! He's not very good in the water!"

Tina only replied with, "Right!" Then she went after The Scratch Cat Pokèmon. While she did that Ash turned to Jessie.

"You!" He said as he pointed at her. "I have had just about enough of you! All you have ever done was chase me around since my second day as a trainer. And now that I have finally found my family, you go and throw one of them into the ocean? THAT DOES IT!"

Just then Ash's aura started to pulse between blue and gold. Then it became pure golden. The next thing he did was turn to his brother and said, "Brother, the time has come for us to join together!"

Derek only nodded. "Lets do this brother. Together!"

Just before anyone had a chance to ask what was going on, Derek became enveloped in his black aura then charged towards Ash. Then the two brothers collided and in a bright light their aura merged and created a giant mega Lucario. Inside it you could see a giant black and golden sphere inside that was Ash and Derek. Then they spoke in perfect sync.

"Jessie, your reign of evil has gone to far. You will now fear the wrath of two brothers who have joined as one. This is our last resort the **ULTIMATE LUCARIO! NOW FEAR THIS. FINAL AURA!** " Just then Ash lifted up his left hand and Derek lifted up his right and then both hands of the aura Lucario rose up with two aura spheres forming in the hands. Then they were fired at the bot destroying it but Jessie did not blast off, instead she was caught by Ash and trapped in an aura cocoon. While the giant aura Lucario faded both Ash and Derek calmed down and were no longer glowing Jessie was struggling to break free. Then Tina came back with Meowth in tow.

"Meowth!" Everyone screamed.

Ash then got to the Cat and spoke. "Everyone get back give me some space. Alright?"

Everyone nodded while Mar asked, "Wait! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you son?"

Then James asked, "Do what?"

Ash then sighed and said, "I am going to try to clear his lungs using my aura. Don't worry it's not as dangerous as you think. Just give me a moment."

Then Ash put one of his hands on Meowth's stomach and closed his eyes then his hand started to glow, then Meowth started to move and then he opened his eyes and then he opened his mouth and all the water that was in his stomach and lungs had been taken out everyone was amazed at this, then Meowth coughed then gave Ash a great big hug and said, "Thank you buddy, you saved my life! I can't thank you enough for that."

Ash just smiled and embraced the hug and everyone was happy for the two, even Jessie was taken by surprise at this. _'He really saved Meowth's life. I guess that means that Meowth was telling the truth about him being part of the twerp, no, of Ash's family. That Ash really does care about him maybe I was wrong about him maybe I too, could change. '_

 ** _'_** ** _NO THAT'S A LIE! THAT KID IS A TWERP! AND HE IS THE ENEMY! AND HE WILL FALL!_** **'** A dark and sinister voice yelled at Jessie causing her to scream out in pain and everyone to turn to her.

"Whats happing to her?" Asked James.

Ash quickly ran over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but was sent backwards by a dark aura. "Aaahhhggg! Ugh, Its what I feared," Ash said as Jessie passed out.

"What do you mean Ash?" Asked James.

Ash then said, "She had become so obsessed with taking me down after the first time I sent her blasting off by myself, that it has caused a dark and malevolent spirit to be born inside of her. When she saw me save Meowth, it caused the real Jessie to come back to the surface, which caused the malevolent spirit to take complete control. Though she is fighting it, the spirit is starting to become too strong for her to fight alone. Everyone what I am going to do next is going to be very dangerous. I am going to try to attempt to perform a true aura purge."

Tina then asked, **"Isn't that like what you did to free my brother from the Soul Dew Ash?"**

Ash shook his head. "No that was more of a soul transferring. What I'm going to do is enter Jessie's soul to try to purge this dark entity and force it to leave Jessie's soul permanently. But I can't do it alone! Greninja, Talonflame, Pikachu, Lucario and Derek when I do this I need you guys to be touching my back or any other part of me, because you're coming with me."

Then his farther said, "No Ash, I can't let you do this. You have never performed a true purge before, neither did you have the proper training to do so. You can't do this because there is a chance that you won't survive it."

At this everyone was shocked, they all know that Ash has nearly or actually died numerous of times and came back. But they knew that this time, this time he might not make it back alive.

Ash then looked to his farther with a serious and determined look in his eyes and said, "Look dad, I know the consequences that come with this but, I can't just leave her like this. That is why I asked James to be here on top of the ship instead of going with the others to help in keeping the passengers below deck safe."

James then asked, "What do you mean Ash?"

Ash simply said, "I need someone who knows her past to get her true self to help guide me to her heart. Once there I can try to convince her to open up her heart again. Because that is only something that she can do. And once that is done, I can go and try to help her overcome the darkness that has plagued itself there and if that works then she should be just fine. And besides this will help prepare me for when I do this on myself." Ash said.

Then Mar asked, "Why would you do this on yourself Ash?" Just before he could answer the rest of his friends showed up.

Misty began asking questions. "Ash, what happened? When we felt the boat stop moving we thought it was over then we see a giant Lucario fighting the robot Jess and saw it be destroyed and..." Then she noticed the knocked out Jessie and asked, "What is going on here?" Ash quickly remembered what he needs to do.

"Greninja, Talonflame, Pikachu, Lucario, Derek, quick put your hands, talons, paws or claws on my back. Dad explain to them what I am doing.

Anabel you should be able to tell when I'm in and when I find Jessie, once that is done, tell James and Meowth to speak to Jessie to remind her of the good times they had together. Because those memories are what will help Jessie fight against the darkness."

Anabel and Mar just nodded while Greninja, Talonflame, Pikachu, Lucario and Derek put their hands, talons, paws and claws on Ash's shoulder and then Ash put his hands on Jessie's shoulder once again but this time Ash's hand was glowing and then, they were in.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And here we are! This is the turning point of the story, before people yell at me for almost killing Meowth I have thing to say, I WILL NEVER KILL MEOWTH! Any in other words, we have reached the purge part of my story. And note, this won't be the last chapter for the month, I have one more to go before it goes to two chapts a month, well see you all next time and remember to R &R**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	19. Winner

**Hello everybody, I am here to say that the poll is now closed for the rival of which should return. And I've got to say, this one was quite impressive, here are the poll results**

 **In first place by a score of five votes is Tobias**

 **In second place with a score of four votes is Paul**

 **A four way tie for third place with two votes is Gary Oak, Casey, Bianca and Stephan.**

 **And in fourth place with one vote is, Ritchie, Morrison, Tyson, Barry Cameron and Allen.**

 **Now I can only chose two rivals to return,** ** _but_** **here is the surprise that I think everyone would enjoy, instead of Tobias being onbe of the rivals to return in** ** _This_** **story, he will return in my sequel as Ash's rival along with Hau. And the ones that will return will be Gary and Paul. Now then , why would I bring Tobais back in the sequel welk, even though I think that if it wasn't for Tobias Ash would have won the Sinnoh league, but I also feel like Tobias would be appropriate for a rival for Alola. Now then, what should Tobias' team consist of. Besides a Darkrai and a Latios? I was thinking of something along the line of a Heatran, Celebi, a Phione and a Xurkitree, which he would catch nere the end of the story. What are you opinions on this? And also, I will be putting up the poll for the song that will be at the end of this story well, I hope that this poll is fare, the reason why Gary is returning is because I wrote it before I put up this poll but I wanted to see your opinions nnd now, we have a rival that will show up during Alola. And his name is, JOHN CENA! JK guys, his name is Tobias, and let me ow of the legendary pokemon that should be on his team. Later**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	20. The True Purge

**A/N Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 19! Now this is where I will ask you guys to do one thing, get ready for chaos! Because in this chapter is where the real fun begins.**

 **And** **Thor94** **: You are right, the giant mega Lucario fusion idea is from Digimon Tamers. I thought that it would be a nice idea to throw into the story. And now here we are, at last, this is when we will see first hand, what a true purge is like. Oh and FYI, I have decided to add a little more of, well, just read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental legendary weapons, a small portion of Jessie's past and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The True purge**

 **«Jessie's heart »**

Ash, his best friend Pikachu, his team of Talonflame, and Greninja, his dad's Lucario and his brother find themselves in what looks like a nursing school. "This must be the Nursing School that Jessie had joined when she wanted to be a nurse."

Derek looked over to his brother and asked, "How do you know that?"

Ash replied with, "The other day I asked Meowth and James how they and Jessie became part of Team Rocket and they said that for Jessie, being part of Team Rocket was a family business. Her mother was a high ranking executive. And when Jessie, was five her mother told her that she wanted her to join Team Rocket so they can work together, but Jessie instead said that wanted to be a nurse and help people instead of hurting them, though her mother was upset she wasn't angry instead she told Jessie to do what ever she thought was best of her heart. But when she went to fulfil that dream, the only nursing school that was open was one for Chansey and well, she wasn't able to pass the graduation because she wasn't a Pokèmon but while she was there she befriended a Chansey, and that Chansey graduated and noticed that Jessie didn't and he broke the graduation egg necklace in two and gave one half to Jessie as a symbol of their friendship." Ash explained.

Then Derek asked, "Alright then, why did she join Team Rocket then?"

Ash was about to answer that when a familiar voice spoke up, "I believe that that is something I should answer myself."

Everyone looked towards the source of the sound of the voice and there stood, "Jessie!" Ash yelled. "Are you alright?" Ash asked.

Jessie nodded and said, "You wanted to know why I joined Team Rocket?" She asked Derek who only nodded. "That's because one day during a mission, my mother went missing and when I got word of it I was heartbroken and I ended up in a orphanage and I stayed there for a while, and then after I got older I left and tried to become a nurse and well, you know what happened, then after a while, I decided that I will join Team Rocket in order to find out what happened to my missing mother.

But I decided that I wouldn't join right away. So I decided to look for her on my own and I ended up in a bicker gang and met James for the first time and together we tried to see if anyone had seen her, but no one did. And then over the years of searching for her I couldn't find any trace of her. And then me and James left the gang and went our separate ways. Then after I completed the Team Rocket exam that is when I met up with James again and met Meowth who shared similar stories to mine, but with James wanting to get away from his family and Meowth just wanting to feel like he belonged somewhere, so after we shared our stories we found out that we were in a way similar to each other and then we learned that we would become a Team, we knew that we would have the best of times. But that was years ago and I still haven't found my missing mother yet. But that is enough about me, what are you guys doing here anyway?" She finally asked.

Then Ash said, "We came to get you out of here, that's what."

This caught Jessie off guard. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Ash then answered her, "Well, ever since your first attack in the secret garden back at Altomare, and sorry about that, you just kind of got me at a bad time." Ash said feeling guilty about it.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. And besides I shouldn't have done that, because, well because I never really wanted to get into stealing Pokèmon, but after the Rocket exam, I was just never the same." She said with sadness in her voice.

Then Ash continued. " Right, well anyway after I blasted you off, you kind of went insane, and over the course of the next few days it got worse. Then today when you attacked the boat we were on and you nearly killed Meowth and... " Ash was then interrupted by Jessie who asked,

"WHAT!? I nearly killed Meowth? But, but I would never do that." She said the last part almost quietly and Ash only nodded and said,

"Yes, _YOU_ wouldn't do that but you weren't you at the time, you were being effected by a malevolent spirit, and that is why we are here to help you, to purge the darkness."

Ash said. Then Jessie asked, "Why are you willing to help me? Even after all that I have done to you? I don't deserve it." Jessie said.

Then Ash said, "That is exactly what James and Meowth said, but I had forgiven them as well. And that was before I learned that Meowth was once part of my family."

Then Jessie asked, "Yeah, what was that all about anyway?"

Ash said, "I will explain when we finish what we started. Now would you like to stay here forever, trapped by the darkness and living in your mother's shadow? Or, would you like to take control of your life? And start over?"

Jessie thought about it for a while and was about to say something when out of nowhere Meowth and James decided to show up.

"What are you two doing here?" Jessie asked.

And Meowth said, "No matter what, we will always be friends Jess, and you know it. Even if I will be staying with my family, we will always be friends right James?"

James just nodded and said, "He's right, and besides, what's so good about leaving Team Rocket, if you don't have the ones who you have known for years to be with you every step of the way?"

Jessie was at a loss of words when Ash said, "You see this?" Ash asked pointing to James and Meowth. "This is what it means to have friends. To be able to have a second chance. So what do you say Jessie would you like to have a second chance at life? A chance to start again?"

Jessie thought about it for a while and then said, "Alright, I'll do it."

Everyone, but Ash and Derek cheered at Jessie's words, then Ash said, "Don't cheer just yet, because that was the easy part, next comes the hard and then the most dangerous part."

Everyone stopped and then Jessie asked, "What do you mean by that Ash?"

Ash just said, "There are three parts to a true aura purge, the first part is the easiest part, and that is to have the one who is being purged accept the change, the second part is to have them lead you to the door to their hearts, but depending on the situation can be really easy or very dangerous."

Then Meowth asked, "What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash then said, "If the one being purged never had much of a single dark thought in their life, it would be easy, but if they had been a cruel and violent person, one such as Jessie here, then when the darkness had taken over their hearts then it would become very dangerous just to get to their hearts, then once we get to the door, Jessie has to be the one to open the door after that, that is when the full force of the darkness will be unleashed and then it has to be taken down before it overpowers us. That is why it is dangerous to perform a self purge because it could be twice as dangerous. Now then before we move on I would like you guys to use these."

Just then Ash held up his hands and created four weapons, one was ninja sword another was a battle axe, another was a pair of battle gauntlets and the last one were a pair of twin samurai swords. Though all of the weapons were different, they all had one thing in common, they all had a light blue sparkling stone embedded in the hilts. Everyone was amazed at what they had seen.

Then James said, "What are these for Ash?"

Then Ash said, "The darkness in here, it is incredibly strong, and it is unaffected by human touch but our Pokèmon can still hit it, but we would be unable to hit it, so we will be using these aura related weapons to take down whatever tries to stop us."

James then asked, "How can we hold those, if we can't use aura, Ash?"

Then Derek laughed and said, "While in here, even if you can't use aura, if the one doing the purge allows it then you can hold whatever is created by his or her aura." He explained.

Then Jessie asked, "Who are you anyway? I don't think I've met you before."

Derek then said, "The name is Derek, Derek Ketchum, Ash's twin brother."

This caught Jessie off guard but before she was able to ask Ash said, "I'll explain when and if we get out of here alive. Now then the gauntlets are mine, Jessie you get the twin swords, James you get the battle axe and Derek the ninja sword is yours, oh and before I forget in here, there is no language barrier so you guys will be able to understand the Pokèmon until this is all over, okay?"

Then Pikachu said, **"Enough talking Ash, the longer we stay here the more likely that the darkness will become to strong for us to take down."**

Jessie was shocked at this but then looked at both James and Meowth and saw that they were calm and asked, "How come you're not freaking out right now?"

And Meowth said, "Hey, we have spent a few days with Ash and learned to expect, well just about anything to happen because most likely it will happen."

James just nodded while Greninja said in a calm voice, **"I know that this may seem like a good time to chat about the insane life of Ash Ketchum, but we really need to get going or we may never be able to leave here alive."**

Ash then nodded and said, "Right, alright then Talonflame you be our eyes in the sky. Lucario you stay on guard with aura sight. Pikachu, Meowth if anything attacks us give them a good light show, everyone else be ready for anything. Jessie lead the way."

Jessie nodded and started walking deeper into her own heart while everyone stayed on guard. After a few minutes Lucario stopped as did everyone else.

"What is it Lucario? "Ash asked.

Just then Lucario launched an aura sphere to his left and instead of fading into darkness it exploded. Then everyone was surrounded by what looked like a horde of Pikachu but were pitch black and had red eyes.

Derek said, "Oh crud, Void Pokèmon!"

Then he began to attack them with his sword and then everyone was taking on the darkness.

"Ugh, what are Void Pokèmon? I've never heard of them before." Jessie asked while she was cutting them to ribbons and Ash was punching the Shadow Pikachus left and right while James was striking them down with his battle axe.

And the Pokémon were doing their part at roasting them, shocking them, blasting them, or firing at them with water ninja stars.

Then Ash said, "Void Pokèmon, are, ugh, are Pokèmon who are darkness incarnate. The worse part is that this can happen to humans as well, in fact this, ugh, this is why I am uneasy on doing a self purge because, ugh, I fear I might become one of those things as well. And if we fail, then, ugh, then this is what will happen to Jessie. And that is something I will never allow to happen, ugh, not to Jessie, not to anyone. So if you want to stay alive keep fighting, ugh, Talonflame, Lucario, what is the estimated amount of enemies we have left to fight?" Ash asked the two.

Talonflame unleashed a Flamecharge at a group of void Pikachus then got high in the sky and said, **"From my point of view there looks like to be a little less the a thousand maybe more maybe less are left Ash. By the way, why is that the only void Pokèmon here are Pikachus?"** He asked.

Then Greninja said, **"It must be from Jessie's obsession to capture Pikachu, that has to have caused him to be the only Pokémon for her to focus on. And from what I can see, get back you unwanted beasts, hiya, from what I can see we are getting nowhere with these beast attacking us, they are distracting us!"**

Then Ash said, "Yeah, and even though I am probably going to regret speaking this out loud but, is anyone else wondering the same thing I am by any chance?"

Jessie was still cutting the void Pikachus said, "Yeah I have noticed it as well and thought better then to speak of it as well, Meowth, Pikachu have you noticed it as well?"

Meowth launched an white aura sphere while Pikachu used his volt tail combo who then said, **"Yeah, and let me say this don't say any more or we might have trouble."**

Then Meowth said, "This is insane! It feels like we've been fighting forever, but somehow, it also feels like not a second has gone by since we got here. How is that Ash?" Meowth asked sending another aura sphere at the horde of shadows.

Then Derek still slaying the darkness said, "It's because that even though we have been here for a while, not a second has gone by outside. In here, the rules of time do not exist so, there is no way to know exactly how long we have been here. But what I do know is that we need to end this now. Ash has the time come for us to unleash our weapons?"

Derek asked Ash who was still punching away the void Pokèmon finally stopped to say, "Yes, it has. Alright guys I need you to listen carefully, do you all see the glowing stones on your weapons?" Everyone looked at their weapons and nodded. "Well then, tap on them and unleash their full power! Now before you ask me why I didn't tell you about is sooner, there are two reasons why, the first is because it takes time for them to charge up. And the second I will tell you later. Now go, and give these things a reason to fear the light!" Just then the four humans pressed on the stones of their weapons and they all changed.

Ash's gauntlets had grown bigger and looked almost metallic, and had small peices of golden armor grow up to Ash's arms, making it look like knights armor, and they now had the emblem of lighting on them and were now golden and became the Thunder Gauntlets.

Derek's Sword became longer and turned pitch black and had what looked like a fang at the tip of the blade, and had a dark eye in the center and on the back of the eye had the symbol of darkness which looked like three triangles going in three separate ways and was now pitch black and became the Darkness Blade.

James battle axe grew in size and the blades became what looked like the feathers of Lugia and and had the symbol of water on it and was ocean blue and became the Oceans Fury.

Jessie's twin swords had grown longer and had the emblem of wind and were now cloudy grey, one blade had a lightning bolt as a blade and the other had what looked like a twister as a blade, and became the Twin Storm Enders. Jessie then asked, "What are these things anyway Ash?"

As she went back to taking out the Pikachus. "These are weapons of the original four aura masters, and I mean the first masters, not aura guardian's, they were the first masters, the first true masters and users of aura. And the thing is that, these weapons can only be used by their decedent's. Mine are the Thunder Gauntlets, Derek's is the Darkness Blade, James, yours is The Oceans Fury, and Jessie, yours are called the Twin Storm Enders. The four elemental weapons Thunder, Darkness, Water, and Wind."

Then James asked "Why didn't you tell us this at the start? I mean we would have been able to end this sooner, you know?"

Then Ash answered while still punching the horde of void Pikachus with some thunder punches. "I said there were two reasons why. The first is because it takes time for the gems to charge up with our aura, even if you can't use it, it is still inside of you guys, and the other reason why I didn't tell you guys because I thought that the weapons wouldn't work. I will explain at another time but for now it's time to end this! Meowth, Pikachu! The time for holding back is over! Unleash the Thunderstorm!"

And with that everyone was destroying the void Pokèmon while Pikachu looked over to Meowth and both nodded and smiled evilly and did the two things that they were both apparently good at and that is insulting and, "Okay you fakes," Meowth said. "I have been hit by this guys Thunderbolt for eight long years and now I'm ready to start to return the favor to all of you guys! Ready Pikachu?" Meowth asked Pikachu.

 **"You know, I never thought I'd say this but, you bet, partner, lets give theses guys a real light show! Okay you fakes you may be able to hit hard but lets see you out class this. HIYAAAAAAA!"** And just then Pikachu and Meowth unleashed a devastating double thunderbolt that wiped out hundreds of voids at once.

And they wasn't the only one. Ash and his Pokémon were in sync so much that Greninja changed into his other form and unleashing a tyrant of water around him and attacked the Pikachus. Jessie and Derek were back to back and nodded to each other and began slashing up a storm of dark winds, while James and Ash were unleashing a storm of their own, with a electrical tsunami that wiped out another swarm. Ash noticed that they were wining but they were running low on energy then Ash knew what to do.

"Guys it's time to end this soon. At this rate by the time we get rid of them all we will become knocked out!"

Jessie then asked, "Well then how do we end it then, Ash? Because this is starting to become annoying, to say the least."

Ash then said, "We have to unite the four weapons and use the 'Final Judgement' to do that we must stand in a circle, taking the stance of the original four masters. James you need to be on my right, Jessie you need to stand on my left and Derek you need to stand on directly in front of me. All of us facing each other. Then once we are in position, we put our weapons in front of us and we say our elemental names, and then when we do that, our weapons will begin to glow brightly and then we will say 'Final Judgment ' at the same time. Understand?" Ash asked.

Derek then said, "I would ask you how you know all this, but we should really end this now so, lets do this!"

Jessie and James both nodded and then the four of them got onto their positions and one by one put their weapons in front of them. Then said their respected elements.

"Thunder!" Ash said.

"Darkness!" Derek said.

"Water!" James said.

"Wind!" Jessie said.

Then the weapons begun to glow and then at the same time everyone screamed,

 **"FINAL JUDGMENT!"**

Then in a bright flash, four lights of gold, blue, black, and grey blasted into the sky and then struck the ground and unleashed a shockwave so powerful that it destroyed all the remaining void Pokèmon leaving the four humans and five Pokèmon exhausted and collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

Then James breathing heavily asked, "What, what was that?"

Ash said breathing heavily as well, "That, that was the most powerful combination move in history. It can only be used by the direct descendants of the first four aura masters. You can say that they specialised in elemental aura. They were sometimes referred to as the Four Horsemen of Aura. The strongest of them all was Ashton Ketchum, he is whom I'm named after, he was the greatest aura master of his generation. He specialised in Thunder aura, in fact his partner was a Pikachu that was said to be able to use aura as well. I guess you can say, that I am just like him in more ways then one.

His brother was Daniel Ketchum, he was a master of the dark aura, though he looked menacing he was actually quite kind, they said that he was the only one to ever tame a void Lucario. And the two were inseparable and unbelievable friends.

Then came Jessica Heart, she specialised in wind aura. It is said that she was the fastest aura user in the world; and she was also a master of herbal and native medicine, they said that she was so fast, that it felt like the north wind came and hit you straight in your chest, it also says that she had an Aerodactyl as a partner. Jessie I think she is your ancestor.

And finally came Jameson Soul, they said that even though he was a master in aquatic aura he could make friends with any kind of Pokèmon that he crossed paths with and was also the most calmest one of them all. Jameson's partner was a Greninja.

Ashton was the strongest, Daniel was the stealthiest one of them all, Jessica was the healer of the group and Jameson was the calmest one of them all. In fact, he was the one that wrote the song Oracïon, the song that could sooth the fiercest rage. So James, it looks like if not for your ancestor, then what happened at Alamos Town would have been cataclysmic."

Everyone was shocked to hear a history lesson such as this one. But to hear that you are a descendent of four of the greatest aura masters in history? That's just a lot to take in.

Then Ash stood up and said, "Now then we better continue moving if we want to get out of here. Because we still need to go to your heart Jessie. You ready?" Ash said holding up his hand.

Jessie then took his hand and stood up saying "You know, you can be a twerp at times, but you have proven time and time again that when the time comes, you can be a hero, and when someone needs it you will always help those in need. And besides we've already made it this far so, why stop now?" Ash only nodded.

Then Jessie asked, "By the way, how come I don't feel exhausted anymore?" Jessie asked the question that was really on everybody's except Ash and Derek's mind.

And Ash just said, "Remember, that this is the inside of your heart and not the real world, because if we did that 'Final Judgement ' in the real world we all would be out cold for a while and you two would have the worse of it with no training of aura from either of you, then the two of you would be in a coma right about now."

This made Both Jessie and James scared. Ash noticed this and said, "Don't worry, once this is all over and we get back to Pallet Town, the two of you will be joining me and my friends in some well needed aura training. But lets save that for later, for now keep your weapons ready for anything. Jessie shall we continue this path of healing? Then head into this brave new world? With a clean slate on life?"

Jessie then said with a smile on her face, "You bet kid. Let's end this, once and for all."

Ash couldn't help but to smile and said, "Well then, lets go and leave the past, where we were enemies, behind us, and move forward to the future, where we are all part of a family."

Then together with his new friends and his family Ash and everyone walked towards the door Jessie's heart. Will Ash be able to complete the purge on Jessie or will he fail, how will the others react to the story they are going to hear if they get out of there in one peace? And what kind of darkness lurks behind the door to Jessie's heart?

Find out as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **A/N Thechaosmaster:** **Aaaannnndddd cut! That's a rap people. I hoped that this chapter was all in good tast for you all. Now then, I important message for you all, the rival poll is now closed, as shown in the privious notachapter, now then I have a new poll up what song do you want Ash to sing at the end of this story? Here are your coices,**

 **If everyone cared by Nickelback**

 **Never gonna give you up, by Rck Astley**

 **Gotta be someone by Nickelback**

 **Far away by Nickelback**

 **Almost Paradise**

 **Lost in your Rock N' Roll**

 **Stand By Me by Ben E. King**

 **And I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith**

 **These are your choices, so chose one and the chosen song will be sung during the Epilogue chapter. And if you don't already knoe by now, the returning rivals will be, Paul and Gary. Now I know Tobias won, but don't worry, he will be either a traveling companion for Ash, or a rival in the** ** _SEQUEL_** **! That's right, well TAFN. Bye!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	21. New poll, sequel or prequel?

**Hey everybody, I have just finished watching XY &Z of pokemon and I have realized something my story is way off of cannon! So here is what I have done, I have put up a new poll, one that will decuide wether I write a sequel first or a prequel. You guys will help me decide, so go to my page and vote now, and while you guys keep on reviewing, I will watch season one abd work on the Hero and the Dragon, laterm**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	22. The door to one's Heart: The final test

**A/N Thechaosmaster: Welcome back everyone, and it seems that people want me to do a prequel as well as a sequel, so here is what is going to happen, I will do both. But the prequel will be first. Now then, I will still work on the sequel but, I am not going to be uploading it for a while for obvious reasons, first is because this one's not done yet, and another, the Sun and Moon series just started but, I will work on it when the episodes come out because, I got this cool app called Pokémon TV. It has all of XY &Z as well as the first two episodes of Sun and Moon. Now then, I want to say this this part gets really crazy, and well, you guys must have noticed the elemental characteristics that the four humans have, Ash is thunder, Derek is darkness, Jessie is wind, and James is water. It's kind of funny, that Ash and James match two Tapu's but not Jessie and Derek, it's really a coincidence really. By the way, who liked the weapons I gave the humans, they seem to fit them all, and you will here more of that in this chapter and even more history in the next. I'll see you all at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The door to one's Heart and the final trial**

Ash, his brother Derek, his partners Pikachu, Talonflame, Greninja, his father's Lucario, Meowth and James, are being led by Jessie, heading deeper into her heart to purge it from the darkness and are staying on guard with their weapons. Ash and his golden Thunder Gauntlets, Derek and his black Darkness Blade, James and his blue Oceans Fury and Jessie and her gray Swords, the Twin Storm Enders. The four of them along with their Pokèmon are staying on guard when James asked, "Hey Ash, what's going to happen to our weapons once we leave this place? I mean, I would like to keep my Oceans Fury seeing how it's my heritage after all. So, will I be able to keep it?"

After thinking about it for a while Ash said, "If the weapons deem you worthy enough, then when we leave this place, they will become yours to keep. But their full power will be sealed away until the time comes for the aura masters to unite again and then their true powers will be unleashed once again. Now have you noticed that each weapon is different depending on the wielder's fighting style? For instance, when it comes to training my Pokèmon, I usually get up close and personal to help my Pokémon train.

That is why I have these Gauntlets. My brother as from what I remember, specialises in speed and stealth, that is why he has that ninja sword. While I do have pretty good speed and stamina, I rely more on the power of ones heart to help guide my team to victory. James, you rely on strategy but sometimes overlook key details which explains the axe and as for Jessie, in a way she uses brute force to over come obstacles as you can see with her swords. But, as you can see we are not perfect beings we all have our own faults in our lives. My fault is that I can't go more then one day without being attacked, or having a legendary Pokémon come to me asking for my help. I mean for crying out loud, I have a legendary Pokémon as my girlfriend! How many people do you know that can actually say that they are dating a legendary!?"

Hearing this Jessie asked, "Yeah kid, how did you end up dating that Latias anyway?"

Ash looked over to her and said, "Well, I can already guess that you three were there when I was in Altomare the first time, am I right?" The three nodded and then Ash said, " Well I guess it all started when I saved this girl from these two rocket members, Annie and Oakley."

The three nodded and James said, "Yeah, I've heard of those two. They were once Giovanni's top spies but after they were caught and sentenced to prison, Giovanni just left them to rot. I mean I used to go to visit them every once and a while to make sure that they were still there and have not escaped. The last I heard is that they have gone through a few changes while they were in there. They seemed to be turning their lives around but they will be in prison for another two years but they seem to be doing good, so yeah."

Ash was left to think about this, he knew that if they were to get out and either Tina or Tony found out they would probably put the two in a hospital, or worse. So he knew he had to get the four of them on good terms so no one would get hurt. Meowth noticed that Ash was being unusually quite and asked, "Hey there old friend, what seems to be on your mind?"

At this everyone else turned to Ash and James asked, "Whats wrong?"

Then, as they continued walking Ash said, "The last time I was in Altomare, when I first met Latias and Latios, Annie and Oakley invaded the Secret garden and stole the soul dew and kidnapped Latios and almost captured Latias but was unable to do so, Latias then came to the Pokémon Center where we were staying in and with sight sharing showed us that the DMA was in use, then the city went on lockdown and me, Pikachu and Latias made our way to the museum, once we were outside of the museum a huge tornado of water came out of nowhere and nearly drowned us.

Then Latias used her Safeguard to destroy the water twister. And so after making sure that everyone was okay we proceeded into the museum and saw that the DMA was malfunctioning. Annie was in the way and I being young and hated seeing legendary Pokémon in pain, and being me, decided to be a hero, again. I did not have any more patients left, so I had Pikachu shock her then went to free Bianca and Lorenzo who were trapped in a Aridos web. So after we freed Bianca and Lorenzo we made our way to freeing Latios from the DMA we all tried our best to get him out of there but with no luck.

Latias then focused more of her Psychic powers and broke through the energy filed keeping Latios in and thus making the DMA powerless and then we all checked to make sure that Latias was okay, he was alive, but weak. That was when Misty and Brock got there, and then it all went bad. Annie went to pick up the Soul Dew when it shattered. Lorenzo said that the Soul Dew has been out of the water for too long, and then we all ran out side and saw the water was leaving but the worst part was that it was coming back!"

Jessie then asked, "What do you mean by that Ash!"

Ash then took a deep breath and said, "The water was coming back as a huge Tsunami that threatened to destroy the town. Then Latias and Latios charged at the giant wave and destroyed it. But our victory was not without, a price. You see when Latios charged into the wave, he was still weak from being in the DMA and, like his farther before him, he gave his life to protect the city and became the new Soul Dew."

After this everyone knew why Ash was worried. "So you see, that is why I am concerned with those two leaving, because if Tina or Tony found out, they would probably put the two in a hospital, or worse, so if I can be happy with those two out of prison, I need to know that they would not be targeted by angry legends so, yeah."

All was quite for respect then Jessie said, "Well, we should probably keep moving, that way we don't have to fear anything coming to put _us_ out of business so soon, right?"

And Ash just nodded and said, "Right, then lets keep moving, and remember to stay on your guard because I don't like how this is looking." Everyone nodded and kept moving until they saw a pair of giant iron doors with the symbol of wind on one of them and a lightning bolt on the other.

Ash looked at the door and said, "It looks like we'll have to work together to open your heart Jessie."

Jessie then asked, "But I thought that you said that this is something I have to do by myself Ash?"

Ash then said, "It's because that we are connected to each other by our hearts and because anyone who travels with me for a long period of time, becomes part of my crazy messed up family. Such is the fate of an aura guardian. Now then, get ready because this will be different then a normal aura purge."

Derek then asked, "Okay, seriously Ash, how do you know so much about this I thought that there was nothing that you could hide from me... Oh wait that's right, we are no longer connected by our minds so, heh, please continue."

Derek chuckled while Meowth asked the other Pokèmon, "Is this normal for you guys?"

Pikachu then said, **"Heh, are you kidding? No, it's much more confusing, but lets just get this done and over with, shall we Ash?"**

Ash just nodded and said, "Okay everyone to do this, we need to focus our aura into our weapons while Pikachu, Meowth, Talonflame, and Greninja focus their aura into Lucario then together we will focus all the aura into the doors until they open and no one stops until I say so, understand?" Then everyone nodded then Ash said, "Good, now then lets do this!"

Then Ash charged up his aura in his Thunder Gauntlets creating a golden aura sphere that looked like it had electricity flowing through it, while Derek focused his aura into the eye of his sword creating a black aura sphere that looked like it was made of shadows, James focused his aura into the feather like blades of his axe creating a ocean blue aura sphere that looked to be made of water, while Jessie crossed her swords together then focused her aura into both tips of her blades creating a cloudy grey aura sphere that looked like it was made of wind. Then Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Meowth and Lucario focused their aura together to create a five colored aura sphere.

Ash noticing that everyone had made their aura manifest said, "Okay everyone, now that our aura has been manifested, it is time to combine them. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded then Ash said, "Now, converge the aura! Make them one and then unleash them at the door and don't stop your aura for anything! And here we go, NOW!"

Then the four humans and five Pokémon combined their auras together and pushed it into the door. Just then everyone could see a light coming from the door but did not look at it for long before they focused back on keeping their aura steady for as long as possible. Then the when the door was half way open Ash said, "That's enough everyone stop!" And on command everyone stopped and then Ash turned to Jessie and said, "Alright Jessie the door to your heart is now open, but we will be unable to help you unless you allow us into your heart."

Then James asked, '"What do you mean by that Ash? She has to let us into her heart?"

Ash then answered him. "What I mean is that the only two that will be able to go with her at this moment is you and Meowth, because she has already let you two into her heart. But for me, my brother and my Pokémon to come with you, she needs to allow us into her heart once she dose that we can move on to finding the darkness that has pledged her heart, and cleanse it. So Jessie will you allow us into your heart to help you?"

Jessie took a minute and said with a smile, "Yes, I allow you all access into my heart. Now lets go and end this and get rid of that freak in my heart!"

Ash was a little surprised at Jessie's remark but remembered that this is the first time that Jessie will be able to actually start over. Then he looked over to the door that they had just opened and said, "Aright everyone, this is it. The time has come for us to complete the purge. Remember that what ever we see, don't touch anything unless I say so because this is Jessie's heart, meaning that it holds her secrets and memories of her past and we can't change anything from her past all we can do is help her, and if necessary, to help her let go and accept that the past is the past. Understand?" Everyone nodded then Ash said, "Alright then, Jessie you first, the rest of us will follow. Okay?"

Jessie nodded and started walking with swords at the ready then came James holding his Oceans Fury ready to defend himself, then the Pokémon went after him staying on defense then Ash and Derek followed them.

Derek asked while still following the others, "Aright Ash, how did you know about of this? I don't remember dad teaching us this when we were younger and besides I should at least know how you knew this would happen. Tell me, please I'm your brother, I should know, so can you please tell me?"

Ash sighed and said, "Alright I'll tell you, it was during my time at the Cameron Castle, a few months after the Lucario incident, right before I came back home from Sinnoh I figured that I should at least pay my respect to the ones that gave their lives for the kingdom, and once I did, I asked if they had anything that used to belong to Sir Aaron, when they said they had a whole room that held Aaron's things and I decided to look at a few of them, a few of them were books that spoke of different things one could do with aura. One book in particular spoke of what was called an aura cleansing or what is now called an aura purge. That is all I will say for now because we are on a mission, alright?"

Even though Ash did not fully answered his question he did answer how he knew about this. He will ask to tell him more, after they helped Jessie that is. Then everyone got to what looked like a giant black crystal heart.

James said, "I guess this is what we're looking for, huh Ash?"

Ash looked at it for a minute then said, "Yes, and it is just as I feared, this in aura terms is called the "Dark heart" it is what happens when darkness is left alone without light to keep it under control. And the worst part is, that it is actually a cocoon and it's about to hatch, when that happens we need to defeat whatever comes out no matter what it is. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and then the heart started to shake and then it exploded in a flash of dark light everyone covered their eyes then when they opened them what they saw was,

"Giovanni! I should have known that this is what the darkness would become!" Ash said with anger in his voice starring at the shadow version of the Team Rocket boss.

Then James asked, "What do you mean by that, Ash?"

Then the shadow spoke up with a voice that almost sounded like Giovanni but deeper. **"What he means is that, we dark spirits take the form of the ones who changed our hosts into the the ones who made them evil. And now that I am here I will not allow some kids stop me after all this time. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"**

Ash then said to everyone, "Guys it doesn't matter who he is, he is still the one that must be defeated for us to get out of here! Now then, get him!"

Just then Ash jumped up to the Shadows face and gave him a good punch. The shadow was taken back by this kids strength, then noticed the weapons in the humans hands.

 **"So, the four horsemen have risen once again, huh? Well, you will not be able to stop me this time fools!"** Just then the shadow went to attack Ash, but was blocked by Derek's Darkness Blade.

"Thanks bro." Ash said.

"Don't mention it now then any ideas of how to beat this thing?" Derek said.

Ash thought about it for a while and said, "There are two ways that I can think of. The first is we can try to over power him and strike him down then."

Just then Jessie and James along with the other Pokémon struck at the beast at the same time and got pushed back like they were ragdolls.

Seeing this Derek said, "That doesn't look like an option, what's the second way to defeat him?"

Ash then said, "The second way is for Jessie to overcome her fear of Giovanni."

Jessie then blocked an dark energy pulse with her swords and said, "I don't have a fear of Giovanni!"

Then everyone stopped attacking and looked at her, even the shadow form Giovanni looked at her with his arms crossed.

Then Ash with a raised eyebrow asked pointing to the giant shadow, "Really?"

Then Jessie said, "Oh alright, I'm afraid of him, but who in their right mind wouldn't be? You would be afraid of him to if you worked for him!"

Then the shadow boss said, **"That is enough of this foolishness! Now then, the time has come to meet your fate!"**

Then he went to grab Ash who dodged it then said, "Jessie look, it's okay to be afraid! Being afraid doesn't make you weak, it's, ugh, it's what makes you human, but what matters the most, is that you accept that you are afraid, and then you fight back and now the time has come to fight back! Prove to everyone that you are not a weak rocket member anymore! Show them that you are now a strong aura guardian! Show us all your true strength!"

Just then the shadow grabbed Ash and began to squeeze him tightly.

 **"Oh no, Ash!"** Pikachu said and began to charge a thunderbolt when the shadow began to tighten his grip and began to wave his finger then said,

 **"Uh uh uh, one wrong move and I will turn Ash to dust! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"**

Ash then began to struggle to break free and said, "Guys, ugh do what you must to defeat him don't worry about me, ugh just defeat him! I'll be fine, ugh do what is necessary to get out of here. Aaahhhggg!"

Then Derek said, "No, Ash!"

Seeing this had finally made Jessie snap. She then gripped her swords tightly causing them to glow in a bright grey light for a second, then she gritted her teeth and yelled, "THAT DOES IT!" This made everyone look at her and caused the shadow to loosen his grip, but not enough for Ash to break free.

He then smiled and said, **"Well well, look who finally grew a backbone. To bad it is to late to help save this so called 'Hero' and you are just another useless lackey waiting to be put out of her misery, here let me end your pain right now!"** He said with a smile then reached for Jessie, ready to end her life.

"Jessie run there is no point killing yourself run, NOW!" James said.

Jessie shook her head and gripped her swords even tighter then before and then they begun glowing again this time more brighter and then Jessie struck at the shadow's hand that was holding Ash and cutting it clean off.

 **"Aaaaaggggghhhhh! How did you do that!?"** Asked the shadow on pain.

Then Ash spoke up as he rolled back to his feat saying, "She was, ugh, she was able to do that because she is no longer afraid of Giovanni, meaning that you are no longer as powerful as before. And besides we all have something to be afraid of, I am afraid of losing my family and friends and that includes Jessie, James, and of course Meowth! It doesn't matter what happened in the past! All that matters is that we face the future together!"

James nodded and said, "I am afraid of having to live my life all alone, but Ash here was able to give me a second chance at being his friend and now that I am, I know that there is nothing that can stop me!"

Meowth nodded and said, "Yeah, and I was afraid that I would never be able to have a family, but as it turns out, my family, my place will always be standing next to Ash! Because he is my family!"

Derek then said, "I was afraid that Ash would think that I was some sort of monster, but as it turns out, he is the most understanding person on the planet so if he has the guts to stand in front of Giratina himself and have the guts to blink, then so will I!"

Then all of Ash's Pokèmon were behind them as well. **"So will we!"**

Ash then smiled and said, "You see this Shadow? This is what it means to have faith in someone! All of my friends have always had faith in me, to always come out on top,"

Then at that moment everyone started to glow and the shadow covered his eyes and asked, **"What is this?"**

Then the hero's continued to speak this time all spoke in harmony. "This is the power that comes from trust in each other because when it comes down to helping each other out, we all have faith that our friends and families will stand by our sides until the end! And now shadow, you have lost because when we stand together, we stand as **ONE!"**

Then in a bright flash that consumed all of the heroes and their Pokèmon. When the light died down there stood a giant knight with closed eyes, a golden armor, a silver shield on it's left hand and a black sword in it's right and it had a blue and golden helmet.

The Shadow then asked, **"Who, what are you!?"**

Then the knights eyes opened and it spoke with the voices of the heroes speaking at the same time what it said was this. **"We are the horsemen of aura, the ones that will rise to defend the innocent from any darkness that rises. We are the true knight. And this is your judgement day! Take this, JUDGEMENT SLASH! HIYAAAAAAA!"**

Just then the black sword in the knights hand became enveloped in a golden light and then it was lifted into the sky and brought back down on the shadows head cutting it in two and defeating it once and for all. **"No, no this can't happen. I am invincible!"**

Then the whole room went white, proving that it was finally over.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! What a chapter, and tell me, what did you all think of this one, and No, this chapter was not planned it just, came to me, but I feel like it fits. And the knight thing, its creation was inspired by the Digimon movie where WarGraymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. Now then, I'll see you all later.**

 **Next Time: Telling the Tale**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	23. Telling the Tale

**Hey everybody! And welcome to the twenty first chapter! I just have to say two things, the first is this, Thank you. For all of your reviews, now then, the second thing, The hero and the Dragon, I hate to say this but, I have lost motivation, well more like, I have lost Ideas, Tell you all what, what I will do is this, I will puyt up the incompleat chapter and then, YOU guys, in the reviews, put up your ideas, the reason why is this, I'm trying to do the Challenge of the Samerai episode, but also have Ash train with his aura and capture Caterpie, now then, right after I put this chapter is up, I will give you guys the incomplete chapy of my other story, and as for my other story, it too will be pon hold, in fact, the seque for this story, or any other stories I write, will be put on hold for a while, not on Hinatas, I HATE that word, so anyways, just write how you guys want in the other stpory, but remember, what I am doing is out of desperation. And will only happen if this happens again, OH and befire I forget, the song poll is back up, so, you know what to do, and as for the Key of Hazard, I have decided to add Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga after the final movie, inyto it, (heheheh) can you guys imagine Naruto reacting to Rika Nonaka? He will think that Saskue turned into a girl, then get pounded by said girl. Anyways I'm done rambling, remember to keep up with my stories.**

 **Lights**

 **Camera**

 **Action!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Telling the tale**

 **«Back on the boat »**

We see Mar Ketchum, Anabel and the rest of Ash's friends, family and Pokèmon looking over their friends who just went inside Jessie's heart when they started to glow, when Mar saw this he instantly said, "Everyone get back!"

Without another word everyone got away from their friends because not two seconds later a blast of pure power and light had erupted from them. When the light died down everyone looked up to see all their friends safe and sound. The first one to speak was Mar he went up to Ash and Derek and hugged them both then started to ask, "Ash, Derek! Are you guys okay? What happened?"

Ash and Derek broke free and Ash said, "Dad calm down and let us explain. Okay?"

Just then a Nurse Joy came out on deck and Brock instantly went to ask her out when Ash got angry and just gave him uppercut while still wearing his gauntlets sending him at least to the other side of the boat. That was when everyone looked at him and his farther asked, "Ash, are those...?"

Ash then looked at his fists and saw what he meant and said, "Yes dad, these are indeed the Thunder Gauntlets owned by the original Horsemen of thunder. And that's not all I've found the other three as well, dad I would like to introduce you to the other horsemen Derek Ketchum the Horseman of darkness and his weapon, the Darkness Blade, James Soul Horsemen of water and his Oceans Fury and last but not least Jessie Heart the Horsemen of wind and Her twin swords, the Storm Enders."

At this Misty looked at the weapons and asked, "Um, excuse me but what are you guys talking about and where can I get one of those anyway?"

Ash then said, "Sorry Misty but these weapons can only be used by decedents of the original horsemen. And besides, you have your very dangerous War hammer anyways."

Then Max asked, "Well who are these horsemen that you are talking about anyway?"

Then Tina asked, **"Yeah Ashie, can you tell us please?"**

She then gave him the most adorable face which caused him to smile and say, "Aw, how could I possibly say no to that face? Of course I will tell you guys, but first did anyone see how far Brock went? Because I think that he'll would want an explanation as well."

Then out of nowhere Brock came back and grabbed Nurse Joy's hands again and said, "Oh Nurse Joy I seem to have sprained my arm on that fall could you kiss it better and then could I take you out on a, Aaahhhggg!"

Just then Ash grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him off saying in a rather angry voice that was unlike Ash and Tina followed him, "Sorry about this guy Nurse Joy, guys meet me in my room in five minutes. Pikachu can you show them where it is buddy?"

Pikachu gave him a thumbs up and said, **"You can count on me pal, just try to keep Brock under control alright?"**

Ash only laughed and said, "Don't worry about that. Me and Croagunk will make sure that he 'behaves' himself. See you later!"

Then once Ash was out of sight Pikachu turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him, and he asked, **"What?"**

Then Max said, "You, you're talking? How are you talking?"

Then Pikachu put his paw to his chin and through for a while then said, **"Hmm, it must have to do with all the craziness that happened back in Jessie's heart."**

Then May asked, "What?"

Then James said, "Look why don't we go to Ash's room where we will try to explain everything there."

Before anyone could argue Pikachu dashed away and then without thinking everyone followed the Mouse Pokémon. Five minutes later everyone was inside Ash's room were they saw a beat up Brock when Misty asked what happened Ash said, "I warned him to behave himself and he wouldn't listen so I had to teach him a lesson."

Then Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder and then Max asked why they could understand Pikachu now. And Ash along with Meowth, Lucario, Pikachu, Jessie and James along with Talonflame began explaining what had happened while inside Jessie's heart from the void Pokèmon to the aura weapons transforming into what they are now.

"Mine are called the Thunder gauntlets because I like to get up close and personal with things my weapons became these." Ash said.

"My sword is called the Darkness Blade because I am more stealth then attack my sword became these." Derek explained.

"My weapon is called the Oceans Fury. Because of my strategic styles of fighting my axe became this, and what can you tell me about the blades? Do they remind you of anything? They represent the beast of the sea, Lugia." James said leaving everyone amazed.

"And mine are called the Storm Enders one blade is a thunderbolt and the other is a twister the weapons are proof of my powerful and dangerous attitude." Jessie said.

Then Ash spoke up. "Now then time that we filled you guys in on what happened back in Jessie's heart."

 **«Five to ten minutes of explaining later»**

"Now you know what happened. And why I am a bit angry at the moment. And Brock, I would say sorry but, you kind of deserved that. Anyway how long until we dock at Cherrygrove city?" Ash asked. Then Anabel said, "We will be arriving there in about an hour the least cousin. By the way, you never explained why your friends could understand Pokèmon now. How is that?"

Ash thought about it for a while and said, "It is probably because that Pikachu was actually speaking english back there. Or because your aura powers are starting to awaken. Either way we have an hour until we dock and then I'll call Lorenzo and Bianca to let them know that we're alright and then I'll call my mother to let her know that we're coming home. Unless you guys want to talk to her as well?" Ash said asking his brother and his father.

They both looked at each other and said, "We would like to surprise her when we get home right dad?" Derek said and Mar just nodded.

Then Mar asked Ash, "So Ash how many Pokèmon have you caught on your journey so far? And what are their personalities?"

This made Ash smile and said, "Well dad, my Pokèmon are probably as stubborn as I am, and the kinds of Pokèmon I have is well lets see here, I guess you will see when we get there, but let me tell you all this, we aren't going straight to Pallet Town. First we are making a quick detour."

Everyone looked up to Ash and then Brock asked, "What do you mean Ash?"

Ash then said, "You guys remember, Pidgeot right?" Both Brock and Misty gasped at this.

"You, mean you're going back for her now? Why after so long? And why did it take you this long to remember?" Misty asked. Then Jessie, James and Meowth looked like they were fidgeting in their seats.

Ash said, "I guess you can say that it was all because of Team Rocket, they used to attack me on a daily basis. But I'm not one to look at the past but look forward to the future. Because I am to blame as well, I was a kid and only thought about getting to the next gym."

At this Misty said, "Since when do speak in such philosophy Ash?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Hey a lot can happen in eight years of traveling Misty. And by the way, what's bothering you guys? Jessie, James, Meowth are you three alright?"

Then Meowth, "It would be our fault if your Pidgeot thinks that you broke your promise. We don't deserve your forgiveness."

Ash then went to the three ex rockets and said, "That may be true," upon hearing this the three dropped their heads in sadness. Then Ash said, "But tell me something, even if that is true, I have still given you guys a second chance at this. Meowth, because he is part of my family, Jessie and James I have forgiven you guys because you helped me get out of sticky situations before, even help save my life a couple times before. But we are a team now. We are the new horsemen. We, just like our ancestors before us, will rise to save the Earth from what ever comes our way.

James when you first came into the Garden asking for our help when Jessie went all psycho, I could have let Latios hurt you, but because I saw that you truly have left Team Rocket behind you and because you thought that it was best to warn us proves that you truly deserve to be forgiven. And Jessie even though you nearly killed my girlfriend, nearly destroyed the secret garden and went insane, I still helped you get rid of the darkness that plagued your heart and gave you, all of you, a clean slate though it will take time for others to forgive you three, I already have because that is who I am."

Everyone was taken by surprise by the way Ash spoke even his father was impressed with how has given these three a clean slate for their crimes. "Ash," he started as Ash looked up to him.

"Yes dad?" He asked.

"You are truly becoming a great guardian son. Because only a great aura guardian would forgive someone even if others don't believe that they should be forgiven, for that son you have made me very, very proud. Thank you, son."

Mar said as he hugged Ash who just said, "Thank you Dad, I just hope that this time we could all be a family," Then Ash looked around to all of his current friends and said, "All of us, because, even if we aren't related by blood we are still one great big and mostly bizarre family. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone nodded and Max said, "Yeah and besides when traveling with you Ash, there was never such a thing as a dull day and besides if I didn't travel with you back when you were in Hoenn then I wouldn't have met these two here," Max pointed to Jirachi and Kir then he said, "and for that I thank you Ash."

 _'Yeah I thank you as well Ash. Because if not for you then I wouldn't be here today and instead be back in Forina sleeping, so thank you. '_ Jiriachi said.

Then Ash asked, "Oh yeah that's right, how are you here anyway Jirachi? I thought you would only be awake during the passing of the millennium comet. So what changed?"

Jirachi then said, _'It's because Arceus used the power of his Mind Plate to make it possible for me to sleep for as long as I want, and that is how I am here today. So from me and all of the legendary Pokèmon thank you, for everything Ash.'_

Ash didn't know what to say then Misty said, "Hey Ash, weren't you going to explain this whole horsemen business?"

Then Ash said, "Okay I guess I can explain as best as I can, but before I begin, don't interrupt me until I finish. Understand?" Everyone nodded then Ash started.

"Alright then, I guess it all started little over two thousand years ago where there were more numbers of humans that can use aura then there are today. But aura users weren't the only thing that they had. They also had a more deadly force to worry about these things weren't an angry legendary Pokèmon, because back then they all lived in harmony with the humans.

No, the things they had to deal with were called shadow Pokémon, Pokémon that were turned evil, ones whose hearts that closed and have no emotion but hate. But these were just a simple problem compared to the other problem they had. These were called the Void Pokémon. These things were created when the darkness fully take over someone's heart. You see Shadow Pokémon are created when Pokémon close their hearts, now you might ask why would they do that?

Well its because they are trying to keep the darkness that has entered them out of their hearts, but sometimes it becomes to much for them to handle. That is why they attack people with such force, because they are actually fighting to keep the darkness away and no one helped them. Then if the darkness is to strong it will break the door to their vessels heart allowing them to have full control of their host and turning them into a void. This caused an all out war to take place and both sides were not giving an inch.

Then when all seemed lost, four humans with four Pokémon standing by them, came to the rescue. The first one was a tall aura guardian from our family line his name was Ashton 'Thunder' Ketchum and his partner was a Pikachu. Next came his brother, Daniel 'Shadow' Ketchum and his partner was a Void Lucario, then came Jessica 'Storms' Heart and her partner was an Aerodactyl then came Jameson 'Tsunami' Soul and his partner Greninja, and together they were called the four horsemen of aura, they were able to do what no one was able to do, they were able to purge the shadow and void Pokémon and made it impossible for them to be created naturally by infusing the earth with their powers thus giving it a way to purify any shadow or void Pokémon that ate the fruit that grew anywhere.

After that, as quickly as they appeared they vanished without a trace never to be seen again. But it is said that when the world needs them again, they will return, if not themselves, then their decedents will take their place. And that is us. I don't know what kind of trouble the world is in but what I do know is that Jessie was possessed by a void being. I don't know what is going on in the world at the moment, but what I do know is that no matter the challenge in my way, no matter if the ones I face are strong I will leap in to this fight head on because that, is the Ash Ketchum way! Am I right everyone?"

Everyone nodded and Misty said, "If the world is in trouble, you better call us because there is no way we are letting you guys have all the glory of saving the world again! You got that Ash?"

Everyone nodded at what Misty said then Ash replied with, "I wouldn't have it any other way. "

Just then the intercom came on and said, **"Atention all passengers we will be arriving in Cherrygrove city in ten minutes so gather up your belongings and thank you for riding the S.S Lugia! "**

Then Ash said, "Well, we better get our stuff. If we get separated meet me at the Pokèmon Center. Alright?" Everyone nodded and Ash said, "Alright then lets go!"

* * *

 **Aaaannnnnndddddd, CUT! Well then, this was more of a filler of sorts, but don't worry, the next we will be seeing someone I bet everyone would have figured out by now, return. Next time, Keeping a promise, returning home. As the Journey Continues! Couldn't resist!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	24. Keeping a promise and returning home

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome back to A Brave New Journey! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but, I have been distracted reading tons of different stories. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Keeping a promise, retuning home**

After Mar got off the boat he saw how beautiful the city was. It had tons of beautiful flowers everywhere then he thought, _'Boy this brings back so many memories.'_ Then he caught sight of the others and then once they all caught up with each other Mar asked, "So, does anyone know where Ash and Tina went?"

Then Misty said, "Yeah, they are already at the Pokèmon Center. Come on lets go find him."

Everyone nodded then they headed to the Pokèmon Center at Cherrygrove city. Once inside they see Ash was already on one of the video phones with Tina right next to him in her human form. Ash dialled a number and a few minutes later the screen came on and two familiar faces popped up.

"Bianca, Lorenzo. How are you guys doing?" Ash said in a calm voice.

Then Bianca spoke up. **"Hey Ash, Tina. Nice to hear from you guys so soon. We are doing good thanks for asking. So how was the boat ride Tina?"**

Tina spoke to Ash who then said, "She says that it was nice and that being out here is fun."

Then Lorenzo said, **"That's good to hear. Your brother would be here as well but, well he's taking a 'stroll' through the city at the moment, but he says hi and the best of luck to the both of you."**

Ash and Tina smiled then Ash said, "Thanks and good luck to you guys as well. Well goodbye you guys. we'll talk to ya later."

Then Bianca said, **"Alright Ash. Don't forget to stay in touch with us every once in a while, alright?"**

Ash nodded then hung up the phone then noticed the others were staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Then Derek said, "We're just a little, I don't know surprised that you were able to get here without getting lost, that's all."

Mar then smacked his son aside his head. "Ow! Dad, what was that for?" Derek asked looking at his father.

Mar simply said, "Show some respect son. Can't you tell that this was a call he had to make. So Ash did you call your mother yet?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah it was a quick call, she said that she'd see me when I get home now come on we've got some walking to do."

Everyone nodded and started to walk through route 29 and straight to New Bark Town. But didn't stay long as they took the fastest way to Kanto. Latias carried May and Max while Misty, Brock, and Cilan road on Gyarados while Ash, Derek, and Mar created aura forms to fly with Meowth riding with Mar, and Anabel rode on Metagross and carried Jessie and James with her while Dawn rode on Togekiss and Iris rode on Dragonite and everyone followed Ash to their next destination, Viridian Forest.

Once there everyone landed and called back their Pokémon and then Ash yelled out, "Pidgeot! Hey Pidgeot, are you there girl? It's me, Ash! I've come back for you just as I'd promised you. I know it's several years late and I'm sorry girl but, can you forgive me?"

All was silent for a while and when it seemed that Pidgeot did not want to come back an old familiar voice answered.

 **"Ash? Is that really you? You did keep your promise didn't you, and late as always aren't you?"**

Then a large eagle like Pokèmon had shown up from the trees and approached Ash tackling him then started to nuzzle him.

"Hey quit it girl, it's good to see you to! Hey girl I'm sorry about forgetting about you, it's just that, my life is never easy and well, I was quite forgetful back then." Ash said.

This caused everyone to snicker and caused Pidgeot to look up and eyed Jessie, James and Meowth and then she charged at them when Ash put his arms out stopping her.

When she gave him a questioning look Ash said, "Look, I know that they were never the nicest bunches of people, but they are not our enemies anymore and besides, Meowth is part of my family anyway."

This caused her to ask, **"What do you mean by that Ash?"**

Ash then said, "It's a long story, girl."

Then she asked, **"Wait! You understood me? How?"**

Ash then laughed and said, "It's a longer story. I'll explain on the way home. So what do you say girl? Would you like to come home with me?"

She quickly nodded and Ash held up a Pokèball before he said, "We'll do this when we get home that way everyone can see this. Alright?"

She just nodded then everyone started to walk to Pallet Town with everyone getting Pidgeot up to speed with what's been going on in their crazy lives.

After she was filled in Pidgeot said, **"So, after all the years they spent following you, you forgive them, just like that? Even after Jessie nearly killed Meowth? I'm sorry but that sounds to hard to believe even for you Ash. But, I trust you on this just don't expect me to let them off the hook so easily. I have my eyes on you three. One wrong move, one slip up and I'll be giving you three a free one way ticket to the moon! Remember that!"** She said and was translated by Meowth and the three just nodded.

And Ash said, "Are you done tormenting those three now?" Pidgeot nodded and Ash said, "Good because, we're here!"

Everyone looked up to see the beautiful grassy town called Pallet, everyone was amazed by it, even though that most of them were here little more then a week ago it still was amazing. Ash saw the looks on his friends and even his families faces and said, "Yeah," everyone looked at him as he continued to speak, "No matter how many times you see it, it always gets more beautiful each time you see it right?"

Everyone nodded then Mar said. "Yeah, it's been years since I've been here last and it still looks just as beautiful as it did when I left."

As he said this he began to cry until Ash put his hand on his shoulder causing him to look at Ash in his eyes and then Ash said, "Hey, you didn't know what was going to happen that day, no one did, but one thing is for sure, we are here together now, as a family again, and nothing is going to split us apart ever again. Because they will have to go through all of us if they want to split us up right guys?" Mar turned around and saw everyone there nod in confirmation even Jessie nodded.

Then Mar looked back to Ash and said, "You're right Ash, now come on lets go home."

Then the group started to walk towards the Ketchum resident. Then the earth started to shake and Mar started to ask, "What is this, an earthquake?"

Ash laughed and said, "No, that's just my Pokèmon coming to welcome me home, come on guys!" Then Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeot all dashed towards the source and everyone was following them.

Then Mar asked, "What kind of Pokèmon does my son have anyway? He never did tell me." Just as Misty was about to answer Ash's father, everyone heard Ash yell and they all turned and everyone's eyes opened wide. Because there were a,

a Bulbasaur, a large Charazard, a Kingler, a Muk, thirty Tauros, a giant Snorlax, a Heracross, a Bayleef, a Quilava, a Totodile, a shiny Noctowl, a Donphan, a Swellow, a Sceptile, a Corphish, a Torkoal, a Glalie, a Starapter, a Torterra, a Infernape, a Buizel, a Gliscor, a Gible, an Unfezeant, an Oshawott, a Pignight, a Snivy, a Scraggy, a Leavanny, a Palpitoad, a Boldor, a Krookodile wearing sunglasses, a Squitle wearing shades, and a Goodra all hanging out with Ash, Pikachu, Halucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Greninja and Pidgeot all laughing at the way his friends greeted him.

"Hey, hey guys! Calm down. I've only been gone for a week you know? So hows things been going around here anyways?" Ash asked with a laugh while the most of the group was surprised at way Ash treated his Pokèmon.

Then Charazard gave him a powerful Flamethrower to the face leaving Derek, Mar and Anabel looking worried until Iris said, "Man, looks like Charazard is still as powerful as always." Iris said. Mar looked at her and then at back at Ash and saw how he played with his other Pokèmon and smiled and said,

"He doesn't treat them like Pokèmon, but as family, huh? Interesting. But those are some powerful Pokèmon alright." Mar said a bit surprised.

Then Dawn said, "Oh yeah they are! But you should see his Infernape when blaze is activated. That is something else entirely."

Then Mar asked, "What do you mean by that Dawn?"

Then Dawn said, "Well you see, back when it was a Chimchar, it was owned by an abusive trainer who caught him because of the power he had. But after a battle, the trainer, Paul, released it saying that it was weak and a useless Pokèmon. Then Ash took Chimchar in as his own, then during a battle with Paul we finally see what he had meant by his true power. Chimchar was almost beaten until Ash and the rest of us cheered him on and Chimchar unleashed a deadly force of power.

His blaze ability activated. Now this blaze was different, usually it powers up fire type moves but for Chimchar, it caused him to lose complete control of himself. Ash was able to grab ahold of Chimchar while he was using flamewheel and then he eventually bit Ash. Then Ash yelled at Chimchar to get control of himself.

Then Chimchar went back to normal. Then over the course of a few months Chimchar evolved into a Monferno and when blaze was activated it was even stronger but during an attack by Team Rocket when Ash was fighting another one of his rivels, Monferno was launched into the forest and then he came back from being launched away and then when he came back with Blaze in affect and started to on a rampage once again. Ash once again took a flamewheel to the gut and stopped Monferno from hurting anyone else and then Ash told Monferno to get control of himself once again.

Then it was at that time that Monferno attacked Team Rocket, but was not very effected against it, then Monferno evolved into Infernape. Then another time that Infernape's Blaze ability was activated was when he was battling the gym leader in Sunnyshore city, where Infernape was in full control of blaze. I'll tell you, with my Typhlosion, I've seen blaze in action but never as powerful as Ash's Infernape he is in a class all of his own."

Hearing this, Mar knew that Ash was defiantly something else. Then Mar and the others started to make their way to Ash when everyone felt another earthquake and heavy foot steeps coming towards them, Bonnie looked up and saw a large Tyrannosaurus Rex with a white pointy frill like scarf around its neck, this Pokémon was a Tyrantrum, then Bonnie ran up to it and said,

"Tyrantrum! It's so good to see you again! Did you behave while the Professor checked up on you?"

Tyrantrum nodded his head while Bonnie climbed on top of his head. Mar was amazed at the size of the Pokémon in front of him and asked, "Bonnie has that for a Pokémon? How did that happen!?"

Clement stepped up and said, "Well you see, back in Kalos Bonnie found a Tyrunt stuck between some rocks near our sleeping tents and she decided to take care of him, shortly after we found out that Team Rocket had taken them from a fossil research lab, but lost him, and when we returned him, Ash asked one of the head scientists if Bonnie could look after Tyrantrum, seeing how she did a good job looking after him so far, and after some thought, the scientists agreed and well, that is what happened, we were going to bring him with us but Ash had pointed out that bringing a giant T-rex with us on a boat would not be a good idea. So he stayed with the Prof. who wanted to do some research on him, Bonnie agreed and well, yeah."

Mar was about to say something when a voice spoke up, "Ashie is that you sweety?"

At this Ash sat up and said, "Yes mom! I'm out here with my friends!" Then a familiar being came out it was Delia Ketchum.

Once she was outside and she saw her son and she ran to him and give him a big hug and said, "Oh, Ash it's so good to see you again how was your vacation sweety?"

Just then she heard someone clear his throat and when she turned around she saw Derek and Mar standing behind her when she saw them the first thing she did was fold her arms up, smiled and then said, "So, I guess that some cataclysmic event must have happened that caused you two to be aloud to come home? Anything I should know about, sweety?" She said with a laugh.

Ash, Mar and Derek and just about everyone was shocked. "Wait you mean that, you remember us?" Derek asked.

Delia smiled and said, "Of course I remember my own husband and my own son! Why wouldn't I? " She asked them.

"Because Mew and Celebi removed any traces of us when Derek used shadow aura. No one should have remembered us unless, unless you have been given permission to keep your memories as well?" Mar asked.

Delia just smiled and said, "It helps that this Celebi is a friend of Samuel Oak and I just happen to be the mother of the one who helped it in the past. Isn't that right, Celebi?" Just then a green pixie like Pokèmon came out of nowhere shocking everyone.

 **"You always could tell when I was nearby, huh Delia?"** Celebi asked Delia while everyone's jaws dropped.

Ash asked, "Celebi? But, but wait Oak? As in Professor Oak? He was the same kid we met back at the lake of life? And mom, you knew about Derek and Dad all along? Why didn't you tell me? And Celebi, we were friends and yet, why you didn't come and visit me after Derek or dad showed up?" Ash asked a little angry.

 _'Now, now Ash, that is no way to treat an old friend.'_ Another voice spoke up.

And out came, "Mew!" Everyone said.

 _'Thats right the one and only! He he he. You see, we had our reasons on why not to tell you or when to tell you the truth.'_ Mew said.

Then Ash asked, "Okay but before you tell me any more, could you at least restore my empathic powers please?"

Mew and Celebi looked at each other and nodded and Mew said, _'I don't see why not after all, you were able to get your aura powers back so I don't see why you can't have your empathic powers back as well. '_

Then Mew began to glow and then so did Ash. And when the light finally died down Ash opened his eyes and said, "Thank you Mew. For everything, you two Celebi."

The two legends nodded their heads and then Mew said, **"Why don't we go inside for this, that way we won't be the center of prying eyes. And Latias, it's good to see you again. "**

At that Delia asked, "Wait, Latias?"

Ash then said, "Mom, I would like to introduce you to Tina, she's a Latias and she's also, my girlfriend. "

Hearing this Delia, Mew and Celebi asked, "Girlfriend?"

Ash just smiled noding and said, "It's the reason why I went to Altomare for my vacation. I'll explain when we get inside alright?"

The three nodded and made everyone their way inside the Ketchum residents while Bonnie got off of Tyrantrum and then headed inside herself, then Mar said, "It looks like you kept this place neat and tidy as always honey."

Delia nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I have, okay everyone make yourselves at home. Celebi, Mew can you two help me make some beverages?"

Delia asked the two mythical Pokémon and they both nodded, **"Sure Delia, we would love to help."** Mew said.

Then Celebi said, _'Yeah you can count on us to help out!'_ Five minutes later Delia along with Celebi and Mew came out with several cups of hot coco.

"Thanks guys!" Everyone said thanking the three for the drinks.

"It's no problem. These two usually help out around here when your gone Ash. And Meowth, so good to see you on better conditions."

Meowth just nodded then Ash said, "That explains few things, but I guess it's time to explain how me and Tina became a couple, huh?"

Everyone nodded and Ash said, "It's funny, you see the whole boat ride to Altomare, I was nervous that Tina would reject my love for her and as it turns out she was feeling the same thing about me. And when when I was finally told her about how I feel about her she told me that she felt the same and when I gave her a present and was just about to try it out, when my luck seemed to have caught up with me.

That's when these three invaded the secret garden where she and her caretakers live and they took her and Pikachu. Now before you ask me why they are here, let me just say that as an aura guardian, I have to give everyone a second chance. Anyway as I was saying when they took Tina and Pikachu, I just about had it, and when my friends got there, I told them that this was be them and me, and then I for the first time I had used my aura out in front of my friends and then personally sent them blasting off. But by doing so I created my own worst enemy. Because Jessie, as it turns out became a host to a dark and ancient being.

She became host to a Void spirit, that's this dark and evil spirit that was around back before the first four horsemen then after them, seeing how they couldn't completely remove the evil from all the Pokèmon, they sealed away the darkness deep into their hearts by filling the world with a powerful light they infused their aura into the Earth to help protect it.

Then me along with Derek, Pikachu, dad's Lucario, my Talonflame, and Greninja, we went into Jessie's heart to help cleanse it. And I performed my first aura purge. Once we were in we found the true Jessie, then we were joined by James and Meowth, and together we started to help Jessie on the road to recovery. Then on the way to her heart we encountered what I thought to be the one kind of Pokèmon I would like to never see again."

Everyone was shocked at this even Celebi and Mew were shocked at what Ash said. ' _What kind of Pokèmon did you see Ash?'_ Asked Celebi.

Ash took a deep breath and said, "We've encountered void Pokèmon, and we had to fight back with our weapons I made. I have gauntlets, Derek has a ninja sword, James has a battle axe and Jessie has twin ninja swords that I created in case something like this would happen and in each of the weapons hilts, were aura stones and then we started to take out the shadows. But even then it was hard to take out all the void Pokèmon, so I do what I always do in a tight situation, I winged it, and told everyone to press the stones and then the weapons became, these,"

Ash said holding up his Thunder Gauntlets, while Derek unshed his Darkness Blade and James took out His Tsunami Axe, and Jessie took out her Storm Enders. Everyone was shocked to see these weapons the Celebi asked, _"Ash, are those what I think they are?"_

Ash just nodded and said, "The weapons that can only be used by the next set of horsemen, the four weapons of Aura. You see this was the chance I've had to take when cleansing Jessie, I had to trust these two with the weapons of the original horsemen, because I couldn't just leave them defenseless. And imagine my surprise when they were able to use their weapons at their fullest."

Then Mew said, **"Does that mean that you four are…"**

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, we are the next group of horsemen, destined to save the world from any calamity that should rise and with these we will be able to win. But don't worry they can't really hurt anyone."

Then Brock said, "Speak for yourself."

Ash then laughed lightly, "Anyone with a pure heart or should I say, or not anyone that doesn't deserve to be hurt that is. So Brock if I were you, I would change my ways, because I'm pretty sure that if I hit you hard enough, I could send you all the way back to the Kalos region, so be warned. And it's not just me you have to worry about. Remember that these three have weapons that are worse then mine. Out of all of ours, mine are the most humble but Dereks is the most dangerous."

Then Delia said, "Why must you have weapons in my house, son?"

Ash then rubbed his head then said, "It's not as simple as putting them away mom and besides, it takes all lot of practice to be able to put these things away. And besides I'l be starting training with my friends soon so, yeah."

Then Delia said, "You still haven't told me about how, uh Tina was it, became your girlfriend and I know that there is something you're not telling me so spill."

Delia said with a strong motherly voice. Then Ash sighed and said, "Alright well you see..."

 **«An hour later of explaining one's messed up week »**

Delia, Celebi, and Mew were amazed at how Ash spent his vacation. Then his mother sighed and squeezed her nose and asked him, "Honestly sweety, can't you go one week without getting yourself nearly killed?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Trust me when I say that I just do what comes naturally to me. And besides I did help out Latios didn't I? And besides, if I did just stop doing crazy stuff like this, then the world would've ended uh, hey guys do you know how many times it's been now that I've either saved the entire world or stop some madman from misusing the power of legendaries for their own greed? Because to tell you the truth, I've lost track."

Ash said while rubbing his head embarrassed while Delia seemed a bit upset, then Misty said, "You see Delia, no matter what Ash does, he will always be dragged into things like this, not just because he is an aura guardian in training, but as legendaries put it he is the chosen one. The one who will always step up if the world is ever in danger and from what I have seen, he will put his life on the line to save anyone. So to him, the safety of Pokèmon and others is more important than his own safety. So as you can see, he is lucky to have friends like us, because if not for us Ash would probably have gotten himself killed on his first day if not for me. Right Ash? I mean sure he did destroy my bike but, as he said he never really had the best luck in life, but then again he did stop a total of six evil originations bent on either world domination or world destruction so if you ask me, I'd say that this kid is lucky to have friends like us."

Ash smiled and said, "Yeah, that's the story of my life but if I must say, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because with me, a normal life is a boring life especially when it comes to my family."

Then everyone heard a knocking at the door and a voice spoke from behind it, "Hey Ashy-Boy are you home?"

Ash looked around and Tina instantly changed into her human form and Mew changed into a Pichu, while Celebi just fled to another timeline for the moment. Ash looked around and then went to open the door. There in his professor outfit was the grandson of Prof. Oak. " Gary!"

Gary smiled and said, "Well, Ashy-Boy, it's good to see you again."

Ash smiled then the two ex rivels shook hands then Ash said, "So what have you been doing since I've last seen you Gary?" Gary was about to speak when he saw everyone in the room.

"Wow. You have a lot of friends Ash, but who's this lovely lady?" Gary asked looking towards Tina. "She doesn't look like she would be one of your friends Ash. So, who is she?" Gary asked.

Ash just smiled and went to Tina and grabbed her hand and said with a wicked smile, "This, Gary, is my girlfriend, Tina."

Upon hearing this Gary did a double take back and asked, "GIRLFRIEND!? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Of course I have a girlfriend Gary. And besides, why can't I have a girlfriend? Huh?"

At this Gary said, "Well, for as long as I've known you, you didn't show any interests in girls and then you suddenly come home and you have a girlfriend? That does seem a bit odd, even for you."

Ash couldn't help but to laugh at this and said, "Gary, you don't even know the half of it."

Then Gary said, "Well then, why don't you enlighten me Ashy-Boy?"

Ash thought about it for a while and said with a smile, "I'm sorry Gary, but I won't be saying anything for now, and besides I've got to go and start my training. Guys, you coming?"

Ash asked all his friends and then in just a few moments the only two people left in the room was Gary and Delia. Then Gary asked, "I don't suppose you can fill me in on all the crazy stuff that has happened, can you?" Gary asked Delia.

Who just said, "I'm afraid that it is not my story to tell and you know it Gary. I'm afraid that you will have to learn when he tells you." And with that the two went to watch Ash train. That much shouldn't have changed, right?

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Yes, yes I did have this happen. Mew and Celebi deserved to make an appearance in this chapter and as for Tyrantrum? Bonnie deserved to have him on her team. Now I know that Z didn't make an appearance in the house but, just shut up and deal with it! I have a lot of characters in this story already. And yes, I did keep Charazard flamethrower Ash as saying hello. Well hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	25. True Power Unleashed

**Thechaosmaster: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! THAT'S RIGHT! TODAY IS EASTER SUNDAY AND THAT MEANS THAT WE GET TO SPEND QUALITY TIME WITH OUR FAMILIES BUT ALSO, I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TODAY! Now then, this chapter and the next one will lead up to my most insane chapter ever written. And also, this chapter was inspired by Skillets song, Monster. Well enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer means that I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum and the blue Infernape and the golden aura garments everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: True Power Unleashed**

When Delia and Gary got outside what they saw shocked them. "Okay Infernape that was good and I know you're holding back but I can take it so stop holding back." Ash said as he continued to exchange blows with Infernape while the others watched them in total interest.

Then Gary decided to ask. "Okay guys, what is going on here? Has Ash finally lost his mind or what?"

Then Ash stopped and said, "No Gary, I'm just getting some training done so..." Just then he was interrupted as Infernape delivered a fierce MachPunch to the gut and sent Ash flying and Gary yelled,

"ASH!" Then Gary noticed that no one was worried about Ash and asked, "How come you guys aren't worried about Ash? And just who are you two anyway?"

Derek and Mar exchanged glances and Mar said, "My name is Mar, and this here is Derek. I am Ash's father while Derek is Ash's twin brother." Gary was shocked at this.

"Wait, I thought that his farther left before he was born, and I didn't know he had a brother!"

Mar then said, "All will be explained later on, and if you are wondering why we don't seem to be worried about Ash, well let's just say that Ash has been through worse things then this. And I thought that you knew that. You and Ash were rivals at one point weren't you?"

Then Gary thought about it for a while until a golden light caught him off guard. Then in a golden blaze of aura, Ash came back but he looked different. Instead of his Kalos clothing, he was wearing what looked like a golden guardian outfit completed with the vest, pants and large hat even a staff.

Then Mar said, "Amazing."

Gary then looked at him and Derek nodded and said, "Yes, it looks like he is starting to go all out. Now things will be getting interesting. " Gary didn't reply as he was in total awe of what he was seeing.

Then Ash charged back into the fight saying, "Come on Infernape, I'm not done yet, I'm only just getting started."

Infernape couldn't help but smile. "Alright Ash, if that's what you want then, you ready for round two?"

Then the two fighters went back to fighting. Then Gary asked, "Okay, what was that?"

Mar just smiled and said, "That, is the power of an aura guardian. But Ash has different aura then most people. His aura's true power comes from his friends. And because everyone that he meets has, in a way, becomes his friend, he becomes more powerful then a normal aura user so, lets just see how this fight goes." Derek just nodded while Gary watched in disbelief.

Both Ash and Infernape's battle was really starting to heat up then both launched a strong punch at each others faces and blew both of them away. Ash was first to get up but Infernape looked like he was on his last leg. Then Ash said, "Come on Infernape!" This caught everyone's attention. "You're stronger then this! I know you're afraid of hurting me but trust me I'll be fine! Let it go! EXPLODE! SHOW US ALL YOUR TRUE POWER!" Ash literally yelled causing everyone to think he was crazy.

Then Gary asked, "Whats that nimrod doing this time? Has he gone insane?"

Then Dawn said, "No, he wants this to be an even match." Dawn said causing Gary to give her a confused look.

Then Brock said, "You see, Ash has gone all out in this fight but Infernape is still holding back because he is afraid of hurting Ash, but because Ash is well Ash, he wants them both to go all out and that can only happen if Ash allows Infernape to use blaze, and as you heard, he has give him permission to unleash his full power." Gary was about to ask them something else when Infernape began to move again, but this time it was different.

Infernape's eyes changed color, and not the standard red, like when Blaze was usually activated these were bright blue. Then Infernape spoke and not in his native tongue but in english, what he said next was, **"You want me to go all out Ash? You want me to use my true power? Then, SO BE IT! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"** Then Infernapes fire grew tenfold and then turned blue, this caught everyone off guard even Ash.

Then Mar said, "Such power, is this, is this Infernapes true power?" Mar asked.

Then Dawn shook her head and almost looked scarred and said, "I, I've never seen him like this before."

Then Mar asked, "But you said that you've seen him when Blaze was activated. What changed?"

Then a mysterious voice said, "What changed was that Ash had just allowed Infernape to use his true power."

Just then everyone turned and saw, "Paul!?" Dawn asked.

The Sinnoh trainer smiled and said, "Yeah, that's me. It's nice to see that you remembered me." Paul said with his usual cocky attitude.

Then Mar said, "What do you mean by his true power, Paul?"

Paul looked at all the new people around him then he noticed the two that look like Ash. And just shrugged them off for now.

"What I mean is that all this time, when Infernape or his previous evolutions activated blaze, he was in fact holding back how much power he unleashed without even knowing it. I found out that a lot of times that when blaze is activated, the fire types are unconsciously shielding away their true hidden power. And can only be unleashed when their trainer allows it."

Then Infernape said, **"Yeah that's right. And it's good to see you Paul. It's been awhile."**

Paul just smiled and said, "Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Paul said with a smile.

Then Ash said, "So, this is your true power huh? You ready for the third and final round buddy?"

Infernape just smiled and nodded. Then the two clashed with such power. Infernape unleashed a deadly Flamethrower at Ash who blocked it with an aura shield.

Then Ash said, "Yeah now that's what I'm talking about! In a normal battle this would be considered too much power. But when training with me this is the kind of power that can only come from one who was no longer holding back! Now then, as much fun as I am having, I'm afraid that this has gone down long enough so let's end this, here and now."

Then Ash began charging a golden aura sphere in his right hand while Infernape began charging a reddish blue one in his left. Then the two dashed towards each other when a wall of golden aura separated them from the others.

"What, what is this?" Paul asked.

Then Mar said, "This, this is Ash's work. Even in the heart of battle he still can't stand to see others getting hurt so he threw up this wall of aura to keep us from getting hurt."

Then in a huge explosion of power the wall died down and dust swept the area. When the dust finally cleared everyone saw that both Ash and Infernape were unconscious but something was different, Ash was still in his golden outfit and Infernape was now completely blue.

Then Delia went to pick Ash up who started to regain consciousness who said with a voice that had a sense of humor in it, "Ow, did anybody get the number of that bus that hit me?"

Then Derek said, "It's nice to see that your sense of humor hasn't changed after all these years brother." Ash smiled then fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well then, what did you guys think? Ash's golden outfit idea came to me while I was discussing Narutos Chakra/Tailed Beast form. And the Blue Infernape? I wanted to truly bring out his true power, but it will only belong to this story, and he won't be the only one to get an upgrade. Who is it? Well wait and see. Till next time!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	26. Chapter 24:  Explanations

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter will mark the beginning of the end for this story, this chapter will** ** _hopefully_** **explain a few things that you might be wondering about. Please note this one thing, this chapter may have a few things that will confuse you but, well, they just came to me, and remember, reviews would be lovely, flames would be used to open up the nine gates of hell and bring destruction into the world. Well, Read, Review, Like, Follow, Fave, and most of all, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum, and the golden Ash and the blue Infernape, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Explanations**

Everyone was back in the Ketchum residents trying to figure out why Ash was still in his golden aura garments and why Infernape was now blue, but most importantly was how long were they going to be knocked out? Mar was talking to Derek and the others about Infernapes sudden transformation.

Paul started to explain. "You see after Ash defeated me back in the Sinnoh league, I tried to find out more about the ability blaze. So I traveled the regions and ended up in Kalos about a month ago. There I found out that Ash was traveling through the region and thought it best to stay away from him for a while. Then I ended up being challenged to a battle by one of the gym leaders there.

A girl called Korrina, it was a one on one battle where I used my Torterra and she used a Lucario. During the battle her Lucario changed what she called Mega evolution and she beat me after the battle I asked her if she knew Ash. She said that she did and I asked her if she had ever heard about a Pokémon with the ability blaze going completely out control she said that there has been many fire types that have activated blaze but very few have ever lost control. She asked me what kind of Pokèmon this was, and I told her about Ashs Infernape.

And then she told me that in rare cases that when blaze is activated that the Pokèmon releases so much power that is buried and hidden deep inside them that it becomes harder to remain in control of its self, and she said that the reason being that is they have eventually become afraid of their own power so much that they try not to use it. But for some, if they ever unleash that power they could potentially become hard to control even for the trainer. And I had told her that Ash was able to get Infernape under control on several occasions.

Which caught her by surprise and she asked me if Ash as ever mentioned him using aura I told her that he has mentioned it in the past. Then she asked if he had ever told Infernape to let blaze take full affect and go all out in a battle. And when I told her that he didn't, then she said that if that ever happens then Infernape could go through a dramatic change and activate the fire types most hidden and strongest ability. When I asked her what is it called she said that it was called an "aura blaze" a blaze ability that becomes stronger if their trainer is an aura adept. She also said that once this transformation takes place, there is no going back, but because there is not much information about it she couldn't tell me any more. I thanked her for her time and left to go look for Ash and heard that he had become champion decided to head to Kanto, when he didn't show, I figured that he went on a vacation to try to relax.

Then when I heard that he was coming back I decided to come here that was when I saw the battle between him and Infernape. I figured that he either had lost it or it was some sort of new training method then I saw him become enveloped in a golden glow, I knew that he was different. Then I heard what he said to Infernape telling him to unleash his true power because he was not fighting at his full strength, and I knew that I was about to see what Korrina meant. And when I heard Infernape speak I knew that this was it. And seeing him become that, I knew that he will never be the same again." They heard the door open up and they all saw Ash still wearing his golden outfit and a blue Infernape.

 **"Yeah, you got that right Paul. Boy it feels weird to be like this and to be able to talk now. And I have you to thank for this Ash."** Said Infernape.

Ash just said, "Hey, I knew that you were holding back because you were afraid to hurt me, but when I told you to go all out, I was not expecting this. But if you ask me it fits you, just as my new clothing fits me. So, I like it."

Then Mar asked, "But how come you are still wearing that? I thought that it was just a manifestation of your aura son?"

Ash just laughed and said, "Just like how Infernape was holding back his real power, I was holding back my own real power, but not because I was going easy, but because I was not ready for this kind of power, this is the true power of an aura master."

Then everyone asked, "Aura master?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, an aura master, the highest rank of an aura user. But it's not something anyone can become, only the Ketchum family can become this, but this could only happen when the guardian has turned a certain age, and he or she has to accept the change when the opportunity presents itself, for me it was during that battle, after I was knocked back from Infernapes MachPunch. It was then that I saw a vision of Sir. Aaron, he said that the time has come for me to make a choice. He said that I could continue my journey as I was or I could go to the next level. He then offered me his hand and after a second of thinking I took his hand and my aura became golden and then it took form as the clothing you see before you. These clothes are just like normal clothes but are for me to use to use my aura. And speaking of which,"

Ash then put one of hands in the air and closed his eyes. And then in his hand was a golden aura sphere and everyone gasped as Ash said, "You see? By becoming an aura master my true aura shows and now, I am ready to teach others on how to use their aura as well but first," Ash then put his hands together which caused another golden light to appear and then he created a golden staff and began to twist it around his body then finally slamming one of its hilts on the ground. Then on top of the staff grew a golden crystal making it look like Sir. Arron's staff. "There now, that is better."

Everyone was shocked at what Ash had just done and then Ash said, "Alright then, if I am going to be training then I'm going to need some help from an unlikely source. Right, Sir Aaron? Lucario?" Just then two aura beings manifested from Ash's aura and then took their places right next to Ash.

Then Lucario was the first one to speak, _"Ah, Brock, May, Max how good to see you guys again it's been a while. And Ash, thank you for inviting us here today. You look good in those clothes, they fit you."_ Lucario said.

Sir. Arron nodded and said, "Yeah, you said it buddy, when I told Ash about this, I had no idea that this would happen, but I guess that this is what happens to us Ketchums after all. Right Mar?"

"That's right, brother." Mar said.

"BROTHER!?" Everyone asked.

Ash then asked, "Dad, is this the reason why we grew up with Celebi?" Ash said out loud in front of Paul and Gary who both just looked at each other and thought of it as more of Ash luck and just let it slide.

Then Mar said, "Not quite son, you see, yes I am Sir Arron's brother but when we were three years old, Celebi came and brought me here a thousand years into the future and here I was raised. Now I didn't find out about this until years later, but it turns out that I was needed to be here in this timeline to raise the next generation of aura users and the first aura master in centuries. Ash that is you, you are the only one who can teach others in the way of aura, and I already know that you are going to be training your friends first but they do need the proper clothing so," Mar started to say when he was interrupted by Pidgeot.

Then Ash said, "Okay, okay girl, as I promised welcome back to the family girl."

Then Ash tapped Pidgeot on the head with a Pokèball and after three shakes it clicked signalling that she was caught, then he threw up the Pokèball and out came the large bird Pokèmon.

" There now, happy girl? Welcome back to the family." Ash said to one of his closest friends.

Then she said, **"Yeah, It feels good to be home again. And it's good to see that you have gotten taller since I've seen you last Ash. But you haven't putting on any weight since last time I've seen you have you?'"** Pidgeot asked Ash.

And which he replied with, "HEY! Are you calling me fat? I may have an appetite that can rival that of a Munchlax or a Snorlax but with all the walking I do, I'm still in shape!"

This made everyone laugh even Ash laughed then he said, "Okay," then everyone turned to him and he said, "If Gary and Paul are going to be here, I want to know if they are to be trusted knowing the family secret?" Ash asked his father and the "Pichu" as well, even his mother who had just gotten outside.

Then Delia said, "Well for Gary, he is part of this big crazy messed up family already, and for Paul, well I will let you guys decide."

Then Gary asked, "Okay, what is going on here? First Ash brings two spirits back from the grave and now you are talking about some sort of family secret, what is going on?"

Ash then said, "Well first of all, I did not bring these two back from the grave. They are spiritual manifestations of their aura, which happens to be a part of me. And the second thing can only be spoken if everyone agrees. So what are your words on this? Aaron? Lucas? You guys are family as well so that means that you have a say in this matter as well."

Then everyone looked at another and nodded their heads and Mar said, "We have agreed to let these two in on our family secret but as long as they promise not to freak out at what they will see?"

Gary just said, "Hey, with all the craziness of Ashy-Boy here, I come to expect anything to happen because more times then not, it will happen. And besides there's not a thing that could happen that take me by surprise anymore Ash."

Ash couldn't help but to slightly laugh and neither could the rest of his family even his Pokémon laughed at this.

Then Gary asked, "HEY! What's so funny?"

Then Ash said, "Trust me when I say this, not even I know what is going to happen in the crazy never ending story that is my life. And besides, ten bucks say you're wrong."

Then Gary says, "You're on!"

Everyone nodded then Mar said, "We have decided that Paul would be aloud to know our little secret as well. So Ash, you can tell them."

Ash smiled and said, "Alright you guys, as you should already have known, I have seen more Legendaries in a whole year then others do their entire lives, right?"

Both Gary and Paul nodded and Gary said, "Yeah you have the strangest luck I have ever seen Ash."

Then Paul said, "Yeah, and you have the weirdest way to train your Pokèmon as well." Then they let Ash continue.

Ash laughed and said, "Yeah, welcome to the crazy never ending story that is my life. Now then Tina can you come here please?" Tina just nodded and went to her boyfriend and took his hand. Then Ash said, "Tina, you can show them."

Then with a nod she backed up from Ash and was enveloped in a bright glow catching Paul and Gary off guard, when the light died down where the human girl was standing was now a floating red and white dragon of eon, Latias. Paul and Gary had their eyes almost pop out of their socket's.

Then Gary said, "LATIAS!? YOU'RE DATING LATIAS!? HOW!?"

Then Paul shook off his shock and then simply said, "Hmm, to tell you the truth I really didn't see that one coming."

Then Ash looked over to the Pichu and said, "After this next one is shown, any of you try any funny business, you will have to deal with me, my Pokèmon, my friends, my girlfriend and my family. Got that!?"

They both nodded then the small Pichu was enveloped in a white light and became Mew. Then the two ex rivals looked at the legendary Pokèmon and then at each other and then finally at Ash and then, they passed out.

Then Ash said, "Huh, that was a better reaction then what I thought would happen. How long do you think they will be out?" Ash asked.

Then Anabel said, "Well judging by the way their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw Tina change into her true form, I'm going to say, at least ten minutes maybe more maybe less. Only time will tell."

Then Celebi came back from what ever time zone he left to and said, _"They will be out for another three minutes. And you're right Ash, they did take it better then most people who see Mew or me up close, but if you had shown them Mew first, then their reactions might have been different. But that's just me talking you know?"_

Ash just nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right but all that matters is that we're a family again. Whether it be by blood," Ash said looking to his mother then his father then his brother and then to his cousin all of whom nodded. Then he continued "by spirit," he said looking over to all of his friends then to the spirits of Sir Aaron and Lucario who nodded as well. "by friendship," looking over to all of the Pokèmon who nodded as well, even Mew and Celebi nodded as well. Then he turned to Tina, "or by love." Tina smiled and nodded. "All of us are part of the same family, no matter who we are, we, are the Ketchum Family, and we stick together through thick and thin. If one of us falls then the rest will pick them back up on their feat.

If one of us gets pushed, then we push back as one. And if one of us gets hurt then the rest of us will stay with them until they are better, because whether we be people or Pokèmon, friend or foe and family or a complete stranger, we stand as one, no matter the coast. Am I right everybody?" Ash asked throwing his fist in the air, then everyone else did as well.

 **"YEAH!"**

Then once all the fists were put down Misty spoke, "You really know how to motivate people Ash, perhaps after you finish traveling, you could be a motivational speaker, you'll be pretty good at it." Misty said with a smile which caused Ash to rub the back of his head and said,

"Oh, come on I'm not that good am I?" Ash asked. Then everybody heard groaning and then they looked over to Paul and Gary, both were starting to come back to their senses then Ash said, "Paul! Gary! Are you guys alright?" Ash asked.

Paul then said, "Ugh, do you ever shut up? Ugh and why didn't you tell me you had a Mew and a Celebi Ash?"

Then Gary said, "I don't think that they are officially his but another part of his family. So what's the story Ashy-Boy? Oh and here, just don't tell anyone I did this, I do have a reputation to keep after all." Then Gary took out ten dollar's and gave it to Ash who said nothing.

Then Ash nodded and put the money in his pocket and said, "It is true that they are a part of my family, and no I did not catch them and if any of you try it, I will personally deal with you got that?"

Then Gary asked, "What's your problem Ash? I've never seen you like this. What happened to you?"

Then Ash said, "The last time that someone caught Celebi, it was a member of Team Rocket called the Iron Masked Marauder and the outcome was not for the best of anyone's well-being, right Celebi?"

Celebi just nodded then Ash said, "And besides, I'm not sure if I should tell you, because it's not my story to tell. It's my mom's story, and if she thinks that it is okay for you two to know then it is fine by me, but if not then, you will be told when the time is right. Understand?"

Both Gary and Paul nodded then Delia said, "I'm okay with it Ash just as long as these two are fine with it."

Celebi said, _'Well, for me, Time is not a problem, and besides I'm fine with telling them the story and besides as long as everyone keeps this a secret, we will be good. Because I don't want to see this quite town become too noisy because someone let slip that legendaries visit this place often. So as long as you two stay quite, we will be good. Any arguments Mew?'_ Celebi asked.

Mew said, _'None whatsoever you can tell them Delia.'_

Delia had then asked, "So Lucas, Sir Aaron, would you two be staying in our plane of living for a while? Or do you two need to go?"

Then Aaron said, "Well if Ash is able to somehow bind us here to some sort of object then we could stay, because by the looks of his aura, just keeping us here is slowly draining him. So Ash do you have anything to bind us here by any chance?"

Then Ash said, "I've got one item, but I'll be right back." Then he ran off faster then usual leaving a trail of dust behind him leaving everyone sweat dropping.

"Any ideas of what just happened dear?" Delia asked Mar who just shrugged his shoulders,

"To tell you the truth, when I was his age, even with aura enhancements I was never that fast, I guess from all of his travels he has built up quite a lot of stamina for his age."

Then Mar looked over to the rest of Ash's friends hoping to get an explanation but just got more confused looks, not even Ash's own brother or girlfriend didn't know what just happened. Just then another trail of dust was coming from the direction Ash just ran to and when the dust cleared they saw Ash holding a familiar looking scepter. Then Aaron asked, "Ash is that my...?"

Ash simply nodded and said, "Yeah, it is, the last time I was at the castle I was given this as gratitude for saving the castle the last time I was there, even though I told them that it was thanks to Lucario that the castle was saved, but the queen insisted that I take it so I did and I had it ever since."

Then Lucario asked, _"If we do get to stay here, you're not going to seal me back in the staff again are you, master?"_ Lucas asked jokingly.

And then Aaron laughed and said, "That happens one time and I never hear the end of it, look I told you that I was sorry when you did what I did and saved the Tree, and I thought that you had forgiven me? Or are you just messing with me, old friend?"

Lucas said, _"Hey, you try forgiving someone when they put you into a staff for a thousand years you kind of find it hard to forgive them, then when you experience death, you have to take some time to get used to it. So, yeah, I'm just messing with ya, by the way, how is Ash going to keep us here anyway? By the look on his face I'd say he is about to pass out from exhaustion."_

Then Ash said with a hint of tiredness in it, "No, ugh no I got this. Ugh, okay maybe I could use a little rest, so how is this going to work Aaron?"

Then Aaron said, "Alright Ash to do this you must start by placing a bit of your aura inside of the staff. Then I will add my own aura inside it, then Lucas will as well, then when all that is done, we will merge our auras together and then you can relax and if it worked then we should be able to stay here for as long as we want, in the form of as aura manifestations, that is."

Then Ash nodded and started to focus his aura into the staff which then caused the staff to quickly flash a bright blue light. Then Sir Aaron added his aura into the staff, which caused it to once again flash in a brighter blue flash almost blinding everyone. Then finally Lucas added his aura into the staff which caused it to explode in a blinding light when the light died down everyone saw a solid Lucario and a solid aura guardian standing in front of them with Ash lying on his back.

"Ow, that hurt, remind me never to do that when near the point of passing out ever again." Ash said rubbing the back of his head then he noticed that Lucas and Aaron were solid and asked, "Hey, didn't you say that you would remain as aura manifestation not as solid beings?"

Both Aaron and Lucas both looked at each other and Aaron said, "I have no clue what had happened myself anyone have any ideas?" Aaron asked.

While Misty just said, "I think it was another Ash Ketchum miracle that took place here." Misty said and everyone agreed.

Then Ash said, "I guess I can't go one day without some strange thing happening in my life. Eh aw well." Ash said shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone who knew Ash knew that if Ash couldn't explain what had happened then they were not going to get an answer, then Ash turned to his mother and said, "Mom before another strange thing happens, can you tell us how you met these two?"

Delia looked at her son and smiled and said, "Of course son, now then it all happened about twenty years ago, me and Mar were on our second honeymoon..."

 **«Pallet Town twenty years ago»**

 _It was a quiet and peaceful day just like any other day in Pallet town and Delia and Mar Ketchum were enjoying each others company when Delia heard someone call out to her saying, 'Please, someone please, help us.'_

 _Delia knew that something was wrong, so she got up causing Mar to ask, "What is it sweety? What's wrong?"_

 _Delia said, "I think that someone is in trouble, come follow me!" Delia then ran off into the forest with Mar close behind her. Then Delia gotten to a clearing and saw a green pixie looking Pokèmon and a pink feline like Pokèmon with a long tail and by the looks of them they were badly poisoned, so Delia did the only thing she knew how to do, she took out two antidotes and used them on the two Pokèmon, then she took out two Oran berries, and when the two Pokèmon opened their eyes they saw a young women with kindness shining in her eyes, then she offered then the berries and they took them and ate, both were happy to be better then before._

 _Then Mar had finally caught up with Delia and saw the Pokèmon she was with, but just as the two were about to flee, Mar said, "Wait, I'm not what you may think, I am an aura guardian, sworn to protect others if they ever need it, I would never even think of hurting anyone."_

 _Then Delia said, "It's alright, he my husband and he would never hurt anyone unless they have hurt him in anyway. But you two still need to rest, why don't you come back with us and rest in our home for a while. That way when you are better you can go if you want to."_

 _Both Mew and Celebi looked at each other and then at Delia and then towards Mar who just nodded then Mew said, 'Alright, we'll come with you, but please don't try to capture us when we get there. Okay? '_

 _Delia then said, "Why would I do that?"_

 _Then Celebi said, 'Mostly because we are legendary Pokèmon, and everyone has been trying to capture us every chance they get. '_

 _Then Delia shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter what kind of Pokèmon you are, because to me all Pokèmon should be treated evenly and equally, even legendary Pokémon should be treated with equal respect, and besides we're Ketchums, if we see an injured or sick Pokèmon, we try our best to make sure that they get better and then released if they are wild. I will only capture them if they want to be captured, so I would never even dream of capturing a Pokèmon that didn't want to be captured, and besides I would never capture a legendary, no matter what, because they are needed to keep the world in harmony. The only way I would capture you, would be if you want to be captured._

 _Besides in some ways Pokèmon could be compared to a big important business, if one single worker went missing then the whole company could be thrown out of whack and chaos would take control. So that is why I would NEVER capture a legendary unless they want to, because no matter how small they are, they all have an important role in keeping the world we live in, our beautiful world kept in balance. That is what we Ketchums believe. Right honey?"_

 _Delia asked Mar who just nodded and said, "That's right, no matter what, we would only capture a Pokèmon if they wanted to be caught, we would never capture a Pokèmon that didn't want to be captured, and because I am an aura guardian, I am sworn to protect others no matter what, no matter what they have done, because if they have proved that they deserve a second chance, then I will give them one. And if someone gets hurt, then we will take care of them until they are better. Now then come on, lets get you two back to our place so you can rest, and then you can decide what to do from there." Mar said to the two mythical Pokèmon who just followed the two humans back to the quiet town called Pallet. The two legendaries jaw's dropped when the saw the beauty of the town._

 _Then Delia said, "Yes, it is beautiful isn't it? Now then, this is our home, and until you two have completely recovered it's your home as well. So welcome home." Delia said as she opened the door to her and Mar's home and it looked nice everything in tip top shape, then what the two legendary Pokèmon saw shocked them, it was a Meowth, but this one was different, it was walking on it's hind legs then it spoke._

 _"Ah Delia, Mar, welcome home, and it looks like we have guests now, well then, welcome to the Ketchum resident, make yourself at home, I'll go and make you guys a cup of tea. Would that be alright?" The talking Scratch Cat asked._

 _Delia said, "That would be fine Meowth, thank you."_

 _Mar nodded and said, "I would like a cup of tea as well, thank you Meowth. How about you two? Would you like a cup of tea, believe it or not but, Meowth here is actually really good at making tea, so would you like to try it?" Mar asked the two legendary Pokèmon who, after recovering from their shock._

 _Mew then said, 'I would love a cup of tea, thank you.'_

 _Celebi then said, 'I too would like to have some tea if you'd please.'_

 _Then Meowth said, "Alright then, five cups of tea coming right up." And just like that Meowth was gone into the kitchen to make some tea._

 _Then Mew asked, "So, what Meowths story then?"_

 _Mar then said, "Well back when I first started traveling I came across a Pokèmon egg and I brought it to the closest Pokèmon Center and the Nurse there said that the egg would hatch soon and said that it was in perfect health, I nodded and thanked her for her kindness, and I took the egg myself to look after it, but the moment I touched the egg it began to shine and then it hatched into a Meowth but the strangest part was, when it opened it's eyes it stood up, but not on all four paws, but on it's hind legs and he said to me,_

 _"'Well, are you just going to stand there with your jaw hung open or are you going to introduce yourself?"'_

 _This caught both me and the Nurse by surprise but I was able to shake it off and introduced myself, and after a while we decided that we will travel together. And it has been that way ever since. Nothing can take us apart because our bond is strong as iron." Mar said with a smile._

 _Then Meowth came back with five cups of tea and while handing the cups out said, "Yeah, we have been in tight spots before, but we have always come out on top. So no matter what gets in our way we will always stand together."_

 _Both Mew and Celebi were surprised at the bond that Mar and this Meowth share it is almost as if their souls have become apart of the others, then they took a sip of the tea, and it was delicious._

 _Mew said, 'Yummy, thank you Meowth this is delicious!'_

 _Then Celebi said, 'Yeah Meowth, this is the best tea I've ever had, thank you!'_

 _Meowth couldn't help but smile and said, "Aw, come on guys, you're too generous, but I thank you. So how long are you going to stay here?" Meowth asked them._

 _Mew thought about it for a while, looking at the kindness that Delia gave them and said, 'If it's possible, I would like to become a part of this family, just as long as I can come and go as I please that is?'_

 _Then Celebi nodded and said, 'Yes, I would love to become a part of this family as well, just as long as I can come and go as I please as well?'_

 _Then Delia said, "Of course you can become a part of our family and if you ever need to leave just make sure you tell one of us that way we don't have to worry about you guys."_

 _Then she took out two empty Pokèballs then pressed the button on the center enlarging them and asked, "Are you two ready?" They both nodded. Then Delia said, "Well then, welcome to the family." As she said this, she tapped both of them lightly on the head with the Pokèballs and they were enveloped in a white light and were sucked into the Pokèballs, and then they closed and shook three times and clicked, signalling that they have been caught without a fight then Delia threw the two Pokèballs into the air letting the new members of the Ketchum family out. Then Delia asked, "So what should we do next?"_

 _Then Celebi said, 'If you ever have any kids, we will look after them, and we will teach them about the world we live in, and help guide them if they ever get lost. Right Mew?'_

 _Mew nodded and said, "Right Celebi. Now then, for now why don't we rest with our new family." And with that the Ketchum family that consists of Delia Ketchum her husband Mar Ketchum, his partner Meowth and their new members Celebi and Mew all sat down in the living room enjoying each others company._

 _«End of memory»_

Everyone that had heard the story was amazed then Ash said, "I still can't believe that all this time I could have had the perfect family but was ruined because of that dang Fearrow flock!" Ash said with his hands clenched in fists of rage then his mother, his father, his brother, his cousin, his girlfriend, his starter, his friends, Celebi and Mew, and all of his Pokèmon even Gary and Paul, were all standing by Ash with Tina holding his hand then she said,

 _'Ash,'_ This caught his attention. He looked up and saw that everyone was standing by him with smiles on their faces then Tina continued.

 _'Ash, it doesn't matter what had happened, as someone once told me, 'No matter how bad it gets, you can't let your past rule your future.' Ash, do you remember that? Because that is the same thing you said to me when my brother died, and now I will tell you the same thing, because you need to remember, you are not alone anymore, you have your family, your friends, your Pokèmon, and you also have me. We will always stand by your side, because as you said before, we are all part of your crazy messed up family. And even if we were once your rivals or your enemies, we will stand by your side to the end, because,'_ she stopped then both she and Ash looked over and saw everyone smiling at them and nodded then she looked back to him and said, _'because that is the job of your family, that is the way of your friends, that, it the Ketchum way. Am I right everyone?!'_ She asked throwing her claw up towards the sky and everyone followed and said, "YEAH!" Paul just waved his hand and Gary just smiled.

Then they all turned back towards Ash who was smiling and who also had tears in his eyes and he said while rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, you're right Tina, thanks. I needed that but, there is still one problem left to resolve."

Everyone looked at him and asked, "Huh?"

Then Ash stood up and looked out towards the Viridian forest and said, "The time has come for the Fearrow flocks reign of terror to come to an end. Is everyone with me?" Ash looked around and saw that everyone nodded then he said, "Good. Now then it is time for a plan of attack."

And with that, everyone who was standing with Ash nodded and they began planning for the battle that is sure to come. Who will win? And who will lose? And what will be the price that is sure to come from the battle? Only time will tell, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Oh Snap! This has just gotten serious! Now for those who are confused, let me explain a bit. Mar and Aaron are brothers, Celebi brought Mar into the future to help raise the next Aura Master and help teach a new group of aura wielders. And next chapter will be the ultimate battle of all time. NEXT TIME: Cleaning the Forest. Stay tuned!**


	27. Cleaning The Forest

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to the final arc of this story, only one chapter is left after this followed by the epilogue, and because no one can pick which song they want, I will choose, the song will be decided when I put up the next chapter, now then for your information, I wrote this chapter listening to Dragon Forces Through The Fire and The Flames, so if you want to listen to it while reading this story, go right ahead. Anyways, for The Hero and The Dragon Fans, the next chapter is almost ready, but I won't put it up right away, the last chapter that was up is being compleated as I type this, once it's done, you won't see it until may 22nd. Why that day? It's to celebrate Ash's birthday. That's why! Well then, enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum, and the golden Ash, the blue Infernape and the new look for Ash-Greninja, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Cleaning The Forest**

Ash, in his golden aura outfit and wearing his Thunder Gauntlets was standing outside the Viridian forest with his girlfriend Tina, and his brother Derek with his Darkness Blade ready to go. With them is Ash's partner's Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charazard, Kingler, Muk all thirty Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Starapter, Torterra, his blue Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezeant, Oshawott, Pignight, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldor, Krookodile, Squitle, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, Talonflame, Noivern, and Halucha.

With them is Misty and her Togekiss, her Gyarados, her Froakie, her Staryu, her Corsola, and her Politoed, standing next to her is Brock with his team of Steelix, his Sudowoodo, his Croagunk, his Crobat, Forrotres, and Swampert, also with them is Tracy with his Venomoth and his Scizor, May and her Blaziken, her Glacion, her Munchlax, her Beautifly, her Delkatty and Manaphy were together.

Standing with them is Max with Kir and Jiriachi ready to go. Along with them is Dawn and her Mamoswine, her Piplup, her Typhlosion, her Togekiss, her Pachirisu, and Bunneary all ready to go. Standing with her is Iris and her Axew, her Excadrill, her Emolga, her Dragonite, and her Gabite. With her is Cilan and his Crustal, Pansage, and Stunfisk. Next we have Clement and his Quiliadin, his Bunnelby, and Luxray, standing next to him is Bonnie with Dedenne, Tyrantrum and Zygarde.

Next we have Mar with Meowth and his Lucario, next to him is his wife Delia, not wanting to leave this to her husband and her two son's, along with their friends she is there with Mimey, Mew and Celebi. Next to her is James holding his Oceans Fury and his Inkay, his Cacturne, his Chimecho, his Yamask, and his Mr Mime. Also with them is Anabel with her friends Alakazam, Metagross and Espeon, finally we have Jessie with her twin swords the Storm Enders and her Wobbeffet and Gorgiest.

Along with them is Sir Aaron and Lucas seeing that they are still bound to this plane they should help defend their home. Even Paul had his Gliscor his Torterra, his Ursaring, his Magmortor, and his Gastrodon. Gary had his Blastoise, his Magnazone, his Starapter, and his Umbreon.

The reason why everyone is here outside Viridian forest is because Ash believes that the time has come to end the terror of the Fearrow flock. So he went to Professor Oak and told him that he needs a hail marry pass, to have everyone at the ready and he told him and Tracy about his girlfriend being a legendary and it turns out that he already knew, seeing that he is friends with Celebi after all so he asked Tracy to go with him and he gave Ash and everyone communicators so that they can stay in contact with each other. Then he said that he should be careful in there and Ash just smiled and went back to the others with Tracy with him.

And so Ash and all of his friends and family are all prepared to end the tyranny of the violent Fearrow flock, while everyone knows that this has to be done to protect everyone, for Ash, this is personal. Because, if it was not for the flock then Ash would never had to be separated from his true family. And now that they are together again they must take them down. Ash finally spoke up,

"Alright listen carefully, here's the plan I will lead all the flying types we have in to get the flocks attention then when the whole flock is after us that is when James will come in with his team and start taking out some of the smaller birds, then after that, that is when we really shake things up and disturb the Beedrill nest, Dad, I need you, Aaron, Lucario and Lucas to help keep an eye on how many enemies we have and locate where they are hiding and draw them out.

Dawn, Brock, Misty and May, once the nest has been disturbed, I will need you guys to lead them away from the forest, once that is done Max and Anabel, I will need you Jiriachi, Kir, Alakazam, Espeon and Metagross to keep the flock in one place, mom, I'll need you, Mew, Tina and Celebi to evacuate the forest Pokèmon so that they don't get hurt, Jessie, Derek, Meowth and Pikachu when the forest is clear that is when you guys will go in and give them a good beating, then once everyone has completed their mission we will regroup and start to take out the whole flock, this will cause the leader to come out and join the fight, once he is out, then I will go after him myself, because we still have a few scores to settle.

Paul, Gary and Tracy I need you guys to do what you can in taking out these birds without using to much force, but that doesn't mean go easy on them, meaning Paul,"

Paul looked at Ash and he had a strange smile on his face and he asked, "Yes Ash?"

Ash then had a smile on his face and said, "Show them no mercy, if you want to, you can use the way you used to battle on these guys but don't over do it either, understand?"

Everyone was shocked at what Ash had just said, even Paul was taken by surprise by this but he said sporting his own sinister smile, "Well Ash if I have to say, you must really hate these guys for you to tell me that. But if you ask me, this is going to be one crazy battle so, lets do this and end the mayhem once and for all!"

Ash nodded and then he looked around and saw that everyone was nodding as well then he said, "Alright then, remember stay in contact with each other, everyone else do any means necessary to protect the innocent. Professor Oak, tell me is everything working back there?" Ash asked the com link on his wrist, then Oak said,

 _"Yeah, I'm here, you guys ready for this? I mean sure, the flock has been unusually quiet for sometime now, and that was because of you Pidgeot, but just in case be safe, all of you and if you can, end this nightmare and end the Fearrow flock. I will keep you guys posted on anything that happens so good luck, to all of you."_ Then Oak ended the call and Ash looked around to see his family, friends and Pokèmon even two of his rivals and his own enemies turned comrades were here with him even his girlfriend was beside him.

Then Ash looked up and said, "Alright then, let us end this today the Fearrow flock will fall, and all of us will save an entire forest, together!"

Then Ash clenched his fists and he was enveloped in a golden aura, then two angel like wings sprouted from his back and then they covered him and released a blinding light when the light died down where Ash was standing was a golden colored Latios with a raven black triangle on his stomach and red angel wing on the left side of the triangle and a blue angle wing on the right side of it then Mar said, "Ash is this...?"

Ash then began to transform once again, taking the form he took during his battle against his brother, his body started to become more slimmer, his clawed arms turned into regular arms but with a golden armor around them, his bottom tailfins became legs once more, his neck shrunk and his head turned into a helmet over his human head, and last but not least, his large wings returned to his back and appeared on his arms and the back of his legs. Then Ash said in a harmonic voice, **"The time has come, for the Golden Draconic Angel to rise, the time has come for peace to be restored. Now then Let's go team, move out and protect the innocent!"** Then Ash rose to the sky, as did his Pidgeot, his Starapter, his Noctowl, his Unfezeant, Swellow, Charazard, Heracross, Gliscor, Talonflame, Noivern and all of the other flying types that was there and charged into battle then everyone started to do their jobs.

Delia, Mew, Celebi and Tina have started to evacuate the forest Pokèmon while Mar, Aaron, Lucario and Lucas have gotten in position to disturb the nest. Meowth, Jessie, Pikachu and Derek were ready for when the flock was out, James was ready with his Pokèmon ready to take out what ever came their way, Paul and Gary were ready to give these birds a taste of their own medicine. Everyone was ready for this and then Ash yelled,

 **"ALRIGHT YOU BIG BUNCH OF BULLIES, SHOW YOURSELVES NOW! YOU HAVE ATTACKED THE PEOPLE THAT CROSS THIS FOREST AND HAVE CAUSED PEOPLES LIVES TO BE CHANGED! NOW THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO COME AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE BEASTS YOU ARE!"**

After Ash said this everyone knew that this was it no turning back now, and what they also realised was how angry Ash was, it seems that even though he is back together with his family, he is still angry about the fact that they caused him to lose his family, and almost killed him and Pikachu on his first day as a trainer, they all knew that this was no ordinary battle, this time, it's personal.

Then the Fearrow flock attacked and one Fearrow said, **"Well, well if it's not that stupid kid, back for another beating? And wait, you seem different then before, aw never mind that. Fearrow flock, ATTACK!"**

Then a large swarm of Fearrows and Spearrows showed up by the look of it the flock seemed to have millions of Fearrow and Spearrow then Ash said, "GUYS NOW!"

Just then everyone began to attack James was striking down the birds with his axe but not killing then. Ash launched an aura sphere at the swarm and knocking them down, while Pidgeot, Swellow, Unfezeant and Talonflame were charging at them with Bravebirds, Aerial aces and Flamecharges at the swarm knocking them down a few, while they were doing that Greninja was working with Sceptile and Infernape causing their own kind of damage, and then Ash turns towards Greninja and nodded to each other, then Ash rose his left arm straight up towards the sky and Greninja did the same with his right, and then the two started glowing and they started to unify their powers, and strands of golden energy started to surround them, then the energy strands connected in a way that resembles mega evolution, but what happened next was different.

Normally, when Ash and Greninja sync, Greninja became enveloped in a huge twister of water then his ears turned black, he takes on an appearance similar to Ash, with the top of his head gaining a red cross like thing, and similar markings appearing on his checks and his eyes also gain a black covering but this time it was different and when Greninja transformed, he was instead surrounded by a giant twister that turned into a golden dragon that began circling him, this caused everyone to look up at this new turn of events. The dragon then struck down at Greninja and began to merge with him. And then it exploded releasing all of that energy, but then it started swirling again. This time the energy merged with Greninja's skin and he changed from blue to golden, then he had a black and golden look to him, like his normal Ash-Greninja form, but replace the red gold, and now his entire body is golden. He looked like a golden ninja-like dragon frog, with a large four pointed, golden Water Shuriken on his back, everyone was surprised at this change but for the moment to just put it off until after the battle, while Greninja was going all ninja on the birds throwing his large golden Water Shuriken, Infernape, even though he was not exhausted was still able to activate blaze and with his new power, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Torterra was charging an energy ball and then ate it and then he was enveloped with a green aura and he was then unleashing a devastating frenzy plant in all directions, then Ash said, "Alright guys, time to disturb the nest!" And at that Mar and Derek launched an aura storm onto the nest while Pikachu and Meowth smiled evilly and unleashed a double Thunderbolt onto the tree lighting it up like the fourth of July, while Jessie started to strike down the tree with her swords and Gorgiest used seedbomb on the tree as well, and then an army of Fearrow came out and started to chase the ones who attacked their nest, then everyone ran off and caught up with Dawn, Brock, May and Misty who started to head to their destination.

Outside the forest while all this was going on, Paul looked like he was having fun and he said, "Alright, Torterra use EnergyBall! Ursaring, Gliscor use double Hyperbeam! Electivire use Thunderpunch! Gastrodon use Hydro Pump!"

Then Gary joined him, "Blastoise use Hydrocannon! Magnazone use elctroball! Starapter use steelwing! Umbreon use Shadowball!"

And with those guys were showing the birds a "good time." Anabel, and Max along with their Pokémon were hiding out of sight then they saw Dawn and the others lead a humongous swarm of Spearrow and Fearrow out of the forest, then when it seemed that all the birds were out Anabel and Max nodded to each other and said,

"Now! Use psychic keep and them out of the forest!"

Just then all of the psychic types used psychic to create a wall around the forest keeping them separated from the rest, then Max said, "Kir, use EnergyBall, Jiriachi, get ready to use Doom Desire!" Both Pokémon nodded and ready to go all out.

Back in the forest we see the team of Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Iris and Cilan all working together to end the mayhem. "Z, use Thousand Waves, Dedenne use Thunder, Tyrantrum, use Draco Meteor!" Bonnie said and all three Pokémon used their corresponding moves.

Then Serena said, "Delphox use sacred fire, Pancham use Stone Edge, Sylveon use Moon Blast!"

Then Clement said, "Luxray, Electric terrain then use Thunder, Quiliadin use pin missile, Bunnelby use Mud Shot!" Then those unleashed their attacks.

Then Iris said, "Axew, Dragonite, Gabite, use Dragon rage, Excadrill use iron Claw, Emolga use discharge!" Then the dragons and electric types unleashed devastating attacks.

Then Cilan had his Pokémon use their attacks, "Pansage use Solarbeam, Crustal use Rock Wreaker, Stunfisk use muddy water!" Just then Cilan's team took out more of the flock.

Back with Delia along with Mimey, Tina, Mew and Celebi they have just evacuated all of the forest Pokèmon into Pallet Town where they will be the safest, now the team is heading back to the fight when Delia said, "Ugh, if this is what Ash goes through everyday of his life, it's amazing that he is still alive. How do you do it Tina?" Delia asked her adopted daughter in law.

When Tina just said, _"Hey, I've only been dating your son for a week now, and to tell you the truth, a lot of strange things can happen in a week, especially when you're near Ash. I just learned what the rest of his friends learn."_

Then Mew asked, **"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"**

Then Tina casually said, _"Expect the unexpected, because most likely, it is bound to happen. So I take it that this is normal for Ash to go through during his travels then?"_ Tina asked with a laugh.

Delia said with a laugh herself, "No, things are usually crazier then this, but you know, being married to an Aura guardian and having one son who is destined to save the planet and one son who was banished to keep other legendaries sane, is not really a normal life, you know?"

Then Celebi said, _"Not to be rude or anything or to sound like Ash but, less talking more fighting!"_ Then both girls looked at each other and nodded.

While Delia said, "You guys go and help my son and his friends, I'm getting out of here before I get hurt."

The three legends nodded and Tina said, _"Get on my back, I will bring you home."_

Delia then asked with a smile, "Shouldn't you go help your boyfriend in his fight?"

Then Tina said, _"I'd rather see that my mother-in-law gets out of here safe and sound, and besides,"_ Tina stopped and looked over to where a huge explosion just occurred and said, _"I think Ash can take care of himself for a while, and besides what do you think will happen if Ash finds out that you got hurt here, he will blame himself for it all, so it is best to get you to safety, everyone here can take care of themselves but you can't."_

Delia thought about it and then nodded, "Alright then, lets head back, Mimey stay safe. Mew, Celebi make sure that everyone stays safe alright?"

All three nodded and took off while Delia got on to Tina's back and got out of the forest and was back home and out of the warzone. Then once she was safe back at Oak's lab, Tina turned around and was about to take off she noticed Ash's backpack and inside was the jade box that he was going to give her back in Altomare, she went and opened it and saw the Latiasite she grabbed it and knew what she had to do.

 _'Head inside and stay there, I promise that I will bring your son back in one piece.'_ Tina

Delia nodded and said with a smile, "I know, now go and prove to everyone why you are the only one who can truly be with Ash!"

Tina nodded and dashed back into the forest while Delia ran towards the lab and got in, she told Oak what had happened and he said ,"As long as Ash is still fighting we have a chance." Both he and Delia were watching the battle, but they were not the only one watching, all of Pallet town and even some of Viridian City was watching as well, and knowing that their heroes continue to fight they will be alright.

Tina had just got to Ash and she said, _"Ash!"_ Ash looked over to his girlfriend and noticed that she had her present he wanted to give her.

"Well, Tina you ready for this?" Tina nodded then Ash said, "Aright then, Latias, feel the power of my Key stone and go beyond mere evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Just then the whole forest lit up and the people from Pallet town were amazed at what they saw then Delia asked Oak, "Samuel, what is that light?"

Sam just said, "That Delia, is the light of Mega Evolution. So my guess is that Ash has made his girlfriend go mega. Those birds are in trouble now." Oak said with a smile.

When the light died down floating next to Ash was a light violet mega Latias. MLatias was different, her arms looked like wings on a jumbo jet and the tail fins that were on top of her back were now under her and looked like legs, she also has grown in size and she also looked faster. Ash looked at Tina and looked like he was in love. Ash soon snapped out of his lovestruck look and asked Tina, "So, you ready sweetheart?"

Tina only said, _"Only if you can keep up, honey."_ Then both Ash and MLatias charged in and attacked the horde of Fearrow and Spearrow started to take them all down. It looked like they were winning the horde that was led outside of the forest was already taken care of.

Meowth and Pikachu were putting on quite the light show and everyone seemed to be taken care of what ever got in their faces, the flyers were keeping the skies cleared while ground patrol was making sure that those Fearrow and Spearrow that went down, stayed down, Paul and Gary were cleaning up the rest of those around them while Brock and the others were just cooling down another bunch of birds, while Tina and Ash kept their eyes in the sky.

Tina looked happy and she said, **"I'm glad that this is all over, and I feel much stronger now, and it's all thanks to you honeybun."** Tina looked towards Ash and saw that he wasn't happy and asked him, **"Ashie? Ash? Ash, whats wrong? The Fearrow flock has been defeated and has agreed to never disturb anyone who enters the forest again. Aren't you happy?"**

Ash looked at her and said, "Though the flock has been defeated, but the leader hasn't shown himself yet. That's what's bothering me! Yes, the entire flock is down, but he is still around, I can sense extreme negative emotions coming from the forest, but it's so big that I can't pinpoint it. Aren't you able to sense emotions as well Tina? Can't you feel it?" As Ash said this Tina took a quick search of the forest and then she noticed the HUGE amounts of negative feelings coming from the tallest tree.

 **"Yes, I feel it. It's coming from... Aaahhhggg!"** Tina was interrupted by a dark blast of energy hitting her.

"TINA!" Ash screamed and dived in after her he managed to catch her be for she hit the floor and he reverted back to his human form happy to have caught Tina, but she was now knocked out as was proof because she was no longer mega. Then Ash picked up the Latiasite and turned to the direction that the dark energy came from.

Then Ash called everyone on the transceiver, "Guys, come in, Tina has been hit, this battle is far from over! Derek, dad, Anabel, James, Jessie, Pikachu and Meowth get over here now, Celebi, Mew get Tina she has been hit by a dark blast, then I want you and everyone else to get out of here! Do you understand?"

Misty said, "But Ash..."

Ash interrupted her and said, "No buts, the last thing I need is for you guys to get hurt! Me and my family can handle this, you guys can't, just get yourselves to safety!"

Max then said, "But Ash..."

Ash then said, "That's an order! Paul, Gary, look after everyone!"

Gary said, "You got it Ash!" Then Mew came and teleported Tina out of there and soon everyone but Ash, Derek, Mar, Anabel, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth were all that was left in the forest everyone was back in Pallet Town.

Derek then asked, "Ash, what is that?" Seeing the tree was now shrouded in darkness.

Ash just said, "That, is the leader of the Fearrow flock that is what I had feared, that, is a Void Fearrow."

Everyone looked at Ash, they knew that he hates these things because of what they turn Pokémon into.

Then Jessie asked, "How come this one seems different then the ones that were in my heart Ash?"

Ash just said, "Because those were only copies of the darkness, and besides, the void being we fought back behind your hearts door was only a hatchling compared to this thing."

Then Mar asked, "What do you mean Ash?"

Ash said, "The thing we fought back in Jessie's heart, it had just hatched from the dark heart, and did not have time to grow stronger. But this thing, this had to have had years of growing, and now it has fully matured and will be extremely difficult to defeat." Ash was looking at his Thunder Gauntlets then looked up and said, "When evil rises, light will challenge it, but alone it will fail, but when combines with it's dark brother can the true evil be challenged, but even then it won't be enough, only when the angels of light and darkness come together as one can the great evil be defeated!"

Everyone looked at him and Pikachu asked, "What was that, Ash?"

Ash just said, "That, was a prophecy I've read about back in the Cameron Castle, at the time I didn't know what it meant but now, I do."

Then Derek said, "Well don't just leave us in the dark, that is usually my job, tell us what it means bro."

Ash then said, "What it means is that, you and me have to combine together and I don't mean like what we did back on the boat, what I mean is that we have to fuse," Ash stopped and closed his eyes and then two golden angel wings sprouted from his back again but instead of covering his body the just stayed there, then Ash opened his eyes and said, "We must fuse like this brother. Now then go forth, and become, the dark angel, because only when light and dark act as one, can evils work be undone."

Everyone looked at Ash like had gone crazy but Derek just nodded then closed his eyes and concentrated and then when he opened his eyes, he realized that he had black angel wings then he said, "Lets do this brother."

And with the angels of light and darkness working together, the people of Pallet Town just might have a chance.

* * *

 **A/N Thechaosmaster: Mwahahahahahahahaha! I am evil when it comes to cliffhangers! Anyways, I bet you guys forgot all about the Latiasite! This is where I wanted to introduce it. And how about the new Ash-Greninja? I wanted to do this for a while now and it was amazing! Now I know that not _every_ Pokémon made an appearance but, that is over ahundred pokemon to keep track of, so I used a lot of Pokémon. Anyways, next time Ash and Derek fight off the evil of the forest, and I have given it a name, here is the name, Anubis. Props to anyone who can figure out where I chose his name from. Anyways, Next time: Rise of the Angel of Harmony. Later.**

 **#ShippersUnite/CHAOS CONTROL!**


	28. The Rise of the angel of Harmony

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome the the long awaited grand finale to my first story! Now sorry for not being here to publish two days ago, I lost internet so now I am at my grandfathers putting up this chapter. Now then, as I have said the last time I uploaded, I will announce the song choice for the ending, you will find out, at the end of the chapter. Now then, one thing I would like to say before the story starts. I will put up, not only this chapter, but the epilogue as well. So that means, that once I put up the chapters for this story, it will finally be completed. And another thing, I have put up a new poll today. This one is for The Hero and the Dragon. It is to decide Anabel's fate. She will still become the salon Maiden but, you will decide when she will leave the group. Take a look at the poll to find out what to do. now without further ado, ACTION!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the aura/ elemental weapons and my OC Derek, and Mar Ketchum, and the golden Ash and Ash's command style, everything else belongs to game freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon company. And the design of the angel harmony belongs to Digimon for it looks like Lucemon Chaos Mode.**

 **Chapter 26: The rise of the angel of Harmony**

* * *

Derek had just made his angelic wings form out of his back when the ground started to shake. Then Jessie asked, "Ash, what's going on here? Why is the ground shaking?"

Ash then said, "The tree that is shrouded in darkness, it is the very center of the forest, that is where thirteen years ago me and Derek both discovered our aura powers, where it all began. Now it is time to end an age old fight, but this time the outcome will be different."

 **"I couldn't agree more. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."** A dark and powerful voice said, so dark that it made the heroes shiver. Then the tree began shake violently and then the tree itself split in half with a thunderous CREAK, and the darkness that was growing inside of it was finally released. And everyone was shocked at what they saw, it looked like a Fearrow but it looked almost human.

Than Ash said, "So,this is the form the darkness that has been hiding in the forest for all this time." Ash gripped his fists tightly and he was starting to shake violently, so much that Pikachu had to shock him in order to calm him down. Ash looked to his starter and then towards the others and realized that he was scaring them then he looked back towards the Void Fearrow and said, "So, you have been here all along, right from the very beginning, taking control of all of the Fearrow and Spearrow that live in the forest? Before we fight, you should at the very least honor us by giving us your name, you monster!"

Ash said with venom in his voice, so much that you could tell that he was just an inch away from going up to that monsters face and punching his lights out. Then the shadow started to laugh and he said, **"You've got guts kid, threatening me like that. I'll give you that much. But if you want my name, fine I'll give you my name, call me, your new master! Ha ha ha."** Then the shadow started laughing harder and harder, and the worst part was that he was now starting to grow bigger, by now he was probably as tall as the Space-Time Towers in Alamos town, if not taller.

Then Ash had just about enough of it, he charged a golden Aura Sphere in his hand and it grew so big that it could have been the same size as his Donphan, then Ash launched the giant golden Aura Sphere at the shadow Fearrow and it exploded on impact, but when the smoke cleared it was revealed that the shadow didn't even flinch, which shocked everyone.

"What!? No way! How could that thing not even flinch after being hit by an Aura Sphere that big!?" Jessie asked.

Then everyone heard sinister laughter and then the shadow Fearow/human hybrid creature spoke, **"The reason why that did not work is because that was just plain weak, and besides, how can a pathetic excuse of a child such as yourself, even call yourself the Horsemen of Thunder anyway? That only makes me want to laugh. Ha ha ha!"**

Ash was shocked at this, then he realized it. "Wait! You! You were the creature that was defeated by the first Horsemen of thunder, all those years ago, back before he met the other three, aren't you?"

The shadow then began to laugh and say, **"Oh you're full of surprises aren't you kid. And yes, I'm the same being that almost destroyed this pathetic planet, until I was defeated by that snot nosed punk, but I must ask, how do you know of me, I'm pretty sure that no one even knows about that, so how can you, a lousy brat know of my first appearance anyways?"**

Ash then said, "Well, if you must know, even back then there were secrets that were never revealed, and you must know where Cameron Castle is, right?"

The shadow only nodded then Ash resumed, "Well as it turns out, that where that castle is located was the last know location of where the original Horsemen of Thunder lived, and where he written his story on a piece of stone and infused it with his aura so that it can't be destroyed, but when it was founded no one could understand the writing but they kept it and after the construction of Cameron Castle, the tablet was placed in a secret room where the only one's allowed to gain entrance to it are those who are deemed worthy enough, and seeing how I helped save the Castle, even though it was Lucas that had actually sacrificed himself for the castle, I was given permission to enter the chamber, as long as I promised not to disturb anything in the room, that was when I found the stone tablet and was able to read what was on there, and learned of you, The King Of The Void, Anubis, often referred to Lord Null, or back in the days of ancient Egypt, The Egyptian Lord of the dead."

Then the beast now known as Anubis started laughing and said, **"So, it seams that Ashton Ketchum has actually written down our battle, I should feel honored, but I feel even more honored that the next Horsemen of Thunder knows about me, that will make my victory all the more sweeter, now then, it also seems that the new four Horsemen have risen, how long has it been since I've seen those weapons, and look, their not even at full power, how pitiful, aw well, I guess your time is up, hero. Ah ha ha ha ha."**

Then something inside of Ash had just snapped, he has heard many evil things before but, for some reason, this monster insults one of his ancestors and he starts seeing red, then he gripped his fists tighter and his Gauntlets started to glow brighter and then he did something completely crazy. Ash jumped up at Anubis and said, "Hey! How dare you insult out weapons! They have been passed down to us by our ancestors! And I never have been one for violence, but you have got to go down! Eat this, Thunder Command Style: Thunder Storm Strike!" Just then Ash's Thunder Gauntlets started to discharge electricity like crazy and then Ash shot up higher into the sky and then the sky turned black and it looked like the beginning of a severe thunder storm, and then lighting struck down everywhere and then a huge lightning bolt came down and split into hundreds and right in the center everyone saw Ash with his thunder Gauntlet right in front of him and then he came crashing down on Anubis, who was blown back and taken by surprise by the force of the attack and crashed onto the trees behind him. Then Ash stood up and said, "That, that is the true power of thunder. Never insult our ancestors, or you will pay."

Then Ash turned to his family and Pikachu said, **"Well I must admit, that was an pretty impressive Thunderbolt Ash. Might even be stronger then my own."**

Then Mar spoke up and said, "You're not hurt are you son?"

Ash shook his head and said, "No, I'm fine. But I don't think that one attack is powerful enough to finish off Anubis."

Then everyone heard the sound of groaning and saw that Ash was right, Anubis was getting back up and said, **"I must admit to you one thing kid, even if you have just started learning how to use your powers, that was an impressive display of thunder. But don't think for a second that that is enough to take me down. I'm just getting started."**

Ash then said, "I know, but that won't stop us, right everyone?"

Everyone replied with, "YEAH!"

Derek then said, "It doesn't matter who we are."

Mar then continued, "Or where we were."

Jessie then said, "Or what we did."

James then said, "Or how we acted in the past."

Then Meowth said, "Because we are here together right now!"

Then Ash said, "And that is why we will never give up, because as long as I am the Chosen One, as long as I still live and breath, and as long as my friends and family is standing with me, I will never give up!"

Then Derek said, "And neither will I, because as long as my brother gets himself into trouble, I am going to be there to get him out of it."

Just then both Ash and Derek started to glow and then they both sprouted black and golden angel wings and then they took off towards the sky and then they spoke, "When two distant souls come together as one, the power of harmony is revealed, one soul of dark,"

"And one of light!" Ash said and then the two combined into one and then created a blinding light that caused everyone to cover their eyes, even Anubis. And when the light died down there stood an angle as big as Anubis but had eight wings, four golden wings on it's left and on the right were four black wings.

Anubis then asked, **"What the? Who are you, where are the other two?"**

Then the angle said, **"The children, they are here, we are one, unfortunately for you Anubis. We are the Angle of Harmony, we are, Raguel!"**

* * *

Then from Pallet Town Delia and Brock finished tending to Tina's injury's when she woke up and started breathing heavily and then Brock said, "Whoa, whoa, calm down Tina, you're fine, you're fine, alright?"

Tina nodded and then noticed the giant eight winged Angle outside and said, 'What is that?'

Everyone looked outside and saw the giant angle then Delia said, "An angle, with black and golden wings? How strange."

Then Tina realized something and said, _'Ash is in there, I know it.'_

Then Brock said, "Are you sure?"

Then Tina gave Brock a glare so bad it made his will crumble, and he fell to the floor almost ready to cry, then Misty said, "Tina, even though I like your style, but how do you know that Ash is in there?"

Tina then said, _'Because, I know it, I am his girlfriend and I can feel his emotions just flowing through that thing.'_

Jiriachi then said, ' _It's true, Ash is in that thing, as well as Derek, they have combined their powers together just as their ancestors did before them, they have now become Raguel, the angle of justice, the angle, of Harmony.'_

Then everyone turned back to watch the clash between what one might call, a demon and an angle.

* * *

 **"So, you have finally tapped into the angle of harmony, have you? Well to bad for you that I am stronger then I was when your ancestors fought me in that form, and now I am stronger then that! Ah ha ha ha ha! And Raguel, how has it been since you have been called upon? To bad that it was just a bunch of snot nosed kids that called for your help, or you might just have a chance of beating me."**

Then Raguel said, **"It doesn't matter if you had fought me years ago and was defeated, it doesn't matter if you are stronger then before. What dose matter is that the so called 'kids' as you call them, are stronger then their ancestors. Because the one with the Thunder Gauntlets has more Aura then his own ancestor, or his own brother, and father, COMBINED! He and the other Horsemen are the ones who will finally put an end to you and your Void and shadow creation's. Now then, say goodbye Anubis. HARMONIUM STRIKE!"** Just then a symbol appeared in front of Raguel, it was the symbol of harmony, the Yin Yang symbol, and then the symbol started to spin and glow in a combination of gold and black, and then it blasted Anubis with full force.

Then Anubis said, **"Even if you defeat me here, I will return, and then I will have my revenge, though the forest is no longer in my power, it will forever be scared from this battle, and it will never heal! Ah ha ha ha ha!"**

And then the Egyptian lord of the dead, was defeated and Raguel turned to the forest and said, **"Though Anubis was destroyed, it dose not mean that he is gone. For he will come back, one day. And even if the forest has been destroyed, it does not mean that it can not heal, through dark was done but through light can be undone."** And then Raguel began to glow in a golden light and dark aura and placed his hand on the tree that held Anubis and slowly the tree started to come back and then, after the tree was restored the energy that was filled in the tree went through out the forest and slowly, the dead and destroyed trees came back to life and the Viridian Forest was brought back to life.

Then Mar asked, "Um excuse me Raguel, but how did you do that and will my son's return?"

Raguel smiled then knelt down and said, **"You have not need to worry Mar, your son's will return in a minute, once I have let my power die down, and as for how I fixed the forest, I am the Angle of Harmony after all, so I figured that I should return harmony back into the forest. And now my work here is complete, until I am needed again."** Then Raguel began to glow and he split into two, Ash and Derek were back and they were both knocked out.

And Mar smiled and thought to himself, _'Those two, they seem to have more power hidden away then I thought.'_ Mar then looked off into the setting enjoying the peacefulness of their new victory.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And so my first story finally comes to a close. I know it kind of seemed almost anticlimactic but, this _WAS_ my first story after all, so cut me some slack, please? Now then, two things I want to address, the first being Raguel. The name Raguel is the real name of the Angel of Justice. I wanted to have an angel that was real, and protected the balance of harmony, and Raguel was the name that came up. But, I am n no way shape or form, religious. That does not mean I am an atheist. I don't have any kind of religion. the one religion that I am a part of, ain't even a real religion, Pokemon is my religion. now then, Time to announce the winning song for this story. Drift Away (Lost in your Rock 'n' Roll) was the song I chose, mostly because it fits Ash's personality. Now then, I will be uploading the final chapter very soon, and I hope you have all enjoyed this story. And thanks for being here with me these long month. Peace!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N Thechaosmaster: And so, the stunning conclusion of my first story. I feel like I'm gonna cry. *Sniff , Sniff* Anyways, Now then, this story has been up for as long as I have been a part of the site. We started this story off all the way back in August 11th of 2016, and man, have things been crazy! Now this is my epilogue chapter, so there won't be much of anything. And there may seem like there are things that don't make sense but, just let it go. Well I'll see you at the bottom to give you guys a proper farewell. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27: Epilogue**

* * *

It has been a month since what the people of Kanto have called, The Great Battle of Viridian Forest, and the people of Kanto have heard how a giant shadow creature appeared out nowhere and almost destroyed the forest, until a mysterious eight winged archangel appeared and defeated the shadow, and all of the gym leaders (besides Misty and Brock that is) have been asking around and seeing if they could get any information about what had happened that day, but no one was talking, and all but Sabrina gave up, she knew that something had happened and she knew that Ash was somehow behind it, (because she's psychic.) and went to Pallet Town where she found out what had really happened that day, but promised not to tell anyone what had happened, just to say that an ancient evil appeared out of one of the trees and a mysterious angle came and defeated it and restored the forest back to it's original glory.

After the battle between The Angel of Harmony known as Raguel, and The Lord of the Void know as Anubis, Ash and Derek were out cold for a few days, and when they finally woke up, Ash decided that he should get himself back into his aura training, seeing how he never did get to actually get to train in his aura when he was younger, and Derek agreed to train with him as well as the rest of Ash's friends in aura training, and Mar has taken the role of being the teacher and Sir. Aaron and Lucario returned to the spirit world to rest in peace, but they said that they will always be with Ash in his aura.

After Ash had recovered from the battle his father asked him about that attack he used against Anubis, and Ash said that it was a command style, said that it was an attack style that was created by the four Horsemen and each Horsemen have their own unique command style, but so far only Ash has actually mastered his command style, Derek has been close to discovering his but with no real progress, Jessie and James both have been having trouble learning their command styles as well but refuse to give up, saying that even if they have changed, they are still as stubborn as usual.

After a month of practising Ash, Derek, Jessie and James learned how to make their weapons disappear into their auras and how to make them appear on command. As for everyone else, they all got a small amount of aura gear, they all got the guardians gloves which help focus their aura.

And just as Mar said, Max was the first one who started using his aura, May soon followed him, and then Misty, followed by Brock, then Dawn, and Cilan, then Clement, then Bonnie, and then Serena and then for some strange reason, Tracey started to show signs of aura masterly, but decided not to partake into training, saying that he wanted to remain as Oak's assistance and not want to learn.

Tina has been enjoying living at the Ketchums residence, it has been pretty fun and she even got a visit from her brother and Bianca two weeks ago and she showed them a picture she painted of all of Ash's Pokèmon as well as herself added into the painting, Bianca was jeloues at how beautiful the painting was, and then the three enjoyed the beauty and peacefulness of the town, just watching the flying types overhead.

Meowth had been enjoying himself as well he had even taken the time to relearn how to make his special tea, and had been relaxing in the Ketchum resident whenever he got the chance.

James had begun his training at Misty's gym at being the Gymleader. True that Misty's sisters have been doing good at the gym, he decided to learn how to be a gym leader to help earn some money, even Violet had to admit that he was doing good.

Jessie had asked Prof. Oak for a communicator to borrow, when Oak asked why she replied with, so she could go and look for her missing mother, that was two weeks ago, and just yesterday she said that she visited her old home and found something in her old room, a message stating that her mother is alive, Jessie doesn't know who wrote the letter, but the hand writing almost looks like her mother's, and she went to follow the letter's message, it says that her mother went to search for the mystical Pokèmon Mew, and Jessie asked Ash if he could ask Mew if she knows anything about it, Ash did, and she said that it has been awhile since she has seen someone that looked like Jessie, and Mew said that, she doesn't know for sure if she had seen her mother but she did say that she would keep an eye out for her. Jessie thanked Ash for everything he did for her and asked if Ash he could tell James and Meowth she said hi, and she promised that she will stay safe and if she is ever needed she would return as fast as her power of the winds will take her.

Paul has returned to Sinnoh to resume his training, saying that the next time he and Ash meets that he wants to have a battle that would end with Ash being defeated, and Ash said that he would take him on anytime, anywhere. While Gary went to travel around in search for a new region to investigate and collect data on, Ash said that if he does discover a new region, that he wants to know about it instantly, and Gary nodded and went off leaving Kanto once again.

Ash even had a surprised visit from Giovanni himself, saying that he is grateful to know that the world has not been destroyed as of yet, but Ash questioned him asking why not just send an unanimous message or something. Giovanni said that he is a business man after all, even though he plans for world domination, he can't take over the world, if there is no world to take over. He also said that he knows that Jessie, James and Meowth have left Team Rocket for good, and said that it doesn't matter if they quit or not, because as long as they are as they used to say in their motto's "Protecting the world from devastation." they can be free to do what they please. And then he left but Ash said that one day he will take down Team Rocket and he will see that Giovanni gets sent to prison. Giovanni laughed and said that he would be waiting for the day where he comes for him, but not until the time is right. And soon Giovanni left and the three former members breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but Ash was positive that they have not seen the last of the head of Team Rocket.

After the first month of training, Ash's friends had been able to truly use their auras, from aura sight to making an aura sphere, to creating a shield made out of aura, but unfortunately not all good things could last forever, and they soon had to return to their homes saying that they had a good vacation even if it did turn into an all out war, but said that it was better then standing on the sidelines doing nothing and happy to have able to hang out with Ash again, but promised that they will stay in contact with each other. Max and Bonnie have decided to become more then just friends, and Max even promised that he will come to Kalos for a visit and maybe take on the league and said that he hopes to get a chance to challenge Ash for his title, as long it's okay with his parents that is. Ash laughed and said that he would be waiting for that day to come, and even May and Dawn would come to try out the Pokèmon Show cases, so Serena had gotten more rivals for the future.

And with May, Max and Bonnie now sharing their homes with legendary Pokèmon, their lives have become a whole lot more interesting. Anabel has returned to her job working as the Salon Maiden in the battle frontier, saying that she promises to keep in contact with her family from now on. And Mar and Derek have moved back into their home, and with the Ketchum family that now comprises of Mar Ketchum and his wife Delia Ketchum, their twin sons Derek and Ash Ketchum, their new adopted daughter in-law, and Ash's Pokèmon girlfriend, Tina Ketchum the Latias. And finally their housecat and housekeeper, Meowth or as he is now known as Daniel or Dan for short. Everyone is now living peacefully at their homes. And finally Celebi and Mew have left saying that they will return whenever they can, they said that they will have a meeting of the legendaries soon, saying that they will convince the other legendaries that Derek is not the one they are to be afraid of, but to be grateful instead because he helped Ash, who once again save the day.

Late in the night, Ash asks his family for some help, "You see, I want to do something special for Tina and I figured that, well, I want to sing her a song."

Mar looked at his son with something close to pride in his eyes, Derek looked like he wanted to pat his twin on the back, and Delia, well she was crying tears of joy for her son. Then Mar asked, "What kind of song did you want to sing for her?"

Ash then explained his family his plan and they all nodded and proceeded to get everything all set up. An hour later, Tina was out side with Dan, Delia and all of Ash's Pokémon when Tina asked, _'Um, excuse me, Delia, what is all this about?'_

Delia looked at the red and white dragoness with a smile then said, "Oh, Tina, you are dating my son so, please, call me mom. I mean, after all, your already part of the family so, just call me 'mom', Mar you can call, 'dad' or 'father' and Derek, you could call him your brother or just Derek, if you want to, that is."

Tina smiled at this then asked, ' _Alright then, so, mom, what is going on and, why is it so dark around here?'_

Before Delia could say anything, three different colored lights caught everyone's attention. A black light with bunch of small white lights was Mar's Universal Aura, taking the shape of a bass guitar, a dark black almost purplish aura belonged to Derek creating another bass guitar. And lastly, a bright golden aura which belonged to Ash, created a microphone, then Ash said, "I would like to dedicate this song to the girl that stole my heart and made me feel love for the first time."

Tina's eye's sparkled with surprise hearing this, then Derek and Mar started to play their aura guitars, the beat was happy, and smooth, then Ash started singing.

«Play Drift away (Lost in your Rock N' Roll) by Dolie Grey»

Day after day I'm more confused

yet I look for the light through the pouring rain

You know that's a game that I hate to lose

I'm feelin' the strain, ain't a shame

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Beginnin' to think that I'm wasting time

I don't understand the things I do

The world outside looks so unkind

Now I'm countin' on you

To carry me through

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Yeah, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

And when my mind is free

You know a melody can move me

And when I'm feelin' blue

The guitar's comin' through to soothe me

Thanks for the joy that you've given me

I want you to know I believe in your song

Rhythm and rhyme and harmony

You help me along

Makin' me strong

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Oh-ho, ah-no

Give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Hey, hey, hey, yeah

Give me the beat boys and free my soul

I wanna get lost in your rock n roll

And drift away

Na, Na, now won't ya

Won't ya take me

Oh-ha, take me

«End of song»

After the song ended, the three aura users dismissed their creations and Ash looked right at Tina and gave her a huge warm smile and said, "Did you like that, my dragon princess?"

Tina's reply was to charge at the boy and give him a great big kiss on the lips and said, "I loved it my golden angle."

Everyone smiled at the two, for they knew, that as long as they were together, no matter what the universe throws at them, as long as they were together, nothing could stop them.

And so ends this Brave New Journey, but when one door closes, another door opens. And soon A Brave New Adventure shall begin in a far off Hawaiian region known as, Alola.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster:*Sniff Sniff* What a happy ending. *Sniff* Now then, I hope you have all enjoyed this story and thank you all for sticking with me to the end. Now then, to send you guys away, I will say goodbye to all of you, by name.**

 **0xFC963F18DC21, Ac** **e Trainer Jessie, ChaosFox60, MEWTWO is awesome, antheys17, espeon44, brice51297, lefty122, ayishere, Poosa-ard, ashsharingan, boomingmaster, Thor94, spacecowboy2011, Marth The Black Legend, pyroguardian-of-thewhiteflame, NightTheWatcher, king of the kaiju, Chakor Reulle, faulsewarrior, Ashura Phantom Ryu, alex1893, fco ala, Willy89, UltimateDragon0, , tcbnv, Rio34, AnimeandGameFanGirle, Ardtorynismyname, ncread, animal lover13, thebestoftherest, LuigiG54, Maurice Elias A. Nigma, Ashuran9007, PikaMew1288, JLazo20, Phantom Darkrai, Eeveefan1290, white snowball, pokemonfan33, shadow of balance, Raziel62, Toysoldier343, Ferrero250, EonShark, Ho-Oh the great, dracolgistmaster, Matx23, Skylandsonic, VioletSaber, bleach1990, wildfires mind, Griffen87443, breaker101, Xerathos, Skitty4, Derrykman, Talonsen, GA Pokemon Fan, zyruse, Maxharbour3, ghost509, SexiBraixen, and Edmonton58. Thank all of you for following, reading, reviewing and liking my story. Now then, please note, I won't be working on the sequel for this story or the key of hazard for a while now. the reason why is because I just can't juggle three stories at the same time. So for now, I will be just working on The Hero and The Dragon. Now then. I am now pleased to say that my first story is finally done. Thanks to all of you once again for being here as we say goodbye and close the books for this great story. **

**CHAOS CONTROL!**


	30. Sequels up

The sequel is finely up


End file.
